Falling in love with my best friend
by Hilaryh25
Summary: Kate always knew there was life on other planets, little did she know that she would get the opportunity to explore them. Follow her as she goes on adventures with her team and ends up developing feelings for her team mate and best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling in love with my best friend**

My name is Kate Smith, all my life I always believed there was life on other planets, but little did I know I would be offered a job at a place called Stargate Command located in Cheyenne Mountain. I am a medical doctor just finishing up my residency at a military hospital in Colorado Springs, am I military? No, but my dad was in the marines, he never forced me to be in the military but I wanted to do something to help the men and women who protect us, so he helped me get into the training, then one day everything change and I got offered a job to train under another doctor at the SGC.

It was my third day at the SGC and already I was catching onto everything there, Dr. Fraiser was impressed with how much I knew and how quickly I caught onto her teachings, she was basiclly training me to be her whenever she had a day off or ha to go off world to help, off- world the one thing I am most anxious to do but I had to wait until I proved myself I guess. There were a lot of SG teams here, the main team was SG-1 and from what I heard around the infirmary they were the best team here, they killed countless of Jaffa, Goaul'd, and other bad guys, but now they were captured by a Goaul'd and they were sending every team here to go rescue them.

Later on after everyone got back safe and sound Dr. Fraiser had me go check on one of the members of SG-1 who got hit in the back of the heal by an enemy weapon. I walked into the infirmary and saw him sitting there in his bed reading a book, I honestly couldn't help but stare at him, he had short brown hair, glasses, nerdy type but he was also rather attractive. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and walked over to his bed.

"Hi Dr. Jackson I'm Dr. Smith, I came to check on your ankle to see how it's healing." I said and he looked up at me and I saw that he had captivating blue eyes.

"Oh hi, yeah sure go ahead." He said and I walked over to his feet and unwrapped the bandage around his foot, it looked burned but it seemed to be healing nicely, "I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" He asked and I looked up at him grabbing some new bandage.

"Yeah I started three days ago."

"Three days ago and they are already have you changing wounds?" He asked and I smiled looking down at his ankle.

"I'm a quick learner, I was finishing up my residency at the local military hospital when I got offered the job here."

"I see, well welcome, how are you enjoying it here?" He asked.

"It's crazy, I mean I always knew there was other life out there but to know this place exsists where you guys go through a thing called a Stargate to other planets, I definatly would have never imagined this."

"Yeah I thought that too, of course I was the one that helped them figure out what it was." He said and I looked at him.

"Yeah I read about that in your file, that must have been some discovery."

"It sure was." He said and I finished up his foot.

"Well I'm all done, I suggest not walking on it for the next few days and after that I want you to take things easy so no off world traveling for another week." I said and he nodded his head at me, I started to walk out of the infirmary.

"Dr. Smith?" I heard him say behind me and I turned around, "Thank you, and if you ever need anything I'm here."

I smiled, "Thank you, and please call me Kate."

"Kate, call me Daniel." He gave a half smile an I left.

I made my way to General Hammonds office to give him my report on Daniel's injury, I went to knock on the door when it opened and another man came out apparently his name was Major Davis, he worked at the Pentagon.

"Excuse me I didnt see you." He said and I nodded.

"It's okay." I said and he walked past me and left.

"Dr. Smith please come in." I heard the general say and I walked into his office, "What's the status on Dr. Jackson?"

"His ankle is healing fine but I suggest he stays off it for a couple more days and no off world travel for another week."

"Very well, thank you." He said and I went to leave but turned to look back at him.

"Sir if I may ask, and I understand that I'm new here and I still have a lot to learn but what is the possibility of me going on off world missions?"

He looked at me, "Not for some time I'm afraid, there is a lot of training you have to go through to go through the gate."

"Of course sir I understand." I was about to leave when he spoke up again.

"But if it's something your serious about lets give it another week, see how you do and we can start your training." He said and I smiled then left the office.

The SGC held a ceremony congratulating everyone on the rescue of SG-1 and the loss of the men who died in battle saving them. I stood a little in the back an watched Mr. Simms give his speech when I felt someone move next to me, I looked up and saw Daniel standing there, I smiled at him and looked back in front of me. Over the past week me and Daniel started getting close, I hung out in his office when I didnt have anything to do in the infirmary, we talked, got to know each other, ate lunch together, we started to become friends quickly, he made it a lot easier being on this base.

"In closing, Major Carter's supervisor, Colonel Jack O'Neill, would like to say a few words." General Hammond said finishing up his speech and Colonel O'Neill takes the stand.

"Normally, I'm a man of very few words…" He started to say but abruptly disappears in a flash of light. I see everyone look around in surprise and confusion and I looked at Daniel who was looking at where O'Neill was standing.

"Code 9!" Hammond shouted and the alarms sound as security personnel run to take up position.

Daniel was with the other members of his team in the breifing room going over the system lords that were coming to our base for negotiation, and I was in the infirmary talking with Dr. Fraiser, she was explaining to me the procedures we had to follow whenever there was a threat like the Goaul'd here.

Later I went to Daniel's office and saw him standing at the table in his office, "Hey." I said and he turned around taking his eyes off the paper he was looking at.

"Hey, how's it going?"

I walked further into his office, "Oh you know just another day at the office, although I've only been here a week and already I feel scared that we have mass murdering Goaul'd coming here." I said and he put his paper down.

"It'll be fine, we have every security messure in place." He said and I smiled at him.

"I know, well I better head back to the infirmary. Good luck." I said placing my han on his arm then left the room. The past week while spending time with Daniel I started to develop feelings for him and the only other person who knew was Sam, another member of SG-1 who I also started to get close to. I kept the feelings to myself because Daniel is my best friend and I'm afraid that if I said anything it would ruin what we have, there was another factor, his wife, Daniel's wife was taken by the Goaul'd and turned into one, his purpose of being on the team was to find her.

So I guess you could say that there are a lot of reasons why I'm keeping this to myself, and boy was it killing me.

Later on I caught up to Daniel in the corridor and asked him how it was going, suddenly Hammonds voice came over the intercom, _"Security to Level 25. Medical team to Level 25. Emergency."_

Me and Daniel start running towards the area and a soldier ushers Daniel and I down the corrior.

Nirrti and Yu are standing in the corridor as Daniel and I rushe by.

"I demand to know the meaning of these sounds…" Nirrti says to us and Daniel looks back at her.

"Please just stay in your rooms for a moment." We stop outside Cronus' room and see Teal'c and Cronus lying unconscious on the floor. Teal'c has a head wound which has bled heavily.

Later in the infirmary I was checking Teal'c's condition as he laid unconscious in a bed.

"His vitals are stable, but he took quite a blow to the head. There's some intercranial swelling." I told O'Neill and Hammond.

"Junior taking care of it?" O'Neill's nickname for Teal'c's symbiote

"Yes, his larval Goa'uld is assisting in the healing process. Hopefully, there isn't any permanent brain damage. But we won't know that until he wakes up."

"How long?" Hammond asked me.

"That's up to him."

"What about Cronus?" O'Neill asked and we head over to where Cronus is lying in a bed.

"Oh, he should only be so lucky. Severe internal injuries and his host is dying."

"Shouldn't his snake be taking care of him?" O'Neill asked

"Based on what I've learned about Goa'uld physiology, the symbiote cannot heal injuries this severe on its own. We're doing everything we can, but I don't think he's going to make it. Could be hours, could be minutes." I said and Sam rushes in.

"I have the security videotape. You'll want to see this." She said and they left and Dr. Fraiser went with them.

Daniel, Hammond and Jack brought Nirrti and Yu in to see Cronus, who is still unconscious. Daniel stood by me and Jack stood by the door.

"You will pay for this!" Nirrti shouted at us

"We know it looks bad." Jack said to them

"But we're not sure what actually transpired." Hammond said

"Whoever is responsible for this atrocity must be brought before us." Yu told him

"We're trying to figure out exactly what happened right now." Daniel told them

"All the people of your planet will suffer greatly as punishment for this crime." Nirrti threatened.

"All right, just hang on a second before you go dooming everybody…" Jack said but Daniel cut him off.

"We brought you here because we want to know if there's anything either of you can do for him."

"He's dying." I said.

"We can do nothing here in your primitive facilities." Yu told me

"Okay, can you use one these?" Daniel asked and hands Nirrti a healing device, and she passes the glowing device over Cronus' body. She then takes the device off and hands it back to Daniel.

"His injuries are too severe. The only way to save him is with a sarcophagus." She said.

"Okay, we don't have one of those." Jack pointed out

"Then we will prepare to leave. Immediately." Yu and Nirrti leave the room.

Later Teal'c wakes up and I inform General Hammond, the team and Hammond enter the infirmary where Teal'c is lying awake in a bed. His face is bruised and bloody, and one side of his head is bandaged.

"Cronus requested my presence." He told them.

"So you went alone." Jack pointed out

"It is what he requested. When I arrived he denied making the request. Before I could leave we were attacked."

"By whom?" Sam asked

"An invisible force."

"Invisible force." Jack repeated

"A Reetou?" Daniel asked him, _The hell is a Reetou_ I thought to myself.

"Could one have come through the gate with the Goa'ulds?" Hammond asked

"Sir, we could break out the transphase eradication rods and do a sweep of the base." Sam said

"I did not sense the presence of a Reetou." Teal'c said

"I almost wish you had." Jack said

"Teal'c, are you aware of any of the Goa'uld having some sort of stealth technology?" Sam asked him

"I am not."

"Hathor had the ability to appear and disappear." Daniel said

"Okay, she's dead. Right?" Jack said and looked at Sam, "Please tell me she's dead."

"Yeah." She said to him

"I did not attack Cronus." Teal'c told us

"Well, we believe you Teal'c, but I just don't think anyone else is going to." Daniel said to him

"Certainly not those lying, scheming, no good for nothing, slimy, over-dressed style mongers…" Jack started saying.

"Sir, I'd like to try something." Sam said cutting him off and she hurries out of the room.

"I wasn't finished." Jack said to us.

After returning Sam is attempting to use the healing device on Cronus.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked her

"I've made it work before just not on a living…thing." She attempts to activate the device but it doesn't work.

"Uh, I hate to go all…Freudian on you here. The part of you that knows how to run those things…" Jack said

"You think I don't want to cure Cronus because he ordered Jolinar's death. I just have the memories of Jolinar, she doesn't control me. I'm well aware of the stakes here." Sam said, I read that report on the Tokra who took over Sam's body, that just has to feel weird.

"I'm just saying." Jack said

Sam tries again and this time manages to activate the device. She passes it over Cronus' body, "It worked."

Cronus opens his eyes, "You have healed me…human. I am sure you spared my life only to prevent your own destruction."

"Hey! We didn't do this to you. And we saved your snaky little butt because we want the treaty to happen." Jack said

"That is not possible now. Nirrti and Yu have undoubtedly blamed the Tauri for this attack on me." Cronus said

"Good catch. Look, it's obvious to everybody that one of them did this to you. What if I can prove which one, what's that worth to you?" Jack asked him

"What do you ask in return?"

After they left I went to check on Teal'c, then Dr. Fraiser calls me into her office.

"You wanted to see me Dr. Fraiser?" I asked walking in.

"Kate how many times have I told you to call me Janet?" She said shutting a folder.

"Sorry Janet." I said standing in front of her desk.

"I just want to let you know I think you are doing a great job here, especially today when the emergency came over the intercom and you rushed to Teal'c and Cronus right away, you're proving to be a valuble member here." She said.

"Well thank you Janet, to be honest I still feel like I need to walk on egg shells around here." I told her and she smiled.

"Kate the whole point of me training you is to make sure you can handle this place if I'm not here, don't worry about stepping on egg shells, be more assertive around here, show authority, you'll gain a lot more respect." She said

"I'll try" I said and left her office.

Then later I get called into General Hammond's office, I entered and saw O'Neill standing by the window with his back facing the breifing room and Hammond was at his desk.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" I said sitting down in the chair across from Hammond.

"Dr. Fraiser tells me you are getting along well in the infirmary." He said and I nodded my head.

"Yes sir, she told me I'm becoming a valuble member."

"You also asked me a while back what the chances are of you going through the Stargate, I said that in a week we would see how it went. I feel like it's time to get you moving in that direction." He said and I fought back a smile, "Colonel O'Neill will be traing you for the next few days on different scenarios that can happen off world and here at the SGC. It's not going to be easy but something tells me you are up for the challenge."

"Yes sir." I said to him.

"We'll start tomorrow morning at 0800, meet me on level 20 and we'll start." O'Neill said to me and I looked at him and nodded.

I went to Daniel's office and told him what was going on, I was pacing back and forth infront of his desk which he was sitting at.

"It's crazy, I've only been here a week, Janet says I'm doing great in the infirmary and now I get to train to go through the gate. I mean how many people who start here get to do that? Not many I imagine." I said rambling.

"Kate.."

"And what happens if I'm not cut out for it? I'll end up letting General Hammond down, Colonel O'Neill will probably be really mad at me for wasting his time." I continued.

"Kate..."

"And what happens if I do good? Will I be assigned an SG team or will I only go through the gate when they need the medical team?"

"Kate" Daniel said standing up and stopped me mid pace putting his hands on my shoulders, "Stop worrying, you are going to be fine. Hammond wouldn't have considered this if he didnt have faith in you." He said and I looked into his eyes, how did this man who is my best friend have this affect on me?

I nodded my head at him, "You're right, you're right I'm overracting, I'm just nervous."

"You'll do great, I know you will." He said.

The next day I arrive at level 20 a few minutes early, Jack wasn't even there yet, I was told to dress in the combat gear they wore off world. A few minutes later Jack arrived followed by Teal'c, I was shocked to see him there as well but I guess it was part of the training.

"Shall we?" O'Neill said and we headed to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling in love with my best friend**

After a rough week of training with O'Neill and Teal'c I was finally approved to go on off world missions, mainly I just assisted Janet and her team, but part of me wanted to be apart of an actual team. I was joking with Daniel one day saying that it would be awsome to be on their team, he took it seriously and suggested I talk to Hammond about it but that was not possible, until one day when I got called into his office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked stepping into his office.

"Yes I did have a seat." He said and I sat down in the chair, "It's come to my attention that you want to be a part of SG-1." _Damn it Daniel_

"Well I was just saying that it would be beneficial to join one of the main teams, I thought of SG-1 because they are the front line team and having a medical doctor on the team would help them greatly. If someone gets wounded then there would be a doctor right there."

I saw him nod his head, "I see, well lucky for you Dr. Jackon said the same thing." _I knew it_ ,"I talked to Colonel O'Neill about it and he is willing to give you a chance, but you will have to split your duties, when your needed in the infirmary you will be here. I'm going to have you assist SG-1 on their next mission coming up."

I looked at him in shock, "Thank you sir, really thank you I promise I wont let you down." I said and left his office and made my way to Daniel's, I was going to kick his ass, then thank him.

I got to his office and his back was facing the door, "So!" I said and he jumped bringing a smile to my face, "Do you have something you want to tell me?" I asked him and he looked confused, "Like going to General Hammond and telling him I want to be apart of SG-1?"

He grinned, god I hate it when he grins, "I'm guessing he talked to you about it."

"Yes he did, I guess I'm joining you guys on your next mission and we will see, luckily O'Neill agreed to it otherwise I would be stuck here." I said and walked over to him and smiled wrapping my arms around him in a hug which he returned, "Thank you Daniel, even though I wanna kill you right now, thank you." I said and pulled away looking into his eyes, god those eyes, I could get lost in them forever.

"You're welcome, I wouldnt have brought it to him if I didnt think you woulnt be able to do it." He said looking back at me, at this moment I wanted nothing more then to kiss him, and boy did I want to, but I can't, I can't ruin our friendship so I stepped back.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow for our mission." I said and left his office.

The next day I met up with Sam in the locker room and got changed into our off world clothes and met up with the others at the gate, I've gone through the gate a few times but this time was different, this time I was going with SG-1.

SG-1 and I step out of the Stargate onto a foreign world.

"Ah, trees, trees, and more trees. What a wonderfully green universe we live in, eh? Where's that village?" Jack asked Sam

"The UAV found it eleven klicks southwest of here."

"Eleven? Oy." Jack said

"Here. This path is well travelled." Teal'c said and I looked at the muddied up path he was looking at.

"Which means the Stargate is still in use by someone." Daniel said

"Or…something." Jack responded

We head out into the countryside, following the path.

"The UAV photos were right, there it is. Looks like a church." Sam said, she was looking at a building in the next ally

"And that would mean what?" Jack asked her

"That it is most likely Christians reside here, O'Neill." Teal'c answered

"Thank you Teal'c."

"Well, this is the first sign of Christianity we've encountered, Sir, in hundreds of missions." Sam told him

"Which means they probably had to have been taken from somewhere in medieval Europe through the Antarctic gate." Daniel said

"By which Goa'uld?" Teal'c asked

"That's a good question." Daniel said and we head down into the valley towards the village. "Most Goa'uld that we've encountered that have enslaved ancient human populations have taken on the roles of those cultures' deities. Ra, Apophis, Hathor from the Egyptian pantheon…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we got it." Jack said cutting him off

"Well, if these people were already Christians when they were taken from Earth, that suggests this Goa'uld is…is playing…"

"God? As in God God? It's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" Jack asked

"I know of no Goa'uld capable of showing the necessary compassion or benevolence that I have read of in your Bible." Teal'c said

"You read the Bible, Teal'c?" Jack asked him

"It is a significant part of your Western culture. Have you not read the Bible O'Neill?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, not all of it. Actually, I'm listening to it on tape. Don't tell me how it ends."

We enter what appears to be a medieval village. The inhabitants see us and they run into their houses. Daniel approaches one house whose door is still open. A woman and her children are looking out.

"Hello? We're not going to hurt you." He said but the woman slams the door in his face, "We're peaceful travellers."

"They're not buying it, Danny." Jack said he finds a stone pedestal with the symbol of a cross and writing on it. "Is this English?"

I walked over before Daniel did and looked at it, "Middle English, pre-Chaucer." I look at the tablet, ''Myn Jesus, by the sorrows thou suffered in thy passion in ye garden, thy scourging and thy crowning with thorns, in thy crucifixion and death show mercy to those who are about to be delivered unto the devil.'' I said and they all look at me, "It's a…a derivative of the Catholic prayer for Suffering Souls."

Then we catch sight of a young woman chained to a post in the middle of the Village Square and we hurry over to the woman, who is frightened by our presence. There are red marks on her face.

"It's all right. It's all right. We'll get you out of this in a minute." Jack said to her and a man appears from a nearby house, holding a cross before him.

"Spare her, please!" He said shaking

"Oh, we're not going to hurt her. Or you. We're friends. I'm Daniel."

"I am Simon. You have come through the Circle of Darkness?" Simon asked

"The Stargate? Yes." Sam said to him

"Then you must be of his brethren. I beg of you, Mary is so young. She did nothing to warrant Sacrifice."

"Whoa. What sacrifice?" Jack asked

"If you leave her body, the village Canon may choose another possessed soul." Simon told him

"You think we're demons." Daniel said and looked at Jack, "He…thinks we're demons."

"Uh-huh." Jack looked at Simon "Well, we're not demons. We're human, like you. From Earth, like you."

"Do other demons come through the Circle?" Daniel asked

"You know he does."

"Uh, no, we don't know anything about him, but we'd like to. What does he look like?" Daniel asked

"Mostly he comes in his true form. But demons can take many shapes." He looks over at Teal'c, who is examining the chains holding Mary.

" . Shield her eyes."

I lean over to cover Mary's face. Teal'c shoots the chain with his staff weapon.

"Go into the house! Quickly!" Simon said to the woman and she runs away into the house. Simon falls to his knees before O'Neill. "Leave her body, please."

"Come on, get up." Jack told him

"Take me in her place!" Simon pleaded

"Look, stop that, will ya? Come on, up up. Let's go, come on." He pulls Simon to his feet. "Listen to me. We're not demons. And Mary is not possessed. From the looks of it, she's a little sick. If you let us, we might be able to help."

Simon nods and leads us to his house, Mary is lying in a bed, Simon sits at her side, while I check her temperature.

"Chickenpox. Trust me." Jack said

"Her fever's pretty high." I told him

"It'll break." He said then looked at Mary, "Those spots will get itchy, but that's about as bad as it'll get. You'll be fine in a couple of days."

"That won't be soon enough. The time of Sacrifice is at hand. The elders will have to perform the trepanning ritual tonight to cleanse her." Simon told him.

"Oh jeez." Daniel said

"What?"

"It was a procedure often done in the Middle Ages. They…well they drill a hole in the person's head. By drilling a hole, the evil spirits are released, thus saving the person from eternal damnation." Daniel said and I looked back at Mary.

"Thus…saving the person?" Jack asked Daniel

"Well, they didn't call them the Dark Ages because it was dark."

Suddenly we hear the sound of a horn blowing outside. Simon takes his cross and starts to pray over Mary, who is clearly frightened. "My Jesus, by the sorrows you suffered in your agony in the garden…"

"The demon comes!" Someone yells from outside

"The demon comes?" Jack asked and we go over to the windows and look out, "Damn. Unas?" He asked

"You are correct O'Neill. The first host of the Goa'uld." Teal'c said

"No, no, no…we killed him, he's dead."

"We only killed one Unas." Teal'c told him

"I thought there only was one. Unas, uno…one."

"They are in fact a species." Teal'c told him

We see the Unas examine the area when Mary was chained, "The time of Sacrifice is at hand. My lord Satan calls for five wretched souls to reclaim as his."

"Satan?" Jack asked

"Sokar." Teal'c answered

"Gathering host bodies." Sam pointed out

"At sunrise shall I return to claim the five. If you have not chosen, I shall take whom I please in far greater numbers."

"I think we were wrong about this Goa'uld. He isn't playing God. He's playing the devil." Daniel said and I looked at him.

Later on Simon rises from Mary's bed, "The time is at hand."

"No! No, no!" Mary pleaded and Simon takes out a package and begins to unwrap it.

"Simon." Jack said trying to stop him.

"Canon will return from his hermitage soon."

"The creature that just sauntered through your village is called an Unas." Jack said but Simon ignores him and continues to unwrap the package.

"The time of Sacrifice has been declared. I feared it would be…"

"Simon! Listen to me." Jack said and Simon pauses and climbs to his feet to face O'Neill. "Look, we've run into this kind of thing before. Now, it's not a demon. It's demonesque I'll grant you, but it's just a big, ugly creature."

"Who's inhabited by a Goa'uld that gives it great strength, intelligence and the ability to regenerate." I heard Daniel whisper to Jack

"Yes. It's a very smart, resilient creature." Jack told Simon

"In the service of Sokar, who, for all intents and purposes, is Satan to these people." Daniel whispered again

"But it's not a demon."

"No, it's not a demon." Daniel said to Simon

"My friends speak the truth, Simon. This demon is nothing more than a parasite that inhabits another creature. Your fear is its greatest power over you.

"You do not fear it?" Simon asked us

"We do not." Teal'c said

"You say you have killed an Unas once before?" Simon asked, I could see him looking at our weapons.

"Indeed." Teal'c said

"Then perhaps God has sent you. Perhaps you are the answer to our prayers. All my life I have asked God to deliver us from this evil."

"So what did the lizard say? That he'd be back at sunrise?" Jack asked

"Are you contemplating attack O'Neill?" Teal'c asked him

"Yeah, sure, why not."

"An Unas is difficult to destroy." Teal'c told him

"Couple of shots with a staff, we own him."

"We hope. It took Thor's Hammer to kill the last one." Sam said

"All right, a whole bunch of shots with a staff. Daniel, how long have these people been living like this?" Jack said to her.

"Well, I can't be sure without proper reference…" Daniel said

"A thousand years?" Jack asked cutting him off

"At least."

"That's long enough. These people are being terrorised. We have the power to stop it." Jack said

"Sokar will seek revenge." Teal'c told him

"All right, so we'll have them bury the Gate after we've gone."

"They could come in ships." Daniel said

"Ships?" Jack asked

"I can't be sure, but the co-ordinates of this planet are years away from any known Goa'uld homeworld, even with their faster ships." Sam said

"Simon? Do you want us to do this?" Jack asked him

"Are we not in God's hands?" Then we heard the church bell is ring outside, "The Canon has returned."

We the Canon enters the village, surrounded by guards armed with pitchforks. He is greeted by the villagers as he enters the square.

"The Canon will choose those for Sacrifice tonight." Simon told Jack

"Why does he get to choose?"

"He is our spiritual leader. It falls to him to determine those of us whose souls are already possessed with evil." Simon said

I notice the villagers point us out to the Canon, who approaches us, "You have come down the path, through the Circle of Darkness?" He asked us

"Something like that. My name's Jack O'Neill…"

"And you gave them entrance to your home?" He said to Simon cutting him off.

"Yes, but I do not believe they mean us harm."

"The tricks of Satan and his minions are many. And only those weak of faith are fooled by such deception. By granting them entrance, you have spilled the blood of your people!" The Canon said to him.

"We come as friends, Sir." Daniel told him

The Canon approaches Teal'c and examines his gold tattoo. "This one bears the mark of the devil!" Then he looks at us, "If you are human as you say, then your souls are damned…"

"All right, that's enough. He is not a demon, he is a Jaffa. Satan is not involved here." Jack sai and looked at the other villagers, "That creature that strolled through your village a little while ago? It's called an Unas. We have the power to stop it. That means no more Sacrifices. All you have to do is give us a chance to help. What do you say?"

"If they came through the Circle of Darkness, then their souls are unclean!" The Canon shouted to everyone.

"It appears they do not desire our assistance O'Neill." Teal'c told Jack

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Jack said and started to walk away, "Have a nice day."

"You shall be struck down!"

Just then storm clouds gather in the sky and thunder can be heard. I see Simon cringe away from the Canon, just then a bolt of lightning comes out of the sky and strikes the ground where we were standing and thats the last thing I remember.

I wake up and see Jack sitting there leaning against a cage wall chewing on some straw, I looked around and saw Sam was waking up but Daniel was still knocked out next to me.

"Sir, I've been disarmed" Sam told him.

"Yeah, I picked up on that too. Teal'c's gone."

Me and Sam look round as Daniel wakes up, "Did we just get struck by a big bolt of…lightning?" Daniel asked and I helped him sit up.

"That's what it looked like. Felt more like a zat blast to me. He…touched his ring just before the lightning started." Sam said.

"Carter, if I ever get the urge to help anybody again, feel free to give me a swift kick." Jack said to her and Simon approaches. He speaks to the guards, then comes to speak to O'Neill, who stands up.

"I do not believe you are demons. I've said as much to the Canon, but he refuses to hear me." He said to Jack

"Where's our friend?" Jack asked taking the straw out of his mouth.

"It has been decided he must endure the tests." Simon said

"What tests?" Jack asked but just then we hear shouts from the villagers.

"He is evil! Devil! Burn him! Satan! He is evil! Evil!"

I see Teal'c being brought into the square by two guards and tied to a post. His face is bloodied and beaten. The villagers gather to watch the trial.

"What have you to say for yourself?" The Canon asked Teal'c

"That I do not serve those whom you would call demon." Teal'c answered

"There are living among us demons…" The Canon started to say, "For this reason, we are commanded by God to seek out those spirits and punish them!" He turns to the blacksmith who is stoking a glowing furnace.

"The mark of the devil." Daniel said from behind me

"What?" Jack asked him

"Uh, in the Middle Ages one of the proofs of witchcraft was a mark on the body supposedly made by the devil himself that was insensitive to pain." Danie said

The blacksmith hands the Canon a glowing metal poker, who places it against Teal'c's gold tattoo. Teal'c doesn't react, feeling no pain.

"The first proof is given!" The Canon said holding his hands up in the air.

"Daniel?"

"It's not good." Daniel said

Later we are led along the shore of a lake with the villagers following. Teal'c is led out onto a jetty, where a large rock is chained to his leg.

"And they went up on the breath of the Earth. And fire came down from God out of Heaven and devoured them." The Canon spoke.

"The water test." Daniel said

"What?" Jack asked him.

"Common practice in the Middle Ages. They weighed a person and threw them in the water. If he sinks, he's innocent."

"If he floats, he's guilty of witchcraft and burned at the stake. It's Catch22." I said and see a black hood get placed over Teal'c's head.

"Archangel, Saint Michael, defend us in battle. Thrust into hell Satan and all the evil spirits who prowl upon the Earth. Amen." The Canon nods and the guards prepare to push Teal'c into the lake.

"We'll go back where we came from!" Daniel shouted

"He's innocent!" I said

"You sons of bitches!" Jack said moving forward but one of the guards strikes him across the face, knocking him to his knees. Teal'c is pushed into the water. Me, Daniel, Carter and O'Neill can only watch. Bubbles rise from the water, but there's no sign of Teal'c. The Canon prays quietly, then holds out his hand over the water.

"God's will…has been done." The Canon says, Simon, standing in the crowd, bows his head. The Canon and his guards walk away.

Later Teal'c's body is lying on an altar, while hooded women pray silently over him. We stood there watching from our cell when The Canon approaches.

"Your friend's soul is clean. If you wish he'll be given a Christian burial." He said

"What?" Jack asked

"You're free to go. I insist only that you remain in chains until your return through the Circle of Darkness, to whatever dark place you reside and that you never return."

"Because you know if I did return I would break your damn neck. But of course you could just touch that lovely ring of yours and we'd all be struck down again." Jack said to him.

"Ah the ring. It has been handed down through generations of village canons who came before me."

"And with it you maintain power." Daniel told him

"With it I abide by God's will, as best I can. Sacrifices must be made." The canon said

"Why?

"Do you deny the demon is real? Do you deny that it could destroy us if it so wished?" Daniel doesnt reply to that and looks away, "The Sacrifices allowed the people of this village to survive for generations. Just as the wheat is separated from the chaff, the unclean souls among us must be taken away, through the Circle of Darkness. Forever."

"And you decide." Jack asked him

"Yes I do. Now go thy way. Trouble me no more." As he leaves, Simon approaches our cell.

"I am sorry."

"You know Simon, your village Canon has an awfully interesting way of tending the flock." Jack said to him.

"Speak no more of this."

"He maintains power by controlling who gets Sacrificed and who doesn't." Daniel said

"No more! I have asked for this dispensation and he has granted it." He unlocks our cell. While we are still in chains, we head over to the altar where Teal'c lies.

"Where's our gear?" Jack asked.

"If I were to bring it to you, would you help us?"

"Help you?" Jack asked him

"You can bury the Stargate after we've gone through. That should prevent the Unas and anything else from…" Sam started to say but Simon cut her off.

"I cannot do that!"

"Well there must be other people who are willing…" Daniel said

"I mean the Circle. We are not allowed to go near it, or even look upon it." Simon told him

"Simon? We are ready." A villager, holding a lantern, calls to Simon.

"I shall be there."

"Ready? Ready for what?" Daniel asked

"The trepanning ritual. Mary's parents were taken in a Sacrifice a year ago. They asked that I care for her. If you're not willing to help, it falls to me to try to cleanse her soul before the Canon chooses."

"You can't do that." I told him.

"I have no choice."

"You'll kill her." I said to him

"Better that she die among us than at the hands of the devil himself." He said and leaves.

"Jack." Daniel said

"No."

"We can't condemn a young girl just because one man has made a pact with the devil. Teal'c will have died for nothing if nothing good comes from this."

Later we are in the village square heading back to the gate, "Ok, I'll tell you what. You guys start back without me. I'm just going to go see if I can stop these people from a drilling a hole in the head of a young girl."

He starts to head towards Simon's house, Jack glances at Carter then at me, before following Daniel.

"We'll take you back with us. Mary too. Where we come from, there are no demons." I heard Daiel say as we entered the house, Jack holds out his hand for the drill and Simon hands it to him.

"Good choice."

I'm checking Mary's temperature once more, "Fever's down. Feeling any better?" I asked her.

"Yes. Have you released that which possessed me?" She asked

"You got better all by yourself, Mary. There was never a demon inside you." I told her

"So Simon. You wouldn't happen to have the keys to these would you?" Jack asked him holding up his chains. "Keys?" He asked a villager

Then we hear someone scream and we head outside, along with Simon.

"What's that?" Jack asked

"I don't know." Simon said

Just then Teal'c comes walking towards us pulling on his jacket.

"Teal'c. You're—alive." Daniel said

"It is so."

"Way to go Junior!" Jack joyfully yells at Teal'c's stomach and he claps Teal'c on the shoulder.

"My symbiote did sustain me."

"Oxygen in the water. It's the larval Goa'uld's natural environment. It must have filtered the oxygen and fed it into Teal'c. You were out for a long time Teal'c. I thought we'd lost you." I said to him

"When I realised they planned to immerse me, I put myself in a deep state of Kel'no'reem."

I see the villagers have gathered and are looking at us.

"You'd think these folks never saw a guy rise from the dead." Jack said

"Simon. I know this must look…unusual. But there is actually a very logical explanation for this." I said to Simon

"Yes there is!" The Canon says and enters the square with his guards. "There can be no doubt now. They are evil. All of them."

"What do you want from us? He passed your test." Jack said to him

"These five shall be the first chosen for Sacrifice."

"Major, next time Daniel gets the urge to help someone, shoot him." Jack says and we are surrounded by the Canon's guards and led away.

"And with them shall be taken the woman whose soul has been possessed."

We are chained to the posts in the Village Square with Mary and Simon is talking to her.

"I am sorry Mary."

"Don't apologise to her. Help her!" Jack said

"The Canon has spoken."

"What are you, the village idiot?" Jack asked him

"The demon will turn her into a host. You know what that means. Course you don't know what that means." Daniel said

"I can hear no more of this." He returns to his house.

As the sun rises, we are still chained up, waiting for the Unas' return. Daniel and I see Simon lurking in the doorway to his house, watching us.

"Jack." Daniel said

"Simon, get out here and do something!" Jack yelled but Simon doesn't move.

"I don't think anything we say is going to make a difference, especially not after Teal'c's…resurrection." Daniel tells him and we hear a horn then the Unas enters the Village Square.

"Mornin'." Jack says to it, god this thing is ugly.

The Unas ignores him and starts to unhook our chains from the posts.

"So…how long you gonna keep this up? The demon bit? Don't get me wrong, looks like a great gig. You got the padre in your back pocket, the hours are good, probably get all the chicks…ahh!" Jack is cut off as the Unas grabs him by the throat and lifts him into the air, before letting him drop.

"Oh my apple!" Jack said holding his throat.

"You are not of this world." The Unas says to Jack.

"No, no we're not. Unas? What does Sokar have on you that makes you so dang cranky?" Jack asked and The Unas pulls on the chain that links us together and jerks Jack to his feet. He leads us out of the village.

SG-1, along with me and Mary, are led by the Unas along the top of a ridge. Jack glances down the slope and silently signals to us to be ready to move.

"Mary, we're gonna take a little tumble, so just scrunch up in a ball and roll with the rest of us." I hear Daniel, who is in front of me, say to Mary.

Jack nods to us and we dive down the slope, rolling all the way to the bottom, "Go! Go!" He shouts at us, Mary, at the front of the chain, leads us through the woods. We are still running through the woods and are brought to a halt as something stops the chain, I look back and see that it's the Unas.

"You cannot escape me."

Just then Simon appears with our gear and Teal'c's staff weapon, "Leave them!"

"You dare to challenge me?"

"Shoot it!" Jack yelled to Simon

"You shall join them in hell." The Unas drives the end of the chain into the tree, preventing us from escaping.

"Simon!" Mary yells

"You will remain here until I finish with this one." The Unas says to us and he heads towards Simon.

"Shoot it!" Jack yells again.

"Simon!"

"Shoot!"

Simon fires Teal'c's staff weapon and strikes the Unas in the chest. Green blood appears from the wound.

"Again!" Jack tells him.

Simon fires again, but the Unas keeps coming until he is right before Simon.

"Shoot!" Jack yells

Simon shoots the Unas at point blank range, but still fails to kill it.

"For this you will pay with your life." The Unas says and knocks away the staff and backhands Simon, sending him flying across the clearing.

"Simon!" Mary yells

Simon gets to his feet and runs away, the Unas following. I see Teal'c's discarded staff weapon in front of Mary.

"Mary, the staff." I tell her and we stretch out the length of chain allowing Mary to reach for the staff. She finally manages to get hold of it and passes it to Daniel, who passes it tome and I pass it to Teal'c.

"O'Neill." He says and Jack shields his eyes as Teal'c shoots the chain holding us to the tree. Teal'c then shoots the length of chain holding Jack, releasing him.

"Good thinking" Jack says to me and I nod my head, "Carter, Daniel, Kate head toward the Gate. Take Mary with you."

"Yes Sir." Sam says and we help Mary.

We stood there for awhile waiting by the Stargate as Jack, Teal'c, Simon and the Canon approach.

"Simon!" Mary says and runs over to him and they hug. "I knew you would come. Are you hurt?"

"I will be fine."

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"The beast…is dead. Had I not witnessed it myself, I would not have believed it. Thank you…all, for showing me the way." The canon said to us.

"You're welcome. Major, dial us home."

Sam starts to dial Earth, but I stop her after the first chevron is lit.

"Carter?"

I look at the Canon, "It went into him."

"What went into him?" Simon asked

The Canon starts to move forward and Teal'c aims his staff weapon.

"Go no further!" Teal'c said to him

"Why? I have done nothing." The canon said and looked at Simon and Mary, "My children…"

"Are you sure?" Jack asked me.

"Positive, Sir. The Unas host was dying, it had no where else to go. It went into him." I said, I knew in my gut I was right.

Just then the Canon's eyes light up and he lunges at us, Daniel moves me out of the way and Jack shoots him with his sidearm and the Canon falls backwards. I go to check on him and Simon kneels at his side.

"Forgive me." The Canon said then he dies

"By the sorrows ye suffered, in your agony in the garden, in your scourging and crowning with thorns…" Simon started to pray

"The prayer for Suffering Souls." Daniel said

"In your crucifixion and death, have mercy on the souls. Deliver them from the dire torments they endure and admit them to your most sweet embrace in Paradise." Simon continues and he makes the sign of the cross on the Canon's forehead. Mary crosses herself. "Now the demon is truly gone."

"Major?" Jack asked and Sam nods and heads back to the DHD to dial home.

"You know what to do?" Jack asked Simon and Mary.

"Yes. We will do what you say." Mary said

"We will bury the Gate. Immediately. And there will be no more Sacrifices." Simon told him"

"Thank God." Jack said and I looked at him then at Daniel, the Stargate activates and we step through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling in love with my best friend**

It's been 3 weeks and I got accepted as a new member of SG-1, I became friends with Teal'c and got closer to Sam, but Jack, well he took a little longer to warm up to me but eventually he did. It was going great, until our latest mission.

We had gotten word from Daniel's father-in-law that Sha're, Daniel's wife, had captured people and we went to rescue them.

Us along with armed SG soldiers, make our way over to a wooden pen where a group of people are being held.

"Let's go, move." Jack said, while the others take up defensive positions, O'Neill places a charge against the prison's lock. "Clear!" He ducks away as the charge blows, breaking the lock, then opens the door to the pen and starts to usher people out, "Let's go. Come on folks. Move out…" He said to the prisoners as we ushere them out of the cage.

Kasuf, Sha're's father, is among the people and he rushes over to Daniel.

"Good son, you came." He said to Daniel

"Yes good father, we got your message."

"She took the boy. They took him." He told Daniel and I looked over at them.

"The boy?"

"The son of my daughter. She took the boy." Kasuf told him.

"Come on Daniel. We gotta go." Jack yelled to him.

"You said she took him." Daniel said to Kasuf ignoring Jack.

"There." Kasuf points to a tent in the distance. A woman is standing outside it, watching the scene, I knew it was Sha're from the picture Daniel has of her on his desk.

"Keep your people together. Go with the people of the Tauri." Daniel says to him and Kasuf runs away with the others.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Jack yelled to us and Daniel runs towards the tent.

"Daniel!" I yelled and started to go after him but Jack pulled me back and told me to get to the gate.

O'Neill, Sam and I along with the other SG soldiers, take up position behind an embankment. Three Jaffa shoot at us from the hillside and Sam uses a rocket launcher to blow them up. A moment later, dozens of Jaffa pour down the hill, running and firing towards the embankment. While the SG soldiers defend their position against innumerable Jaffa.

We get back to the SGC and Teal'c carries an unconsious Daniel to the infirmary, after a while Daniel wakes up and Janet goes over to examine him.

She is shining a penlight in Daniel's eyes as he recovers consciousness. Hammond, Sam, Jack and I are all standing at his bedside. Teal'c is hovering in the doorway.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"You don't remember?" Jack said

"I'm not sure."

"We were on P8X 873. We were freeing the Abydonians whom the Goa'uld had taken as slaves." Sam told him

"Kasuf sent for us." I said.

"Sha're was there." Daniel said

"Yeah."

"She's dead Daniel. I'm sorry." Jack told him

"How?" Daniel asked.

"It is I who am responsible. I was forced to fire upon and terminate the life of Sha're. However, I assure it was done only to save your life." Teal'c told him

"No." Daniel said

"No?" Sam asked

"No. They have a sarcophagus. Her guards put her in the sarcophagus. She's still out there somewhere alive." Daniel said, I wanted so much for that to be true. We all exchange a look

"What?" Daniel asked us.

"Doctor, can he be taken out of the Infirmary?" Hammond asked Janet

"We'll have to keep his drip in. I'll arrange for a wheelchair." She said

"I'll take him, sir." Jack said

"I will accompany you also." Teal'c told him.

Later I walk into the infirmary to check on Daniel, Daniel is holding up a ballpoint pen, staring at it as I enter the room.

"Hi." I said to him

"Hi."

"I brought you some of these chocolate walnut cookies that you love so much." I said and placed a brown paper bag on the bed.

"Thank you." He holds up the pen, "You ever really study one of these?"

I sit on the side of his bed, "A pen?"

"I spent half my life studying the written word. Including how various cultures recorded things through the ages. From hammers and chisels, to quills and ink. But I never stopped once to recognise the ingenuity of this simple little piece of technology that we use. After the first team left me on Abydos, Sha're saw me writing in my journal and thought the ballpoint I was using was magic." I smile and Daniel briefly echoes it, "A little device like this pen was such a wonder to her." His voice starts to break, "The simplest things were a wonder to her."

"Daniel, it's healthy to hold onto those memories." I said to him

"I couldn't save her. All those wonders we have at our disposal and I couldn't save her." He said and I'm barely able to hold back my own tears. "I'm just going to get some sleep if you don't mind."

"Ok." I said and I get up, "Let me know if you need anything, ok?"

"Thank you." He said and I left the infirmary.

The next I find out Daniel is quitting, I was broken, the only reason I was where I am now is because of him, I know he's grieving, but still it sucks.

O'Neill, Carter, me and two SGC soldiers are helping Daniel move his belongings back to his apartment. One of the soldiers places a box on the kitchen table.

"Thank you." Daniel said to one of the soldiers

"You're welcome." Jack Said to Daniel an smiles at him.

"So." Sam said

"So…"

"So. Now what?" Jack asked

"Now I get on with my life." Daniel said

"What are you going to do?" I asked him

"Well hopefully I'm going somewhere…far away. The most remote dig I can find."

"Are we going to see you again?" I asked him

"At the funeral. Now if you'll excuse me, I seem to have a lot to do."

Sam starts to leave, then returns to hug Daniel. She smiles and walks away.

"So." Jack said and he reaches out and clasps Daniel's hand. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you." After a moment, they hug and Jack claps him on the back, "Dr Jackson."

Jack walked away and I looked at Daniel as he turned to look at me, I walked over and hugged him fighting back tears, we stayed like that for a few more minutes then I pulled away and looked at him once more and followed Jack and Sam as we left.

Sha're's body is placed into a grave, while Kasuf says a prayer in Abydonian. Hammond, O'Neill, Carter, Janet are all in dress-uniform, I'm dressed in a decent black dress, we are standing at the graveside, while a few Abydonian people attend. Daniel comes forward, dressed in local attire. He kneels before a pair of scales resting over Sha're's grave.

"I speak for Sha're who can no longer speak for herself. I have spoken no lies, nor acted with deceit. I was once possessed by a demon who did these things against my will. The demon is gone and now I am without sin. Grant me a place in your blessed dwelling." Daniel places a white feather on one side of the scales, "If my heart weighs more than a feather my soul still contains sin. If not, may my soul join the god."

Kasuf and the Abydonians raise their hands heavenward and Daniel gets to his feet "By the trial of the Great Scales, thy heart is light…thy soul has been found true." They begin to fill the grave with dirt and Daniel starts to walk away.

A few days us along with Robert Rothman, step out of the Stargate. Hammond and Daniel are waiting for us as we come down the ramp.

"Daniel." I said with a smile

"Well ole Doc Jackson. What are you doing here?" Jack asked him.

"I need to talk to Sam. Alone."

"General, I need to…" He glances at Rothman "…talk to you alone." Jack said to Hammond they walk off

"How are they treating you, Robert?" Daniel asked him

"Oh, uh well I-I think they'd rather have you. Especially Colonel O'Neill."

"Well don't let JACK get to you. He's just intimidated by you because you're…way smarter than he is." Daniel said and Rothman laughs uncertainly, then leaves. Teal'c moves to stand before Daniel.

"It is good to see you well, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said and he starts to walk away.

"Teal'c" Daniel says and Teal'c looked at him, "You did the right thing."

Teal'c slowly nods, before leaving the Gate room, I walk up to Daniel, "It's good to see you again Daniel." I said and walked away, I couldn't look at him right now, I wasnt mad at him, I just missed him, a lot.

The next day Sam, Teal'c and I are waiting in the Gate room with Robert Rothman, who is putting drops into his eyes when Jack enters.

"So Bruce Jenner, sit this one out, huh?" He says to him

"Uh, me, why?"

"You've been reassigned to another unit." Jack said and I gave him a questionable look.

"Why?"

"Ok, you're being replaced." Jack said

"Why?"

"Because I'm intimidated by your intelligence, where's the confusion here?" He says and the door opens and Daniel enters the Gate room, dressed in military clothing.

"Daniel." I said smiling, it took everything in me not to run over and hug him. Rothman silently hands Daniel his GDO. He gives O'Neill a mock salute and leaves the Gate room.

"Daniel Jackson, you're rejoining SG-1." Teal'c said and Daniel glances across to O'Neill.

"Thank you." Jack said in a whisper and the Stargate begins to spin.

The Stargate opens and we step out, surrounded by pink trees and bushes.

"Carter, grab your samples. Teal'c, stay with her. Kate you and I are going to check out that tree line. Daniel, that UAV didn't show any…big signs of civilisation, human, Goa'uld or otherwise, so…"

"So you want me to look for little signs of civilisations, itsy-bitsy artefacts…" Daniel said and I gave a half smile and Jack pats him on the shoulder.

"It's good to have you back."

Jack and I wander away. A moment later, the Stargate suddenly opens and we turn to see Daniel jump through the event horizon. We start running towards the Stargate.

"Hey!" Jack yelled and Sam runs over to the DHD. "Where'd he go?" Jack asked her

"The address cleared before I got here." _Daniel what are you doing?_

By the end of the day Daniel returned to us and told us what Sha're said to him, that he had to find and protect the Harsesis child and protect him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling in love with my best friend**

The following week after everything got back to normal we got a visit from Martouf and two other Tokr'a who came to tell us that Sam's dad Jacob was taken prisoner by Sokar and brought to a planet that closely resembles hell.

Al of us, General Hammond, Martouf, and the other two Tok'ra are seated at the briefing table.

"Of course, it makes sense. The Goa'uld impersonating the Devil would naturally create a place like Netu. Netu is from the book of Am-Taut which is kind of a how-to guide on passage through the ancient Egyptian otherworld regions. And many of those regions are described as dark places with pits of fire—home to hellish monsters and the damned." Daniel tells us.

"What little we know is largely based on the legends that have been perpetuated by Sokar himself." Martouf said.

"How did Jolinar get out?" Jack asked him

"She never said."

"No one ever asked her how she escaped from an inescapable prison?" I asked him.

"She was found unconscious and badly injured in a Teltak, a cargo ship, floating adrift in space. Her recovery was long and painful. She was encouraged to remember how she escaped, but she refused to speak of it." Martouf answered

"Anyone curious as to why?" Jack asked him

"I implored her, but she would not say."

"I only carried Jolinar for a short time. I've never had anything more than scattered flashes of her memories, occasionally some dreams, but certainly never anything like this place you're describing." Sam said

"The Tok'ra have technology that aids in the recall of memories, but you must be willing to use it."

"Well, if we're going in on this one, sir, we're going to need a couple more units." Jack said to Hammond

"A full military incursion will be impossible, Colonel O'Neill." Martouf says

"We do covert."

"Selmak's recovery is obviously a high priority, however, and forgive me, Samantha, but there is something larger at stake here. The Tok'ra believe that Sokar is about to launch a massive attack against the System Lords." Martouf said.

"Isn't that good news?" Jack asked

"The chaotic and feudal disorganization of the System Lords' fragmented rule is a far more vulnerable target than that of one powerful Goa'uld." Teal'c pointed out

"Especially if that Goa'uld is Sokar." Martouf said

"He's really that much worse than the others?" Hammond asked

"Well, of all the gods he picked to impersonate he chose the Devil." Daniel said

"We need to find Selmak and determine what information he has gathered about Sokar's planned attack. Without wanting to sound overly dramatic, the fate of the Galaxy may be at stake." Martouf told us.

"Sounds a bit overly dramatic." Jack said to him.

"Sounds like we can't refuse. Colonel, you have a go." Hammond said

"When do we leave?" Sam asked Martouf

"As soon as you're ready. If you are all sure you understand what you are volunteering for."

"You said Hell, right?" Daniel said

"Well, I'm going to end up there sooner or later. Might as well check out the neighborhood, huh?" Jack said and I gave a small chuckle.

After we got into our gear I was standing in the gate room with Daniel, Teal'c, and the two other Tokr'a waiting for the others to join, I was adjusting my gun for the third time when Daniel came up to me.

"Nervous?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Is it obvious?" I asked him looking at him and smiled.

"Well considering you fiddled with your gun three times I would say so."

"I've pretty much gotten used to this whole thing you know, but if Sokar is anything like I read or you told me about I would rather deal with that Unas again." I said and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, I always have your back remember?" He asked me and I smiled, since he got back we got back to our normal pattern, but my feelings were still there yelling at me to tell him how I feel.

"Yes you do, and I always have yours." I said and the others came into the gate room and we went through the gate.

Us and the three Tok'ra are walking across a landscape from the Stargate to the Teltak and two more Tok'ra. The transport rings engage and we appear on the ship.

"This ship looks familiar." Sam said

"This is the same Teltak in which Jolinar was found adrift. It was severely damaged when we found it. The essential flight mechanisms have been repaired, however, the hyperdrive engines can only be run at forty percent without too much risk." Martouf tells her

We walk to the bridge. Daniel opens a control mechanism but then closes it quickly after Jack points an admonishing finger at him and I hid back a smile when Daniel looked at me. Teal'c sits down in one of the pilot seats.

"Is this vessel equipped with stealth capabilities?" Teal'c asked.

Martouf looks at Carter, confused, "The ship we were in could make itself invisible." She said to him.

"Really?"

"It was an upgrade. You're obviously dealing with a base model here." Jack said.

"Are you sure you can fly a ship such as this?" Martouf asked Teal'c

"With great proficiency." Teal'c answered.

"While we are on the surface, you may have to avoid Sokar's forces."

"What, isn't Teal'c coming with us?" Daniel asked him

"He cannot. The atmosphere around the moon is impenetrable by ship. The only way to reach the surface is in the descent pods. It is how all the damned are sent to Netu by Sokar, and it is how we must also arrive if we are to convince the other denizens we can be trusted."

"But there are only four pods." I pointed out, I refused to stay behind on this one.

"Correct." Martouf said.

"This counts as a surprise, you know." Jack said.

"Shall we embark?" Martouf asked

"By all means. To hell with us." Jack said

Later on the Teltak, me, Jack, Sam and Daniel are sitting in the cargo bay and Martouf walks in, we are seated at various positions along one side. Daniel and I are examining packets of dried food.

"So what else can you tell us about Netu?" Daniel asked him.

"The moon was once an industrialized colony of the planet Delmak. When Sokar conquered Delmak and made it his home world, he transformed the moon's environment to suit the myths."

"Sounds like he went to an awful lot of trouble." Jack said

"He filled the atmosphere with barely breathable toxins, then blasted numerous holes in the moon's surface, releasing the molten core." Martouf looks at Sam, "As I apply the memory device, you will feel a sharp pain."

"We've actually all experienced this technology before." She tells him

"Good. Then you will know what to expect."

Sam nods, and Martouf pushes the memory disk to her temple. She winces as it attaches to her.

"So we're actually going to to see Jolinar's memories appear as…holographic images?" I asked.

"There are no specific ways of targeting certain memories. Some of Samantha's own personal memories may come out. Out of respect for her privacy, we will not be using this part of the technology."

"Thank you." She told him.

"You can describe what you see."

"I'm ready." She said and Martouf places the hand-held activation device against the disk on her temple.

"Oh, God." Sam said and I looked at her with worry.

"Listen to me, Samantha." Martouf told her.

"I'm sorry; I'm stuck in my own past."

"Think of Jolinar. The last night we spent together before she was captured by Sokar. We walked along the ridge of Noctana. There were two moons out that night." Martouf said.

"I see it. You didn't speak of Jolinar leaving. You both knew it was dangerous, but she had to go." She paused, "You stayed up all night together."

Later on Jack, Daniel and I had fallen asleep, I had accidently fallen asleep on Daniel's shoulder. Next thing I knew we were woken up by Sam screaming, Daniel looked at me and I mumbled sorry at him and got up.

"Shut it off! Shut it off!" Sam yelled

"Do it!" Jack said to Martouf and he places the device to the disk on her temple again, shutting it off.

"I saw someone. A dark figure—I think it was Sokar. The pain was…" She said

"I am sorry. The memory technology can provide very realistic sensory recall."

"She was tortured…so badly."

"I am going to turn it on again, but at a lower setting." Martouf told her and he touches her temple with activation device again.

"She was on a ship like this one. They put her in a descent pod. There was…fire all around. It was hard to breathe." She pauses, "It's gone. I lost it."

"We will arrive soon."

"I know, Martouf. I'm sorry. Maybe I'm not going to to be able to do this." Sam said to him.

"You have to."

"Hey, Marty. A word?" Jack said and Martouf got p and they walked away.

I went an sat down next to Sam and pt my hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded, but somehow I didnt believe it.

Then Daniel sits down next to her, "Sam"

"It's just so confusing. Images and faces. Fragments of thoughts and feelings. There was a Goa'uld on Netu. Not Sokar. He was um…let's just say he was less than attractive. I know his name—I can't find it. But I get this horrible, sick feeling when I remember him." She tells us.

"Something happened between him and Jolinar." I said

"Something worse than the torture and pain. Something Jolinar never wanted Martouf to find out about."

Teal'c walks from the bridge to the cargo area, "We have arrived at the coordinates."

"We must keep the disk concealed from any denizens we may encounter." Martouf said and he removes device from her temple and places it behind her ear. "I will leave it on a minimal setting so that you may continue to work through Jolinar's memories as we go. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

Jack approaches holding a pistol in a holder and hands it to Sam, "Carter?"

"Thank you."

"Sokar would not send someone down to Netu with weapons." Martouf told him.

"Yeah, so?" Jack said

"If they are discovered on you, the denizens will know we were not sent by Sokar. We must attempt to blend in the hope that we will be allowed to move about freely as denizens."

"Okay, we'll attempt to blend. But we're not going down there unarmed. So, how do we communicate with Teal'c?" He said tucking his pistol in the back of his pants.

"We believe this device will penetrate the atmosphere."

"'We believe'?" Jack said taking the device from Martouf

"We should be able to speak to Teal'c as long as the ship remains in orbit of the moon."

Jack clicks the device on and off

As Martouf begins to work the pod controls, Daniel and I look out the view screen at the red moon below.

"That's uh…that's still a long way down." Daniel said

"The pods are launched at a great velocity." Martouf told him.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better, or…?"

"They are equipped with heat dampening shields and anti-gravity wave generators that will slow our descent."

"So, smooth sailing all the way, right?" Jack said

"Not exactly, O'Neill." Teal'c told him

The pods open and Jack, Martouf, Carter, Daniel and I enter them in turn, we had decied earlier that since Jacob could be hurt I needed to be down there so I was sharing a pod with Daniel, and believe me when I say that being this close to him right now was making my heart want to beat out of my chest, we turned around to face the interior of the ship.

"Are you prepared?" Teal'c asked

"Uh, no. Not really." Jack said and Teal'c activates the controls to close the pods and launch them. Out of fear I ended up grabbing Daniel's hand, I really didnt mean to it just kind of happened. Next thing I knew I felt the pod hit the ground and the doors opened, I stumbled out and tripped twisting my ankle, Daniel got out after me and helped me up, we heard Jack shouting for us.

"Over here." Daniel yelled back at him.

"This way." Sam says to us.

"Let's move!" Jack said and we started walking.

We were below the surface of Netu.

"My lungs are burning." Daniel said next to me.

"Well, at least it's a dry heat." Jack said to him.

 _"Colonel O'Neill, respond."_ I heard Teal'c say over the radio

"Yeah, Teal'c. We're in one piece. Just hang tight, we'll be in touch." Jack responded

"We should follow this tunnel." Sam said to us

"You remember?" Martouf asked.

"Being here has helped. This should lead us to the underground remains of the old colony. It's one of the only inhabitable places left."

We are walking through the tunnels.

"Is it me, or is it actually getting hotter in here?" Daniel asked and I shrugged.

"Uh, little of both, probably." Jack said

"There's something up ahead." Sam said and down one fork of the tunnel a lava river is flowing, "This way." She leads us to the other fork in the tunnel; there are boxes and signs of habitation. There is the sound of people crying out.

"Wow. It's certainly not Emerald City." Jack said just then a group of denizens enter and surround us, "Howdy folks. We're uh, new in these parts. I know that's hard to tell, but it's true. Carter? Carter?"

"Bynarr!" She shouts and the denizens looked shocked to hear that word and started whispering.

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked.

"It's the name I couldn't remember." She says and look at the denizens, "We've come to see Bynarr."

A Jaffa arrives, his head is covered by a helmet and attached shroud, completely covering his face, "Who are you?"

"People of little consequence; pay no attention to us." Jack said to him.

"Kneel before me!"

"Who's this guy?" Jack asked.

"He is Na'onak, First Prime to Bynarr, Lord of Netu." One of the Jaffa said

"We've come to see Bynarr." Sam said

"You will not. Banish them to the surface!" Na'onak said to th other Jaffa

Just then Jack pulls his pistol, cocks it, and points it at an approaching denizen, "I don't think so. Back off. Back off a little there, folks." Jack suddenly goes down, I turn and see from a distance a figure wielding a Goa'uld hand device. Sam pulls her pistol and shoots an approaching man, who keeps coming. Many denizens approach and grab Sam, force Daniel and I to our knees, and hold Martouf. Jack is gasping and coughing, lying on the ground.

"Who asks for me by name?" Bynarr asked us, an oozing scar replaces his left eye.

"I do! I'm Samantha Carter, host of Jolinar of Malkshur."

"Take their weapons. Throw them in the pit."

The denizens drag us off after lifting Jack to his feet, "Of course. Pit!" Jack said

We get thrown down a ramp into the pit, which is a group of prison cells below the main level. Guards lock the trap door in the floor above us.

"Thank you!" Jack shouts at them, "The smells keep gettin' better and better, don't they?"

"This, uh, doesn't look encouraging." Daniel said helping me up again, if it wasnt for this damn ankle id be okay, luckily it was getting better.

Sam looks around the area. There are other prisoners scattered around the interconnected cells.

"I thought Sokar wouldn't allow any weapons. So far we've seen a staff weapon and a hand device." I said to Martouf

"I do not understand it myself."

"Surprise, surprise." Jack said

"Bynarr is Sokar's appointed leader. He is permitted a hand device and one staff weapon for his First Prime." Sam said

"What made you think Bynarr would be sympathetic to Jolinar?" Martouf asked her.

"I was sure he was the one that helped her escape."

"Why?" Jack asked

"She, uh…" We caught on to what Sam was implying, I look at Martouf who looks saddened. "I'm sorry. Look, he's the key. Now, Bynarr may not have knowingly helped Jolinar, but I'm sure he must know how she escaped."

"Sam? Sam?" We hear from behind us

"Dad?" She moves to his side "Dad! Dad…" I get down to on the other side of him and check him over.

"Am I dreamin'?"

"No, no, we're real." She tells him.

"Are you crazy?"

"Apparently." Jack says

"Are you okay?" Sam asked him

"I've been better."

"Selmak?" Martouf asked him

"He's dying."

"This will help." Martouf helps Jacob drink from a small bottle of green liquid. Jacob coughs weakly.

"Hang in there. We're going to get you outta here." Sam told him.

"Marty?" Jack gestures for Martouf to step away and join him.

Daniel takes off his jacket and gives it to me and I place it behind Jacob's head, "Thank you." I told him and Daniel goes to join O'Neill and Martouf.

"It's okay. I'm here." Sam tells her dad.

Martouf is helping Jacob drink more of the green liquid, "Do you have the strength to speak?" Jacob nods, "We can relay communication to the Tok'ra Council."

"Sokar's fleet is ten times larger than we thought. He is poised to attack six key system lords. He will win."

"He will control an army big enough to rule the galaxy if that is so." Martouf said

"When is all this supposed to happen?" Jack asked

"The attack was due to take place two weeks from the time I was captured. That was four days ago." Jacob told him

"We must relay this to the Tok'ra immediately." Martouf said

"Teal'c, come in." Jack said into the communicator

 _"O'Neill, it is I."_

"We found Jacob; he's in pretty rough shape." Jack said

 _"Have you yet determined a means of escape?"_ Teal'c asked

"Uh, no. Not yet. Martouf wants to talk to you though."

Martouf took the device from Jack, "Teal'c, I have an important message you must relay to the Tok'ra High Council if we do not get out of here."

We hear the sound of a metal cell door opening. Martouf stops talking and moves out of sight behind Jack and a rock column.

"Samantha Carter. You will come with me." Na'onak said

"Who's calling?" Jack said

"Now." He points a staff weapon at Jack.

"Come and get her yourself" Jack told him.

"Sir! This may be our only way out of here." I hear Sam whisper to Jack

"How do you figure?"

"If I could just get close to Bynarr, talk to him." Sam said

"Move!" Na'onak told her again.

"Yeah, okay. Go ahead." Jack told her

"Look after my dad." Jack nods. Carter leaves. Na'onak and Jack exchange stares, though Na'onak's face is hooded. Martouf activates the communicator again.

A woman's voice is screaming in the background.

"Sam?" Jacob asked and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be back." Daniel told him.

"Where is she?"

"She's with Bynarr." I said

"Ah, no."

"Samantha believes Bynarr is the key to our escape." Martouf told him

"He's Sokar's eyes and ears here." Jacob said.

"Well eye, and ears." Jack pointed out.

"He ensures there are no uprisings." Jacob told him

"Keeps the conditions livable?" Jack asked

"And he reports to Sokar regularly. Sokar enjoys hearing about the suffering."

"What's that?" Jack asked

"Sokar comes here?" Martouf asked

"No. Bynarr goes to the planet." Jacob tells them

"How do you know?" Martouf asked him

"I saw him there before I was captured."

"You know how he gets there?" Daniel asked and Jacob shakes his head 'no'. Daniel and Jack exchange perplexed glances.

A little while later Carter is pushed into the cell area from the open door.

"You all right?" Jack asked her

"Yeah. Dad?"

"He's hanging in there." he told her

"There are transportation rings in Bynarr's quarters."

"They must lead to Sokar's palace." Martouf said

"Yeah. Once there, Jolinar managed to steal a cargo ship and escape."

"The Lord of Netu is dead!" We hear someone shout from above.

"What's goin' on up there?" Jack asked

"Na'onak just killed Bynarr."

"What? Why?" Daniel asked her

"I have no idea. Bynarr was about to kill me. Na'onak came in and shot him with a staff weapon. He didn't say a word; he just sent me back down here."

"The denizens will riot." Jacob told us

"This could be our shot." Jack said

"To do what? The rings go to Sokar's palace." Daniel said

"Hey! It's a way outta here."

"She was one person, and she had a hand device." Sam said

"Leave me." Jacob said to us

"Uh, Jacob, you seem to be missing the whole point." Jack told him

"Teal'c." Martouf said

"Is that possible?" I asked.

"What?" Daniel and Jack asked at the same time.

"The cargo ship has rings." I said

"The ring transportation devices work like Stargates, only over shorter distances. They transmit a matter stream. If that matter stream is intercepted by another receiver -"

"Whoa, whoa! Simplify, please?" Jack said

"If Teal'c can maneuver the cargo ship into the correct position, theoretically we should be able to transport directly aboard." Sam said

"Theoretically?" Daniel asked

"How does he find the right position?" Jack asked.

"The ring mechanism has sensors that can locate other rings. Teal'c should be able to detect the coordinates."

"I'll take those odds." jack said and pulls out communication device. "C'mere!" He grabs Daniel's hand and pulls him to his feet.

"Teal'c, it's Daniel, come in." Daniel and O'Neill are standing up in a different cell, "Teal'c, do you copy?"

 _"I read you, Daniel Jackson"_

"Teal'c, it's Daniel, come in, over." The cell door opens and a denizen guard enters.

"What are you doing?" He asked Daniel

"I'm just uh communicating with my friend through this little communication device."

As the guard approaches Daniel and Jack, Martouf tackles him from the side, knocking him down. Another guard enters and I kicked him twice, then Jack knocks him out from behind with a piece of scrap wood. A third guard attacks Jack from behind; Jack head-butts him then turns and takes him out with a whack of the wood scrap. Daniel and I help Jacob to his feet and holds onto him as we all begin to leave the cells through the now-open door.

"Teal'c, this is Daniel. We need you; do you copy?"

We take the same path Sam took before to Bynarr's quarters, "This way." She tells us.

"Martouf says the ring device on the ship should be able to locate the path the matter stream will take." Daniel tells Teal'c over the communicator

 _"I will be in position."_

Sam pushes the door open and they enter. Daniel and I are supporting Jacob. Sam goes to Bynarr's body and checks his chest as Jack barricades the door behind them.

"It's gone. The key that activates the rings is gone." Sam says

"Where was the key to be inserted?" Martouf asked her.

"Over here." She shows him an alcove ornament

Martouf is touching the key device.

"Can you make it work?" Jack asked him

The guards are trying to open the barricaded door. Martouf throws the wooden club to Jack, who is at the door.

"It will take time."

"Take all you need" Jack said.

Jack is standing worried by the door, while Martouf continues to work on the device. White lights around the red keyhole indicate some progress. Daniel and Carter are now supporting Jacob between them, and I'm standing next to Daniel.

"Teal'c, we're almost ready." static on device, "Teal'c, do you copy?"

"We got to go." Jack says to Martouf

"Almost."

"Get ready." Martouf tells us

"Teal'c!" Daniel tries again on the device.

Jack steps over to join us on the ring launch area.

"Teal'c's not responding." Daniel tells him.

"He said he'd be there, right?" Jack asked.

"If he is not…" Martouf says.

"He'll be there."

Martouf is finishing his override of the lock, "Okay." He says

The door bursts open to the sound and air distortion of a hand device. Na'onak rushes in with the men behind him. They completely surround us, placing their hands on us.

"Kneel before Na'onak!" Kintec tells us and we are forced to our knees.

"You shall call me Na'onak no longer. From this day forth I will reclaim my real name." He pulls the helmet and covering from his head, revealing that he is Apophis. The right half of his face is scarred and partially covered in a metal mask. "Apophis!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Falling in love with my best friend**

We are kneeling, facing Apophis, surrounded by guards.

"You do understand we're not too happy to see you?" Jack tells him

"Your insolence is music to my ears. When I first saw you here, I knew I had found the path out of damnation. You will be the means by which I reclaim the power and the position that is rightfully mine."

"Your mate, Amaunet, is dead. Sorry to ruin your day." Daniel said and I felt a pain in my heart. "No, actually, I'm—I'm wrong about that. I'm not sorry."

Jack, Sam and I look at Daniel as if he is crazy. Apophis tries to hide his shock and disappointment.

"Sokar sent word to me of Amaunet's death. I did not believe it." Apophis said

"Well, believe it. It's true." Daniel told him

"Then it must also be true that Teal'c is the murderer."

"Oh, that'd wrap things up real nice for you, wouldn't it?" Jack said

"Why is the Shol'va not with you?"

Jack and Daniel refuse to respond. Just then I see Kintac and a guard grab Daniel around the neck and shake him and I fought back helping him.

"This one conceals something." Kintac retrieves the communicator from Daniel and hands it to Apophis.

"A communication device." He says then talks into the device, "Teal'c, this is your god, Apophis. Risen from the fires of Netu. The fate of your friends will be pleasant compared to what I have planned for you." He looks at the guards, "Return them to the pit." The guards drag us to our feet.

Later in the pits.

"I warned you when you sent Apophis through the Gate that he could be revived using a sarcophagus. Sokar would rather see his victims suffering than dead." Martouf said

"He doesn't seem to be suffering much." Jack said to him.

"He's burning up" I said pressing my hand to Jacob's head.

"What is Apophis thinking? He can't possibly hope to defend himself from Sokar." Daniel said

"Well, he seemed pretty confident to me." Jack said sitting down

"Apophis has one chance. He must convince Sokar not to kill him. If the reason is good enough, he may even be able to buy his freedom." Martouf told us

"With us?" Jack asked

"The information we hold. The secrets of Earth, and the Tok'ra" Martouf said.

Guards arrive and open the cell door. Kintac is pointing a staff weapon at Sam.

"The woman will come with me."

"Umm…I don't think so." Jack said and Kintac shoots Jack in the right leg with the staff weapon. Jack falls and murmurs in pain.

"Okay. Okay." Sam said and leaves with Kintac and the guards. Me, Daniel and Martouf go to Jack, who is writhing in pain, I look at the wound, which is just above his right knee.

"Most of the wound appears cauterized, but there may be bleeding beneath the surface." Martouf said and Daniel pulls a bandana from his back pocket and hands it to me, I wrap it around O'Neill's leg, then drew it tight over the wound.

"Oh…Oh, god…Easy! God. Oh, you…Oh, god." Jack said in pain.

Later the guards return with Sam and take Jack with them, I was sitting away from Sam and her dad after checking on her.

"How are you doing?" I looked up and saw Daniel sit down next to me.

"Well I always knew I was going to hell, I just didnt think it would be run by a Goau'ld."

"It'll be okay, we've been in worse situations then this." He told me and I looked at him.

"You have yes, but I'm new here remember? I wouldnt be able to hold up being tortured."

"Yes you will, you're strong, stronger then you think." He said and I smiled.

Just then Sam wakes up, "Dad?" She said, me and Daniel went over to her.

"He's, uh…not so good, but he's still with us." Daniel told her and I helped her sit up.

"Apophis said he was going to kill him."

"No. He, uh…he brought you back and took Jack." I told her

"Are you okay?" Martouf asked.

"They gave me something called the Blood of Sokar."

"It is legendary. A strong narcotic that can cause very realistic hallucinations." Martouf told her.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't give anything up."

"Sam?" Jacob said, Sam gets up and moves to his side.

"I'm here. I'm here." She says

"Sam, I hate to sound negative here."

"Shh…Save your strength." She tells him

"I don't think I'm going to make it."

"No. That is unacceptable. Think about seeing your grandchildren again. Don't make me have to explain this to them." She said crying and Jacob nods.

"Martouf, if they come for you…" Sam says

"I have endured torture before."

"This is not like anything you could imagine. Everything seems real. Feelings, sensations. It's like you're actually there in your own past. And then suddenly everything seems wrong. Your mind gets all twisted. Just don't let Apophis use Jolinar against you." She told him.

"How could he?"

"You must be angry about what Jolinar had to do to escape from here. Martouf, she loved you." Sam told him.

The guards brought Jack back and told me to go with them, I looked at Daniel who nodded but I could see the worry in his eyes, I get brought to Apophis's chamber and forced on my knees.

"You're new." Apophis said to me.

"That's right." I said, I had to stay strong.

Apophis's guard puts the memory evice on my temple and I wince just then I'm pulled into a memory, one that I've tried to hold back.

 _I was in my old apartment back on earth, I was about to graduate high school, I was standing there looking in the mirror dressed in my cap and gown. Just then there's a knock on the door._

I come back to and the guard forces my mouth open and another pours a liquid down my throat and I'm force to swallow it.

 _"Come in." I said and my mom enters, "Hi mom, do you think I should wear a skirt under this or pants? I know it's hot out but-" I was cut off when I saw tears in her eyes, "What's wrong?"_

 _"Sweetie...it's Ben...he um...he was in an accident."_

 _I looked at her, "Is he okay?"_

 _"No honey...he didnt make it."_

 _I fell to the floor and cried, my mother wrapped her arms around me, "I'm so sorry sweetie. He was getting your graduation gift, but he needed something and he left his phone here so he turned around._

 _I pulled away, "What did he need?"_

 _"He needed the code to the iris."_

 _I looked at her confused, "What are you talking about."_

 _"The code to your iris, what is it?" She asked and I snapped back._

I looked at Apophis, "I wont tell you anything, no matter what you do." I said and he chuckled.

"I see from the device that you have feelings for a certain member of your team, I'll kill him if you dont tell me."

 _Daniel,_ "I wont tell you anything." Then I passed out.

Next thing I knew I woke up back in the pit, Daniel was sitting next to me, _Thank god._ I tried to sit up but my head was spinning, I felt Daniel put his arm on my shoulder.

"Whoa don't move to fast, here." He said and took my hand helping me sit up.

"I think I know what my laundry feels like now." I said and put my hands on my head, Daniel shifted himself so I was somewhat resting on him.

"You okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"I just need to sleep for a week." I said, "But I didnt tell him anything."

"I told you you could do it."

I turned my head and looked at him, "It helps to know I have you watching out for me."

"I always will, and I promise I'll get you out of here." He said, we looked at each other a minute longer, then the guards returned with Martouf and Sam, then they came and got Daniel, I tried to get up but my body wouldnt let me.

Jack is lying unconscious, moving a bit. Martouf is sitting on the other side of the bars next to Sam, I'm leaning against the bars trying to stay awake. Jacob is unconscious against Sam.

"I knew it was you." Martouf told Sam

"You shouldn't have done it, Martouf."

"I could not watch him kill you, Samantha." He said

"You lied." She said to him

"Entac is a primitive planet. There are no Tok'ra there." He said, the things people do for the ones they care about.

"You were very convincing. I believed you."

"If Apophis believes he knows the location of the Tok'ra, what does he want from Doctor Jackson?" Martouf asked, if Apophis kills Daniel I'll make hell look like a safe haven.

Everyone but me get up as Daniel is led in _, Oh Thank you_. Martouf helps Daniel walk, and he kneels near us, his arm across hi s stomach.

"Sokar's ship is in orbit. Apophis went up to meet him. I managed to get this." He shows us the device and hands it to Sam.

"Nice." Jack says and Daniel looks at me and I gave him a weak smile.

"Can Sokar's ship pick up the transmission?" Sam asked

"The signal is coded." Martouf says

"Teal'c, it's Carter. Come back if you can hear me." She says into the communicator

 _"Major Carter, it is I."_

"Oh, thank God."

Just then we feel things start rumbling and shaking. Daniel, Martouf and Carter stand up.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked

"Sokar is attacking!" We heard a voice say

A geyser starts up near us. Everything is shaking.

"Teal'c, what's going on?"

 _"You have twelve minutes until Netu is destroyed."_

"What? Why?" Sam asked

 _"I am here with the Tok'ra Aldwin. He has launched a weapon into the moon's core, which will explode, destroying Sokar's ship, which is in its orbit."_

"The Tok'ra High Council must believe it is the only choice, otherwise they would never sacrifice us this way." Martouf said

"We're not dead yet." Jack told him

The geyser blows steam and fire again.

"I have an idea." Sam says and she climbs up the ramp to the geyser, which is below a cage-like covering, "Help me pack this. Fill in this vent. As many rocks as you can. Wedge them in real tight." Sam, Daniel, and Martouf pack the geyser vent with old rags and rocks. They finished blocking the vent. Everything is shaking, "Go!" Sam shouts and they run down the ramp, out of the way Daniel comes over by me and covers me, I knew the gesture was because I couldnt really move that well but I wasnt complaining. The vent blows, taking out the cage trap door above it. Sam and Martouf move toward O'Neill and Jacob.

Martouf helps Jack, Daniel helps me up and keeps me supported, while Sam supports Jacob and we climb out of the pit through the now-open trap door.

"We're on our way!" Daniel says into the device.

We enter Apophis's chamber, "Get in position!" Martouf yells at us

We all stand together in the ring target area.

"Almost there, Teal'c." Daniel said still holding me up.

Martouf is working the ring controls as things start to crumble.

"Marty?" Jack asks

Martouf finishes and runs to join us, "Now!"

"We're ready, Teal'c!" Daniel said and the rings activate.

Next thing I know we arrive on the Teltak, "They're here! Go! Go! Go!"

"We have escaped." Teal'c tells us

"Iced tea. Air conditioning. Water." Jack said and Teal'c brings him some, smiling,  
"Thanks."

Daniel brings me over to sit down on the bench of the cargo ship, then leaves and comes back woth water, I silently thank him and take a drink.

Martouf gives a water bag to Carter, who gives it to Jacob, "Thank you."

"Do you have any leave coming up?" Jacob asked her

"Yeah, a little."

"I was thinking maybe we could take a little father-daughter vacation together." Jacob says

"That'd be great, Dad."

"I hear Alaska's cold this time of year." Sam laughs and kisses him.

I look at Daniel who's sitting next to me and I couldnt help but lay my head on his shoulder and I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Falling in love with my best friend**

How easy is it dating someone who works for the pentagon? Not easy, I mean he's a major of the United States Air Force and I'm just a civilian working for a top secret government agency, but I'm getting ahead of myself, let's go back about a month.

We had a foothold situation at the SGC, apparently this race of aliens took the identities of one of our SG teams and from there they copied the rest of us. I was in charge of the infirmary today while the rest of SG-1 went off world, all I really remember was looking over the SG team that was copied then the next I was unconsious. I dont know how long I was out for but when I woke up I saw that Major Davis from the pentagon had moved a latter over to where I was. He helped me get down and I wont deny this guy was good looking, once we were done with our briefing with General Hammond I was in the elevator heading back to the infirmary, the elevator stopped and when the doors opened I saw Major Davis walk in.

"Dr. Smith" He said with a nod.

"Major Davis, which floor?" I asked him.

"Oh level 1 I'm heading back to Washington."

"To much excitement for you for one day?" I asked him and he smiled.

"You could say that." We stood in silence for a few minutes. "So..what do you do when your not hunting down Goau'ld's?" He asked me.

"Not much really, pretty much sit at home and watch movies. You?"

"Oh I basically go to work, go home and sleep, then get up the next day and go back to work." He told me and I smiled.

"You party animal." I said and he chuckled.

"Not really much for me to do other then work."

"You don't have a special someone to keep you company?" I asked him

"Uh no I don't." He answered.

"Sorry I didnt mean to pry."

"No it's okay, I just never really thought about it." He said and I looked at him.

"Well tell you what, how about next time your in town we go out for coffee." I said and he grinned.

"I think I could do that." He said and we reached my floor.

"Until next time Major Davis." I said and I stepped out of the elevator.

Now it's been a month that we've been dating, don't get me wrong I enjoyed the relationship and a part of me did love Paul but the other part of me still had strong feelings for Daniel. Everyone on the team knew I was dating Paul and most of the SGC did too even Hammond, who suprisingly enough was okay with it I guess it's because I'm a civilian and Paul wasnt my commanding officer. Now how did it work with him in Washington and me here in Colorado Springs? Well on my days off I would fly to visit him or he would come visit me, it worked out good for us.

Bra'tac arrived through the Stargate and told Teal'c that Chulak was attacked by Apophis.

"Apophis must have transported off of Sokar's ship before it exploded." Teal'c said us while we all sat around the table in the briefing room.

"Somebody's got to teach that guy how to die." Jack said

"He controls the army of Sokar, a most powerful force." Bra'tac says

"I will return with you at once." Teal'c told him

"The fight is over Teal'c. The attack was swift. There was nothing left to do but try to save the life of young Moac, my newest apprentice."

"But attacking Chulak doesn't make sense. I mean, not all the Jaffa were willing to oppose the Goa'uld, were they?" I said

"No." Bra'tac answered

"Course, it's quicker and easier to wipe them all out rather than try to weed out the traitors." Daniel said and the phone rings and Hammond answers.

"Hammond. I understand." He replaces the receiver, "Bra'tac, you'd better get down to the OR right away."

Later I'm in Daniel's office, Teal'c and Bra'tac tell him that Apophis most likely attacked Chulak looking for something.

"The Harsesis." Daniel said.

"Apophis fathered a child with Sha're, the host of his mate, Ammonet. He hoped to create a new host for himself." Teal'c said

"It is forbidden." Bra'tac told us

"Yes. Because the child would contain all the knowledge of the Goa'uld. Ammonet hid the boy to keep him safe." Daniel said

"Of course. The boy would be hunted. He could be the undoing of all the Goa'uld." Bra'tac says

"But Apophis also doesn't know where Ammonet hid him." I said

"Which is why they were searching Chulak." Teal'c said

"Do you know where this child is?" Bra'tac asked Daniel

"All I know is that it's a place called Kheb."

Bra'tac glances at Teal'c, "You have heard of such a place." Teal'c says to Bra'tac

"It is an ancient legend. I did not believe it really existed."

"It has to." Daniel said

"The Goa'uld fear and despise Kheb. They forbade anyone from speaking of it long ago. It is something my father once spoke of to me. An old tale about a place discovered long ago by a few Jaffa and kept secret from the Goa'uld. When they could no longer carry a primta, they would make their journey to Kheb. There their calak would learn the path through the darkness into the next life." Bra'tac said

"Calak. That means soul, right?" I asked Teal'c

"Yes."

"When some of the Goa'uld finally found out about Kheb, they made their way there. They did not return. It was forbidden to speak of ever again. My father enjoyed telling me this story. If the Goa'uld truly are all-powerful gods, he would say, how is it that they fear anything?" Bra'tac said

"Well, sounds like the perfect place to hide someone you don't want the Goa'uld to find. I don't suppose you happen to know the Stargate address?" Daniel asked Bra'tac

"No."

"Well all I have is some obscure Earth mythology that indicates Osiris once hid there from Seth." Daniel said

"That story is told among Jaffa, is that Osiris hid on one of the planets of the Lok'na core." Bra'tac told us

"What's that?" I asked him

"A group of planets whose resources have been depleted by mining." Teal'c said

"I don't suppose you happen to know the addresses of any of those planets?" Daniel asked.

In the gate room Sam is scrolling through Stargate addresses on the computer as Bra'tac observes.

"There." he says and points to one set of co-ordinates, "Those are the planets of the Lok'na core."

"What's the red one?" I asked

"We basically have two reference maps for Stargate addresses. Yellow represents the cartouche that the Goa'uld left on Abydos, and the addresses from the Ancients' original map of the Stargate is in red." She said, "You don't recognise this address here?" She asked Bra'tac

"No."

"If the legend is true, the Goa'uld never would have included Kheb on their cartouche." Daniel said

"Well this address is the only planet in the system that the Goa'uld didn't include on their map." Sam told him

"We found it." Daniel said

Later in the briefing room us, Hammond and Bra'tac are gathered round the table.

"How do we know for sure that this is Kheb?" Hammond asked

"The story I have heard says Kheb is an untouched wilderness with great mountains and a single temple in a valley distant from the Stargate." Bra'tac told him

"If the Goa'uld are scared of Kheb, that would explain why they never mined this planet." I said.

"If Ammonet thought to hide the Harsesis on Kheb then Apophis will presume so." Teal'c said

"Well scary stories or not, Apophis is just nuts enough to go. I'd like some back up on this one, sir." Jack said

"SG-2 will accompany you."

"As will I." Bra'tac said.

"Let's just hope we're first." Daniel said

I walked past Daniel's office later and saw him standing there looking at his picture of Sha're, I knocked on the door and he turned to look at me.

"Ready?" I asked him and he looked back at the picture.

"Yeah."

I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, he continued looking at the picture.

"I know she would be happy that we found him." I said

"Yeah," he said setting the picture down, "To be honest we don't even know is he's there."

"Have faith Daniel, we are usually always right about these things." I said and he turned to face me, "Now let's go save the boy." I said and glanced at the picture, "For Sha're."

He nodded his head and we headed to the gate room, we exit the gate onto the planet, Bra'tac and Teal'c pause.

"Whatcha got?" Jack asked them

"A group of Jaffa passed through here recently. Six." Teal'c said

"Eight." Bra'tac says

"So…not the first." Jack pointed out

Us and Bra'tac are heading along a river, passing through the woods. I see Bra'tac pause, then head over to a clearing to examine the ground.

"What is it?" Jack asked

"Six of the Jaffa stopped here." Teal'c said

"Two went on ahead. They returned with another…a woman." Bra'tac said

"How do you know that?" Jack asked

"Here." Teal'c points to the ground, "The third of the prints are small and light, the shoe an open-toed sandal worn by Jaffa women."

"When they all met up again, there was a struggle and they headed into the forest. Each print is spread wide. They were running." Bra'tac said

"He's good." Jack told Teal'c

"Extremely."

"The woman may be the priestess entrusted with the child." Bra'tac said we continue onwards.

Daniel, Sam and I are walking together through the trees.

"Smell that?" Daniel asked me.

"Yeah." I said and Daniel carefully makes his way over to a bush and crouches, parting the leaves. A crow flies out, making Daniel jump, me and Sam raise our weapons.

"Whoa!" Sam yelled

"Carter?" Jack asked

"It's ok, sir. It's just a bird." Sam said

"No. Look." Daniel said he parts the bushes to reveal the dead, decomposed body of a Jaffa, they are charred beyond recognition.

"This is really weird. These bodies are burnt to a crisp and yet nothing around them has even been touched. It's almost as if lightning struck." I said looking over the bodies

"Or maybe some kind of…" Jack said

"I have never before seen a weapon that could do such a thing." Teal'c said cutting him off.

"…weapon." Jack finished

"Over here!" We heard Bra'tac yell and we run towards him. He has discovered the body of a woman. Unlike the Jaffa, she hasn't been burned.

"She was shot in the back as she fled." Bra'tac said

"I count eight bodies." Daniel said and he looks at the dead woman, "Total."

"So what happened here?" Jack asked

"The priestess was being escorted back to the Stargate by two of the Jaffa. When they met the others, she realised she was in danger. She attempted to flee. They chased her and shot her. Then someone or something attacked them." Bra'tac answered

"You can't know that for sure." Sam said

"I am quite certain."

"What about the child?" Daniel asked

"She carried the child."

"Come on, how can you know that?" Jack asked him

"Her hands are not bound." Teal'c answered

Bra'tac rolls her body over to reveal that her wrists are not tied. "Yes."

"What happened to the boy?" I asked

"That I cannot guess." Bra'tac said "The priestess died more than two days ago. When his Jaffa did not return the Harsesis, Apophis should have sent more." He said as we began walking again

"Perhaps many more." Teal'c said and we suddenly pause.

"Kheb?" Jack asked

"Kheb." Bra'tac said and we see through a gap in the trees a temple in the valley beyond.

We enter the temple's ground and look around the place.

"No welcoming party." Sam said

"Well, someone's been reading Martha Stewart." Jack said

"They're probably inside." Daniel said and he takes off his pack.

"Daniel?" Jack asked

"Jack?"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Well something about this place says we all shouldn't rush in there waving guns around." Daniel told him

"He is right. This is sacred ground." Bra'tac said

Jack thinks about it, then strips off his own pack, "Wait here." He tells Bra'tac

"I have dreamed of finding this place twice as long as you have been alive. I will accompany you." he hands his staff weapon to Teal'c and the three of them enter the temple.

Sam, Teal'c, and I are keeping watch outside. Teal'c is gazing into a pool of water and Sam looks over at him.

"Everything ok?" She asked him

"It was nothing. I do not have a good feeling about this place." Just then Jack exits the temple and sits on a wall.

"What of the Harsesis child, O'Neill." Teal'c asked

"I don't know. There's a monk guy in there, Daniel thinks he might know, so he's gonna play along for a while."

"Play along?" I asked

"Something about…enlightenment?"

"Sir…" Sam said

"I know. I know." he takes his hat off and scratches his head, appearing bored.

Bra'tac exits the temple and starts to pull on his boots, "I am not yet ready to give up. I feel alive Teal'c, like a young man…of eighty. We still have false gods to slay." Teal'c smiles.

It is nearly night and we are still waiting for Daniel outside.

"Time's up." Jack says checking his watch then he gets to his feet and heads inside the temple.

I see Jack come outside in time to see a Goa'uld glider fly overhead.

"Teal'c, Bra'tac, check that out." He says and they head off. "Major Coburn? This is O'Neill" He says into his radio.

 _"Read you, sir."_

"We've got some Jaffa activity here. How's your position?"

 _"Clear, sir."_

"Good. Standby." He looks at Sam, "I want claymores from the entrance to here."

"I thought we were leaving." She said

"Me too." He hurries back inside the temple as Sam and I move off to lay the mines.

After we get one we enter the temple, "Claymores are set, sir." Sam told him

"Good. Daniel thinks we should stay."

"Why?"

"Well, watch." Jack told us

"What?" I asked and Daniel raises his hands and a fire flares up from the ground. A moment later, it disappears, "You did that?"

"Yes."

"That's impossible." Sam says

"You'd think." Jack told her

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"You learned the power to control fire." Sam said

"It's not just fire. All the instructions are here, on the walls. All you have to do is be willing to learn and believe."

"I'm sorry, but something else has to be going on here." Sam said, she always believes that there's a scientific reason to everything.

"Why?" Daniel asked again

"I don't know, but under different circumstances I would bring the right equipment and check for some kind of concealed technology before I assumed…"

"Isn't there the smallest part of you that wants to believe a person can reach a higher level?' Daniel asked her.

"Yes, of course, but…"

"Don't you see what's happening here, I have that power." Daniel said

"To do what?" I asked him

"To protect the child. I think she doesn't want me to leave until she knows I understand how to protect him."

"Who's she?" I asked then Teal'c and Bra'tac run inside.

"A Goa'uld Mothership has landed. As many as two thousand troops approach." Teal'c said

"Love to stay and chat." Jack said and he leaves, followed by Sam but I stayed behind.

"Wait, wait a minute, what about…?" He looks behind him, but the monk is no longer there. A light suddenly appears from above, me and him look up in amazement. Daniel and I watch the disembodied light materialise into the vague form of a woman. She suddenly disappears through a wall. Daniel walks forward and touches the wall, only to see his hand sink into it. He pulls back in alarm and looks at me, I nod my head telling him to go ahead, then he bravely steps through and surprisingly enough I was able to go through too so I followed him.

As I enter I see Daniel is holding the baby.

"Thank you. He'll be safe with me." He said to the woman, she doesn't speak, but appears concerned as he turns and starts to leave. Suddenly, Daniel stops and turns back to her. "I didn't do any of it, did I? It was you. I was wrong, I don't, I don't have any powers at all. You do. You were showing them to me. That's how you communicate with us. You were trying to tell me the boy is better off here with you, and I…I wasn't listening." He looks down at the baby, then back at the woman. "I made a promise." He takes the baby back to its crib and lays it down, "I promised he would be safe." I looked at the baby then at Daniel, I knew what he was doing.

We exit the secret room and head out of the temple, Daniel runs out. Jack and the others jump out from their positions, guns aimed at the Jaffa.

"Drop your weapons! Do it!" Jack tells them

"Kree lo'tak."

Daniel raises his hands and walks forward, "Drop your weapons." Daniel said

"You heard him." Jack tells the Jaffa

"I was talking to you Jack."

"Wha…what?" Jack asked him looking confused

Daniel stands before the Jaffa, all of whom have their staff weapons aimed at him, "Do it now, all of you."

"Daniel?"

"Jack, I was wrong, I was very wrong. One of those aliens I thought was long gone is still here." Daniel told him

"Sir, we put our guns down and we're dead." Sam said

"You are out-numbered and surrounded. You will die if you do not." The head Jaffa said to us.

"Jack, if you're ever going to trust me on anything, now is the time. The alien is the one with all the powers and she is not someone you want to fool with, if you get my drift." Daniel said and we all slowly begin to lower their weapons, except Jack.

"We must do it." Bra'tac told him and Jack places his gun on the floor.

"Kill them." The Jaffa open fire, but the blasts fail to hit us. A light swoops down and stops the bolts in mid-air.

"Bye." Daniel said to the Jaffa as they looked confused then lightning abruptly strikes the Jaffa, killing them all. Two Goa'uld gliders above are also struck by lightning and they explode.

"Well that was cool." Jack said.

"Daniel is standing in the middle of the temple grounds, surveying the bodies. Me and Daniel turn around in time to see a glowing light arise from the Monk's body, to hover in the air, before disappearing. Another glowing light appears, this time it is Oma Desala. She is carrying the baby.

"You're leaving. You know that more will come as long as they know the boy is here. I'll see both of you again someday, right?" He tells her and she reaches out and touches his face, before leaving the temple grounds.

"I take it that was the Harsesis child she was holding." Sam said

"Yeah." I said

"I thought we needed that kid. You're just gonna let her…" Jack said but stopped taking when Daniel looks at him, "No choice, huh?"

 _"Colonel O'Neill, this is Major Coburn, come in."_

"Yeah, go ahead Major."

 _"Reinforcements are on their way, sir."_

"Take your time. We're secure."

 _"Good to hear, sir. Uh, sir, the Stargate just came on. There's a strange bright light headed this way."_

"Do not engage. Repeat, get out of the way and do not engage. In fact, I'm ordering you all to put down your weapons until that light is gone. Do you read?"

 _"Yes, sir."_ After a short pause Coburn speaks over the raio again. _"It's gone, sir."_

"You all right?" Jack asked Daniel

"Yeah."

"Let's go home." Jack said and we start to head out of the temple grounds, "Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Shoes." Jack said and I saw Daniel, barefoot, look down then started searching for his boots. I walked over to him and helped him look.

"Found them." I said and handed them to him, he sat down on the step and put them on, I sat own next to him, "I get why you did it, well I guess I should say I get why Oma did what she did. She wanted you to think you were doing those things so that you would think you could protect the boy but really she was showing you what was in your heart."

He finished up tying his shoes and looked at me, "Yeah, it's just I promised Sha're I would protect the boy, but I guess the best way to protect him is by letting him go with someone who can actually protect him you know?"

I put my hand on his hand, "Yeah I do and Sha're would be happy to know that too."

He looked at me and smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For sticking by me through all this, I feel like I can count on you and that I'm ready to move on and just focus my life on exploring new races and cultures. So thank you for being here." He said and I smiled at him.

"You're welcome Daniel, I'll always be here for you." I said and we got up after a few minutes and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Falling in love with best friend**

So we were all preparing to go on our much needed vacation, the only reason it was offered was because Daniel's appendix was infected and needed it removed, been there done that. I was getting ready to head to Washington to spend it with Paul, I was leaving later but I had to preform Daniel's surgery, Jack was going to Minnesota to fish, Teal'c was off world visiting his kid, and Sam was working.

Before I could leave I was called into the briefing room, I sighed and made my way up stairs. Teal'c walks into the room; Hammond, Sam and I are sitting at the table.

"Teal'c. Thank you for returning," Hammond tells him

"For what matter of urgency have I been summoned, General Hammond?" Teal'c asked

"I think I witnessed Colonel O'Neill being transported out of the base by the Asgard." Sam said

"For what purpose?"

"We're not sure yet." Hammond said and a light appears, and a holographic three dimensional image of Jack appears in the room.

"Hellooooo? Testing…testing…is this thing on?"

"Colonel!" Sam said

"Carter!"

"Sir, what's going on?" She asked

"Well, I need a SPAS 12, a BF-8, 10 pounds of PBX and a USAS at the base of the Stargate in, oh…five minutes."

"That's a lot of explosives, sir." I said

"May I ask why?" Hammond asked

"Yes. Basically Thor's ship has been overrun by a bunch of nasty techno bugs." Jack said

"Were the Asgard not able to defeat them?" Teal'c asked him

"I guess not."

"So sir, are you saying that these bugs are technological?" Sam asked

"Yeah, apparently they plan to land the ship and infest Earth. Thor says this would not be a good thing."

"What are you going to do?" Hammond asked

"Destroy the ship."

"Where's Thor?" I asked

Jack looks over his shoulder, "Oh he's here. He's just not feeling too well at the moment."

"We'll be ready in ten minutes, sir. Thor can transport us up there to help you." Sam said

"Thank you, Carter, but that's not going to happen. Thor's out cold. The bugs got him pretty good. But he did leave some instructions on how to run the toys up here."

"So can you transport us up?"

"I could. But I'm not going to." Jack said

"What is your reasoning, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked

"Anybody who comes up is not gettin' down."

"Well, sir, if you can't get off the ship…" Sam started to say

"Yeah, I know. Look, my time's almost up here. Have the stuff ready in ten minutes. Wish me luck."

"Colonel…" Sam said

"Major, that's an order, and it's final."

"Good luck, Jack." Hammond tol him

"Thank you, sir." The image of O'Neill disappears. Carter, Hammond, Teal'c and I look shocked.

"Teal'c, see that the ordinance is in place." Hammond told him and Teal'c leaves the briefing room, "Major. To your knowledge, if Colonel O'Neill is unsuccessful, can the Asgard ship be destroyed by a surface to air strike?"

"Sir, the Asgard ships have sophisticated cloaking devices. We've been looking for it in orbit since Colonel O'Neill disappeared. Still nothing." She tells him

"So if we can't see it, we can't target it."

Sam looks thoughtful as though she has an idea.

After telling Sam that her idea was horrible we got ready to be beamed onto Thor's ship, later we appear with the supplies on the ship.

"Dammit! I gave you people a direct order!" Jack yells at us.

"General Hammond overruled you, sir. We have a way off the ship." Sam told him and we hear the sound of the replicators approaching.

"Grab what you can. Let's go!" Jack said

We grab most of the supplies and run off down the corridor followed closely by the replicators. Teal'c shoots them with a Zat gun many times but with no effect. Jack shoots them with a gun but they reintegrate and then seem to be destroyed after the second shot.

"Let's move!" We run down the corridor and enter Thor's chamber.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling? Uh…you remember Sam and Teal'c? And this is Kate she our new member."

"Why did you bring them?" Thor asked

Jack looks at Me, Sam and Teal'c, "Anyone?"

"We believed we could be of assistance." Teal'c told him

"Now you will all die." Thor said

"Actually, we don't think so. Sir, there's a shuttle preparing on the launch pad. If we can transmit the coordinates to NASA, they can be here within a matter of hours. We also brought spacesuits in case an EVA is required." Sam told Jack

"This pod can generate an antigravity field making it easy to move.." Thor said

"Does this ship have an air lock?" I asked

"Yes."

"So we just plant some PBX, jump ship, and blow it." Jack said

"What is PBX?" Thor asked

"An explosive." Teal'c answered

"You just have to tell us the best places to plant it." Jack said

"All Asgard ships are equipped with internal dampening fields that activate in the event of an explosion." Thor said

"Well, how exactly did you expect us to destroy the ship?" Jack asked

"If I knew a fast simple method, I would have destroyed the ship myself before endangering your lives."

"Of course you would have!" Jack said

"The technical specifications of the Beliskner were contained within the recordings I made for you." Thor said

"Oh. Um…I haven't had time to watch all of the stones."

"What?" Sam asked and Jack indicates the stones on the computer console.

"Stick those on there." He said and Sam moves the stones around, and Thor again appears on the screen with the ships technical layout

"The Beliskner is powered by four neutrino ion generators. In your Earth units of measurement, each engine outputs a maximum of one billion kilojoules."

"Yeah. My eyes glazed over about there." Jack said

"I guess I had better go through all of these recordings." She said as Thor's voice continues in the background.

"…Forward propulsion is achieved by two rear thrusters." Thor's recording said.

 **Major Davis POV...**

As soon as I got the call from General Hammond about SG-1 I headed straight for Colorado Springs, but all I could think about was Kate and I hoped that she would be alright. As I got off the elevator I was greeted by General Hammond.

"Welcome back, Major." He said

"General, I wish it wasn't always under such unusual circumstances. Any further word on the situation?"

"No. We've been unable to make radio contact with SG-1." He said, _Damnit_

"It's possible that the Asgard cloaking device is also blocking radio signals." I said to him and we made our way upstairs

"I see you've done your homework, Major."

"General, all I do all day long is read up on the Stargate program." _And think about Kate_.

 **Kate's POV...**

Teal'c, Sam, Jack and I are looking at Thor, "They were discovered on an isolated planet in our home galaxy some years ago. The creators were not present."

"Most likely destroyed by their own creation." Teal'c said

"The replicators were brought aboard an Asgard ship for study before the danger could be fully comprehended." Thor told us

'We do that all the time. I kinda expected more from you guys." Jack said

"Overconfidence in our technologies has been out undoing. The entities learned from the very means that were employed to stop them. They have become a plague on our galaxy that is annihilating everything in its path." Teal'c said

"Why haven't these little buggers landed the ship already?" Jack asked

"Their odds of survival in a new environment depend on numbers. They are currently feeding off the ship and replicating." Thor told him

"What? Are you saying they are actually eating the ship?" I asked

"Ingesting the alloys, yes. They will continue until they risk compromising the integrity of the hull. Then they will land in search of more raw materials."

"How intelligent are they?" Sam asked

"Their capacity for learning is extremely high. Each entity is capable of individual behavior, yet they all act with a common purpose."

"What's that?" Jack asked

"Self replication."

"Then there does not appear to be a way to stop them." Teal'c said

"Hang on, Thor. You said that they wouldn't risk compromising the integrity of the hull?" Sam asked him

"Correct."

"Can this ship withstand an uncontrolled reentry into the atmosphere?" Carter asked

"No, the heat from the friction would cause the ship to burn up." Thor told her

"Wait a minute. Are you trying to tell me that with all this advanced intergalactic technology this ship can't withstand a little heat?" Jack asked him

"In order to reflect the subspace field of the phase generators…" Thor started to say.

"So…no."

"Yes." Thor said

"Then all we have to do is crash the ship into the atmosphere." Sam said and I looked at her like she was nuts.

"You will have to regain control of the navigational computer." Thor told her

"Sounds like a plan." Jack tells her.

"That can only be done from the bridge." Thor tells Sam

"Well, there was a map in the recordings. Can we direct them from here as they go?" Jack asked

"Yes."

"OK." Jack and Teal'c head off out of the chamber while meand Sam stayed behind

"Colonel, can you hear me?" She asked over the radio

 _"_ _We hear you!_ _"_

"You want to go down that hall." She said and is scrutinizing the computer screen.

"Why are some areas flashing?" I asked

"They indicate the quadrants of the ship that the replicators have disabled."

"How do I zoom in?" Sam asked Thor

"Top left symbol." Thor told her and she presses the symbol and the screen zooms in to two red dots that represent Jack and Teal'c.

"You want to go through that door on your left." Sam told them over the radio, "Why can't I see any bugs on this screen?"

"The first thing the replicators do once aboard an Asgard ship is disable the sensors capable of detecting them." Thor said

"But I can still see Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c."

"They are being detected by the thermal sensors which cannot see the replicators." He said and sighs, I walk over to him.

"Are you OK?" I asked

"I cannot use the ships automated medical system. If the replicators have tampered with it, it could kill me."

"We brought medical supplies." I said

"You cannot help me." He said and I look at Sam

 _"_ _Are we there yet?_ _"_ Jack asked over the radio

"The door up ahead leads to the bridge."

Jack and Teal'c enter, carrying the rest of the equipment, "OK. New plan!" Jack said

Sam opens the cases and checks the equipment, "Nothing's been damaged."

"Good." Jack said

I walk over to Jack, "Sir, Thor's not doing so well. He says that pod could put him into deep stasis that would preserve his life." I said to him quietly

"So do it."

"He won't let me." I said and Jack walks over to Thor.

"Hey! I understand you are not being a particularly cooperative patient."

"As long as I am conscious, I still may be of some assistance." Thor said

"Yeah…however, if you are dead…"

"As I have said, if you do succeed in destroying the ship, we will all die." Thor told him

"And as Carter has said, we might have a way off this ship." Jack said

"Wait a minute, that's it! Thor, you said there are dampening fields inside the ship that prevent explosions. What about outside the ship?" Sam asked Thor

"There are shields around the ship, but they would not protect against a weapon already inside the force field."

"OK now, there was a specific engine in the information recordings. It controls reentry." She said

"The deceleration drive. Yes."

"We brought an explosive device that's enhanced with elementary naquadah. Would that be enough to destroy the deceleration drive?" She said

"This plan could work." Thor told her

"Plan…what plan?" Jack asked

"Sir, the bugs are going to land the ship themselves eventually. The BF-8 might just be enough fire power to blow the deceleration drive." Sam said

"Might?"

"If we blow it at the right time we can alter the reentry path. The ship would then accelerate out of control and burn up in the Earth's atmosphere." She said and Jack rubs his head in confusion.

"What needs to be done then is to place this explosive outside of this vessel." Teal'c said

"Someone's going to have to go out there." I said

"Of course they are!" Jack said not sounding happy

 **Daniel's POV...**

I climb the stairs into the room very slowly and carefully. Hammond sees me coming and walks out of his office.

"What are you doing down here, Dr. Jackson?" He asked

"I've just been informed, sir. I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help?" I asked and Major Davis enters the room. _Oh great he's here. Fantastic._

"General, we're going to DEFCON 3. The Russians have gone on alert as a response. The moment the Asgard ship attempts to land, the President had decided to let the rest of the world know what we know." He said

"And then?" Hammond asked

"We hit it with everything we've got."

"Uh, SG-1 is on that ship!" I said, why would he agree to that? Kate's on that ship, if he did that he'd lose her, hell I'd lose her.

"I have as much confidence in SG-1 as you Dr. Jackson. But they left over an hour ago. We've had no communication since. We have no idea what kind of a timeframe we're dealing with here."

"Let's give them a reasonable chance, Major." Hammond told him

"Yes, sir. I'll try to define "reasonable" to the Pentagon." _Prick_

Hammond looks at a worried me and the DEFCON signal flashes to 3, and a siren goes off.

 **Kate's POV...**

Jack and Sam are looking at a diagram of the ship on a screen.

"The bugs haven't overrun the part of the ship where the air lock is yet." Sam said

"Let's do it."

Sam looks at the spacesuits, "Each tank has six hours of oxygen. Whoever goes should have plenty of time."

"I will go." Teal'c said

"I was going to do it." Jack told him

"There is a radiation concern, sir." Sam told him

"My symbiote protects me from exposure to radiation for a long period of time."

"OK. You go." Jack said and Teal'c nods in agreement.

"It looks like the top button opens the inner door, the middle one depressurizes the airlock, and the bottom one opens the outer door." She said to Jack over the radio as him and Teal'c made their way to the outerdoors

 _"Yeah. Roger that."_

A little while later we notice something happening on the screen, the doors closed on Jack locking Teal'c outside.

 _"Carter!"_

Sam moves the control stones around while watching the display, "Yes sir, I'm working on it."

 _"His tank just blew!"_ Jack yelled over the radio, _"Carter!"_

"Sir, I'm trying to use the transporter to beam him inside but it's not working. The transporter array on that side of the ship must have been knocked out by the bugs. We can still do this but Teal'c is going to have to push off."

 _"What!"_

"The other transporter arrays can pick him up but only if he's far enough away from the ship." She said and looks over at Thor, "He's taking too long. Isn't there some way to re-aim the transporter array?"

Thor gasps. He passes out and an alarm sounds, "Damn!" I said and run over to his pod and put him in stasis

 _"Carter?"_

"I'm trying!"

I see on the monitor Teal'c has at last reached the beam out point, "Got it!" Sam said and beams Teal'c to where Jack is.

 **Daniel's POV...**

"Still no communication of any kind?" I hear Hammond ask a technician.

"No sir and NORAD's still reporting no sign of the alien ship."

"Dr. Jackson, are you OK?" He asks me walking over.

"I'll be fine."

"Why don't you go back up to the infirmary? I promise you I will notify you as soon as there is any news." He said

"Sir, I know that there is no reason for me to be here. But I just…I feel like I should be here…that's not totally true. I feel I actually should be out there with them."

"Now you know how I feel most of the time." He told me and walked away. _Come on guys give us some kind of sign._ I thought to myself then my thoughts went to Kate like they always do, and I remembered our conversation before I went into surgery.

 _"Are you sure you can do this?" I asked her and she looked at me._

 _"Are you questioning my skills Dr. Jackson?"_

 _I smiled at her, "No, I just get nervous when someone has to cut into me."_

 _She smiled at me, god did I love that smile, and turned to face me, "Don't worry Daniel, I know what I'm doing. Plus after this you'll have a cool scar to show all the kids at school." She said and I chuckled._

 _"Well I actually think Jack has me beat on scars."_

 _She laughed slightly, "That is true, but yours should be a chick magnet."_

 _If that were true then I'd have you, "Yeah." I said and looked down, I felt her hand on my shoulder, just her touch could make me crumble, all I wanted to do was pull her into a kiss, but I can't she's with Major Davis, because I was to afraid of ruining our friendship. Now I have to watch her with another man._

 _"I'll send the nurse in to prep you then I'll see you when you wake up." She said to me and gave one last smile then left the room._

Come back to me Kate.

 **Kate's POV...**

Jack is helping Teal'c into the room.

"According to the schematic, that was the only one left untouched by the bugs. You going to be OK?" Sam asked Teal'c as I walked over to him to double check.

"I will be fine." Teal'c said

"What happened?" Jack asked indicating to Thor's pod

"He was dying. I had to put him into stasis." I told him

"So…?" He asked Sam

"So, we wait and blow the bomb at the right time." She said.

"Which is when?"

"When we start to enter the atmosphere. Too early, and theoretically the entry could be aborted by the bugs. If we wait too long into the descent, the bomb could burn off before we could detonate." Sam told him.

Jack pauses in thought, "Think you could fix that beam down thing?"

"Not without Thor's help, sir." She said

"I'd better contact Hammond. Let him know what to expect." Jack said and he tries the console but nothing happens. "All right, this thing's not workin'!"

Just then we hear replicators in the walls, "Thor was correct, we are going to die." Teal'c said.

"Aww, come on Teal'c, lighten up! We've been in these situations before." Jack told him

"No, sir, we haven't." Sam said

"We haven't?"

"The vessel is beginning its descent." Teal'c said and I see the look on Sam's face.

"I have an idea, sir." She said

 **Daniel's POV...**

Hammond and Davis enter the room.

"Sir, NORAD's reporting that they've spotted an unidentified object entering the upper atmosphere over the Pacific." Walter tells Hammond

I'm sitting in a chair at the control pannels listening to the communications, "They've disabled the ship's cloaking device."

"Object's on a controlled entry." The technician said, "Projected landing on the West Coast of the United States, sir."

"Of course this could also be a sign that they've already lost the battle." Davis said, god what I wouldnt give to hit him in the face right now.

Hammond picks up the phone, "This is General Hammond. At this time I recommend going to DEFCON 2. Deploy all available assets to intercept the alien ship."

"General!" I said

"I'm sorry, Dr. Jackson, but if that ship makes it through the atmosphere intact, we have no choice to assume SG-1 failed. We must destroy it by whatever means necessary." A siren sounds as the sign goes from DEFCON 3 to DEFCON 2.

 **Kate's POV...**

 _"All right, Carter, let's do it!"_ Jack told Sam over the communicator, this plan was nuts.

Sam is working the console in Thor's chamber, "Here we go!"

 **Daniel's POV...**

"The Russians have also spotted the incoming object and are inquiring." Davis said

"The Joint Chiefs will respond." Hammond told him and just then the Gate room is enveloped in a bright light, and the Stargate disappears.

"We'll have to call you back." Davis says into the phone and hangs up

"They're going to use it to escape!" I said

"Like you did from the Apophis mother ship. It could work!" Davis said, _Oh now you have faith._

"It will work, they…they'll gate to another planet and then home!"

"You had a DHD. They don't." Hammond told me

"Even disconnected, there should be enough power to dial out once." Davis said and Hammond walks over to the telephone.

"This is Hammond. I want the Beta Gate unpacked from storage immediately. Yes, you heard me. I want it unsealed and ready for use as soon as humanly possible!"

"Bandit is still on controlled entry. Present heading 196!" Walter said

 **Kate's POV...**

 _"Let's go, you two!"_ Jack said over the radio

Me and Sam materialize next to the open gate with Thor in the stasis pod floating next to her. All four of us fire our guns at the replicators.

"Can we blow this thing yet?" Jack said and I pushed Thor through the gate, "Carter!"

"Not yet!" She tells him

Masses of replicators enter the room. Me, Sam, Jack, and Teal'c back up towards the gate.

"Carter!" Jack yells

"Now!" Sam says and Jack presses the trigger for the bomb then we book it through the gate.

 **Daniel's POV...**

"I understand that, Captain. What I need to know is what do you see. Do you have a visual?" Davis said into the phone, "Tenth's squadron's airborne on intercept course." He tells Hammond

"The target has changed heading! It's dropped out of controlled entry vector. The target is breaking up." Walter said

"We have visual confirmation. A fireball heading for the Pacific Ocean. 400 miles off the coast of California!" Davis tells us and Hammond looks at me in concern then Davis hangs up the phone, "Naval recovery teams are moving in to deal with any wreckage…"

I look at him, "I'm sure you were right, Dr. Jackson. The point of commandeering the Stargate had to be an escape." He said and I look into into the gate room

"I just hope they made it out in time." _I hope she made it out._

A week later I'm lying on a hospital bed. Dr. Fraiser is examining my appendectomy incision.

"I hear it took them a lot longer than they thought to set up the second Gate." She said to me

"Err yes, they finally got it running yesterday, technical difficulties or something." I told her

"They needed Sam's help huh?"

Fraiser moves the examination light away and I sit up slowly, still in discomfort

"Yes, it's…uh…it's ironic that she's not here to save herself." I said

"Well…you are fine. There's no signs of residual infection. You were very lucky." She say.

"Yes, so you keep saying."

"Uh-hum. I still want you to take it easy for at least a…."

 _"Off world activation, repeat, we have an off world activation."_

I jump off the bed, grabbing my jacket and ran out of the infirmary.

"Another week…Ok!" I hear Janet yell after me.

I run fast around a corner and bump into two airmen, "Oww, excuse me, sorry, oww!" I run up to the elevator and just manage to make it before it closes.

The iris opens as I rush into the Gate room and looked hopefully at the Gate. Just then Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Kate step through the Gate. _Thank god._

"Well it's about time!" Jack says and they walk down the ramp to me.

"We've been dialing home for over a week." Sam said

"Oh…it's great to see you guys too!" I said sarcastically and looked at Kate, _There she is_.

"I am pleased to see you well Daniel Jackson." Teal'c told me and I looked at him

"Thank you Teal'c." I see what appears to be a small white beard on Teal'c's chin. I go to touch it, "You've got a…"

Jack moves my hand away, "Don't touch it." he say quietly, I drop my hand and Teal'c smiles.

"I'm glad you made it SG-1." Hammond said

"Where's the fanfare, General?" Jack asked him

"We did kind of save the planet, sir." Kate said

"Again, this should not get old, General." Jack told him

"Job well done!" Hammond said

"Thank you, sir…it was nothing."

"What happened to Thor?" I asked

"Oh. We got him out in a stasis pod." Sam said

"It was retrieved when we passed though the Stargate on P4X 234." Teal'c says

"It must have had a locating beacon." Kate said

"They left you behind?" Hammond asked

"We were fine, sir." Sam told him

"I'd be happy to debrief you all after I've debriefed myself for a nice hot shower." Jack said

"Permission to shower granted. In fact I insist on it, Colonel."

"Bad?" Jack asked quietly to me.

"I wasn't going to say anything." I said to him

Jack, Sam, Kate and Teal'c walk away leaving me and Hammond smiling in the Gate room.

Later I made my way to Kate's office by the infirmary, she just hung up the phone and her back was facing the door.

"Your gone for a week, you dont write, you dont call. Is that anyway to treat a friend?" I asked and she turned around startled.

She smiled, "Well my carrier pigeon flew away and I forgot to pay my phone bill, cant say I didnt try." She said and I walked into the office.

"Well I'm glad your back..that you all are back."

"Me too, I mean I like Jack, Sam and Teal'c but being stuck with them for a week? I'm glad we get to take that vacation."

I looked at her and automatically knew where she was going, "Still gonna head to Washington?"

"Yeah, I'm actually leving here in a bit once I finish up some things." She said and for a moment time stood still, I didnt want her to go, I wanted to pull her into my arms and finally kiss those lips, but I just stood there imagining what it would be like, until she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Earth to Daniel." She was saying waving her hand in front of me, "Did I loose you?" She asked and I smiled.

"No sorry, it's been a long day."

"Well go get some rest, for crying out loud you've been stressed out and plus just had surgery a week ago." She said

"For crying out loud?" I asked.

"Yeah, see I told you I spent to much time with Jack." She said with a smile, "But seriously go get some rest, doctors orders." _I'd like to see what else you'd order me to do. Snap out of it Daniel._

"Alright I'll go rest, travel safe, and um...again I'm glad your back." I said and she out her arms around me pulling me into a hug which I returned.

"I'm happy to be back." She said and my arms didnt want to let go but I had to.

As I was about to leave the office her phone rang, "Dr. Smith...Okay we'll be right there...Daniel's with me...yep." She hung up the phone and looked at me.

"So much for resting." I said, I could tell by the look on her face we had a briefing.

 **Kate's POV...**

This is the second time I have tried to leave to go see Paul and something else comes up, but thankfully he's coming here this time.

Us and Hammond are sitting around the table as Paul hands out files to us.

"The Navy intercepted a mayday from the commander of the Foxtrot class attack submarine." He said

"That's Russian." Jack pointed out

"Yes. Code-named Blackbird. The crew was being attacked by a large mechanical spider."

We all look up at him

"Just one?" Jack asked

"We thought it was a joke at first. Then the transmission cut out. At approximately 1700 hours the sub was spotted by the aircraft off of Nimitz. It was already surfaced and none of the attempts to communicate were returned. It was boarded. The crew was found dead."

"All of them?" I asked

"They got the bodies off before they discovered how they died." He answered

"That's them." Jack said looking at the pictures

"Sir, if this started with one bug it's already replicated." Sam said

"The man that took the pictures fortunately made it out. But Nimitz reported that the Pentagon will advise the Navy to tow the sub in." Paul told us

"Do the Russians know that we have it?" Hammond asked

"No, we're denying any knowledge but err…this is going to get sticky."

"You have to make sure that none of the replicators get out of that sub." Sam said to Paul

"It's under tight supervision. The harbor has been evacuated and the entire area cordoned off. Our cover story is a dangerous chemical spill."

"Blow it up!" Jack said, Daniel and I look up from our reports.

"The Pentagon has requested that we take measures to preserve a number of specimens for study." Paul told us and I looked at him

"The Asgard already tried that. These buggers are on the verge of wiping out their entire race." Jack says

"That's why I'm here. You people are the closest thing to experts we've got."

"And as an expert, I'm saying blow it up!" Jack tells him again

"Sir, conventional weapons might not do it. At least one of the replicators survived the destruction of Thor's ship." Sam said

"Fine, tow it back out to sea and nuke it!"

"We've considered that." Paul said and looked at Hammond

"We're in a political mess right now, Colonel. The Russians picked up the Asgard ship's entry into the atmosphere." Hammond said

"So?"

"So, they're not buying our version of the story. They already think we're responsible for what happened to their sub. A nuclear explosion in international waters- It's kinda hard to cover up."

Jack rubs his hands over his face in frustration.

"I don't think you realize how dangerous these things are." Sam said

"Is there any other way we could neutralize these things, maybe some alien technologies you came across?" Paul asked

"The replicators are impervious to Goa'uld technologies. They are however susceptible to human projectile weaponry."

I see Paul look over at me confused, "Guns." I said

"Sir, if there are still a small enough number of replicators on board, a properly equipped team could possibly…" Sam started to say

"Save the world?"

"Getting old for you, sir?" She asked him

"I'd better inform the Pentagon." Paul said leaving the room, just then the alarm goes off and we hear the sound of the Gate opening.

 _"Unscheduled off world activation."_

"There are no teams currently off world." Hammond says and Sam gets up followed by me, Daniel and Teal'c then eventually Jack.

Hammond enters the control room followed by us. The Gate opens but the iris isn't closed.

"Why isn't the iris closing?" He asked Walter.

"I'm trying sir. It's not responding. We're showing an increasing loss of power in the base." Walter said

"What?" Sam asked and the power goes off, suddenly Thor walks through the Gate.

"That's Thor!" Jack said and he leaves to greet Thor followed by the rest of us and Hammond. "Stand down!" The guards lower their weapons. "Thor, It's good to see you up and around."

"I owe you and your team a great debt of gratitude for saving my life." Thor said.

"Well, here's timing!" Jack said looking at us

"Not all of the replicators were destroyed when your ship exploded in the atmosphere." Sam said to Thor.

"Maybe you could help us out?" Jack asked.

"I cannot."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I have come by Stargate because there are no ships to spare. My home world is being threatened by the replicators. Thus far, all attempts to stop them have failed. I have come here to seek your help."

The Gate shuts down and the room is in total darkness until the power begins to come on again.

"We're back online sir." Walter said over the intercom

"Good." Hammond replied.

"How can we help you?" Jack asked Thor

"Your projectile weapons proved effective in fatally damaging the replicators."

"Some." Jack said.

"Your technology and strategy for destroying the Beliskner was successful." Thor said

"Yeah, but you guys…"

"The Asgard have tried to stop them. You have demonstrated their weakness may be found from a less sophisticated approach. We are no longer capable of such thinking." Thor told him

"Wait a minute, you're actually saying that you need someone dumber than you are?" Daniel said and I hid back a smile.

"You may have come to the right place." Jack said, him and Daniel look at each other.

"Thor, with all due respect to your situation we need SG-1 here." Hammond said

"I could go, sir." Sam said

"I don't know, Carter. You may not be dumb enough." Jack told her and she smiles.

"I think I can handle it, sir."

"Permission granted." Hammond said

Thor activates a device and the Stargate opens instantaneously, "Whoa, we need one of those." I whispered to Daniel and he smiled.

"We must leave immediately." Thor said and Sam starts to walk up the ramp.

"Have fun!" Jack called after her

"Ya sure, you betcha!" She says and I chuckled

Later I go to my room and open the door, as I walk in I see Paul standing there so I locked the door.

"I thought that was never going to end." I said and he walked over to me, but instead of a sweet hello kiss I usually get he pulls me to him and kisses me deeply and backed us up against the wall. He put his hands in my hair pulling me closer and opening my lips with his tongue then sliding his in. I moaned into his mouth, Paul grabbed my hips bringing my legs to wrap around his waist and I felt the buldge in his pants grow as I went to unbutton his shirt.

"Don't scare me like that again." He said and he took my shirt off as well. He brought us over to my bed and laid us down, I rotated our bodies so that I was on top. I moved away from his mouth and kissed down his neck lightly biting as I moved to his chest leaving a trail of kisses and bites, I heard him moan in his throat. He grabbed my hair and groaned moving me back up to his lips.

Then he flipped me on my back and undid my pants and slide them down and I did the same to him, then he started to do the same thing I did before, kissing and biting me all the way from my neck to my breast then to my thighs. He took two of his fingers and slowly pushed them inside me curling them up so they hit the right spot and started pumping hem in and out, I grabbed the bed with my hands biting my lip to stop from screaming his name. He put another finger in moving faster I let another moan out.

"Oh god Paul" I moaned and then my orgasm hit, I tried to catch my breath but he came up to my face and kissed me then pushed himself in me and started to move his hips slowly just to tease me then picked up the pace and moved my left leg over his arm and his other one cradled my head and he went deeper and faster. My hands clung to his back and I tried not to dig my nails in to hard as he rocked against me, after what felt like forever he pushed into me a few more times then on the last one he grunted as he reached his peak. He let my leg fall and stayed on top of me for a few more minutes and we just stared at each other.

"Well that was a hell of a greeting." I said and his kissed my forehead then laid down next to me, I shifted my body to lay my head on his chest and he ran his hand up and down my arm.

"I was worried i wouldnt see you again, when they told me that they wanted to shoot down the ship everything in me wanted to tell them no, that the woman I love is on that ship." He said and I looked up at him.

"Love?" I asked him.

"Yes, I love you Kate, I cant imagine what it would be like not to see you ever again."

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him on the lips, I did feel the same as he did, but part of me didnt really feel in love with him, "I love you too."

The next day me and Paul arrive at the harbour together and walk in heading over to where Daniel, I could hear Jack talking to the rest of the SGC personnel who are already inside.

"Simple recon, gentlemen. Do not fire unless absolutely necessary." He said

"The replicators will not attack unless threatened." Teal'c said to them

"Lets move!" Jack said and they head off.

Sgt. Siler is setting up a video link to the reconnaissance team's helmet cameras. Daniel and I are watching shots of all of the team members from another's perspective.

"Video feed's up and on line." Siler said

"Jack, can you hear me?" Daniel asked into the radio.

 _"Would it be necessary for me to mention my insane aversion to bugs at this time?"_ Jack says and Siler sits down next to Daniel. Paul eventually sits down next to me and we all look at the screens as the team climb into the submarine.

Suddenly O'Neill stops and raises his gun. Inside the harbor building, we see a cluster of replicators on the video screen.

 _"They're a different color."_ Jack said

"Some sort of camouflage?" Paul asked me but I just shook my head still staring at the screen.

I see Teal'c and Stephens make their way down a different corridor. They open a door and there are even more replicators. There is a large metallic mass in the middle of the room.

Paul leans over me and points to the screen, "What is that?" He asked, Teal'c and Stephens walk cautiously into the room. The mass is an extremely large replicator. "That's a big one."

"If that's some sort of queen, the other bugs may try to protect it." Daniel said and Paul sat back down.

I see Jack turn around and look into the other persons camera, _"Queen?"_

One of the replicators comes near to Stephens and he fires at it, _"Aaaggggghhhh!"_

All of the other bugs prepare to attack, "Teal'c and Stephens are in trouble!" I said into the radio

"Battery room." Siler said

Teal'c and Stephens try to retreat. Shots are fired and suddenly Teal'c's video link shows the replicators swarming over Stephens. Then Teal'c's link goes dead.

"Shit" I said and I felt Paul put his hand on mine.

The team made it back into the building and I went over to Teal'c and was attending to his shoulder.

"It's out of control. Nobody's going back down in there." Jack said

"We have to blow up the sub and hope that we can contain any of the bugs that survive." Paul tells him

"I think it's the only way."

"I'll talk to the Pentagon." Paul said and walks away.

"Colonel?" I said, Jack and Daniel walk up to me and Teal'c, "There is definitely something in here." I remove a small object from Teal'c's shoulder with tweezers and wash it, "Well, I think you brought back a souvenir." I tell him and handed Daniel the object. He studies it. It is a piece of a replicator.

Daniel is still studying the replicator chip and Paul approaches.

"The Dallas is standing by in the harbor." He said

"Dallas?" I asked.

"Los Angeles class attack submarine. On my command it will target the Blackbird with torpedoes." Paul said

Jack and Teal'c are sitting behind Daniel, who is stands up behind me.

"You should probably put a hold on that." Daniel told him, "This new block is corroded."

"And the significance of that is…?" Jack asked

"Ok, look. The way Sam explained this to me, the bugs use whatever raw materials are around them to replicate, right? Now these ones are eating the Russian submarine which means that they are basically made out of steel or whatever the sub is made of.'

"That is why they are a different color." Teal'c said

'And it may also explain why they haven't tried to get off the sub yet." I pointed out

"It does?" Jack asked

"They can't. You see they're only as resilient as the raw materials they are made of. These ones aren't like the ones on Thor's ship. They'll rust or short circuit in the water. They're less sophisticated and they're vulnerable." I told him

"I'm sorry, it sounds like you're now saying that blowing up the sub will easily destroy them. If that's the case, why don't we do it right now?" Paul asked

"Because there is still one bug that could survive." Daniel told him

"The one that survived Thor's ship." Teal'c said

Daniel looks at Teal'c then back to Paul, "Right, it's the one that started all this by killing the entire crew of that sub. We have to make sure that this won't happen again." Daniel looks at Jack and Teal'c. Jack has his hand on his forehead and looks frustrated.

We are sitting watching a computer screen of the queen replicator.

"Mother bug." Jack said

"It's a little dark." Paul said next to me

Siler works at a computer console and enhances the image. The original bug that survived the crash is highlighted inside the 'queen' replicator.

"It's incorporated itself into the…mother bug." Daniel said

"I will return with you, O'Neill." Teal'c said

"You sure?"

"Err, look, every other bug on that sub is probably going to be pretty upset if you try to kill mom." I said to them

"Yeah. That would be a fair reaction." Jack said

"Can we not create a diversion? The replicators are attracted to bursts of energy, are they not?" Teal'c asked

"A small charge on the upper level, draw them away from mom. We're in a containable situation. Now's our shot."

"Sir, the sub's diesel engines just started." Siler tells him

"The replicators are trying to move?" Daniel asked

"We're anchored for now, but you better get out there before they decide to dive." Paul said and they move to get prepared.

Daniel, Siler, me and Paul are watching the events on the video link.

 _"_ _The charge is set._ _"_ Jack said and we hear the sound of the sub's engines

"They're submerging." Siler said

Paul is next to me talking on the phone, "Yes sir."

"Jack, the sub is diving." Daniel said over the radio"

 _"Yeah, we got that. Heading to the battery deck."_

The views of the video links are breaking up. Paul is still on the telephone

"We're losing their signal." I said

"It's ok, the sub can't dive below periscope depth running on diesel engines." Paul tells me

"Underwater radio transmission boosters launched." Siler said

"How do they get out if the sub is under water?" daniel asked as we both look at a map of the sub.

"Escape hatch." Paul said pointing at that part of the map then went back to the phone, "Yes, sir."

Jack sets off the explosives, him and Teal'c are now moving through the submarine. They arrive at the 'queen bug's' room. Teal'c cautiously opens the hatchway and Jack tosses a grenade inside. They quickly close the hatch as the grenade goes off. They reopen the door to see a replicator reforming and Jack shoots at it.

 _"Son of a bitch!"_ The room goes quiet and no more replicators reform.

 _"I believe you got it O'Neill."_

 _"Yeah. I think I got it."_ They walk away quickly but when they reach the ladders they see that the replicators have formed a barrier over the hatch.

 _"What the hell?"_ Jack shoots at it but the barrier quickly reforms.

 _"O'Neill!"_ O'Neill walks over to Teal'c. He is staring at more replicators heading at them from a hatchway.

 _"Awww…crap!"_

"Colonel O'Neill, is there any way you can make it to the escape hatch?" Paul said into the radio

"The anchor line just snapped!" Siler said

"Is there anything we can do?" Daniel asked

"The best thing we can do right now is to try and chase them into shallow waters and hope that they surface."

"No, there's not enough time for that." I said and we watch the video links which show Jack and Teal'c running through the submarine and they come to a small hatch.

 _"Teal'c let's try this!"_ Jack opens the hatch but just as he is looking up it some replicators come down through it, he shoots a few of them but more keep coming. _"All right, forget that!"_

 _"Prepare to go ahead and blow this thing."_ Jack said to us over the radio

"That's not exactly a positive attitude, Jack." Daniel said

Jack points the camera at his face, _"Listen to me. We are not getting out of here. Mission accomplished. Blow it!"_

"Jack!"

 _"Daniel please!"_ (static) _"Before I get eaten alive by these…"_ (static) _"…damn bugs! Davis, give the order!"_

Daniel is looking at the video link from Jack's fallen helmet. He is shaking his head and looking upset. "Ok, Ok!" he says and I put my hand on his arm.

"Fire on target." Paul says into the phone.

A radar display shows the two submarines, "Dallas is firing torpedoes!" Siler said the Dallas submarine fires the torpedoes, "Eight seconds to impact."

Daniel and I watch, and I dont what happened but the next thing I knew Daniel put his hand on top of mine, I knew how he felt, we just got back and now he was gonna lose Jack and Teal'c.

"Blackbird attempting evasive maneuver." Siler said, the torpedoes approach the Russian submarine, "Torpedoes still on target. Two seconds."

Me and Daniel look at the torpedoes approaching the submarine on the radar screen. The torpedoes strike the ship.

"Direct hit." Siler said

The view from Jack's helmet camera shows him and Teal'c fall to the floor. Jack reaches out for his helmet. The replicators are all over the place, as Jack reaches for the camera he and Teal'c are enveloped in a flash of light and are transported away.

"They're ok…" Daniel said and I looked up at the screen.

"What?" Paul asked

Daniel is gesturing at the screen, "Therrrrr…Therrr…Ther…they're ok!" He points upwards. Everyone cheers and I give Daniel a hug then feel Paul pull me towards him and I wrap my arms around him giving him a hug as well.

After a long day me and Paul were heading back to my place, Paul was driving my car because I was way to tired, but for some reason he was quiet the entire time.

We got to my place and I unlocked the door and we went inside, after putting my keys down and taking off my shoes I look over at Paul who's doing the same and I put my arms around his waist resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Want something to drink?" I asked and he shook his head then walked away from me into my living room, "Okay? Well then do you want to tell me why you have been quiet since we left the SGC?"

He's standing with his back facing me looking at my fireplace with his hands on his hips then he turns to face me, "Is there something going on with you and Daniel?" He asked and I looked at him in shock.

"What are on earth are you talking about?"

"Today after Daniel told me to go ahead and blow up the sub I saw you put your hand on his arm and then he put his hand on your hand, then after Jack and Teal'c were saved you hugged him. Now I dont want to come across as paranoid but it seems like you two are rather close." He said and I scoffed at him.

"You can't be serious right now, the reason for all of that is because Daniel is my friend, the first friend I even had at the SGC and the reason I put my hand on his arm and hugged him is because me, Jack, Sam and Teal'c just got back after being gone a week and there he was about to lose two of his friends. So I'm sorry if comforting my best friend is causing you to be jealous." I snapped at him and he turned back around.

"I also see the way he looks at you." He said but I could barely hear him.

"Okay you do sound paranoid, me and Daniel are just friends that's it. Where is all of this coming from?"

He faced me again, "From the fact that everytime I come here and arrive at the SGC I always see you two together."

I scoffed at him again and looked him, "I think you should back to Washington. I just cant even talk to you right now." I said and I left the room heading upstairs, when I got to my room I heard my front door slam shut and I walked over to the window and saw Paul get into a cab. I couldnt believe him, yes I may have feelings for Daniel but for him to think something was actually going on with me and Daniel mad me angry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Falling in love with my best friend**

 **A/N: I really hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, if you are or aren't leave a review on what you like/dislike. For now please feel free to enjoy.**

It's been a week since me and Paul had our fight, everytime he wuld call to apologize I would come up with some excuse not to talk to him. I was still pset with him over what he said but at the same time I knew where he was coming from, Daniel's my friend, do I wish we could have been more then that? Yes, but was it worth rining our friendship if he didn't feel the same way? No. I was sitting in my office doing some paper work when Sam walked in hold some flowers.

"Hey Sam...who sent you flowers?" I asked

"There um actually for you." She said and handed the bouquet of red roses, "There from Major Davis."

I looked at her then back at the flowers,"Oh" I said setting them on the desk.

"Uh oh trouble in paradise?" She asked sitting in the chair in front of me.

"We had a fight last week."

"About what?" She asked

"About...Daniel." I said, "He asked me if something was going on with me and Daniel because of what happened at the submarine. Paul saw me put my hand on Daniels arm and he put his hand on mine, then when you and Thor rescued Jack and Teal'c I hugged Daniel."

"But why would he assume that there was something going on?"

"Because of that and everytime he comes to the SGC me and Daniel are together. I told him it was because Daniel was the first friend I had at here. I mean yes I do have strong feelings for Daniel, but he was pretty much getting jealous over nothing." I said and she nodded.

"Do you want my advice?" She asked.

"What."

"Call him up and fix things, it's no use arguing with him over this." She said and I nodded my head, "or you can end things with him and quit being a chicken and tell Daniel how you feel."

I smiled, "If only it was that simple." I said and she got up and left the room, I sighed and picked up my phone and called Paul.

A few weeks later after we patched things up me, Jack, Sam, and Paul headed to an airbase where Teal'c was test flying a Goa'uld deathglider.

"Teal'c was ordered to push the envelope. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Sam said as we made our way ver to the runway. Jack is looking up at the sky through binoculars.

"Well, that'd be nice." Jack said

"Where else would he go?" Daniel asked

"Good point." Jack says and a black Jeep pulls up, "Well, here we go."

Sam stands to attention and Paul goes and opens the car door. General Hammond and General Vidrine get out of the Jeep which drives off. Jack stands to attention and salutes. Vidrine salutes back.

"Is there a problem, Colonel?" Hammond asked Jack

"No, Sir. Not at all. I'm sure Teal'c just felt he'd take her for a spin…Around the world."

"Well, while we're waiting, I have someone who'd like to meet your team." Hamond said to us

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Kate Smith, Doctor Daniel Jackson, allow me to introduce to you Lieutenant General Vidrine." Paul said to him

"Colonel." General Vidrine said

"General."

"Major."

"General."

"Doctors"

"General." Me and Daniel said together

"General Hammond has told me nothing but good things." Vidrine said

"Has he, Sir? Well, then I'm sure he's left something out." Jack said to him

"Such as?"

"Teal'c? Ya there, buddy?" Jack asked into his radio

 _"Look immediately to the southwest, O'Neill."_ Teal'c replied

We all turn and see the Death Glider swoop over us at high speed. It passes over us with a sonic boom. We all duck and cover our ears.

"WOOO-HOOO-HOOO!" Jack yells excitedly

"What in God's name is that?!" Vidrine asked.

"That, General, is the X-301 intercept." Paul said

"Lookin' good, Teal'c. Give us another fly-by, low and slow."

 _"As you wish."_

"It's a hybrid craft, Sir, made with a combination of good ol' American know-how, and two Goa'uld Death Gliders that SG1 recovered a couple years ago." Paul said

"It may be the most impressive aircraft I've ever seen!" Vidrine said impressed.

"Oh, it's more than that, Sir. Up till now, we haven't had a platform from which we could launch an attack against a Goa'uld ship…now we do." Sam said and the glider makes a slower flyby.

"What makes it fly?"

"It's difficult to explain, Sir. The power plant doesn't exert force against gravity so much as take inertia out of the equation. Even pilots are immune to ordinary G-forces. We don't completely understand the physics…" Sam started to explain

"Major, I'll just accept the fact that it flies." Vidrine said cutting her off.

"Yes, Sir."

The glider makes another pass overhead, "Oh, it flies, yes, Sir!" Jack told him

Jack, Daniel, Carter, Paul, Me, Hammond and Vidrine are still standing on runway 18. Teal'c approaches with a helmet in his hand. The Glider is behind him.

"I always like to get a view of the man in the cockpit. How does she fly, Son?" Vidrine asked Teal'c.

"The vehicle preformed within the expected parameters."

"WOO-HOO! Sorry, Sir. I couldn't help but get caught up in Teal'c's enthusiasm." Jack said.

"Upon completion of a fight-test program, we hope to deploy the X-301 as an orbital defence craft under your command, Sir." Paul told Vidrine

"In all seriousness, if that's all right with you, Colonel?" Vidrine sad to Jack, "How effective can a single fighter be against a potential fleet of Goa'uld warships?"

"That is what these tests endeavour to determine."

"Let's find out. What's next?" Vidrine asked

"I take second seat for an air-to-air live fire test." Jack told him

"Our SGC control room will serve as Mission Control, Sir." Hammond said

"Light that candle, boys." Vidrine said

"Yes, Sir." Jack said as We all walked away, him and Teal'c walked towards the glider.

We all get back to the SGC and I head to my room, as I was changing my clothes there was a knock on my door. I pulled my shirt over my head and opened the door and I saw Paul standing there, I smiled and pulled him into the room. He quickly pulled me to him and started kissing me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I'm sorry if it felt like I ignored you around Vidrine." He said moving his lips to my neck. I bit back a moan as his hand traveled under my shirt and grabbed my boob giving it a squeeze.

"It's okay, I understand, he may know about us but it's best not to-" I was cut off when Paul kissed me again.

"You talk to much." He said and started to remove my shirt but I stopped him.

"Wait, dont we have to get to the control room?"

"Major Carter is still setting things up." he said and continued taking my shirt off, "We've got a few minutes."

"Well then by all means continue what you were doing."

"Gladly." He said and moved me over to my bed.

He laid me down and I reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt, "If this wasnt your uniform I would just rip the damn thing open." I told him and he chuckled.

I got his shirt off and he moved his hands down and started undoing my pants, pulling them down along with my underwear, I did the same thing to him and he shifted us up on the bed further then positioned himself between my legs and entered me slowly teasing me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him deeper into me.

"Someone's impatient." he said against my mouth.

"You said we only have a few minutes, so stop teasing me Major Davis." I said and he kissed my lips.

"Say that again."

I leaned up and kissed him then pulled away and lightly bit his lower lip then moved my mouth to his ear, "Major Davis." I growled in his ear.

After we were finished we got dressed and made our way to the control room, Paul sat down in the chair next to Sam and put his head piece on.

 _"Request permission to proceed with weapon's test."_ Jack said over the radio

"You're a go, Digger One." Paul said back to him

 _"Proceeding to target area."_ Teal'c said

"Copy that. You're a go for phase 2." Sam said

We see a blip on a radar screen.

"That's them?" Daniel asked looking up at the screen

"The X-301 is equipped with stealth technology which normally wouldn't show up on radar, so we've installed a special transmitter for the test." Paul told him, after me and Paul patched things up I told him from now on he needs to be civil with Daniel.

"These blips represent the target drones. X-301 is carrying 2 AIM-120A air-to-air missiles." Sam said

"Major, are you suggesting a slammer missile would be capable of taking out a Goa'uld mother ship?" Vidrine asked her

"If it's armed with a naquadah-enhanced warhead, and modified with a shield frequency modulator, yes, Sir!"

 _"Beginning attack run now."_ Teal'c said

"Digger One, you're going to overshoot!" Sam said and the words Tracking Failure appear on the radar screen.

 _"Flight, I'm declaring an emergency."_ Jack said, _"We are no longer in control of the vehicle. I repeat, we have lost control and can not eject. Please advise."_

"Digger One, Digger One? This is flight. They're not responding." Sam said to Paul

"We're experiencing atmospheric interference." Paul said

"Major Carter?" Vidrine asked

"The glider was setting up to attack the target drones when it accelerated into a steep vertical climb. It's off our radar, we're attempting to require…"

"Are you saying they've gone into orbit?" Daniel asked her

"I'm saying they're headed straight out into space." She said

"You said the 301 was capable of space flight." Vidrine pointed out

"Yes, Sir, it is, but that wasn't part of the test."

"Teal'c wouldn't do this intentionally. There has to be something wrong." I said

"A malfunction?" Hammond asked

"Must be, Sir."

"Get me the shuttle action officer at space command." Hammond told a technician

"The shuttle won't be able to reach them, Sir, unless we can find some way to turn them around." Sam told him

"It's all we've got!"

"We got NASA's deep-space tracking looking for the glider now. With the DSP and NORAD data, they should be able to get a hack on it and hopefully restore communication." Paul said.

"Digger One come in. Jack or Teal'c please respond. Nothing!" Daniel said

"NASA Deep-Space tracking is trying to boost the signal." Paul told him

"General, maybe we should contact our allies capable of space flight. Tell 'em our situation." I said

"Proceed, Doctor. SG2 will stand by to assist, Dr. Jackson I'd like you to go with her." He told me and I looked at Paul, then me and Daniel left the control room

Later me, Daniel, Davis, Hammond, Tech and Carter are seated around the table in the briefing room.

"No propulsion of any kind, and this attempt to change their course has damaged both life support and power systems. For the moment, we're recommending a complete shutdown of all nonessential systems." Paul said sitting next to me

"Maybe there's a way they could disconnect or…or override what ever it is that locked them out in the first place." Daniel said

"It's worth considering." Hammond said

"No, Sir, I don't think it is." Sam told him

"Why not?" I asked

"Well, it's logical to assume that there's also a failsafe mechanism to prevent the pilot from attempting exactly that." Sam answered

"We don't know that for a fact." Paul said

"Yeah, but it makes sense. At this point, I recommend we concentrate on ways to maximise life support." Sam said

"The engineers who designed the craft are running scenarios now. They can scrub CO2. But oxygen and power are going to be a problem now. And it's going to get cold up there." Paul said

"Dr. Jackson, Dr. Smith?" Hammond asked

"The Tollan don't have a space craft fast enough, or close enough to get there with in a year." Daniel said

"And the Tok'ra?"

"Uh…yeah! I spoke with Anise personally. She said they had a scout ship within a day or so of earth. Barely. But it's on a covert mission to a Goa'uld-occupied world, and the High Council doesn't want to expose their operative by…making…contact." I told Hammond

"Then, why would they bother to tell you that much?" Paul asked me

"They hope that the operative will complete the mission and report back in time to help Jack and Teal'c." I said

"I assume Anise refused to say where and what this covert mission was." Hammond said

"And to understand not wanting to jeopardize the life of a Tok'Ra important to both of us. I mean, I sort of lost my temper, but she said she was doing us a favour by telling us as much as she did." Daniel said

"Maybe she was. I mean, we know a scout ship's maximum speed from our mission to Netu. We also know it's a Goa'uld-occupied world relatively close to Earth, so…" Sam said

"So…that narrows it down." Paul finished for her

"Yes, it does. Sir, with your permission…"

"Granted!" Hammond said.

I headed to my room to get changed into my off world gear and once again while I'm changing there's a knock on my door. I open it and Paul came in.

"Why is it everytime I'm getting dressed you show up at my door?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I couldnt tell you." He said and pulled me to him, "Be safe." He said and I kissed him.

"I always am remember."

"Yes, but everyday I wonder if I'm going to see you again knowing you step through the gate everyday."

"I know, but it's my job." I told him.

"Hey dont get me wrong, my girl is a badass and its a big turn on. I just love you that's all."

"I love you too." I said and he pulled me into a hug, things were okay with us after we fixed things, but yet I still had feelings for Daniel, and I wasnt completely in love with Paul, I mean there were feelings there but not like what I have for Daniel. It felt wrong stringing Paul along but a part of me is hoping that I will grow to love Paul more.

"This is P2C-257. This is the only Goa'uld-occupied world which is remotely within a scout ships range of Earth at maximum speed. The Tok'ra operative must be there." Sam said to Hammond, Daniel and I in the control room.

"What are the risks?" Hammond asked

"Well, Sir. SG14 spent several days there observing the Goa'uld mining operation. They managed to get in and out without being detected. So can we." She said

"There's still the matter of identifying the Tok'ra operative."

"Anise said it was someone important to both of us." I said

"Someone we know." Daniel said

"At least that's what we're hoping." Sam told him

"We know what the risks are, Sir, and we're ready." Daniel said

"I can see that. You have a go." Hammond told us.

"Thank you, Sir. Tell them to hang on, Sir. We'll get there." Sam said and we made our way to the gate room.

Me, Sam and Daniel are crawling through the undergrowth. Sam watches the Goa'uld around the pyramid using a night vision.

"We may have to go in through the mine." Sam said

"What about contacting the operative by radio?" Daniel asked just then there's a light above us and the sound of a ring transporter activating.

Daniel, Sam and I are transported into a cargo ship, me and Sam aim our guns at a door that opens to reveal Jacob.

"Are you out of your minds?! What the hell are you three doing here?!" He said to us

"We were looking for you." Sam said

"Well, you better have a damn good reason because I was twenty minutes away from detonating a weapon's grade shipment of Naquadah that would have vaporised a sizable chunk of this planet! Now if I hadn't spotted you two coming through the Stargate…"

"You saw us?" I asked.

"Yes, The ship was cloaked. 'Was' being the operative word. Now, they know we're here." Jacob said

"Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c need your help." Sam said

"What happened?"

"They're stranded in a disabled glider headed into space." Daniel answered

"This was the only ship within range." I said

"Good enough. Well, let's go." Jacob said and the three of us exchange a glance before following Jacob.

Jacob is piloting the ship, Sam is seated, Daniel and I are restless behind them.

"Vibration." Sam said

"No kidding. We're at 132% of maximum speed. If we don't shake apart first, we might just get there." Jacob said

"Is that wise?" Daniel asked

"No!" Jacob said

"Oh."

"You did not know about the recall mechanism?" Selmak asked.

"Well, apparently, Apophis didn't need a recall device until Teal'c planted the seeds of rebellion on Chulak. We didn't have a clue." Sam said

"The devices are new, even to the Tok'ra." Selmak said to her

"You could have told us!"

"You could have told us of your intentions." He said

"Uh, yes, why didn't we?" Daniel asked

"Same reason we didn't. Politics. So, how do you intend to get them out the glider once we get there? I mean, there's no chance it'll fit into the cargo bay." Jacob said

"We were hoping you could kinda…um, like…beam them out." I said

"Beam them out? What am I, Scotty?" Jacob asked

"I have an idea, Dad. But Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c are going to have to take a leap of faith."

The ship is vibrating badly and there is the sound of metal under strain.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked

"Nothing's wrong. Not yet." Jacob said

"But there will be something wrong?" Daniel asked

"Well, let's just say I'd like to stop for a second and make some repairs, but this is not a particularly safe part of town to pull over." Jacob said to him

"Oh."

"And, what were you thinking, anyway? Retrofitting a death glider? You should have known better. The technology you're screwing around with is way over your head!"

"That is the most arrogant…! I can't believe that that just came out of your mouth!" Sam said

"Well, it's the truth."

"You of all people should know!" She told him

"I am uniquely qualified to know just how technologically infantile the human race is."

"Infantile?!" Sam asked

"Yes, in comparison with the Goa'uld and Tok'ra, you're very young." Jacob said.

"I feel a little offended." I whispered to Daniel who nodded

"You…you are so…"

"There's nothing wrong with being young, but you've got to learn to take small steps. You can't just slap a US Air Force sticker on the side of a death glider and call it yours. Advancement like that has to be earned." Jacob said

"Um, aren't the Goa'uld, and the Tok'ra, for that matter, uh…where they are by stealing the technology from other races?" Daniel asked

"Yes!" Sam said

"Yes, but the Tok'ra were flying around in ships like these when most of the people on earth thought it was flat." Jacob said and then there's an explosion.

"What's that?" Sam asked

"What I was afraid of. We've overtaxed the drives." Jacob said

"Are we still in a bad part of town?" I asked

"The worst. We can probably get the drives back online, but it's going to take a few minutes." Jacobs said

"Excuse me? Is that what I think it is?" Dainel asked and I looked at what he was looking at, two Goa'uld motherships are visible close by.

"Can we cloak the ship?" Sam asked.

"No. All main power systems are off line. Can you speak with the Goa'uld dialect?" Jacob asked Daniel

"The dialect, yes."

"That's all you need. When they try to make contact with you, place your hand here, and just use your imagination. Take your hand away, and it'll broadcast. Sam, can you give me a hand?" Sam and Jacob leave the flight deck. Daniel takes the pilot seat and I sit in the other chair.

 _"Kree tal shal mak! Heru'Ur!"_ a voice said over the radio

"Mak tal shree! Lo tak meta satak Oz!" Daniel said and I looked at him.

 _"Mak Tal Shree! Lok tak Meta satak Oz."_

 _"Mok Tal Oz?!"_ a second voice said

"Mak Tal Oz kree!" Daniel said

"Did you just say that you are the great and powerful Oz?" I asked him and he nodded his head, for awhile now Ive been having Daniel teach me different languages, I was catching on to some things he said but I still get confused on others.

 _"Mak Tal Oz kree!"_ the second voice said

 _"Kal tek shree, tak monak!"_

"All right, we're almost finished. Sam's just finishing." Jacob said taking the drivers seat back.

"Um, that's good, because I don't think they bought my act." Daniel said getting up moving over towards me.

"Why? Who'd you say you were?"

"The er…great and powerful Oz!" Daniel said

"Sam!"

"Almost there!" she said

"We've got to go!" Jacob told her

"Punch it!" She said and we jump into hyperspace.

Jacob pulls the scout ship nose-to-wing up to the glider.

"Digger One, this is Carter. Do you read?" Same said

"Are we too late?" Jacob asked

"I think they're unconscious." I said

"Well, we have to wake them up somehow." Daniel said

"Dammit, Colonel! We haven't come all this way to take you home in a box, now wake up!" Sam said over the radio

"Let me give them a nudge." Jacob said and he moves the ship and nudges the glider.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Sam tried again

 _"Carter?"_ Jack looks out of the window and sees us. _"Carter?"_

"Yes, Sir!"

"Hi!" Jack said

"Hi, Sir. We're going to find a way to get you back home safe and warm. What's your reserve oxygen status?" She asked

"Uh…I don't…what?" Jack asked

"What's your reserve oxygen status?"

"Carter, is that you?" Jack asked

"He's suffering from anoxia, oxygen deprivation." I said

"Sir, we're over here ready to bring you home. But you're going to have to trust me. Do you trust me, Sir?"

"Sure!"

"Good! Is Teal'c conscious?" She asked

"Teal'c?" Jack throws a piece of metal at Teal'c, "Teal'c?"

"O'Neill?"

"Look, it's Carter! She wants to talk to you!" Jack said

"Major Carter. Little oxygen remains." Teal'c said

"Cabin pressure?" She said

"Also very low."

"We copy that. So we want you do exactly what we say. First, remove your restraints. Then on my mark, blow the canopy of the glider and push off."

"We will die!" Teal'c said

"Negative! It'll be all right if it's only for a few seconds." she reassured him

"Teal'c, the only way we can bring you aboard is with the ring transporter. That means you have to be clear of the glider. You got it?"

"I understand." Teal'c said

"Good. I need you at least 5 meters from the scout ship, close together. Stand by until I get into position." Jacob told him

"Jacob, is that you?" Jack asked

"Yes, it is, Jack. Now do what we tell you."

"Do you know your ship's bigger than ours?" Jack asked him

"Colonel, we need you to concentrate." Sam said

"Blow the canopy." Jack said

"On my mark, not before." Sam said to him

"Right!"

"Make sure your helmets are secure and set your oxygen at 100%. You'll need to pre-breath the last of it in breaths in deep breaths holding each one in. You'll need to power the system before you blow the canopy. Then disconnect the umbilical and exhale as much as possible. Stand by!"

Jacob moves the scout ship over the glider, "We're in position. Stand by in the hold." he said to me and Daniel who were standing by the cargo area.

"Colonel, Teal'c? Are you ready?" sam asked

"Ready!"

"Three…two…one…mark!" Sam said

The scout ship cargo doors open. Jack and Teal'c are picked up by the transport rings, Jack and Teal'c collapse to the floor. Daniel and I rush to them, Daniel crouches next to Jack and I check on Teal'c.

"They're all right!" Daniel yells to Sam

"Flight, this is Digger Two. We have Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c aboard! They're both alive." Sam says into the radio and I look at Daniel and smile. "Welcome aboard!" Sam says to Jack and Teal'c

"Hey…Jacob…Thanks for stopping by!" Jack says

"What the hell? I was in the neighbourhood! Ya need a lift home?" Jacob tells him

"Yes, Sir. Thank you." Jack says

 _"Yeah! Well done, Digger Two, well done! Congratulations! Now come on home!"_ I heard Paul say over the radio and I partly know that the last part was for me.

 **Daniel's POV...**

After we got back I stood in the doorway of the infirmary watching Kate give oxygen and and IV to Jack, I couldnt stop looking at her, she had become such a natural st her job and a valuable member of our team. More importantly she was someone who was always there for me even when nothing I ever did made sense, that is one of the many reasons I developed feelings for her but I kept them to myself not only because I was afraid that it would ruin our friendship but because of Sha're, I felt like I was betraying her by falling for someone else, but after awhile I realized that she would want me to move on, to be happy for her. That's why I made up my mind about something, Kate may be with Major Davis but I am going to show Kate how I feel, little by little. May the best man win.


	9. Chapter 9

**Falling in love with my best friend**

 **A/N: I'm doing a bit of a jump here season wise, just becase I want to speed things up a bit. So right now I'm in season 5 and this time I'm going to be writing my own episode, or at least attempt to so go easy on me. Enjoy.**

 **Kate's POV...**

So everything is getting weird, for the past few months I'm not quite sure what's been gong on with Daniel but lately he has been, well complimenting me a lot. Also on top of that Paul purposed to me. I never thought of myself as the marrying type, I felt awful about it but I told him I needed to think about it. I didnt know if I should say yes considering how I feel, so I headed to Sam's office, I needed some girl talk.

"Hey Sam can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked walking into her office.

"Sure, what's up?"

I sat down in the chair across from her and put the ring box on her desk, "Paul purposed to me." I said.

"Oh wow, well correct me if I'm wrong aren't you suppose to wear this n your finger?" She asked.

"Yeah but.."

"But you don't know if you should say yes." She finished for me.

"Yeah, I mean there is love there for him but not like what I feel for Daniel. Plus if I was to say yes where would we live? Would I have to leave the SGC and go back to working in a military hospital? Or would he move here and have to fly out to Washington all the time? I honestly don't know what to do and also Daniel has been acting weird around me lately."

"What do you mean weird?" She asked

"I dont know, the past few months he has been...complimenting me alot...but sort of in a flirty way. I mean I could be paranoid because just last week I thought Major Johnson from SG-4 was hitting on me."

"Oh your not paranoid about that one, he was actually flirting with you," She told me.

"I knew it."

"Look, if you are having doubts about saying yes to Major Davis, then maybe you have your answer. As far as Daniel goes it's probably nothing, or it could be something. Who knows." She said and I nodded my head.

I left her office and I headed to the locker room to change into myoff world gear but this time I was assisting SG-5 on their mission to P3X-848. I headed towards the gate room to meet up with the team when Daniel stopped me.

"Hey."

"Hi" I said to him and he started walking next to me.

"Going on an adventure without me?" He asked.

"Well yeah, I cant spend every mission with you guys." I said with a smile.

"Oh I see how it is, getting sick of us already." He said and I lightly shoved him.

"Stop it, I'll never get sick of you guys, plus when I get back you can look forward to me kicking your ass in scrabble."

"Oh you think so huh? I might just have to take you up on that challenge."

We reached the gate room and I saw the other team already in there, "Alright then, loser owes winner drinks." I said and he smiled at me.

"You're on."

"Well I guess I better get going." I said.

"Yeah, well good luck and have fun, but not to much fun." He said and I smiled again and headed into the gate room.

 **Daniel's POV...**

It's been two hours since Kate left with SG-5 and I could just not stop thinking about her. For the past few months I have slowly been trying to show her how I felt, and sometimes it would seem like she was doing it back and I thought maybe she does feel the same way, but then Sam told me that Major Davis purposed to Kate, I felt like I was losing, then Sam also told me that Kate needed time to think about it. Sam, Jack and Teal'c knew how I felt about Kate and kept telling me to grow up and tell her straight out, I cant do that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the alarms went off and Walter's voice came over the intercom.

 _"Unschedualed off world activation"_

I got up and headed to the control room as I got there I heard over the radio that SG-5 was under fire and coming in hot. _Kate._

Jack and General Hammond were standing behind Walter and I came up next to them, "Defense team stand by." Hammond said over the microphone, "Open the iris." He told Walter and the iris opened. SG-5 came through then the gate shut down, we headed into the gate room and I didnt see Kate, but before I could ask Hammond spoke up first.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We were ambushed sir, at least 50 Jaffa, came out of no where." Major Altman said.

"Where's Dr. Smith?" Hammond asked him.

"I'm sorry sir, we got pinned down, Dr. Smith broke off and created a diversion for us to get away saying she would meet us at the gate. I didnt want to leave sir, but we had no choice."

"So you left her behind?" I asked, how could they do that?

"I'm sorry Dr. Jackson, I thought she was going to be right behind us." Altman said.

"We'll brief in half an hour." Hammond said and SG-5 left the gate room.

Later in the briefing room me, Jack, Sam, Teal'c and SG-5 were sitting around the table going over what had happened.

"According to our intel the planet we were on was suppose to be abandoned, but a couple of hours after we got there we were made. We managed to take cover but there were to many of them. That's when Dr. Smith suggested that she should create a distraction, I was against it but she asked if I had any better ideas and she took off." Altman said

"Then what happened?" Hammond asked.

"We heard explosions go off and it drew most of the Jaffa away but we managed to take out the ones that remained and get to the gate, we waited as long as we could for her but more Jaffa came after us so we left. I'm sorry General."

"Don't be sorry Major." Hammond said and I looked at him.

"How many would you are left now?" Jack asked.

"I'd say at least 30 remain now." Altman said.

"Sir.."

But before Jack could finish the alarm went off, _"Unschedualed off world activation."_

I bolted from my seat and headed to the control room, the others joined me.

"Receiving an IDC sir." Walter said, "It's the Tok'ra."

"Open the iris." Hammond said.

When the iris opened Jacob stepped through, "Dad" Sam said and we went into the gate room "Dad, what are you doing here?" Sam asked him.

"Nice to see you too Sam." He said and she smiled, "I came here to tell you that I know where Kate is." He said and I felt my heart leap.

"Where is she?" I asked

"She was captured by Goa'uld named Jamel, he's one of Anubis's front men."

"Okay and how do you know this?" Jack asked.

"We have a Tok'ra within their ranks, they informed us that a member of SG-1 had been captured." He said and looked at Sam, "I was happy to hear that it wasn't you." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"So what? Can your operative get Kate out?" I asked him.

"Not without exposing herself." He said, I cant believe this.

 **Kate's POV...**

I woke up in a cell, the last thing I remember was distracting the Jaffa soldiers so that SG-5 could make a clean break for the gate, I was about to catch up with them when I was knocked out.

I had no idea where I was, I got up from the floor and walked over to the cell door and put my hand on it but it shocked me.

"Ah!" Where the hell am I? Just then I see two Jaffa walk towards the cell and open it.

"Come with us." one of them said and I complied.

We enter a throne room and I see an over dressed man sitting in the chair.

"Kneel before your god." the Jaffa said to me and forced me to my knees.

"Dr. Kate Smith of SG-1, it's nice to meet you, I am Jamel." He said and his eyes glew.

"Well your parents must have hated you." I said, _Damn it Kate leave pissing the bad guy off to Jack._

"You have fight in you." He said and got up from his throne and held up his hand with the ribbon device on it, it shot out a light and I felt a sharp pain go through my skull. I fought as hard as I could and finally he stopped, "Anubis may take pleasure in meeting you, you'll make a fine host."

"Over my dead body" I managed to say.

He laughed and walked over to one of the Jaffa standing next to his chair and grabbed something from him, he turned around and I saw that it was a pain stick. _Oh shit._ I thought and he pressed it to my arm.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed and he stopped.

"If you do not wish to become a host then you will tell me what I want to know."

I looked down at the ground, "I wont tell you anything." I said.

"Oh..yes...you..will." He said and stuck me with the stick again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Daniel's POV...**

I was sitting in my office looking anything I could on Jamel, I had to save Kate, I had to, it had been three days since we found out. I slammed my book down on my desk out of frustration and General Hammond walked in.

"Dr. Jackson are alright?" He asked and I looked at him

"Yeah General I'm fine." I said and put my hands on my hips, "Actually no I'm not, there is not much information on Jamel or anything I could use to save Kate."

"I understand your frustration, but unfortunatly I have no choice but to declare Dr. Smith MIA."

"General!" I said to him.

"I'm sorry Dr. Jackson, but we have no way of knowing how many Jaffa we would be up against let alone who this Jamel guy is." He said and I looked at the ground, "I've already spoken to Major Davis and informed him on the situation, he's taking the first flight out here." _Oh that's just great._ Hammond left my office and I sighed and leaned against my desk. _I can't lose you Kate._

 **Kate's POV...**

After what felt like hours of being tortured I was brought back to my cell, I was laying on the ground in a horrible amount of pain, I thought back to a week ago when I was in Daniel's office as he was teaching me how to read and reconize ancient writing.

 _"Do you know what this word means?" He said pointing at the screen of the computer, I had to move closer because it was small, my leg and arm were touching Daniel's but I trited hard to ignore it._

 _"Umm...death?" I said, "No wait..." I looked closer at the picture, "Love."_

 _"That's right." He said and I smiled at him, "I know it's hard on this screen, sorry."_

 _"It's okay. What is it that your showing me?"_

 _"It's actually a poem that one of the teams found on a misson. It goes._

 _'A million stars up in the sky_  
 _one shines brighter I can't deny_  
 _A love so precious, a love so true_  
 _A love that comes from me to you_  
 _The angels sing when you are near_  
 _within your arms I have nothing to fear_  
 _You always know just what to say_  
 _just talking to you makes my day_  
 _I love you honey with all of my heart_  
 _Together forever and never apart.'_

 _"That's beautiful" I said_

 _"Yeah it is." I heard him say and I looked at him and we just looked at each other, I wanted to kiss, just kiss him damn it. We were interupted when his phone rang._

I had to get back. I was about to pass out again but I heard someone whisper, I looked over by the cell doors and saw someone standing there. I used all my strength and made my way over to them.

"Dr. Smith, my name is Morak I am Tok'ra."

"What?" I asked, I was extremely weak.

"I've been hiding in Jamel's ranks for months now, I heard a member of SG-1 was captured, I'm here to help you escape." Morak said

"Why?" I asked

"I overheard Jamel tell one of his guards to get ready to bring you to Anubis, they plan on making you a host. I must get you out of here brfore that happens, but you have to hang in there and wait for the right moment, I'll come get you." Morak said and I nodded my head and she left.

 **Daniel's POV...**

I was walking down the hallway when I got near Kate's office, I peaked in and of course saw it was empty, I walked in and went over to her desk, I saw a few pictures sitting there, some group ones where we've had barbecues at Jack's place, one from her birthday, and one from Jack's place but this one was just of me and her. We were sitting our lounge chairs, she had convinced me to go to Jack's that day, Sam grabbed her camera and told us to smile. Kate told her to hold on and she moved her chair closer to me and looped her arm in mine then Sam took the picture. Then of course after the picture was taken her cell phone rang and it was Paul, who showed up an hour ago and is trying to convince Hammond to send us after Kate, Hammond hated his decision but he said he didnt want to risk anyone else. All I wanted to do was go to the planet and bring her back and hold her in my arms.

 **Kate's POV...**

After another day of being tortured I was brought back to my cell, I felt like I couldnt hold on anymore, but I need to stay strong, I had to, for Daniel.

"Dr. Smith." I heard someone say, I looked over at the cell door and saw Morak, "Dr. Smith it's time to move, can you walk?" I shook my head, I was to weak to speak, "You're gonna have to try if you want to make it out of here." She said and opened the cell door coming over to me and helped me stand up, we made our way out of the cell and down the halls, "I can get you close to the gate but we have to keep moving."

We managed to make our way out where I was being held captive and ran through the woods, I got some of my strength back but I wasnt fully there yet, I saw the gate off in the distance and turned towards Morak who handed me my IDC and a zat.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"I'll be okay, I'll get back before they know I'm gone." She said and just then we hear an alarm go off, "They know you're gone, go!" Morak told me and I started to leave but turned back to her.

"Hold on." I said and she looked at me, I swung my fist up and punched her in the face.

"What was that for?"

"To make it look like you tried to go after me." I told her and she nodded, "Thank you"

I took off towards the gate, when I got there I started to dial home, just then a staff weapon shoots off past me, I tn around to see 4 jaffa heading my way. I finished dialing and hid behind the DHD and started firing my zat at them.

 **Daniel's POV...**

 _"Unschedualed off world activation"_ I heard over the intercom and I made my way to the control room where I was met by Hammond, Sam, Teal'c, Jack and of course Major Davis.

"We're getting an IDC sir." Walter says, "It's Dr. Smith." _Kate_

"What?" Hammond asked.

"General if we dont open the iris she will be killed." Major Davis said to him

"We have no way of knowing if that's even her Major."

"It has to be, Kate told me she would rather die then give up any information about this place." I told him.

 **Kate's POV...**

I took down Jaffa so far, I still havent received the green light to go through.

"Come on guys." I said and fired my zat again taking out another Jaffa.

 **Daniel's POV...**

Jack and Hammond exchanged a look then Hammond looked back at Walter, "Defense team stand by." He said, "Open the iris." he told Walter.

 **Kate's POV...**

My device beeped and I had the green light to go, I got up and continued firing my zat, I ran up the steps and jut as I was about to go through the Jaffa fires and it hits my in the side and I fall through.

 **Daniel's POV...**

A few minutes after the iris opened we waited, just then Kate came falling through and the gate shut down.

"Medical team to the gate room" Hammond said and we made our way in there.

"Kate." Major Davis said and ran over to her beating me to it. Janet and her team came in and moved him out of the way and put Kate on a stretcher then wheeled her out, She wasnt responding so they made their way to the infirmary.

After an hour Janet comes into the hall where we are all standing.

"Well she's lucky, if the blast would have been a few more inches to the left she could have been dead. We managed to stich her up but she's gonna have to take it easy for the next few weeks." Janet said

"Can I see her?" Major Davis asked.

"She's asleep right now, but as soon as she wakes up you can." Janet said and left, everyone else left as well, I gave once last look at Major Davis who was looking at Kate laying in the infirmary bed, and I left.

 **Kate's POV...**

I dont know how long I was out for, when I woke up I was told by a nurse I was out for the whole night. I looked around the room and saw Paul asleep in the chair next to my bed holding my hand, I did love the sweet gestures he did towards me and it hurt me that I was stringing him along like this, and that's the reason why I have to do this, not for me but for him. I tried to move to sit up but my body hurt, he must have noticed because he woke up.

"Hey." He said getting up and givving me a kiss on the head, "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly like I got hit by a bus...no make that a train." I said and he chuckled.

"I can get Dr. Fraiser if you need something for it."

"No I'm okay for now but thank you." I told him

"You're welcome" He said and pulled his chair up to the bed and kissed my hand. "I'm glad you're okay Kate, I was really scared that I lost you for good this time." He said and I looked at him, "I know you said that you needed time to think, but I just want you to know that if you say yes and we get married you will move to Washington.."

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You moving to Washington, I know your job is here and that you love it but Kate I can't go through almost losing you anymore.."

"Well if you know I love it you wouldnt ask me to leave it." _It's now or never Kate,_ "Paul I think we need to talk." I said and I took a deep breath, "Listen, there is really no easy way to do this so please just hear me out. I want you to know that I do love you, but not in the way that you deserve. I tried, I tried so hard to feel the same way, and before you even say it, it has nothing to do with Daniel, this is my decision and my decision alone. You deserve someone who can give you themselves 100 percent and I'm not the girl who can, so I'm sorry Paul but I cant do this anymore." I said and he looked at me then nodded his head.

"You know, a part of me did kind of feel like...like you seemed distant, I thought maybe it was just stress from work." He said

"Paul I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I guess I just thought the same thing, that eventually you would start to love me the way I love you." He said.

After a while he left, I knew it was for the right reason but it still somewhat hurt, I dont know if it was because I broke up with him, or because I had hurt him. I was looking up at the ceiling when I heard a knock, I looked and saw Daniel standing in the doorway holding something.

"Hey"

"Hi" I said and he walked into the room.

"So I do believe you owe me a game of scrabble." He said and sat down in the chair that Paul was previously in, "That is if you're feeling up to it."

"Absolutely" I said and he moved my table tray over my lap, "Can you help me sit up a little further though?" I asked and he set the game down and move his arm carefully behind my back and I grabbed his other arm and he gently lifeted me up more, I'm not gonna lie I may be feeling horrible right now but just having him help me up makes everything better.

"Is that good?" He asked me moving away, I already missed his touch.

"Yes it is thank you." I said and he sat back down and got the game set up.

"No problem." He said and handed me my tiles, "So I um...heard about you and Major Davis, I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Thanks but I dont want to talk about it, not yet anyways." I said and he nodded.

Half an hour later after I kicked Daniel's butt he left and I managed to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Falling in love with my best friend**

Sam is briefing the rest of us and Hammond, she is standing in front of a large view screen with an image of an asteroid.

"This image was generated based on satellite observations made over the last few hours. The asteroid has an irregular shape, but we've calculated its length from end-to-end to be approximately 137 kilometers." She said

"I've seen this movie. It hits Paris." Jack said to Daniel who is next to me.

"Actually sir, it will strike somewhere in the Artic Circle. Probably Greenland or the Barents Sea." She said

"And nobody knows this but us? How is that possible?" Daniel asked, since I broke up with Paul I have been trying to, well be more flirty towards Daniel.

The screen changes to show a view of the solar system, "Well the asteroid was actually discovered by a civilian who has since been 'persuaded' to keep it quiet. The reason no one else has detected it is that the object's path is highly atypical. It's a rogue well outside the plane of the solar system occupied by the planets and the asteroid belt. In fact, it's a fluke that anyone saw it at all. We got lucky."

"I don't see how in any conceivable way this is lucky." I said

"Well, if this had happened seven or eight years ago, there'd be nothing we could do about it. The Stargate opens other options for us." Sam said

"A little help from our friends?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Perhaps the Tok'ra could be of assistance." Teal'c said

"Unfortunately, they've been on the run since the Goa'uld attacked their base at Ravanna. We've already sent a message asking for their help, but so far there hasn't been any reply." Hammond told him

"The Asgard owe us a favor." Jack said

"We could contact them through the K'tau, through their Hall of Wisdom." Daniel said

"According to the treaty with the Goa'uld, the Asgard cannot prevent natural disasters from occurring on protected planets." Teal'c said

"Hey, the Goa'uld tried to make the Tollan send a bomb through the iris. Screw the treaty." Jack said

"Well, one of our allies will help." Daniel said

"I hope you're right. Otherwise, in eleven days and sixteen hours all life on Earth will be wiped out." Sam said.

After Jack and Daniel got back from contacting th Asgard us and Hammond are seated at the table.

"…and after that I kind of lost my temper." Jack said

"What exactly does that mean?" Hammond asked

"Let's just say Jack made a reference to Freyr's mother." Daniel said and I hid back a smile

"We'll discuss Colonel O'Neill's diplomatic shortcomings later. Right now, I'd like to know what options remain." Hammond said

"I say we nuke it ourselves." Jack said

"We have sufficiently large-yield warheads to deflect it. But we don't have a multi-stage delivery system capable of reaching the asteroid in time." Sam confirmed

"Wait a minute; what about the cargo ship that Jacob and I crashed on Ravanna during the Goa'uld attack? That must still be there."

"In how many pieces?" Jack asked

"Well, our understanding of Goa'uld technology has improved quite a bit. We might be able to fix it." Sam said

"How much time?"

"Given the right team, maybe a couple of days?" Sam said

"I'll assign anyone you need Major." Hammond told her and she nodded

"Assuming we can fix it, how long would it take to fly back to Earth?" I asked

"Ravanna's not exactly next door. Even pushing the engines past a hundred percent, it would take eight, nine days."

"Leaving little margin for error." Teal'c said

"Then let's get started. Dismissed." Hammond said and we all get up and leave.

The gate opens and various personnel are busily preparing equipment including a MALP, which has a large bomb attached to it. We enters, armed and dressed for the mission.

"We're good to go sir." Sam said

"Teal'c, show 'em the way." Jack said

"This way" Teal'c said smiling and walking up the ramp, gesturing to the others.

"This, uh, big enough?" Daniel asked Sam looking at the bomb on the MALP

"Packs twelve hundred Naquadah-enhanced megatons." Sam said

"And that's a lot?" I asked standing next to Daniel

"This is the most powerful warhead ever created, Kate. It's the equivalent of one billion tons of TNT."

"That's a lot." Jack said to me and I nod.

Jack reaches out to Spellman, who is backing down the ramp with a metal case in each hand, "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I can't do this. I can give you a list of some very good engineers." Spellman said

Sam and Jack walk him back up the ramp, with me and Daniel following.

"Come on, Spellman. I do this every day." Jack told him

"That's probably because you don't actually understand what happens to your body when you go through this thing. I do."

"We need you for this mission." Sam said tugging on his arm to get him to go through with her.

"It defies the laws of physics and you know it!"

"Spellman, you're going." Jack tells him and Spellman gives a little yell as they both grab him by the arms and push him through then made their way through.

"Well I'm sure glad you guys didn't do that to me." I told Daniel as we made our way up.

"Well Jack thought about it but I talked him out of it."

"My hero." I said smiling at him and made my way through the gate.

The outer doors to the cargo ship open and Jack, Daniel, Sam, Me, Teal'c and the engineers enter, we secure the area with our P-90's at the ready. Teal'c guards the entrance.

"It doesn't look so bad." Jack said

"Okay, our first priority is auxiliary power. Then it's hyper drive and life support." Sam tells the engineers

"Right." Webber says

"Is there a restroom? My first priority." Spellman said, Sam and the engineers leave.

"Ah, they'll fix it up." Jack said

"I'm confident." Daniel said

"Me too." Jack said

"As am I."

"Same here." I said.

Sam and the engineers going about the repairs while Daniel reads from a notebook, I walk over to him and hand him some water then sit down next to him in the front of the MALP and open one of the books he borrowed me, Jack gazes at a glowing ball. At one point I notice Daniel is asleep against the side of the MALP I walk over and take my pencil that I use to write down notes from Daniel's book and lightly rub the eraser against his ear and he jerks awake and looks at me, I just smile putting my hand that's holding the pencil under my chin and he jokingly glares at me. Spellman is working at a laptop on the MALP when Webber enters.

Later on Webber and Spellman are talking to each other.

"I looked again. I still can't find it." Webber says to Spellman

"Did you check the guidance system?"

"Twice." Webber said

"Okay, I guess we'll have to assume that there isn't one on board." Sam said, me and Daniel walk over to them.

"One what?" Jack asked her

"We're about ready to attempt and engine start, sir." Sam said

"Yeah, fine. Assume there isn't one, what?" He asked again

"Recall device." Sam said and I looked at Daniel and mouthed 'uh oh'

"The X-301? That was you guys?" He asked Spellman and Webber

"You have to admit it performed beautifully right up to the point where you and Teal'c were sent into deep space." Webber said

Jack laughs sarcastically, "Yeah."

"Nice work." Daniel said and I smiled shaking my head.

"Carter." Jack said

"Attempting engine start." She pushes a series of buttons around a console on the bridge. The ship starts to come alive then everything dies.

"Carter?"

She tries again, and this time the power stays on,"That's got it sir. We're good to go. I'll repair the remaining systems on the way." She looks at the egineers, "Once you get to the Ravanna Gate, dial the Alpha Site. They'll be expecting you."

"I think I speak for about six billion people when I say…good luck." Spellman said

"You, too." Sam said nodding and the engineers leave the ship.

"I'm gonna want to talk to you guys." Jack said to them as they leave

"Teal'c, try to take it easy on the engines when we take off." Sam said

"Why?" Daniel asked

"Well I'm just slightly concerned that if we push them too hard, and they burn out before we reach escape velocity that…" She looks at Jack, "…we'll come crashing back to the planet."

"Oh that's comforting." I told her

"I'm confident." Daniel said

"Me, too." Jack said

"As am I."

As we make our way back to earth, slowly, Sam is trying to get a response from the SGC. Sam is in one of the pilot chairs, Teal'c is seated in the other chair, piloting the ship., while Jack, Daniel and I wait in the background.

"…please respond."

 _"SG-1, this is General Hammond, please respond."_

'Sir, this is Carter. We've just dropped out of hyperspace, and we should reach the asteroid in a few minutes." She said

 _"We're relieved to hear that Major. You sent those engineers to the Alpha Site ten days ago."_ I did say slowly.

"The ship's barely flying as it is, sir. We're lucky we made it this far." She tells him

 _"_ _Understood._ _Proceed with your mission._ _"_

"Yes, sir." She says, "All right. Thirty-nine minutes before impact, the asteroid will reach the fail safe position. Once it's past that point, it'll be too close to Earth for the explosion to deflect it." She tells us and looks at her watch, "That leaves us three and a half hours."

"So, we just drop off the bomb and, what?" I asked

Sam turns on a holographic screen that shows a rotating graphic of the asteroid, "Our scan shows that the asteroid is pot-marked with impact craters and fissures. We fly the ship into the deepest crater we can find at a right angle to its current trajectory. The crater itself should help direct the explosive force of the bomb like a rocket nozzle." As she speaks, the graphic illustrates the blast direction and its deflecting power. I look at Daniel a little worried. "When we're a few meters above the surface, we ring down the MALP with the bomb. Then we land and two of us go EVA." She turns off the screen.

"That would be you and me." Jack says to her

"We walk the MALP down into one of the fissures of the bottom of the crater to focus as much of the blast as possible. We set the timer, and then we get out of there."

"Piece of cake." Jack said

"There is one other thing. We're about to pass through the Leonids. It's a cometary trial that Earth passes through periodically. The shields should help protect the ship, but anyone caught outside is going to have to find cover—fast." She says then the ship groans loudly and shakes.

"What was that?" Jack asked

"I'm having difficulty with the sub-light engines." Teal'c said and the ship shakes further and there is loud rumbling, I feel Daniel lightly put his hand on my back., he was not making this easy.

"Yes, you are." Daniel said taking his hand off my back.

"Sir?" Sam says and leaves the bridge, Jack slaps the panel next to Daniel and follows.

Just a few moments late I hear Jack yell for me and I rush into the engine and see Sam on the ground with Jack by her side helping her up.

"What happened?" I asked getting on the other side of her.

"There was and electrical discharge from the crystals." He said and looked at Sam, "How's the head?" He asked her and Teal'c entered the room.

"The sub-light engines have shut down." He said and I use my pen light that's in my pocket and check Sam's pupils, they look fine but she seems disoriented.

"Big asteroid problem here." I hear Daniel say from the front.

I help Sam get up and we all make our way into the bridge, "Try using maneuvering thrusters to slow us down." She says to Daniel

"I am. It's not working." He says and gets out of the pilot seat so Teal'c can sit in it. He moves to the co-pilot seat and I moved to stand behind him.

"Daniel Jackson is correct. Manuevering thrusters appear to be insufficient." Teal'c said

"They're all we've got." Sam said and the ship is still dropping quickly to the rotating asteroid.

"Any time now." Jack said

"Thrusters are in full reverse, O'Neill." Teal'c tells him.

"We're coming in a lot faster than we should be." Sam said

"Yes, we are." I said

"Faster than we should with thrusters that at maximum. Ninety meters per second. Eighty. This rate of deceleration isn't gonna cut it. We're gonna hit." Sam said and I placed my hand on Daniel's chair.

The cargo ship moves nose down into a deep crater, rather than hitting the highest surface.

"What happened?" Jack asked

"We're inside a deep crater. Fifty meters per second. Forty. Thirty." Sam said

The ship decelerates rapidly, rotates, and comes to rest hovering just above the surface at the bottom of the crater.

"We stopped descending." Sam said.

Sam comes back from checking the engine, "The sub-light drive is down." She said

"As are shields and communication." Teal'c said

"It might be easier to list what is working." Daniel said

"The bomb?" Jack asked

"Is good to go, sir. If it comes right down to it, we can detonate it right here. What's our position?" Sam said

"Well, personally I'm against it." Daniel said and I nodded in agreement, "If you want to know where the ship is, we're about five meters above the surface at the bottom of the crater."

"The rings will be functional at that distance." Teal'c said

"Alright. Here goes." Sam said and she opens a control panel, activates the rings and sends the bomb, on its platform, to the surface.

"Let's suit up." Jack said to Same and they headed to the cargo hold of the ship.

Jack and Teal'c are in pressure suits and enter the airlock from the ship, _"Depressurizing air lock."_ We hear Teal'c say

"Sir, once you're off the ship you'll experience very little gravity, but the asteroid's surface is mostly iron and your boots are magnetized, so you shouldn't go spinning off into space." Sam tells him

 _"Oh, that's very reassuring there, Carter. Thank you very much."_

 _"Depressurization complete. Opening outer door."_ Teal'c says.

Sam is working out something on her laptop as Daniel sits in one of the command chairs with me standing in between them.

"What is it?" Daniel asked her

"Well, our approach to the asteroid was a lot faster then it should have been, even on thrusters only. I'm going to check something." She said, "Something's not right. The asteroid's gravitational field is way stronger than we thought."

"So?" I asked

"Well, gravity is determined by mass, and mass is determined by size and composition." She said

"So?" Daniel asked

"So the core of the asteroid must be made up of something a lot heavier than nickel and iron."

There is a loud thud outside the ship, "So, what was that?" I asked

'We're passing through the Leonid's way sooner than I expected." she said and grabbed her radio, "Colonel O'Neill what's your position?"

 _"We're almost out of the cave."_

"Better stay where you are, sir. We're taking meteor hits." She pulls open a crystal drawer

 _"Hey Carter, any chance of getting those shields in play here?"_

There are numerous more impacts hitting the ship, "We're working on it, sir—stand by." she looks at Daniel, "Daniel, try to re-route power from the hyper-drive. Bypass systems are all blown."

Daniel moves to the center console. There is a loud impact and the sound of venting atmosphere.

"Hull breech! We're venting atmosphere!"

 _"Carter… any progress on those shields?"_

"Stand by, sir." She said and Daniel is soldering a piece of wire in order to create smoke. The smoke trails upward, showing the location of the hull breach.

"That's it." Sam said then there are more thumps and more hissing.

"And now there's two more." Daniel said as the smoke splits off, "Now what?" he asked and I looked at the escape pods.

"The escape pods, they have their own vent system. We could go in those to prevent ourselves from breathing in the atmosphere." I said and Sam nods then we head over to the pods getting inside them.

After a few moments my escape pod opens, I take a deep breath and I see Jack standing there, "Hey kids how you feeling?" Jack asked and we got out of the escape pods, Sam goes straight to the consule to her laptop, I walk over to Jack, daniel and Teal'c.

"Oh, not bad considering the circumstances." Daniel said

"That's great. Let's go." Jack said to us

"Sir, I don't think we should leave just yet." Sam said

Jack looks at Daniel in question, "Don't look at me. Something to do with gravity or …something." Daniel says

"It's too high, sir. Or at least it's higher than it should be. I need to reconfigure the ships sensors to determine what the core is made of."

"Oh, here we go." Jack said sighing loudly

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Aww, come on! We came, we saw, we planted the bomb. We had a little fun with a meteor shower. We went home. It's a great story!" he looks from Daniel to Teal'c to me, "Isn't it?" Teal'c looks away, and Daniel tries not to look at him directly, and I look at the ground.

Sam brings up a schematic image of the asteroid, "I was right."

"This could be a problem." Daniel said

"Indeed."

"I don't wanna hear it!" Jack said

"Sir, the asteroid's core is composed almost entirely of Naquadah." Sam told him

"Of course it is."

"It makes up about forty-five percent of the total mass." Sam said

"Of course it does." I said standing next to Daniel

"Naquadah does not occur naturally in this solar system." Teal'c said

"Which is why I never even thought to look for it. Sir, this whole thing must have been a Goa'uld setup."

"…to circumvent the Protected Planets Treaty with the Asgard. It's almost unthinkable." Daniel said

"What?" Jack asked

"The Goa'uld brought the asteroid here and set it on a collision course to make it look like a natural disaster." I said

"And they knew the only way we could stop it would be with a nuke." Daniel said and Sam nods.

"So, what happens when that bomb goes off?" Jack asked

"Well, the explosion will be enhanced by the Naquadah probably to the force of a small nova. This close to the Earth, it would be enough to set the atmosphere on fire and boil the oceans." She said

"Okay, this was not in the movie!" Jack said

"And if we deactivate the bomb and the asteroid goes past the fail safe point, there's no turning back. Are you absolutely sure about this?" Daniel asked her

"Well, I can't be a hundred percent."

"We don't have a lot of choices here." Jack said

"That's what I'm saying, we're damned if we do and we're damned if we don't. We need another option." Daniel told him

"The presence of the asteroid itself may be sufficient evidence of a treaty violation." Jack said

"Right. The Asgard can intervene."

"We have no way to tell them." I said

"We do if you get that radio back on line. Teal'c, suit up." He said and they head to get their suits on again.

"Okay, try it now." Sam said coming back to the bridge

"Stargate Command, this is SG-1. Do you read? Over." Daniel said and paused, "Nothing."

"I don't know what else to do. The radio is working short range, but there's no way the signal can penetrate this much solid Naquadah."

 _"Carter, come in."_

"Go ahead."

 _"Confirm the deactivation code for me, will ya?"_

"Zero three three one zero three one zero."

 _"Yeah, that's it. Nuthin'."_ Jack said.

"Is there a problem, sir?"

 _"Well, there was a cave in. It seems to have damaged the keypad. It's not accepting the code. Other than that, everything's fine."_

"How much time is left exactly?"

 _"Under three minutes."_

"Sir, you're going to have to open up the bomb and deactivate it manually. The first thing you need to do is remove the casing around the timer. There should be two screws."

 _"Yeah, I got 'em."_ There's a pause, _"Got it"_

"Now find the wires leading from the timer to the detonator and cut the red one."

 _"Carter… They're all yellow."_

"Say again?" Sam asked and I looked at Daniel then at her.

 _"There are five wires, and they're all yellow. Maybe I should cut them all?"_

"Uh, the thing is sir, if you interrupt the wrong circuit, it's basically the same as telling the bomb that the timer has reached zero."

 _"Yeah, I knew that."_

"I'm sorry sir, but you're just gonna have to cut them randomly."

 _"Yeah, I knew that, too."_

"How's it coming, sir?"

 _"I've cut three. I've got two to go."_ There was another pause, _"You know, I'd like to take this opportunity to say that this is a very poorly designed bomb, and I think we should say something to somebody when we get back."_

"I agree, sir." Sam said and I placed my hand on Daniel's shoulder, unintentionally. "Sir?"

 _"We're still here."_ He says and we sigh in relief and I take my hand off of Daniel's shoulder.

Later we are gathered around the center console, "We get communications back yet?" Jack asked.

"Sorry, sir. We tried. The only way would be to pull the components we used to fix the hyper-drive. It would take hours."

"What, then?"

"Well we have a couple of options. Number one, we give up. We use what is left of power and life support to make it to the nearest unoccupied gate world. There's a small chance we'd make it. From there and we head to the Alpha Site." Daniel said

"Number two?"

"We take off and hope that our radio signal can be picked up by the Asgard in time to inform then that this was a Goa'uld attack disguised as a natural disaster." Daniel said

"There isn't enough time for that." Jack said

"I know."

"Is there a number three?" Jack asked Sam

"There's no three." Sam told him

"Well, maybe there is. Teal'c, you said Naquadah wasn't native to our solar system." I said and Teal'c nods, "Now, which means that the Goa'uld must have towed it through hyperspace by ship."

"A mothership."

"Kate, that's it!" Sam said

"What's it?" Jack asked

"We don't have a mothership." Daniel said

"The effect only has to last a few seconds." Sam said

"What only has to last a few seconds? What?" Jack asked

"Choice three, sir. We expand the ship's hyperspace field to encompass the entire asteroid. We take it out of normal space long enough to avoid the collision with Earth."

"Is there a four?" Jack asked

"I know it sounds farfetched, sir. And, well it is."

"You want to ride an asteroid through Earth?"

"Yes." Daniel said

"To the outside observer, it would disappear on one side and reappear on the other. The problem is it would take every ounce of power we've got. The field would have to be expanded far beyond its usual envelope. It could cause the engines to explode." Sam said.

"Explode?" Jack asked

"Even if we survive the engine overload sir, we wouldn't be able to take off again. We'd have a couple of hours of life support and that's it." She said

"But you think this is the best shot we have at stopping this rock?"

"Yes, sir. I think so." She answered

"Well, that's the plan, then."

Sam is typing rapidly onto her keyboard, "I really need more time to make the calculations."

"Well, Carter, now might be a good time." Jack said

"Almost."

"Now?" Daniel asked, I was standing next to him at the consule

"If I engage too soon, we'll reappear right inside the Earth."

"Carter… I can see my house!" Jack said

"Engaging hyper drive…now!" Sam says and activates the hyper-drive, "We're there." She said and I didnt see earth anymore.

"The navigational computer confirms we have emerged from hyperspace on the other side of the planet." Teal'c said

"Yep, plan three… works every time." Jack said and I smiled at Daniel.

Daniel and Teal'c are resting in the command chairs, I'm sitting on the floor in front of Daniel facing him, while Sam and Jack rest on the ground near us, Jack is lying on his back.

"So, two hours of life support, then what?" Daniel asked

"Hammond will find us." Jack said

"I'm confident." Daniel said and I saw him look at me.

"Me, too." Sam said

"Me three." I said and gave Daniel a small smile.

"As am I." Teal'c said and then there is a strange electronic noise. Jack and Sam get up as a video screen pops up.

"Sensors are picking up a vessel approaching. It appears to be another cargo ship." Teal'c said and I stood up

"Goa'uld?" I asked

"I do not know. The ship is taking up position directly above us." Teal'c answered and a Tok'ra appears on the electronic viewscreen.

"I am Jalen of the To'kra. We received your distress call and came as fast as we could. Can we render assistance?"

"Well, you know, it's not like we don't have everything totally under control here, but… sure render away." Jack said and we all looked at him, then I looked at Daniel and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Falling in love with my best friend**

 **A/N: There is going to be just a little bit of fluff here. Just a warning.**

Ever since I was captured and tortured by that Goa'uld a month ago I asked Teal'c to help train me for hand to hand combat. One day we were in the base gym and he had punching pads on his hands and I had fighting gloves on, I was actually doing pretty good according to Teal'c, he also trained me on using staff weapons for fighting using wooden ones we managed to get. After we were done with the punching we worked defensive skills, he would get the best of me at some points but there were a couple of times that I managed to take him down.

"Should we rest ?" He asked me and I nodded my head, I was getting tired so I walked over to the bench and took a drink from my water, "You are proving to be a formitable warrior." Teal'c told me.

"Well thank you Teal'c, although I will admit I feel like I'm not doing good at all."

"You have proven your strength in these sessions, it shows that it comes from your heart." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you. Should we continue or am I wearing you out?" I asked.

"I feel no exhaustion what so ever, I believe it is you who is getting worn out."

"Oh really?" I asked and he bowed his head, "Alright come one Jaffa let's go." I said and set down my water and walked back onto the mat, Teal'c followed.

We began again, at first Teal'c had the upper hand then I surprised him by knocking him off his feet by sweeping my leg under his feet, he landed on the ground and I stood up.

"Yes!" I said and took a bow.

"Whoa easy on the Jaffa he's the only one we got." I turned and saw Jack and Daniel standing in the door of the gym. I laughed and helped Teal'c stand up.

"Sorry sir." I said and peeked over at Daniel, I saw him looking at me and I hid back a blush, I was wearing a short, tight tank top that showed my belly a little bit and capri work out leggings and had my hair in a ponytail like I always do when we go on missions

"She kicking your ass T?" Jack said and I smiled up at Teal'c.

" has proven to be a worthy advisary."

"Well why don't you two get cleaned up, we have a mission." Jack said and I nodded my head, Jack and Teal'c left and I headed over to the bench to grab my sweater and water bottle.

"I've never really seen anyone take Teal'c down, except Jack but we had those Tok'ra wrist enhancers." Daniel said walking over to me.

"Oh god don't remind me of those." I said and I put my sweater on but I didnt zip it, out of the corner of my eye I could see Daniel looking at me still, so I turned to face him, "Maybe you should have Teal'c work with you on combat, or me, apparently I'm a worthy advisary." I said and he smiled.

"I think I'll stick with using knowledge as a weapon."

"You are such a geek." I said and then I realized Daniel hates that, "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, I dont mind it when you call me it, because you dont say it to hurt my feelings." He said and I smiled at him.

"Well I better go shower before Jack yells at me." _You could join me._ I thought to myself, snap out of it damn it.

"Sure, I'll meet you up there." He said and I headed to the locker room and showered then met the others in the gate room.

 **Daniel's POV...**

I left Kate in the locker and headed to the mens locker room to change into my off world gear, but I couldnt get what she was wearing out of my head. The top she was wearing was just short enough to where her somach showed a little bit and I tried not to stare at her breast as I could see the tops of them. I wanted nothing more then to pull her to me and kiss her fiercly and move my mouth down to her breasts and kiss her stomach and take in every taste and scent of this amazing, beautiful woman that stood in front of me. As I got to the locker room I could feel my pants getting tighter thinking about her, I grabbed my gear and headed to the shower, I wasnt intending on showering but I need to calm down.

As I stood there she kept popping into my head, how did she have such an affect on me? She is someone I could never see myself with, she is far out of my league, but when she's around I feel like I'm looking at an angel, she makes me feel better after every mission, and when she's in my office while I teach her different languages and she's sitting next to me I feel the urge to kiss her, move the stuff off of my desk and have my way with her. To kiss those perfect soft lips and touch every part of her body, to hear her moan my name as I put myself inside her. I felt myself grow harder thinking about it, I wrap my hand around it and start to move it closing my eyes thinking about it being her instead, laying underneath me and looking up at me with those captivating green eyes and biting her lip as I move inside her. I continue rubbing myself as I picture her body, perfect breasts, perfect body moving along with me and hearing her say my name repeatedly as I pump inside her and she kisses me and holds onto me pulling me deeper into her and moans as I hit that perfect spot. I feel myself getting close as one thought pushes me over, one thing I love hearing from her lips, _Daniel._ "Oh Kate." I release myself on the shower floor and catch my breath leaning my head on the shower wall. What I wouldnt do to make this a reality. I clean myself up, get dressed and head to the gate room where I see everyone standing.

"Nice of you to join us Daniel." Jack said to me.

"Sorry I forgot something my office." I said and looked at Kate who just smiled at me which made my heart leap, god I love that smile.

 **Kate's POV...**

We arrive on the planet and approach a large, ruined building.

"Looks like it was once an advanced civilisation, Sir." Sam said

"No survivors." Daniel said to him

"No bodies either."

"Based on the overgrowth, I'm guessing this place was destroyed a long time ago." I said

From the interior of the building, Teal'c is opening the door and we enter the building.

"Faint energy readings definitely coming from here. Nothing dangerous as far as I can tell." Sam said

We see a female body is lying on a plinth, a thin cloth over her face. I remove the cloth.

"She's perfectly preserved. This must be some sort of tomb or crypt of some kind." Daniel said

"Or a science lab." Sam pointed out

"Why would you say that?" I asked her

"Because these energy readings I'm getting, seem to be coming from her." Sam said and I looked from her to the woman.

We bring the woman back and I walk into the lab Sam is in studying the female.

"Hey, Kate."

"Hey. How's the new toy?" I asked her

"Amazing. This is more advanced than any android we've encountered before. Check this out." She says and we move to a microscope. I look into it, seeing a green display.

"That some sort of nanotechnology?" I asked her

"They seem to be some sort of self-repair mechanism."

"But they're inactive." I pointed out to her

"They seem to deactivate when disconnected from it. Her." Sam said she goes back over to the woman, "According to the ultrasonic scan, the power system is centred here." she indicates the side of the woman's head, "There seems to be some sort of mechanism to access it from the outside. I was just about to try to…" she touches the robot's neck. A CD tray slides out.

"Wow." I said

Sam and I are already in the briefing with Hammond when Jack and Daniel walked in.

"Colonel O'Neill, Dr Jackson. Major Carter, Dr. Smith and I were just discussing whether or not to activate the robot." Hammond told them

"You can?" Daniel asked

"I think I found a way to recharge the unit's main power cell. Now prior to this, it's been operating on less than one percent capacity. I'm hoping that that was enough to maintain the memory systems. Assuming it had any to begin with, of course." Sam said

"Of course. Why do you want to do this again?" Jack asked

"Well Sir, this is an incredibly advanced piece of technology. Given enough time, eventually I might be able to figure out how some of its functions work. The neurological systems seems to be as complex as a human brain."

"So?" Jack asked

"So, I'm hoping that the robot will be able to help me understand itself. Sir." she said

Later in the lab Sam inserts a disc into the robot's CD tray. The tray closes but nothing happens.

"Now what?" Jack asked

"I don't know. The power cell should be fully charged. As far as I can tell there isn't an on switch. It's possible the power was depleted for too long."

"Why don't you kiss her?" Jack asked Daniel and we both looked at him then the robot takes a deep breath.

"There's a pulse." Sam said

"It has a heartbeat?" Daniel asked

"It has a heart?" Jack asked

"It's designed to create a very realistic illusion of humanity."

The robot takes another breath and sits up, "Where am I?"

"You're in a special facility on the planet Earth. My name is Daniel Jackson. This is Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Kate Smith, and Jack O'Neill.

"Hi." Jack said

"My name is Reece. Where's my father?" She asked

"We're not sure. Uh, please let me explain." Daniel told her

"Don't hurt me."

"No one wants to hurt you." I said moving to stand next to Daniel

"How did I get here?" She asked

"Um, we found you on your planet. We brought you through the Stargate." Daniel said

"What is that?"

"Well there was one on your planet. It's a device that can be used to travel great distances through space." I told her

"We can tell you more about it later." Daniel said

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked

"Well I suppose there's no easy way to tell you this but the civilisation on your planet was destroyed." Daniel said

"How?"

"We don't know." Daniel said

"We were sort of hoping you could tell us." Jack said to her

"I er…I was asleep." She told us

"Yes, we found you that way." Daniel said

"What about my father?"

"Well as far as we could tell, you were the only survivor. You don't know anything about what happened?" I asked her

"My father knew there was danger. He told me to go to sleep. He said he would wake me when the danger went away."

"We're very sorry." Daniel said

"What do you want?"

"Well, we want to understand." Daniel told her

"What?" She asked Daniel

"Your planet and its history, and…"

"You." Sam said

"What about me?" She asked

"Well I'd really like to know more about how you work. Your systems, how they function."

"I'm like you."

"Ah, not exactly. At least as far as I can tell." Sam said

"How are we different?" the woman asked

"Sam, can I have a word?" Daniel asked her.

"Yeah."

"We're just going to step outside for a minute. Will you be okay? We'll be right back." Daniel told her and they walk into the corridor outside the room, the woman looks at O'Neill then at me.

"Excuse us." Jack and and jestures me to leave the room and we join Sam and Daniel in the hall.

"I don't think she knows she's a robot." Daniel said

"Okay, how is that possible?" Jack asked

"Well the last time your consciousness was copied into a robot, you didn't figure it out right away."

"Okay what are you suggesting?" I asked

"I'm just saying that maybe we should avoid slapping her in the face with the reality of her existence just moments after telling her, her planet was destroyed." Daniel said

"Why? It's a machine." Jack said

"She just found out her father's dead." I said to him

"It's a machine." Jack repeated

"He's right. It's not like it ever had a real father." Sam said

"Well maybe not. Maybe it's her creator. Or maybe we're talking to the stored consciousness of a real human being who once did have a real father. I think our past experience should be telling us to be careful about deciding what is and what isn't a life form." Daniel said

"Okay, I agree. All I'm saying is if she really doesn't know what she is, she has a right to." Sam said

"Okay, maybe we should wait a while. I mean, she did seem pretty upset." Daniel said

"For a machine."

"We don't know what kind of psychological effect it will have." I said

"Psychological?"

"Whether her behaviour is a result of sophisticated programming or not, I think the best way to find out about her and what she knows, is by dealing with her on her own terms, at least for now." I told her

"Couldn't hurt." Jack said, Daniel returns to the room, me and Sam go into the observation room.

Daniel is sitting in Reece's room, while she paces around, picking things up. Sam and I watch

"Is the rest of your planet like this place?" Reece asked him

"No it's very different."

"What's it like?" She asked

"Well, there's lots of varying climates, different kind of landscapes, big oceans, wide range of civilizations and each is home to a lot if different kinds of people." he says

"It sounds beautiful."

"Much of it is." Daniel said

"Can I see it?" She asked

"Soon." He said

"Why not now?"

"Well, because we still have more to talk about, Reece."

"I know, but we've been talking for so long now." She said

"I know, but you must know a lot more than what we've already talked about."

"I do know a lot." She said

"What can you tell me about the danger that came to your planet?" Daniel asked and she shakes her head, refusing to talk about that.

Later in Sam's she is studying the piece of replicator, "No energy readings. I'd say these blocks are dead. Probably been on the planet since it was destroyed." she said to us

"Replicators were the cause of the destruction?" Hammond asked

"The first evidence of the replicators in this galaxy." Sam said

"It must have been a long time ago." Daniel asked

"Something still doesn't fit. The replicators we know go after advanced technology, why would they eat everything on the planet and leave Reece alone?" I asked

"Perhaps she has some means of defending herself against the replicators." Teal'c said

"She was asleep." Daniel said

"It's possible that she's giving off some kind of signal or frequency that repels them, maybe not even by design but by coincidence." Sam told us

"Bug spray?" Jack asked

"If that is the case, then Reece herself may be the key to helping us and the Asgard in our fight against the replicators." Teal'c said

"Yeah, maybe, but we're still a long way from determining that." Sam said

"Dr Jackson, what have you learned?" Hammond asked him

"Well actually not much, Sir. She's kind of hard to pin down in a conversation, her attention wanders. It's like she has the mind of a child." Behind Daniel, Jack is playing with a magnifying glass and pulling facesand we look at him.

"What?" He asked

"I'm not sure, but she may not be telling me everything she knows about what happened." Daniel said

"You think she's deliberately hiding something?" Hammond asked

"I get that feeling." daniel said

"Why would someone create a robot with the mind of a child?"

"Well, like Daniel suggested, it could be a transferred consciousness, or it could be that the creator intended for her to be emotionally mature but just couldn't get the programming right." I said

"If Dr Jackson is right, and she is hiding something, we should proceed very carefully with any further interactions." Hammond said

"Sir, I think it's time that we told Reece the truth. Daniel, maybe if she's forced to confront the fact that she's an artificial life form, it could change any pre-programmed priorities that she's adhering to." Sam said, I didn't think it was a good idea.

Daniel enters Reece's room and Me, Sam and Jack enter the observation room and Reece looks at us.

"Um, sit down for a minute, Reece. We need to talk." Daniel said

"No."

"Look this is just going to take a minute, so just please sit down." Daniel said

"No, I don't want to talk any more Daniel, I want to have fun. Don't you ever have fun?" she asked

"Not as much as I would like to. Would you please sit down, this is very important. Sit."

"Then can we have some fun?" She asked

"Yes." He told her

"Promise?"

"Yes. Okay, Reece, you know that there are different kinds of people, right?" He asked her

"Yes."

"In fact there are many different kinds of life forms." He said

"This is boring."

"I'm starting to identify with this girl more and more." Jack said to us

"Reece, I know you think we're the same but we're not." Daniel told her

"My father always said I was special."

"You are. You are very special. But despite the fact that you and I look very much the same, we're very different." He said

"That's obvious." She said

"I mean on the inside."

"How?" She asked

"Well, I'm flesh and blood. You are a machine. A very, very sophisticated machine, more of a computer really." Daniel told her

"I'm alive."

"Yes you are. Just not like me. Even though you were created to be very human like, you are not human." He told her

"Yes, I am."

Daniel stands up, "No you're not, Reece. Okay, I can prove that to you." Reece turns and pushes Daniel violently into a bookcase on the far side of the room. She then bangs on the glass of the observation window.

"I wanna leave here! Let me out! Let me out! Now!" She screams and I run out of the observation room and enter her room going over to Daniel with Jack right behind me.

I looked up at Reece, "Reece sweetie it's okay calm down." I said slowly standing up.

"I wanna leave!"

"I know, I know, but right now I need to make sure Daniel is okay, alright? After that we can see. Do you trust me?" I asked her and she seemed to calm down and nodded her head, "Okay, let me fix Daniel up and I'll see what we can do." I said and she walked away. Jack helped Daniel out to the hall and I paged one of the nurses to bring me my kit.

"Hey. That went well." Jack said as I was cleaning up Daniel's cut

"Maybe she has some sort of programming that prevents her from acknowledging she's anything but human." Sam said

"Robot denial?" Jack asked

"Looks that way." Daniel said

"Has it occurred to anyone that this thing may have been lying around that planet for, oh, quite some time and that maybe it's broken? Or perhaps it never worked right in the first place?" Jack said

"So you think we should just shut her down?" Sam asked him

"Oh, I don't know, let's ask the man who just had his head cracked open."

"I don't think she meant to hurt me. I just don't think she liked what I was saying." Daniel said

"I don't like most of what you say. I try to resist the urge to shove you through a wall."

"Somehow Reece managed to survive a massive attack from replicators. There has to be more that we can learn from her, Sir." I said to him

Me and Daniel enter Reece's room, "Finally!" She hugs Daniel,"Hi Kate" She said.

"HI Reece." I said with a smile and she looked at Daniel

"Do you forgive me? You know I didn't mean to hurt you, right?" She asked.

"I know."

"Good. I forgive you too." she said

"Wh—wh—wh-what?" Daniel asked

"For attacking me."

"I didn't attack you Reece." He said

"It doesn't matter. Let's forget it."

"No. No, I think we should talk about this." Daniel told her

"No, please Daniel, I'm so bored. I just wanna get out of here. I wanna see your world. Why are you all so afraid of me?"

"No one's afraid of you." I told her.

"I won't do anything bad, I promise." She said

"I know." Daniel said

"I made you something."

"Yeah?" He asked

"Remember when you said you wished that you could have more fun?"

"Yeah." He said and a replicator crawls over the toys on a shelf and perches on Reece's forearm, I stepped back a little.

"Don't be afraid. It's just a toy." She said and I looked at Daniel.

The replicator is in a glass case in Sam's office, Jack is tapping on the glass.

"Sir, that glass is supposed to be acid resistant but it hasn't been tested against replicator spray." Sam said he stops tapping the glass.

"Why are we keeping this thing anyway? We know what they can do." Jack asked

"She made it. She can control it." Sam said

"Yes, but how did she make it?" Daniel asked

"Well I think I have a pretty good idea." Sam said she brings up CCTV of Reece in the observation room. She holds a pair of scissors, closes her hand over them, and they morph into a piece of replicator. "Nanotechnology. The nanobots that she uses for self-repair are apparently able to reorder matter on a microscopic level. She understands their construction completely. She should know how to defeat them."

"Will she tell us?" Hammond asked Daniel

"Well that's the problem." Daniel said

"What?" Jack asked

"She's not talking." Daniel said

"We make her talk."

"I think she was offended because I didn't appreciate her present very much." Daniel told him

"But this is so far beyond my understanding. I recommend that we contact the Asgard. Maybe they can help." Sam said

"Agreed. I'll send SG-2 to try and make contact. In the meantime see what else you can learn." Hammond said

Jack and Daniel went back to Reece's room and I stayed in Sam's lab with her and Teal'c, we had the monitor to Reece's room pulled up, just then the replicator moves, Teal'c points his P-90 at it.

"Easy." Same said

The replicator quietens down and stops moving, "The people on my planet were afraid. They wanted to destroy my toys. They wanted to destroy me." Reece said on the monitor.

"They said my father made me wrong, they thought that I was bad." She said

"What did you do?" Daniel asked her

"I taught my toys to make more of themselves. And I taught them to defend themselves and me. In case anyone ever tried to destroy us." _Oh crap_

"Well you taught them well." Jack said

"When your toys started to attack your world, why didn't you stop them?" Daniel asked

"I tried but I couldn't. They wouldn't listen to me any more."

"Why did you go to sleep?" Daniel asked

"They killed everyone, they killed my father. Then they went away. I was alone, I was sad. You don't like me any more. You think I'm bad." She said

"Actually, we want you to help us." Jack said

"Reece, the replicators have become a problem for a lot of different worlds. We need to know how to stop them."

"You want to destroy them!" Reece yelled

"Yes." Jack told her

"They're bad. They have to be stopped." Daniel said

"You want to destroy me!"

"No." Daniel told her

"Yes, you do. You think that my father made me wrong, you hate me." She said and the replicator lunges suddenly towards the glass and it cracks. The replicator sprays the glass and then jumps through. Teal'c shoots it.

In the briefing room Jack and Daniel enter as Hammond enters from his office, "SG-2 has been unable to contact the Asgard through the Katal hall of wisdom." He said

"Nothing?" Jack asked

"I hope they're okay." Sam said

"It would be unfortunate if the Asgard lost their battle with the replicators at the time when we may have the key to stopping them in our midst." Hammond told us.

"Oh, I wouldn't count the little fellas out just yet, Sir." Jack said

"Sir, this robot is far beyond our understanding. We may be able to use our weapons to fight the replicators, but without the Asgards' help, I don't think we're going to be able to figure out how to use Reece to defeat them on a grand scale." Sam said

"The robot's unwilling to co-operate?" Hammond asked

"Completely clammed up, Sir." Jack answered

"She thinks we don't like her. Apparently her impression is that the people of her world thought she was poorly constructed and wanted her and her toys eliminated." Daniel said

"Which would make them far smarter than we are." Jack said

"It seems whoever made Reece made a critical error. Made her smart enough to build the replicators and yet emotionally immature." Sam pointed out

"She's just trying to defend herself. She really is just a kid who unwittingly taught her toys to become a weapon of destruction." I said

"Maybe. She's been lying to us from the start." Jack said

"Major, it sounds to me like we're over our heads here. Until we successfully contact the Asgard, I'm ordering you to shut the robot down." Hammond said and I looked at Daniel

"Well, that's not going to be pretty." Jack said

"Do whatever's necessary."

We come out of an elevator and an alarm sounds, we start to run.

One of the SFs is on the floor having been attacked by a replicator and i kneel down next to him, "He's still alive. The medical team's on the way." The other SF tells me.

"Where is she?" Daniel asked

"The door was open and the prisoner was gone when I arrived, Sir."

"Replicators." Sam said

Jack grabs the wall phone, "O'Neill for Hammond. Yes Sir, we may have a replicator situation down here. I suggest sealing the base and doing a clean sweep. Yes Sir. And we also have a robot on the loose."

"Sir, we have to preserve her in one piece." Sam told him

"And we'd like it in one piece, if possible. Yes Sir." Jack hangs up the phone, "Right, how'd this happen?"

"The room has been cleared of any substance that may have been used to create another replicator." Teal'c said

"She must have made enough blocks for two of them the first time that would create more. There could be hundreds by now." Sam said

We all split up, Jack and Teal'c both go with some SF's, Sam goes with Hammond and I go with Daniel.

We meet up with Sam, Hammond, Jack and Teal'c

"She's sealed herself in the Gate room. She's got a lot of replicators with her." Sam said

"She's probably trying to go home." Daniel said

"Let's let her." Jack said

"Sir, we can't just let her leave." Sam told him

"We'll tell the Asgard where she is."

"Well I'm only guessing she's trying to go home. I mean, if she thinks we're trying to destroy her, she could be going anywhere." Daniel said

"We can't just let her leave with the replicators. She lost control of them once, it could happen again." I said

"So we'll toss a nuke in behind her." Jack said

"I'd like to try and stop her first." Daniel told him

"How?"

"Maybe, get her trust back." Daniel said

"Then what?" Jack asked

"Then, then, then I don't know. I'm just making this up as I go."

"If you could somehow manage to get close enough to her, you might be able to remove her power chip." Sam told him

"What of the replicators?" Teal'c asked

"These aren't the same replicators that we're used to dealing with. Right now, she's controlling them. If Daniel can shut her down, the replicators might just cease to operate. Look, they exist to protect Reece. If she's eliminated, they have no protocol upon which to act."

"They may attack Daniel Jackson in order to exact revenge and to restore their leader to power." Teal'c said

"Yeah, well that's where you guys will come in." Daniel said

"I'm willing to give you a chance, Dr Jackson." Hammond said

"General, with all due respect, I think it's a bad idea." Jack said, I agree

"I hope not, Colonel." Hammond said and Daniel handed his gun to Teal'c and started to walk away.

"Hold on," I said and handed my gun to Sam, "I'm going with you, no arguing." I said and me and Daniel made our way to the gate room.

"Reece, please let us in, we just want to talk to you." Daniel said as we approach the gate room door, it opens and me and Daniel enter, the door closes behind him.

"Activate the Stargate." Reece said

"No. No, I don't want you to go." Daniel told her

"You hate me."

"No we don't. No one does." I told her

"They're afraid of me."

"They don't understand you, Reece." Daniel said

"I never meant to hurt anyone."

"I know. Please stay." He said

"It's too late now. I've accessed your computer system. I'll figure it out for myself." She told us

"Reece. I don't want you to go." Daniel said

"Why not?"

"We want to be your friends." Daniel said to her

"I never had friends."

"We'll be your friends. Your toys may be a lot of fun but they're not human like us." I told her

"They protect me."

"We'll protect you." Daniel told her

"Do you promise?" She asked

"I promise. No one will hurt you. Come on." Daniel holds his hand out to Reece, "Show you my world?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." As she approaches, Daniel tries to reach the power pack at the side of her neck. Reece grabs Daniel's wrist and twists it, causing him to cry out in pain, before collapsing on the floor.

"Daniel!" I yell and tried to run over to him but Reece pushed me and I flew back and hit the wall getting knocked out.

"Kate!" I hear Daniel yell before I lose consiousness.

 **Daniel's POV..**

I looked over at Kate, she hit the wall pretty hard, _Please be okay._

"You are trying to disable me." Reece said

"No."

"Yes. You are lying. Lying is bad." She said and she runs back up the ramp, "None of you will ever hurt me!"

I'm kneeling on the floor, holding my left wrist, "Reece, please listen to me."

Reece grabs her head, "No! Make them stop! Make them stop!"

"I can't. You can." I told her

"No! You'll kill me."

"No, no-one wants that. We just don't want you to destroy our world the way you destroyed yours." I told her

"I didn't do it!"

"Yes, you did. You created the replicators, you told them to replicate at all costs. They destroyed your world and you let them." I said

"It wasn't my fault!" she said

"You could have stopped them before there were too many. You could stop them now before you lose control."

"No!"

I stand up, "Reece. Your father made you wrong!"

"No!"

"Yes! You destroyed your world." I said to her

"I didn't mean to." She said sobbing

"I know. But now you're going to destroy mine too."

"I don't want to." she said

"I know. That's why you have to stop now. No one will hurt you. We may be able to fix you." I told her

"How?"

"Shut off your toys, go to sleep. We'll find a way." I said

"I don't believe you."

"I will wake you up myself, I promise. I'm your friend. I don't want you to die. Kate doesn't want you to die." I said and looked at Kate who was still knocked out the back at Reece

"I don't want you to die either, or her. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I know, she knows too."

Just the Jack runs in, takes aim at Reece and shoots her. He turns and continues firing on the replicators in the corridor. I kneel by Reece as her eyes close.

 _"What's happening in there?"_ I heard Sam on the radio

 _"The replicators appear to have been disabled."_ Teal'c said

Jack bends over Reece, he opens her power pack and takes out the disc, "The robot has been neutralised."

"You stupid son of a bitch." I said to him with tears in my eyes

"Hey. You're welcome." Jack said

"You didn't have to shoot her."

"Yes I did." He said

"She was shutting them down." I told him

"I had no way of knowing that and neither did you."

"They didn't stop because you shot her. They stopped because she told them to." I said

"Carter said she was losing control. Now if just one of those damn things got out of this base, developed its own personality, we would be royally screwed."

"You just killed the only chance we'll ever have of stopping them." I said

"Look, I'm sorry. But this is the way it had to go down and you know it." He said, "All units, this is SG One Niner, commence sweep. I want every one of those damn things out of here. Medical team to the gate room." He leaves the Gate room, leaving me sitting on the floor beside Reece, I look over at Kate as the medical team comes and goes over to her.

Later on I head to the infirmary and see Kate sitting up in her bed reading one of the books I borrowed her, "Hey, how are you doing?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"I'm okay, mild concusion but Janet wants me to rest." She said setting the book down, "Daniel I'm sorry about Reece, we tried." She said and I sat on the side of her bed.

"I know, I just wish it would have been enough."

"Hey," She said and grabbed my hand, "Robot or not she knew you cared." She said keping her hand there, _Don't let go._

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." I said

"Oh it's nothing, not the first time I've been thrown against a wall." She smiled. _Just kiss her damn it._

"Still, I at least hit a book self, you hit a concrete wall. I'm sorry" I felt so guilty, her injury could have been worse.

"Daniel, don't be sorry, I wanted to go in there with you, that was my choice."

"Yeah but..."

"Stop, I'm okay, I know she really didnt mean to do it." She said and took her hand off of mine, "Now if it's okay with you I'd like to rest now." She said.

"Of course. I'll come check on you later." I said and left the room. _Why can't I tell you how I feel?_

 **Kate's POV...**

Daniel left the infirmary and I laid my head back and looked at the ceiling, _Why can't I tell you how I feel?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Falling in love with my best friend**

I was finally going to do, I was finaly going to tell Daniel how I felt, I've waited long enough, I recovered from my break up with Paul, it was time. I made my way to his office and saw his getting his pack ready, "Hey." He looked up at me, "Going on a mission without me? That's not nice." I said and he smiled.

"Well you know someone's gotta run the infirmary." He said.

"I know, but I get to miss out on the fun."

"Don't worry there will be more missions." He said and I smiled at him.

"Listen Daniel, there's something I wanna talk to you about. Something that I um...I've been meaning to tell you." I said and he looked at me confused, "It's nothing bad, or at least I dont think so."

"What is it?" He asked and before I could say anything his phone rang and he answered it, "Hello? Yeah I'm on my way." he hung up the phone, "Sorry that was Sam I should be heading to the gate room."

"Oh ok sure."

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"It can wait until you get back." I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll see you when you get back." I said and left his office, little did I know that life had other plans for us.

Hours later the alarms go off, _"Medical team to Alpha Two. Repeat, medical team to Alpha Two."_ I hear over the intercom and I grab a couple medical sergants, we made our way down the hall, I see Daniel walking with his hands up with Hammond and the rest of my team behind him, the sergants go to Daniel but he pulls away from them.

"Don't touch me!"

"He may still be radioactive." Sam said and daniel heads into the infirmary, me my heart sank.

"Let's get him scrubbed down." I tell them and face the others, "Do we know what kind and how much?" I asked

"It was a device housing an unstable radioactive variation of naquadah. We think his right hand was exposed to the equivalent of over eight to nine grays of neutron radiation resulting from direct contact. Full body exposure of over seven."

"Oh, my God." _No_

"Doctor?" Hammond asked me

"It's a lethal dose, sir." Sam said and looked back into the infirmary, _Why Daniel?_

My team got Daniel cleaned up and situated, I knew everything that was gonna happen to him but yet I can't stop it, I had to call Janet in because this was something I couldnt handle alone. After a few hours Sam came into my office, I was trying so hard to look up what I could to save Daniel.

"Hey Kate." She said.

"Hi" I said still looking in one of my books, I slammed it shut and put my head in my hands.

"Kate.."

"Why cant I save him Sam? Why did it have to be this strain of radiation?" I asked

"I don't know Kate." She said and I looked at my hands, "Have you seen him yet?"

I shook my head, "No, no I havent. I can't." I said and she put her hand on mine.

"I know he wants to see you, it would mean a lot."

"So I can what? Watch him die?" I asked her, "You what I was gonna do today Sam? I was finally going to tell him how I felt, I was gonna tell him that I have feelings for him, and that I've wanted to be with him for so long now, and now..." I stopped, holding back tears, "Now I have to watch him die, and there's nothing I can do about it." I said and put my hand on my head and started to cry, then I felt Sam wrap her arms around me giving me a hug.

Later on I finally decided I needed to see Daniel, I walked into the room he was in and sat down next to his bed and lightly put my hand on his.

"Just so you know, Jonas had a change of heart." I said, it was true, Jonas the alien they met on their mission came here, and told the others that he informed his people about what really happened on the planet. "He stole some naquadria for us. He took a big risk, he said it was because of what you did. I think it could be important and I wanted you to know that." I said and I fought back tears, "You have an effect on people, Daniel. The way you look at things, it changed me too. I see what really matters." I looked down and back at him, "I don't know why we wait to tell people how we really feel. I guess I hoped that you always knew." I said buried my face in one of my hands, and started to cry.

 **Daniel's POV...**

 _Did she mean what I think she means?_

"You can never reach enlightenment if you do not believe you are worthy." Oma said to me.

"Then I guess we may have a problem." _How can I leave now? If i'm right I think Kate just told me that she feels the same way I do._

I hear Kate leave then someone else starts talking, "You once gave me this. You said that its spirit would one day serve its owner in the afterlife." I hear Teal'c say and he sets something down next to me. "If you are to die, Daniel Jackson, I wish you to know that I believe that the fight against the Goa'uld will have lost one of its greatest warriors, and I will have lost one of my greatest friends." Teal'c says.

 **Kate's POV...**

Jacob, Hammond and O'Neill enter Daniel's room, where Sam, Me and Janet have taken up positions around the bed.

"Hey, Sam. I'm so sorry." Jacob says and he hugs her.

"I tried this, but it didn't work." She hands her father the healing device.

"We'll do our best." Jacob said and activates the healing device for a moment, then stops.

"His condition is grave. I do not know if I can save him. And even if I can, I do not believe I can restore his full healthy state." Selmak said

"Do what you can." Sam said and Jacob activates the healing device again.

 **Daniel's POV...**

Oma is walking up the ramp towards the Stargate.

"You're leaving? You can't leave." I said to her.

"The rest is up to you." She said

"Why, why me? Why, why give me this chance?" I asked her

"Anyone can reach enlightenment. Anyone prepared to open their mind as you did when you first came to Kheb."

"They're trying to save me. They're healing me, I can feel it." I said

"Then your journey will continue as before."

"What if I don't want it to? Not that way." I asked her

"Walking the Great Path brings great responsibility. You cannot fear it nor hesitate in your resolve." She said to me.

"I understand. I'm ready to go with you." I said

"Then stop them."

"How?" I asked

Jacob is still healing me, I appear and walks around the room, finally stopping next to Jack and I touch him on the shoulder, and we both travel instantly into the Dream Gate Room.

"Daniel?" He asked

"Yeah." I said

"Did you want something?"

"Yeah. Tell Jacob to stop." I said

"Why?"

"Because I'm ready to move on." I told him

"Your just giving up?" He asked

"No. No, I'm not giving up, believe me."

We both look at Oma, who is standing silently on the ramp. She changes into a glowing white being and goes to the Stargate, disappearing into it and leaving behind an open wormhole.

"You remember Oma?" I asked him

"Sure."

"I think I can do more this way. It's what I want. I have to go now. Everything's gonna be fine. Please, Jack. Tell Jacob to stop."

 **Kate's POV...**

"Jacob. Stop." Jack said and I looked at him

"Are you serious?" Jacob asked

"It's what he wants."

Jacob looks at Janet then at me, "Someone else want to tell me what to do?"

"Just let him go." Jack said and Jacob stops. Daniel exhales heavily, and the EKG flatlines.

"Sir?!" I said and Daniel's body suddenly starts to glow, and he begins to ascend toward the ceiling as we all watch.

 **Daniel's POV...**

"I'm gonna miss you guys." I said to Jack

"Yeah, you too."

"Thank you. For everything." I said to him

"So, what? See you around?" He asked

"I don't know." I turn and walks up the ramp.

"Hey… where are you going?"

"I don't know." I said and turned to face him, "Jack can you do something for me?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Please take care of Kate for me?" I asked

"Of course." He said and I walk through the Gate and disappear.

 **Kate's POV...**

Daniel was gone, I still couldnt believe it, it hurt so much. The man who had been my best friend for so long, who I grew to have feelings for is now gone, ascended. I leaned my head against the window of the taxi I was in. Once it stopped I looked and saw that the house lights were on, I paid the driver and got out the headed up the steps to the house and knocked on the door. _Why am I here?_

The front door opened and I saw Paul standing there, "Kate. What are you doing here?" he asked and i was holding back tears.

"I don't know, I just needed someone to talk to. Can I come in?" I asked and he nodded his head and moved allowing me to walk inside then shut the door.

After he shut it I turned and faced him pulling him to me and kissed him, he kissed back at first then pulled back.

"Wait what are you doing?" He asked.

"Shh just kiss me." I said and he sighed then pulled me back to him and kissed me.

Later after we were done I turned my head to look at Paul who was still asleep, I rolled back over and slowly moved out of the bed and gathered up my clothes. I got dressed, called a cab and left. _What have I done?_ I just needed to feel something.


	13. Chapter 13

**Falling in love with my best friend**

It had been a month since we lost Daniel, Jonas Quinn the alien from another planet had joined the team in his place. Also for the past few weeks Paul had been trying to get a hold of me but I ignored him, the night I slept with him was a huge mistake, the only person I told was Sam and trust that was not an easy converstation, I hoped that he would eventually get the hint until him and Dr. Friesen were asked to join us in recovering a Goa'uld mothership that was left floating in earth's orbit.

Jacob is at the controls, with Carter in the co-pilot's seat and Teal'c, Jonas and I were standing behind them.

"Looks like your analysis was right, Sam. It's dead in space, but completely intact." Jacob said

"Has Anubis ever done anything like this before?" Sam asked him

"This is a first. It must have been a little crazy around the SGC when it showed up, huh?" Jacob grins.

"You have no idea!"

"I have a pretty good idea, Sam. I used to be an Air Force General, remember?" Jacob told her and Jack appears from the rear, stretching.

"Are we there yet?" Teal'c and Sam look back at O'Neill as he stretches, "Sorry."

"Not yet, Sir. Just close enough to do some scans." Sam said

"Scanned anything yet?"

"Nothing, Sir." She said

"Nothing?" He asked

"It's in a stable planetary orbit. Shields and weapons are down, and it's emitting no EM of any kind."

"Still just, kind of, sitting there." He said

"Yes, Sir."

I look at at Jonas, so does Jack and we see him smiling with a look of wonder on his face.

"Well, if they were gonna attack Earth, they would have done it by now." Jacob said

"What are you smiling at?" Jack asked

"Well, it's just that it's my first time. In space." Jonas said

"Ah…"

"We'd only begun to consider the possibility of space travel. To actually be out here is…It's amazing." Jonas told him

Jack looks unimpressed as Teal'c smiles, "Indeed."

"Until something goes…horribly wrong." Jack said and Paul and Doctor Friesen walk up to us.

"What's our status?" Paul said and took a quick glance at me

"The ship should be just a few hundred kilometers dead ahead. There." Sam said

"Ship Ahoy-hoy…" Jack said

The cargo ship comes to a stop ahead of a large Goa'uld mothership. Jonas looks out of the window.

"That's incredible!" He said and I just shook my head

"I'm not a hundred percent but…this could be the same ship Anubis used to kidnap Thor." Sam said

"Now we know why they haven't attacked. There's no discernible life signs." Jacob told us

"All the escape pods have been jettisoned." Sam said

"This ship does not appear to have been damaged in battle." Teal'c said

"Power and life supports are functioning normally. There's just nobody on board.' Jacob pointed out

"Why would they abandon a perfectly good ship?" I asked

"They wouldn't." Jacob said , "Jack. Rather than fly into a cargo bay, I recommend we use the transport rings to get us there until we get a better idea of what's going on."

"Yeah." Jack said and turns to Paul and Friesen and indicates that they should leave the cockpit. "Boys…" I follow Sam as we head to the ring room.

Jack, Jacob, Sam, Me, Paul and Friesen ring into the corridor. We walk through a doorway. Jacob whispers to Jack as he indicates a direction.

"Jack!" As we follow Jacob, a garbled computerised sound is heard over the intercom.

"What is that?" Paul asked

"I can't make it out." Jacob said

Jacob leads us into Anubis' throne-room, Jacob activates a control panel.

"Well, this is strange. The ship is operational, but before they left, they initiated a self destruct sequence." Jacob said

"It looks like the countdown's stuck." Sam told him

"It just doesn't make any sense. The only way to stop a self destruct is with a command override, but that would completely erase the sequence, not suspend it halfway." Jacob said

"So, is the ship gonna explode or not?" Friesen asked

"Well, until we know why the countdown was suspended, we can't be sure it won't start up again. We need to get to the computer core and do a diagnostic." Jacob said

"Carter. You, Kate and Davis. See if you can disable that self destruct altogether." Jack said and I opened my mouth to protest but I didnt say anything

"Yes, Sir." Sam said and we left.

Me, Sam and Paul head down the corridor until we reach a doorway. Sam enters a code on the pad to the side of the door, which does not open.

"What's the problem?" Paul asked

Sam shakes her head, and enters the code again. Again, the door stays closed, "Dad, this is Sam." She said into her radio

 _"What's up?_ _"_ He said

"We're on our way to the computer core, but we can't access this corridor."

 _"_ _All right, hang on._ _"_ There was a pause, _"_ _The whole section's been sealed off, and the life support's been shut down._ _"_

"Why would they do that?" She asked

 _"_ _I have no idea._ _I'll see if I can open it up and get the ventilation going again._ _"_

As we stand at the doorway, the door suddenly opens. "We're in!" Sam said

 _"All right, just be careful, Sam."_

"Yes, Dad." She said and I smiled

We reach the next closed door and it has a number of weapons fire burns.

"Whoa!" Paul says and walks up to investigate the damage, "Something bad definitely happened here!"

Sam nods agreement as Paul enters a code on the door panel. The door remains closed.

"Dad, we're just outside the computer core. The door looks like it's been hit by several staff blasts."

 _"That's interesting, because it's the only door I can't open. The circuits are fused. It's almost as if there was a deliberate overload."_

"It's starting to look more and more like a saboteur on board. Someone damaged the computer, and then sealed it off so they couldn't effect repairs." Sam said

 _"Whatever happened…I can't get you inside."_

"Colonel? Have you been monitoring?" She said

 _"Affirmative. On my way."_

Jack arrives and attaches a C4 charge to the door, "Shall we?" We walk around the corner to take cover. I was standing in between Sam and Paul when Jack told us to cover our ears and sets the blast.

"WOO! That was loud!" Paul said and we turned to walk back out, he put his hand on my lower back but i moved away.

"What?" Jack asked loudly

We step through the door after it was blasted open, "Jacob, we're in." Jack said into the radio.

Sam activates a mechanism which opens a cover, to reveal a futuristic machine. Paul and I look at the machine.

"This is fantastic!" Paul said

Jack walks over to a bank of viewscreens, "No, this is fantastic."

Sam is kneeling on the floor, working on a laptop computer, "The computer log confirms that this is the same ship that Thor was aboard."

Paul is working on the computer core as me and Jack stand near them.

"And?" Jack asked

"Well, it could explain a lot, Sir. Thor's brain was directly linked to this computer. Anubis may have grossly underestimated the power of an Asgard's mind." She said

"And?" I asked

"It's possible that when his mind was linked, Thor was able to rewrite some of the ship's programming. Maybe even leave something behind."

"Like a virus?" Paul asked

"Exactly. By interfering with everything from navigation to life support, a complex virus could have driven Anubis to abandon ship."

"Might explain why the self-destruct got stuck." I said

"He could have generated a whole new subroutine that sent the ship to our Solar System after it was abandoned. Like a…a gift! I know it sounds a little wacky, Sir, but the more I think about it, the more it seems like the most reasonable explanation.

"There's a little wishful thinking there, Major." Paul said

"Well, if this ship wasn't ultimately intended for us to find, why did it travel half way across the galaxy all by itself? For that matter, why didn't the self destruct just go off?"

"Well, even if you're right, I mean, I really doubt that a virus is gonna know the difference between us and the Goa'uld." Paul told her

"There has to be a way to disable it somehow or Thor wouldn't have sent the ship here." She said and grabbed her radio, "Dr. Friesen, this is Major Carter. We could use your assistance in the computer core." There was no answer

"Friesen, come in!" Jack said into his radio

"Dad, have you seen Doctor Friesen?" Sam asked

 _"Negative."_

Jack grimaces and smiles at Sam, "You scientists. Stay here, I'll find him."

"It's a big ship, Sir." She said

"I think I know where he went." Jack said and left

Sam and Paul kneel next to the computer core. As the garbled computerised voice again comes over the intercom, Paul stands and looks around.

"It's coming out of the ship's intercom."

"What is?" I asked

"The sound we keep hearing. You hear that? It's a…there's…there's a pattern to it, almost like distorted words."

"Let's check it out." Sam said, Paul again joins Sam at the computer core.

 _"Carter. I want you, Kate and Davis back in the pel'tak with Jacob."_ We hear Jack whisper over the radio.

"What's going on, Sir?"

 _"Friesen's dead."_

We look at each other, then arm ourselves and make our way out of the room. As we turn the corner we run into Jack, Sam and I raise our guns towards him, but lower them, Jack motions for us to follow him along the corridor.

We enter the control room and Jack motions Sam towards Jacob who is lying on the ground injured

"Dad!" Me and Sam go to Jacob while Jack checks out the rest of the room. Sam helps Jacob to his feet, I pull gauze out of my pack and place it on Jacob's shoulder, while Paul stands, noticing something out of the viewscreen. He moves to the control panel.

"Colonel, we've got another problem." Paul said

Jacob is standing, though obviously in pain. He waves Sam away, "I'll live. Go, go, go." He said and I made a make shift bandaging to hold the gauze in place, I knew selmak would heal him but I didn't want him to bleed out.

"We're decelerating out of orbit and they've disabled the drive controls. Sir, we've got no way of altering course. We're going to crash." Sam said

"Teal'c, come in."

 _"O'Neill, you are approaching Earth's atmosphere."_ Teal'c said

"Yeah, you know, we noticed that! You're gonna haveta ring us outta here." Jack said

 _"Standing by."_

"It's no use. I estimate impact between five hundred and a thousand miles west south west of Alaska." Sam said

"The amount of energy released at impact would be massive. There could be a tidal wave." Paul said moving next to me.

"Raise the shields, set inertial dampening to maximum. That way the ship should survive in one piece." Jacob said

"Done. That's all I can do." Sam said

"Teal'c, we're heading into the ring room." Jack heads for the doorway as Sam helps Jacob. "Wait, wait, wait." Jack gestures for us to stop, "Teal'c?"

 _"O'Neill, we have been attacked by Jaffa from the mothership."_ Teal'c said

"What's your situation?"

 _"They are no longer a threat to us, but the ship has been damaged. The crystals that allow us to receive ring transmissions have been destroyed and there is insufficient time to dock aboard the mothership."_

"Well, I guess we're going in." Jack said and I looked out the window, great.

Jack and Jacob are sitting on the steps leading to the throne. Jacob is cradling his left arm close to his body, Im standing next to the throne.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked

"Aside from the burns, I got a broken collarbone. Selmak's working on it." Jacob told him

"You know, for guys with no life signs, those Jaffa did a bit of damage." Jack said to him

"They must have been trapped in the section of the ship that was sealed off. To stay alive as long as possible, they would have gone into a deep state of Kel-no-reem,slowing down their heartrate to one or two beats per minute. In that condition, the cargo ship's senses weren't sensitive enough to pick them up."

"Think there are any more running around?" I asked

"I doubt it. My guess is the three that attacked me were on the computer core level. I let them out when I opened the door to allow Sam inside."

Sam and Paul enter the room, "Well, we've got life support operating at fifty percent. It won't be too comfortable in here, but at least we won't freeze to death…right away." Sam said.

"That's very comforting Sam." I said

"Can we fix the engines?" Jacob asked

"Not a chance, and that's not our only problem." Paul said

"We found evidence of structural damage on the lower levels. Probably a result of the impact."

"How bad?" Jacob asked

"I'm not sure. The exterior pressure's pretty severe, especially on the lower levels of this ship. It wouldn't take much to compromise the hull." Sam said

"Well, help'll be on the way." Jack said

"There's also the matter of the self-destruct sequence frozen half way through its countdown." She told him

"You haven't turned that off yet?"

"No, Sir. And I'm not sure we should even try." She said

"Why?" Jack asked

"Well, first the door to the computer core was locked, and then when the Jaffa tried to blast their way in, the entire section was sealed off and life support was shut down."

"By who?" I asked

"It's whom." Jack said

"Actually, Sir, it's more like what."

"What?" He asked

"The virus Thor left behind." Paul said

"Exactly. What if it was trying to defend itself?" Sam said

"So Thor leaves behind a virus that forces Anubis to abandon his ship, and then this virus defends itself against the Jaffa Anubis left behind to blow this ship?" I asked

"Or…maybe it was left here so we could find it. Sir, with your permission, I'd like to return to the computer core." Sam said

"I'll go with you. Kate you too" He said and I looked at him confused, why was he having me tagging along alot lately?

Sam , Jack and I walk around a corner as the garbled computerised noise again comes over the intercom.

"Major Davis is right. It is definitely coming through the ship's intercom. Maybe the virus is trying to talk to us." I said, Sam gives me a look.

We arrive at a closed door. A small puddle of water has trickled from underneath the door. Jack walks up to the puddle and steps in it, "What the hey?"

"Dad, we've got evidence of flooding here."

 _"Stand by."_ There was a pause, _"There's been a hull breach on the engineering level."_

"We're nowhere near engineering."

 _"It looks like seawater penetrated into the central access shaft, and now the pressure's pushing it up through the core of the ship. We're flooding from the inside."_

We look at each other concerned, suddenly, the door behind us begins to close, "Dad, the door's closing behind us" Sam heads for the door control panel. She enters a code but the door remains closed.

 _"It's a security measure. All doors are sealed around the breach. I'll try to open it from here."_

The water level in the room rises quickly to ankle height, "It's a bit chilly." Jack said

"Dad, how's it coming with that door?" Sam asked

 _"This could take some time, Sam."_

Sam is still entering codes into the door's control panel, "I'm sorry, Sir. I can't bypass the system locally."

"Jacob?" Jack asked

 _"Yeah, without the proper codes, I can't get access to the security program."_ The water is now waist deep, _"Jack, I'm going try to find a back door to the program."_

"How long's that gonna take? I'm looking at some major shrinkage here." Jack said

 _"I don't know, this is kind of a unique situation. Give me a few minutes."_

"How long do you figure it'll take for this thing to fill up?" Jack asked her

"A few more minutes." Sam said

"Yep."

The water is now at chest-height on on us, "Next time we crash our brand new mothership, what do you say we do it in the tropics?" Jack said and we are removing our outer clothing.

"Actually, Sir, it wouldn't make a difference. At this depth, all water is ice cold." I said

"Shallower water, then…shallower."

"Yes, Sir. I'll keep that in mind." Sam said

"Or we could just not crash at all. It would be nice to keep our nice new mothership more than a couple of hours."

"Yes, Sir." Sam said

We are floating in the water, our heads in the space between the water and the ceiling, "Your dad's cutting it a little clo…" Jack said but water engulfed us.

After a few minutes the water suddenly starts going down, we gasp for air, coughing. Jack gets hold of the back of Sam's shirt keeping her head out of the water.

 _"Jack! Kate! Sam! Come in!"_

The water level has lowered considerably. Sam is gulping for air, "Dad, this is Sam. We're okay!"

 _"Thank God! Sam, you really had me worried."_

"Tell him I take back everything I was thinking when I was underwater." Jack said

"Whatever you did, it worked!" She said to Jacob

 _"I didn't do anything. The security protocol erased itself."_

"Wait a minute! How is that possible?" Sam asked

 _"I don't know."_

"Who cares? Let's go!" Jack said and we started walking.

Jack, Me and Sam are walking down the corridor and we see Teal'c and Jonas coming from the other direction

"O'Neill." Teal'c said

"You all right?" Jonas asked

"Ah, a little wet, a little chilly. Knee gets a little stiff in cold water, you know?" Jack said

"We have a rescue submarine docked with the ship." Teal'c told us

"We can't leave yet." Sam said

"Yes, we can." Jack told her

"No, Sir. Something else is definitely going on here." Sam said

We get back to the control room, I'm still freezing from being underwater, I see Paul look at me, he takes off his vest then removes his jacket and hands it to me, I reluctently take it only because I was freezing and put it on, then he starts working on a laptop computer. The garbled computerized noise is heard over the intercom, Jack and Sam are sitting on the throne steps, with me, Jacob and Jonas standing nearby.

"It's definitely a voice. Give me a second, I'll see if I can clean it up." Paul said

"Why would it be so distorted?" Jonas asked

"Anubis probably tried to shut it off." I said

"Carter?" Jack asks

"Well, the security program that locked us in that corridor didn't just shut down by itself." she said

"You think this virus Thor left in the ship's computer is acting intelligently?" Jacob asked

"If that door hadn't have opened, Colonel O'Neill, Kate and I would have drowned."

"It knows who you are." Jonas said

"That's creepy" I said and looked Jonas.

"I got it!" Paul said

 _"I am using the internal communication system to synthesize my voice…"_

"Thor spoke the same words to O'Neill and I when we were imprisoned aboard this vessel." Teal'c said

"Sir, maybe what we've been calling a virus isn't a virus at all. Maybe it's Thor." Sam said

"We got him off this ship months ago."

"Not before Anubis was able to download his mind into the computer core. Now, if his consciousness remained intact, he would be an independent entity operating within the system."

"His mind took control of the vessel." Jacob said

"Way to go, Thor!" Jack said

"Sir, the Asgard said that Thor was on life support but there was little chance that he'd come out of it." I said

"So?"

"So, if we can download his consciousness from the computer, the Asgard can transfer it into a new cloned body." Sam told him

"If that's what you want to do, Sam, you'd better move fast. The computer core isn't flooded yet, but it's only a matter of time." Jacob said

"Wait a second. If Thor is really in control of this ship, then he is the only thing keeping the self-destruct on hold. We remove that consciousness, the countdown will start up again." Paul said

"How much time will we have left when the countdown resumes?" Sam asked

"Approximately seventeen minutes." Teal'c said

"That gives us plenty of time to get out of here after we've got Thor." She said

"I know Thor was a friend of yours, but this is a Goa'uld mothership! If we allow it to blow up, there'll be nothing left to salvage." Paul said and I looked at him

"Jack, this ship us never going to fly again. I'd say having the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet owe you one is more valuable." Jacob told Jack

"Yeah…all right! Next mothership, we keep, okay?! Jonas, Kate, take Davis and Jacob back to the Sub, wait for us there." Jack said

"Colonel, I'd like to assist Major Carter…"

"Jonas…" Jack said

"I'll take them back to the sub." Jonas said

"Thank you." Jack said

We made our way to the sub area when Jack talks over the radio.

 _"Jacob?"_

"Yeah, what's going on?"

 _"Our exit is blocked. We need another way around."_

"Jack! All the other passageways into that section were already flooded. There is no other way around. Jack, I'm going back to the Pel'Tac see if I can figure something out."

 _"Negative. Get that sub to a safe distance, we'll think of something."_

"Understood." Jacob nods to us and I feel Paul tug on my jacket and we all start running to the sub

"The ship's self-destruct has been activated. We need to get the DSRV as far away as possible." Jonas said to the sub's seaman

"Jack, we're at the sub. What's your status?"

 _"Here's our plan, Jacob. We're going to take a couple of gliders."_

"Jack, a glider isn't designed to operate underwater."

 _"It's our only shot."_ Sam said over the radio

"Uh, all right, all right." Jacob rubs his forehead, as Jonas and I stand listening "Umm…you'll have to activate the compartment's forcefield to stop the flooding. Now, those systems went off-line after the crash."

 _"I know. I'm trying to reroute the power from here."_ Sam said

"What is it?"

"Glider bays have forcefields that allow ships to go in and out without having to depressurize the compartment. If she can't get it online, she won't be able to open the doors without flooding the hanger." Jacob said

"Right!" Jonas said looking frustrated

"Sam?" Jacob said

 _"I want you to get that sub to a minimum safe distance."_

"Understood." Jacob said and looked at me and Jonas, "Let's go."

"There's an auxiliary control panel on this deck. I could reroute the power from there." Jonas said

"How do you know?" I asked

"Cause I've gone over the schematics of these motherships a dozen times, and I'm a very quick study."

"Yeah? Well, where is it?" Jacob asked him

"Don't wait for me." Jonas heads down the corridor at a run.

"Right, now…Jonas!" I yelled but Jacob pulled me back and I got into the sub, I motion for Jacob to give me his radio.

"Sir."

 _"Kate, will you please get out of here?"_

"We are, but Jonas went off to try to get the forcefield online from a relay panel on this deck. Listen…good luck!" I said and handed his radio back to him. After a few minutes the sub shook a little.

 _"Everybody all right?"_ I hear Jack ask over the radio

 _"Yes, Sir. We're fine."_

"This is Jacob. We're a little seasick down here, but we're in one piece, too."

 _"Glad to hear it."_

"What about Jonas?" I asked taking Jacob's radio

 _"All members of SG-1 present and accounted for."_

"Hey now." I said over the radio.

 _"The rest of SG-1 present and accounted for."_ Jack said

"Thank you." I said and Jacob smiled at me.

While we were moving through the water heading back to shore, I was escorted to one of the rooms on the sub so that I could change out of my wet clothes. As I finished there was a knock at my door, _I bet I know who that is._ I open the door and sure enough Paul was standing there.

"Can we talk?" He asked, I sighed then stepped aside motioning for him to come in and I closed the door, "Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked

"Why do you think?" I asked.

"I dont know, ever since that night you haven't returned my calls."

"Look Paul, that night that I came over shouldn't have happened okay? It was a mistake, I was griefing and I guess I just needed to feel something. I lost a friend of mine, my best friend, I was in pain, but Paul we can't go back to the way things were. I still can't give you what you need. I'm sorry." I said and I looked at him, he looked hurt but he also looked like her understood, much like he did when we broke up.

"I understand, but there is something you need to know." He said and walked up to me, "I will always love you, even if you cant love me back, you were the best thing to ever happen to me." He said and kissed my forehead then left. I sighed and flopped down on the bed. _Why me?_ I thought to myself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Falling in love with my best friend**

It has been a month since me and Paul finally talked about that night, and well something unexpected happened, part of me was hoping it wasnt true. I sat at my desk looking at a piece of paper in front of me when I heard a knock on my door, I look up and saw Sam standing there.

"Hey wanna get some lunch?" She asked.

"Um...yeah sure."

"Are you okay?" She asked sitting down, I handed her the piece of paper, "Is this? Are you?"

"According to that yeah" I sighed, "I'm pregnant."

"But you and Major Davis slept together..."

"A month ago, and I'm late which I never am." I put my head in my hands, "What am I gonna do Sam? I cant be pregnant, especially by Paul." I said, I told Sam what happened on the sub and what Paul said, Sam has always been there for me, it's nice to have another girl to talk to, she understood the reason why I had to end things with Paul.

"You should tell him, if anything he has the right to know." She said and I nodded my head, "Come on let's go get some lunch." Me and her got up and may our way down the hall when Jonas stopped us.

"Hey guys you might wanna see this." He said and we went into his office.

On a television screen in Jonas's office, a female reporter stands outside the Washington hotel where Kinsey was shot. "Live Report" is written on the screen below her.

"The assassination of Senator Kinsey has sent shockwaves through Washington. With his party's national convention just weeks away, the Senator was considered by many to be their most likely choice for the second spot on the presidential ticket."

Me, Jonas, Carter, and Teal'c all surround the television, watching the news when Jack walks in, he is wearing casual, civilian clothes and looks relaxed.

"Political maneuvering has already…" The reporter continued

"Hey. I'm back. What'd I miss?" He asked

Sam mutes the television with the remote and stands, "Sir, Senator Kinsey is dead. He was shot."

"What?" Jack asked shocked

"Yeah. It's been all over the news for three days." Jonas said

"I've been on vacation." Jack said

"It looks like it was a professional hit. The shooter took him out from a hotel room across the street and then just disappeared." I said

"Any suspects?"

"Police aren't saying anything." Sam said

"It is reasonable to assume that a man in Senator Kinsey's position would have a great many enemies." Teal'c said

Jack is about to speak, but is interrupted by Hammond entering, flanked by two SFs, "Colonel?"

"General?" Jack asked

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but these men are here to escort you to Peterson. From there you'll be flown to Andrews and then turned over to the civilian authorities in Washington." Hammond said

"Sir, what is this?" Sam asked

"Colonel O'Neill is under arrest for the murder of Senator Kinsey." Hammond said

"What!?" Jack asked shocked

"You'll have to come with us, sir." one of the SF's said

"I don't think so." Jack said indigently

"Colonel…"

"General, I've been on vacation!" Jack urged

"I believe you, Jack. But for the moment, we're going to have to cooperate." Hammond said and Jack was escorted out by the SF's

We follow general Hammond to the briefing room, "There's no way Colonel O'Neill could've done this." Sam said

"I'm aware of that, Major, but my hands are tied." Hammond said

"How could they possibly think that he was responsible? He wasn't even in Washington!" Jonas said and we got to the top of the stairs.

"Actually, it looks like he was." Paul said, _Oh crap_

"Major Davis is acting as liaison between the Pentagon and the District Attorney. He has a report for us. Major?" Hammond asked

"Thank you, sir."

Hammond and the rest take seats around the briefing room table. Paul clicks the remote, and black and white surveillance footage starts running on the screen.

"This was taken from a security camera in a hotel across the street from where the shooting occurred just a couple of minutes after it happened." He said and the video displays a familiar figure moving down the building stairwell. Paul pauses the video when there is a clear image of the assassin's face. It shows Jack, "Now, the trajectory of the bullet indicates that the shot did in fact come from this hotel."

"That doesn't prove anything." Jonas said

"No, but based on this evidence, the FBI obtained warrants to search both the Colonel's house…and his cabin. Now, they didn't find anything, but one of the neighbors told them that they saw Colonel O'Neill dumping something down by the lake. They sent down a diver, who came up with this." Paul opens a file and hands Hammond who hands it to Sam and we pass it along, it's an 8x10 photograph of a case and dismantled rifle, "Ballistics match it with the bullet that killed Senator Kinsey. I don't know what else to say, sir. Certainly no secret that there was bad blood between them."

"Oh, come on. They had a few run-ins. That's hardly a motive for murder." I said

"Okay, I've read the file on Kinsey, but it is a little vague."

"The Senator was involved with a group of individuals who were unhappy with the way Stargate Command was being run."

"They tried to blackmail General Hammond into resigning. Colonel O'Neill found evidence connecting Kinsey to their illegal activities and threatened to go public with it unless he got them to back off." Sam said

"So, technically, Kinsey was protecting the SGC." Jonas said

"True, but I don't think he was very happy about it."

"Still, that's not a motive to kill the guy; that's a motive to keep him alive!" Jonas said

"Unfortunately, we can divulge none of this information to the civilian authorities." Teal'c said and Jonas sighs and shakes his head.

"Senator Kinsey was shot in broad daylight on a public street in front of dozens of civilian witnesses. If we tried to ship this to a military court, it would be a political disaster for the current administration." Hammond said

"With all due respect, sir, the "current administration" owes a lot to the Colonel." I said

"I'm aware of that, Doctor, as is the President. Unfortunately, there's nothing he can do for Colonel O'Neill at this time. On the other hand, I'm not a politician, which is why I'm suspending SG-1's offworld duties and assigning the three of you to get to the bottom of this. You have the full resources of this command at your disposal."

"Thank you, sir." Sam said

"Dismissed." Hammond told us and we got up and left.

Teal'c, Jonas and I are waiting in a visiting room. A door buzzes open and a shackled Jack is led in by SFs.

"Colonel." Jonas said and Jack gives a small humorless smile and continues in. The guards exit, "How are you…doing?" Jonas asked

"I'm accused of a murder I didn't commit. How do you think I'm "doing"?" Jack said and takes a seat at the table and we sit across from him.

"When are you supposed to get transferred to Washington?" I asked

"Couple of days."

"General Hammond has suspended our offworld duties in order that we may investigate this situation further." Teal'c told him and Jack nods

"Unfortunately, it's not going very well." Jonas said

"There is evidence that places you at the scene of the shooting." I said

"I was fishing!" Jack said forcefully, "Look, Kinsey wasn't exactly my best buddy, and on occasion, I felt like beating the crap out of him, but I didn't kill him."

"They…somehow have a video that clearly places you in Washington, D.C. three days ago." Jonas told him

"I don't believe this." Jack muttered shaking his head

"We know you've been on secret missions before. We're not always privy to the details—" Jonas said

"I wasn't on a mission, Jonas. I was in Minnesota! On vacation!" Jack interupted

"Did you encounter anyone that could verify your story?" Teal'c asked

"I was twenty miles away from the closest town. Alone. That was the point!"

We three exchange looks, "Perhaps this is all part of an elaborate plan, and those responsible chose to act at a time when they knew you would have no alibi." Teal'c pointed out.

Later back at the SGC we sat in the briefing room, "I checked the videotape to see if it had been doctored, but it appears to be genuine."

"So either that really is Colonel O'Neill, or someone who happens to look exactly like him." Jonas said

"We have encountered duplicating technology before." Teal'c said

"I was thinking the exact same thing, but those mimic devices are under heavy guard." Sam said

"Mimic devices? Someone want to fill me in?" Jonas asked confused

Me, Sam and Teal'c look to Hammond. He sighs and turns back to Jonas, "Three years ago, we had a foothold situation here at the SGC. Aliens gained control by using mimic devices to impersonate and replace base personnel, including myself."

"Why haven't I heard about this before?" Jonas asked

"Because of the seriousness of the security breach, a decision was made to erase all mention of the incident from official records." Hammond said

Jonas nods and takes in this information, "Well, where are these devices now?"

"Area 51." Sam said

Sam returns from the prison after seeing Jack, appearently the devices were switched with fakes, we were gathered in Jonas's office. Jonas holds up a mimic device while me , Sam, and Teal'c stand across the counter from him.

"So, how do these things work?" Jonas asked

"Well, it's a two part process. First you take somebody and pass them through a large scanning device, which then uploads their exact image into a holographic sequencer." Sam said

"Which looks like this." Jonas said holding the device

"Exactly. Then you place that sequencer somewhere on your body and activate it. You instantly take on the appearance of the person you scanned."

"Was the scanning device taken?" I asked

"No, it's still at Area 51. We checked it out." Sam said

"So, whoever did this can only impersonate a limited number of people." Jonas said

"Twelve, to be precise, including Colonel O'Neill, Kate, and Daniel." Sam said and I looked at her, what I wouldnt give to see that face again.

"What about General Hammond?" Jonas asked

"The alien impersonating him was trapped in the Gate room along with several others. They activated some kind self-destruct and blew themselves up. In case you're wondering, Teal'c and I were never scanned." Sam told him

"That's good to know."

"I requested all the personnel files on everyone who had access to these devices. I'd like the two of you to check them out." Sam said and Teal'c nods.

"What about you?" Jonas asked

"Me and Kate are going to Washington. I need to look up an old acquaintance."

Sam and I headed to Washington and when we landed we got a cab to bring us to Agent Barrett's office, on the way there I was looking out the window.

"You know Major Davis is back here in Washington." Sam said.

"So?" I asked looking at her.

"So, maybe you should pay him a visit."

"Sam, we are important mission for Colonel O'Neill, my personal life cant get in the way of that." I said.

"He deserves to know Kate." Sam said.

"Sam for all I know that test could have been a false positive, I havent been feeling any symptoms at all. I could be late due to stress, we've had a lot going on lately." I said and she looked at me.

"So what happens if you actually are pregnant?"

"Then I will tell him." I said and she dropped the subject as we got to our destination.

Me and Sam approached a woman at a desk outside Agent Barrett's office, "I'm Major Carter this is Dr. Kate Smith. We're here to see Agent Barrett."

The woman leads us to his office, "Major Carter. I was wondering how long it would be before you came by. Welcome to NID headquarters." He said and looked at me, "You must be Dr. Kate Smith."

"I am" I said and Sam tells him everything that's going on.

"What exactly are you implying here, Major? That the NID had a hand in the assassination of a U.S. Senator?" He asked her

"Very few organizations have the resources to pull off something like this." She said

"And the man accused of the crime happens to belong to one of them."

"The SGC is not behind this." I said

"Senator Kinsey was no friend of the Stargate Command. In fact, he tried to take you down more than once." Barrett told us

"We don't engage in criminal activity, Agent Barrett, which is more than I can say for the NID." Sam said

"If you're referring to the Prometheus incident, that was orchestrated by a handful of rogue agents."

"What about Steveston, Oregon? You sat by and watched while the Goa'uld took over an entire town of innocent civilians." I told him

"That was an officially sanctioned operation…that would've succeeded if it wasn't for your interference."

"Are you kidding me!? Your agents were compromised, and your organization was about to be infiltrated!" Sam said frustrated

Barrett reaches over and takes a small piece of notepaper. He begins to write on it while continuing to speak to her. "Look, Major, the videotape of Colonel O'Neill clearly places him at the scene of the crime. And the murder weapon was found near his cabin. So, if you'll excuse me…" Barrett slides the note over to Sam and I, on it he has written: "Stanton Park 3 PM". We look at the note, then back at Barrett, "…I've got work to do."

Sam nods in acknowledgment, then we leave.

Barrett sits on a park bench, reading a newspaper. Sam, now dressed in casual clothes, approaches and sits next to him, I'm sitting in a rental car near them watching as they have a conversation. Just then my phone rings, I see that it's Paul, I ignore it and go back to watching them. Some time passes, and now Barrett and Sam are walking through the park.

Me, Sam and Barrett drive the rental car to a warehouse, I turn off the ignition and Sam turns to Barrett.

"Okay…what is this?" She asked

"The rifle used to kill Senator Kinsey was not the kind of thing you could pick up at your local sporting goods' store. This is a one stop shop for unregistered weapons. High-end merchandise, professional clientele. There's a good chance our shooter was here."

We exit the car and head towards the door, "If you know they're selling illegal guns, why don't you shut them down?" I asked

"I allow them to operate in exchange for information. Sometimes, you've gotta cross the line, Doctor. You've just gotta know when to step back." He said and waves to a security camera outside the warehouse and we continue walking.

Inside the warehouse a well muscled man opens the door for us, "Hey, Leo." Barrett says.

"Leo." Sam says

We enter the warehouse, filled with various munitions and military style hardware. Against the back wall are several targets. They and the wall show evidence of several practice firings. Several other well muscled men stand guard throughout the warehouse. We walk towards a desk and take seats. Barrett is calm, but Me and Sam are wary. The munitions dealer, Luthor, is already seated behind it.

"Agent Barrett. When are you going to get yourself a new suit?" He asked

"Black is good for any occasion."

"Yeah, it's also thinning. Who are your friends?" He asked looking at me and Sam.

"Major Samantha Carter, United States Air Force."

"Dr. Kate Smith, civilian."

"We can talk in front of them." Barrett tells him

"What can I do for you?"

"We want to know about a 700 with a customized break down stock." Barrett said

"Yeah? I moved one last week."

"Well, in all likelihood, the weapon you sold was used to assassinate a United States Senator." Sam said

"What's your point?" Luthor asked

"Was the buyer a regular customer?" Barrett asked

"Nah, I never seen him before."

Barrett pulls out a picture from his coat. It is the surveillance camera footage showing Jack in the hotel stairwell, "Is that the guy?"

"That's the guy."

Sam closes her eyes. Barrett looks over at her expectantly. Sam looks away, "Did he look at any other weapons besides the 700?" She asked

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, he did." Luthor said and nods to Leo, who picks up a weapon from its display mount.

"A sound-suppressed revolver rifle."

"Did he handle it?" I asked

"Sure."

"Was he wearing gloves?" Sam asked him

Luthor smiles and shakes his head, "No."

"Has anybody handled it since?" Barrett asked

"No, just Leo here."

"How much?" Sam asked and Luthor smiles.

Back in mine and Sam's hotel room she and Barrett study a computer display comparing the partial and whole prints lifted off the rifle with those of Jack. The computer analysis concludes with no match for either print.

"There's one full set of prints and one partial on the second rifle, but neither of them match Colonel O'Neill." Sam said and I came out of the bathroom

"It's a little strange." Barrett said

"Well, assuming that full set matches our friend Leo, that would mean the partial belongs to our shooter." I said

"Maybe."

"It's the best lead we have." Sam said irritated

"The shooter probably won't have a criminal record. In fact, there's a good chance he may not exist on any database at all." Barrett said

"Except maybe NID personnel files." Sam told him, Barrett looks uncomfortable. Sam turns to face him directly and shrugs, "You said it yourself, Agent Barrett. There's a cancer in your organization. Kinsey was gonna to bring them down, so they had him killed. So, did they hire an outside contractor, or use one of their own?"

Barrett looks grave, then nods towards the computer, "Give me the disk." Sam hands him a floppy disk with the information, "I'll check the files and call you in a couple hours." He starts to leave, then pauses just outside the hotel room door, "Good call, checking for a second weapon." He said to Sam

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Barrett leaves.

I walk over and sit on my bed, my phone rings, once again it's Paul, I ignore and I see Sam giving me a look, "What?"

"Talk to him." She said and got up heading to the bathroom, I looked at my phone and picked it up. Swallowing my pride I dialed his number.

Sam headed off to meet up with Barrett and I headed to Paul's house, I got out of the cab and headed up the steps, before I could knock on the door Paul opened it.

"Kate." He said with a smile and motioned for me to come inside, "Look I'm sorry about everything that happened at the SGC I'm just doing what I was told."

"That's not why I'm here Paul." I said

"Oh well what's up?" He asked.

"Okay well I didnt want to talk to you about this until I absolutely knew for sure but Sam kept bugging me to come talk to you." I said and sighed, "I might be pregnant."

"What?" He asked

"I dont know for sure, I'm late I never am and...well I tested myself and it did come back positive but..."

"Well if it came back positive then why do you say you might be?" He asked

"Because I haven't had any symptoms yet and we have been dealing with so much at the SGC that I could be late due to stress, there is such a thing as a false positive."

He started to pace, "So what happens if you are?"

I shrugged, "I dont know, I have the baby and we can...do shared custody but that's only if I'm pregnant."

He stopped pacing and looked at me, "And what? Fly the baby back and forth from Colorado to here? How would that even work?"

"You're talking like I am."

"We have to think about that Kate, if you are pregnant this baby is going to grow up with both parents in two different states. Think about how much that will where on it." He said.

"Okay say I am, I'll ask you the same thing I asked you when we broke up, why cant you just move to Colorado Srings and work at the SGC?" I asked.

"Because my job's here."

"And my job's there." I pointed out.

"Would you really keep a job where you are a mom and go through the gate with the possibility that you could get killed off world?"

"Of course not, I would stay in the infirmary and work there." I said.

He ran his hand through his hair, "How can we know for sure if you are? Would it show up on an ultrasound?"

"Yeah, it would be small but yeah."

"Then how about we go to the hospital and confirm it?" He asked.

I sighed, "Sure, why not." I said and he grabbed his keys and we headed to the hospital, while we where on our way there my phone rang, it was Sam, "Hey Sam...what? Alright we're on our way...I'll tell you later."

"What's up?" Paul asked.

"The man that shot Kinsey is at the hospital that he's at, he's gonna finidh the job." I said.

"Hang on." Paul said and sped up and I grabbed the handle.

We get there and I swear i saw double because the man who attempted to kill Kinsey now looked like Paul, I looked at Paul and he looked at me.

"Come on this way." I said and we made our way through the hospital taking a seperate path from the other guy which led us to the basement.

As I see the guy approach the side corridor me and Paul were hiding in, I pull out my zat and shoot him, just then Sam and Barrett arrive as the collapses to the floor with a grunt. Sam and Barrett approach, Sam searches, and finds the mimic device. She takes it off, and he morphs back into his true form.

"That was slightly weird." I said and looked at Sam who looked from me to Paul.

Sam and Barrett head to infiltrate the rouge agents hideout, me and Paul headed back upstairs and I talked to a doctor about an ultrasound. I told Paul to wait outside for me, no offense to him but I would rather do this alone, as I layed down on the bed the doctor moved the wand over my stomach. I walked out the door and Paul stood up.

"Well?" He asked.

"I'm not pregnant." I said and for a moment he looked disappointed, but then he nodded his head.

"Well, what now?" He asked.

"Now I go back to Colorado Springs and get back to work, and you...look I know that everything has been a crazy mess lately, and I will always have love for you Paul, but not the same way you feel." I said and I grabbed his hands, "So please, for me, try to move on, find someone who will love you as much as you love them. I want you to be happy Paul, and I'm sorry I can't give that to you." I said.

"Okay, I'll do that, for you." He said and I pulled him into a hug.

"Be safe." I said and pulled away giving him a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

 **A/N: Please please please please review, I wanna know how you guys are liking this story. I dont want to sound desperate but pretty please?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Falling in love with my best friend**

I was sitting at my desk looking at an old picture of me and Daniel, I missed him so much, I remembered back to the day this picture was taken, it was Daniel's birthday and I eventually talked him into having a small party.

 _I was in my kitchen getting eveything put together, Sam was in the dining room putting up the decorations, the door bell rang._

 _"I got it." Sam said and she went to answer the door, "Hey Daniel, Happy Birthday."_

 _"Thanks Sam." Daniel said and walked into the kitchen, "Hey Kate."_

 _I turned and looked at him, "Hey." I said and walked over to him and gave him a hug, "Happy Birthday."_

 _"Thank you." He said and I went back over to the stove, "Do you need any help?"_

 _"Not from you, it's your birthday you just hang out and relax, I'll make Sam, Jack or Teal'c help me if I need it."_

 _"I heard that." Jack said and walked into the kitchen, "Unless you want your food burnt I suggest I stay away from the cooking but where can I put the beer?"_

 _"In the fridge." I said and he walked over to it putting the beer inside._

 _"Want one Kate?" Daniel asked_

 _"Oh not yet, I'll have one once I'm done but thank you."_

 _After we ate everyone gave Daniel his gifts, Jack got him the complete series of Star Wars on DVD, Teal'c got him an african tribal vase, Sam got him a leather bound journal, then it was time for my gift. Daniel opened it up and looked at me shocked and I just smiled._

 _"What did she get you?" Jack asked_

 _"How did you find this?" Daniel asked me._

 _"It wasnt easy, I had to search every bookstore around the country."_

 _"What is it?" Sam asked._

 _"It's a book, Egypt The Cradle of Ancient Masonry by De Clifford and Norman Frederick first edition. I've been trying to find it forever. Kate...this is amazing but it must have costed a lot of money." Daniel said_

 _"Eh it was nothing." I said and Daniel put the book down and gave me a hug._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome." I said._

 _"Alright you two look at the camera." Sam said and Daniel pulled away but kept an arm around me and Sam took the picture._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the alarm went off, I wiped away some tears and got up and headed to the gate room and saw Jonas was standing there.

"Who is it?" I asked

"The Russian team, Doctor, and they're requesting a medical team." Walter said

"Open the iris. Page General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill to the Gate room." I said

"Yes ma'am"

The Russian team comes through the active wormhole. With them is an ill human alien in tattered clothing.

"I thought aliens weren't allowed back to the SGC without prior permission?" Jonas asked

"They're not." I said and we exit the control room.

The SFs remain standing at alert as Jack enters the Gate room ahead of a medical team with a gurney. Jonas and I stand there with SG-4 and the alien.

"Kate? What's going on?"

"Colonel Evanov and his team brought this visitor back with them, sir." I told him

"Sergei, who the hell is that?" Jack asked

"I am Alebran."

"Alebran has vital information regarding the Goa'uld Nirrti." Evanov said

"What about her?"

"She is experimenting on my people, transforming us." Alebran said

"I knew you would want to know what Nirrti was doing to these people, since it was you who allowed her to go free." Evanov said

Hammond and Janet enter the Gate room from the other doorway, "Colonel, what's going on?" Hammond asked

"Old Sergei brought this guy back from 367 without authorization, sir."

"You'd better have a damn good reason." Hammond told Evanov

"General, sir, Alebran and his people are innocent victims of Nirrti. I felt certain you would wish to act."

"Colonel Evanov has promised you would help us." Alebran said

"Has he now?" Jack asked bitterly

Alebran winces and shudders from pain, "Are you in pain?" I asked

"It is nothing that I cannot endure. Please, I must know if you will help my people."

"Sir, with your permission, I'd like to take him to Isolation Room Three." Janet said

"Very well." Hammond told her

"Come with me." Fraiser leads Alebran away.

In isolation room three Alebran reclines on a gurney, sipping some water. Janet and other medical staff look at charts and work nearby. Hammond, SG-4, and us surround the gurney.

"We found him near the Stargate after we performed a recon of Nirrti's fortress, or I should say, he found us. Alebran has asked for our help to save his people being held prisoner inside." Evanov said

"I thought that she was helping us. Then I saw one of my people die in such a horrible way I realized. When I questioned her methods, she released me." Alebran said

"She let you go?" I asked

"I was...well enough to return home...she said. When I arrived...back in the village, everyone was dead. She...lied to us. Those of us she took away...we were the last of our people. She...was using us." Alberan said with difficulty.

"You look okay to me." Jack said

"Please, do not be fooled by my appearance. I spent just as much time within the machine as the others. I know that I have been changed. Inside I am not like I was before."

"What kind of machine?" I asked him

"It's one that sees inside of us. It allows her to manipulate that which we are made of."

"If he's talking about some sort of machine that can directly alter human DNA in real time…" Janet said

"You believe Nirrti is attempting to create a hok'taur." Teal'c said

"I am not familiar with that term." Evanov said

"It means advanced human." Jonas told him

"Nirrti is most interested in creating the perfect human host in order to increase her power." Teal'c said

"So, she's at it again." Jack said

"No, sir. This is worse." I told him

"Kate's right. Up to now, Nirrti's been using eugenics. Like with Cassandra's people, selectively breeding only those that demonstrated specific genetic attributes." Janet said

"With a machine that can alter DNA and a population with which to experiment, Nirrti could create a new host or even alter the DNA of her current one." I said

"A Goa'uld with the powers of a hok'taur." Janet said

"Obviously we can't let that happen." Jack pointed out

"As you know, Nirrti does not have the power and resources of the other Goa'uld. She has only a small number of Jaffa in her service. I believe her capture, or if necessary, her assassination is quite possible." Evanov said

"Sir?" Jack asked

"Agreed."

"Can you get us in that fortress?" Jack asked Alberan

"No. I cannot go back."

"We're offering to help your people, Alebran." Hammond told him

"No, there is no time. I feel it. Something's happening." Alebran said

"Alebran believes Nirrti has the power to kill him even here." Evanov said

"Well, what if she does?" Jonas asked

"Cassandra." I said, Daniel told me all about what happened with Janet's adopted daughter after she started to change.

"General, we need to find out if Alebran has a device similar to the one Nirrti placed in Cassandra."

"You mean like a bomb?" Jack asked

"Go." Hammond said

"Let's get him into x-ray. Let's move." Janet said

"No, it's too late." Alebran told her

"Breathe deeply. Let's go. Move. Come on, let's move! Take it easy."

Janet and her team rush the gurney through the corridor, and we follow.

"What is happening?" Evanov asked

"Several years ago, Nirrti placed a naquadah device inside a young girl in order to destroy the SGC." I said

"My team can take him back through the Stargate."

"No. These devices are designed to detonate in close proximity to the Stargate." I told him.

"You have to kill me." Alebran said

"Just take it easy." Janet said

"Kill me. Kill me now!"

"Give him a sedative. Two ccs valium." Janet told a nurse

"Please, someone tell me what is happening?" Alebran asked

"Alebran, we need to take a chest x-ray." Janet said

"Noooo!" Alebran yelled

"Get him down."

"No! Please kill me! Aaaah!" Alebran screams in agony and starts to turn red, his blood vessels appearing large and prominent. He starts to spit clear liquid and has a seizure.

"Everybody get back!" Janet said

The seizure stops, and more water comes out of Alebran's mouth. His entire body is severely bloated. Suddenly he deflates, then explodes into clear fluid that cascades over the gurney and onto the floor. Everyone steps back a bit more.

Evancov says something in Russian

"What happened?" Jonas asked

Hammond moves to the base intercom and presses the button, "This is Hammond. I want a hazmat team to Level 22 elevators immediately."

"It's like every cell in his body just broke down." Janet said

"Nirrti must have written some kind of time delay right into his DNA." I said

"There's nothing we could have done, sir." Janet said

Us and SG-4 exit the active Stargate, weapons at ready.

"So, this is the path leading to the fortress. Guarded by Jaffa." Evancov said

"Not many." Jack said

"Only ten."

"All right. Evanov, you're with us." Jack told him

Nirrti's fortress is nestled halfway up a mountain. Two crescent moons are visible in the sky, us and Evanov move quietly through the forest. We crouch at the edge of an incline and spread out. Jack takes out his monocular and studies the Jaffa guard positions.

"They're well positioned." I said

"We're gonna need a diversion. Kate, Jonas, that's you."

"Yes, sir." I said, me and Jonas move away.

A Jaffa paces on his patrol. Nearby, but out of sight, Me and Jonas set C-4 explosives. I time myself, then detonates some of the explosives. The Jaffa turn at the detonation, then are distracted again as I fire my P-90.

"Kree, Jaffa!"

A firefight ensues. Teal'c takes over a Jaffa cannon, firing at another Jaffa position and downing some Jaffa. One Jaffa breaks away and starts to run to raise the alert. Evanov, next to Teal'c, spots him.

In staggered formation, we sweep through the compound, I spot some natives cowering in fear.

"Colonel." I whisper to him and motion him to look.

"Please, don't hurt us…" one of them says

"We're not here to hurt anyone. We've come here to rescue you. Take you from this place." Jonas said

"No, no, we cannot leave."

"One step at a time here, Jonas." Jack says and looks at one of the villagers, "Where's Nirrti?"

"She is not here."

"Are you expecting her back?" I asked

"Of course. For our treatments."

"My name is Jonas." Jonas told him

"I am Wodan." Wodan lowers his head. Though in essence human, he is extremely deformed, and the team is taken aback at his appearance.

"We've come from a place called Earth. To help, all of you." Jonas said

The others also come into the light. They are equally deformed, "That is not necessary. Nirrti is helping us."

Jack lowers his weapon, "Excuse me?"

"She cares for us. Nirrti is our god." Wodan said

"Nirrti is of a race called the Goa'uld." teal'c said

"They're parasitical beings that use our kind as hosts." I said

"We are very ill. Nirrti is curing us of our sickness." Wodan said

"That is most unlikely." Teal'c said

"When the god Nirrti came, a great plague had befallen our people. We were dying. With the machine, Nirrti has kept us alive." Wodan gestures to a device in one of the rooms.

"Check it out." Jack says to me and I go over to the machine, "Don't take this wrong, friend. If this is cured…" he huffs and shakes his head.

"My brother Alebran once looked as I do now. In time she made him whole again."

"Alebran you say?" Jack asked

"Your brother is dead." Teal'c said

"Nirrti allowed him to return to our village."

"There's no one left alive at your village. Alebran told us himself." Jonas said

"Wha…?" Wodan asked

"Might have been a different Alebran. It's a popular name." Jack said, "The point is, we need to know exactly when and where Nirrti's coming back."

"Very soon. And when she comes, she will punish you." the other villager says

"Your people were never sick. Nirrti's been lying to you." Jonas says

"No. No, the plague ravaged our people long before she came. Our village was almost wiped out." Wodan said

"It is possible she discovered them in this condition and took advantage of their situation." Teal'c said

"She brought me to this place. She gave me back my life." the one villager said

"You said Nirrti would be returning for your treatments? What would happen to you if you didn't get them?" I asked

"We would die." Wodan said

"We must receive treatment by tomorrow." the other one said

"Their mutations might be unstable." I said

"So what happened to Alebran will most likely happen to them too if they don't go back in that machine." Jack asked

"Sir, this is an incredibly advanced piece of technology. My guess is that it was built by the Ancients." I told him

"Can you figure it out?"

"Not by tomorrow. Maybe with a few days and a lot of help." I sighed, "We're gonna need Nirrti, sir."

"Yeah. Figure out what you can. I'm gonna go brief Evanov. Jonas, Teal'c, take these fine folks someplace where they can be comfortable for a while." Jack said

"He intends to kill her." the one villager whispers to Wodan

"What?" Jack asked

"You are planning to kill Nirrti."

"Are you certain, Egar?" Wodan asked

"Yes, even now." Egar said

"No. First I intend to ask her in the nicest possible way to undo what she's done to you folks. You're just gonna have to trust me. We came here to help you." Jack said

"Only because you believe you are responsible for what has happened to us." Wodan said

"Do what you can." Jack said to me

Egar and Wodan lead Teal'c and Jonas to the place where Nirriti keeps them, I study the controls of the Ancient device, I feel a slight breeze blow past me and I look around but don't see anything.

"Jonas, I'm already stymied here; I could really use your help." I said into my radio, "Jonas? Colonel, Jonas isn't responding on his radio."

 _"Understood. Jonas? Teal'c? Evanov, this is SG-1 Niner. Come in."_ after a pause with no response, _"Kate, stay put, I'm on my way."_

"Yes, sir." I ready myzat and look around warily. Nearby, the rings activate. I prime my weapon as two Jaffa appear. I shoot them both before they can ready their weapons. I aprroach them and as I start to disarm them, I'm downed by a zat blast from behind.

 **Jack's POV...**

I cautiously sweep the fortress with my P-90 at ready. From behind cover, I spot Nirrti kneeling and holding an unconscious Kate at zat point, waiting for me.

"I'm sure you're aware that a second shot from this weapon will kill." Nirriti said

"This weapon kills on the first shot." I said and looked at Kate, I've worked so hard to keep my promise to Daniel, I have to keep her safe.

"Then why haven't you already fired?"

"Because I need you alive." I said

"You?" She asked

"Yeah. I know, it's kinda hard to believe. But I need you to help these people."

"But I am helping them." She said

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Colonel O'Neill." She looks down at one of her Jaffa. He sits up suddenly. When he spots me, the Jaffa raises his staff, but I shoot first. The bullet stops inches from the Jaffa's chest. I blink in surprise, as does the Jaffa. Nirrti smirks. To one side, Wodan can be seen holding the bullet at bay before letting it fall harmlessly to the floor.

"Now, as I said…" she says

I consider my options, "Yeah." I lower my weapon slowly. Nirrti aims her zat at me and fires.

 **Kate's POV...**

Jack wakes up on a cot, "Kate?"

"Sir." I said, I was sitting nearby

"I really, really don't like that woman." He says

"Yes, sir." I told him

"O'Neill." Jack turns and sees Jonas and Teal'c imprisoned with us.

"This is an unpleasant surprise." Jack said

"Indeed."

Jack approaches the bars, checking they're not energized before testing their sturdiness. Jonas stands and approaches.

"Wodan's telekinetic. Took our weapons right out of our hands just by thinking it." Jonas said

"Nirrti is clearly progressing in her attempt to create a hok'taur." Teal'c said

"Maybe we're too late." Jonas pointed out

"No, these genetic manipulations are unstable. She's not there yet." I said

"Egar's telepathic. He did know Colonel O'Neill intended on killing Nirrti." Jonas said

"That was not my intention." Jack said

"Who knows what abilities these others possess? I mean, enhanced senses, superhuman strength." I said

Jack looks over at the other villagers huddled outside their cells, "Hey folks, how you doing? Jack O'Neill, Earth. Listen, originally we came here to rescue you. But as you can see we've run into a bit of a snag. So if any of you can bend steel with your bare hands or happen to be more powerful than a locomotive, just raise your hand. Identify yourselves. Let us know where you are." The villagers do nothing

"Must not know what a locomotive is." Jonas said

Wodan and Egar approach. Egar half-carries Evanov.

"Wodan, buddy. Listen, I think we're dealing with a bit of a misunderstanding here." Jack said

"Do you really think Nirrti will keep you alive with these powers after she's finished her experiments? She's using you." I told him

Wodan raises the cell doors to Jack's surprise. Egan drops Evanov to the floor and shoves him inside. Jack and I drag him to a cot

"What'd she do to him?" Jack asked.

"You are next." Wodan said to me

"Ah, I think I'm next." Jack said

"Nirrti has asked for this one." Wodan said

"And I'm asking for you to take me inst…"

"No!" Wodan telekinetically shoves Jack back, he rubs his chest at the pressure.

"All right, look. If you really can see in my mind, you know we came here to help you." Jack said

"I did sense that when you first arrived. But when I looked deeper into your mind I realized you would sacrifice us all if necessary to destroy Nirrti." Egar said

"That's not true." Jack said

"You cannot lie to me." Egar looked at me, "Come!"

I exit the cell and turns back to Jack, "At least I'll find out how the machine works." I said and I'm led away.

"Doctor Kate. I am pleased to have such an excellent subject. I might even consider you for my new host."

"Over my dead body." I said

"True, that is far more likely. Now, step inside." Nirriti said I hesitate, but I look at Wodan and comply. The device activates; holographic projections of DNA chromosomes surround me.

"Now, let's see what you're made of." Nirriti said

A different setting activates and I become rigid, and experience pain.

 **Ascended Daniel's POV...**

I helplessly sat back and watched Kate in pain while Nirriti used the machine on her, I wanted to step in, it killed me watching Kate like this, but I cant. Just then I feel another presence by me, I look and see Oma.

"Daniel, looking in on humans is forbidden."

"I know, but she's in pain, I cant just do nothing." I said still looking at Kate.

"We are not allowed to interfer with this plain of exsistence."

I looked at Oma, "Nirriti is hurting the woman I love, and you tell me I cant do anything?" I asked.

"I dont make the rules Daniel. Come on we must go before the others know we are here."

I looked over at Kate and saw she was being taken out of the machine, "Hold Kate, just hold on." I said then me and Oma disappear.

 **Kate's POV...**

"Kate." I hear Jack say and I try to open my eyes.

"Sir." I said with difficulty

"You made it through. You're gonna be all right."

"No, sir. I don't think I am." I said and I felt like I was gonna pass out again, _I wish you were here Daniel._ I hear Evanov cough, "Are in pain?" I asked

"Something is happening. I can feel it. Is there water?"

"We'll ask." Jack said

"Try to rest." I said to him

Teal'c approaches from his cell, "I have been attempting to communicate with the other prisoners, but they also believe Nirrti is a god. They will not listen."

"He's in pretty bad shape." Jack tells him

"He appears to be suffering the same symptoms as Alebran." Teal'c said

"We got to get to that guy…what's his name?" Jack asked

"Wodan."

"No, the other one." Jack said

"Egar." I told him

"Yeah. I mean if he can read my mind, why can't he read Nirrti's?" Jack asked

"He can't read minds all the time. Otherwise he would have known Jonas was gonna jump him." I said

"Perhaps he is afraid to look into the mind of one he perceives as a god." Teal'c said

I try to suppress my increasing pain and Jack looks at me, "What?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said

"Get some rest. That's an order." Jack tells me and I sigh and lean my head on the cell bar, behind us, Evanov starts coughing. I open my eyes and turns, we witness Evanov "melting" the same way Alebran did.

Later Jonas enters his cell and looks around, "Evanov?"

"Dead." Jack said, "Just like Alebran. Yeah that's right, Nirrti killed your brother. Go ahead; take a look in my mind if you don't believe me. Better yet, look into Nirrti's head." Egar and Wodan exchange looks, but lower Jonas's cell door and move towards Jack and mine's cell.

"That is forbidden." Egar said

"No kidding." Jack said

"Because she's hiding something!" Jonas told them

"She is a god. She would know." Egar said

"She would not know, because she is not a god." Teal'c says

Wodan raises our cell door, "O'Neill is next."

Jack points to Evanov's empty cot, "Look, she just killed a good man. She's gonna do the same thing to the rest of us." He said

"Together you're stronger than she is, you just don't realize it." Jonas tells them

Wodan pulls Jack towards the cell entrance telekinetically. Jack signals he'll cooperate, and he exits the cell on his own. Wodan closes the cell door.

I leaned my head back against the cell, "Are you okay?" I look and see Jonas look at me.

"I'm okay." I lied, I closed my eyes, after awhile I feel someone lift me up, "Sir." I said weakly and I'm brought back to the machine.

"It is done. You are as you were before." Egar told me.

"Thank you." I said and Jack helps me off the platform

"Yes, thank you." He said

"We can all be as we were before now that you have shown us the truth." Wodan said

"Hail Dorothy. The Wicked Witch is dead." Jack said and we look at him, "It's a movie…Margaret Hamilton."

"The point is, with Nirrti gone you can get back to your lives, rebuild your village." I told them.

"We can help you out with food and supplies, get you back on track." Jonas said

"And once we get to know each other a little better, I'd really like a chance to study this machine." I said

Egar and Wodan exchange looks, "As soon as we have made our people whole again, we intend to destroy it." Wodan said

"But-but this is an incredibly advanced piece of technology."

"Kate, don't you think it would be for the best?" Jack said

"Yes, sir. I guess it would." I said

"To Oz." Jack said and I noticed Wodan and Egar's confusion, "Its…part of that movie." Jack said and we walked away and headed home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Falling in love with my best friend**

I was heading to my office when an SF stopped me and said I was needed in the briefing room so I turned around and headed upstairs.

Sam, Teal'c, Jonas, me and Hammond are seated at the table, Jack is walking around, "Obviously, we can't match forces with Anubis but apparently the Abydonians are willing to back us on this one." Jack said

"Colonel, how'd you come by this intel?" Hammond asked

"I didn't say?"

"No, you didn't." Hammond said

Jack pauses and clears his throat, "Daniel told me." _Daniel?_

"You saw Doctor Jackson?" Jonas asked

"Actually, it's not the first time." Jack said

"Is he all right?" I asked

"What else did he say?" Hammond asked

"Whoa, wait. You guys don't think I'm nuts…or anything…like that?" Jack asked us

"I too have recently seen Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said

"Really?" I asked

"Why didn't you say something?" Jack asked him

"Why did you not?"

"Well to be honest, I wasn't quite sure it was really happening the first time." Jack said

"Neither was I."

"Did he tell you where we could find the Eye?" Jonas asked

"Uh, he doesn't know." Jack said

"He doesn't know?" Sam asked

"I know! Personally I think this whole ascension thing is a bit overrated." Jack said

"That's good enough for me, Colonel. If Dr. Jackson is right, we have to find that Eye before Anubis does" Hammond said and we left.

I was in the locker room with Sam changing into our gear, "Are you okay?" Sam asked me and I shut my locker.

"No," I said and looked at her, "Both Jack and Teal'c have seen Daniel, and I dont mean to sound selfish but.."

"Why havent you?" She asked finishing my sentence.

"Yeah." I said and she came up to me.

"I'm not sure Kate, but maybe because you two were so close it's probably hard on him." She said and I nodded my head, "Come on." She said and we left.

We walked through the gate to Abydos, and Skaara entered, "O'Nieer." He said

"Skaara." Jack said and they hug.

"It is good to see you." Skaara said to Sam.

"You too."

"You as well Kate." he said to me.

"Hi Skaara." I said

"I'm Jonas."

"Good to meet you." Skaara and Jonas shake hands.

"We are prepared to do whatever you ask." one of the abydonians said

"Appreciate that. Teal'c, set up a perimeter, I want to know the second we have company." Jack said and Teal'c leaves, "Any idea where this Eye thing is?" Jack asked Skaara

"I will show you."

Skaara, Tobay, O'Neill, Sam, me and Jonas walk through into a different room, Skaara and Tobay are lighting torches as they go.

"This is as far as the catacombs go. Daniel and I have spent much time here." Skaara said

"No Eyes?" Jack asked

"The Eye of Ra is mentioned many times on these walls." Skaara said

"Just so we're clear. It's not a real eye. It's a kind of jewel or something." Jack said

"Well, we have never been able to find it."

Jonas and I reading something on a wall, "How you doing there? We don't have all day." Jack asked us

"I know. Believe me I know. But there's nothing. Just a lot of talk about the power of Ra, the size of his domain…" I said

"Big domain?"

"There's no mention of a secret chamber where he keeps his most valuable possessions not that I would expect that." Jonas said

"Right." Jack said and we hear dull thumps from above.

 _"O'Neill, we are under attack! Ground forces have landed. We will not be able to hold them off for long._ _"_

"Roger that." Jack said into his radio, "You heard the man." He said to us.

"I don't know what to tell you. I mean if Dr. Jackson was here…" Jonas said

"Oh he's here. He's definitely here. Trust me, he's here." Jack said and walks around, "Son of a…Hey! Where are you? We're only doing this because of you."

"Jack! It's here, I know it is." Daniel said appearing and my heart almost jumped out of my chest.

"Daniel!" Sam said beating me to it.

Daniel turns to both Sam and Jonas, "Sam. Jonas."

"Dr. Jackson." Jonas said and Daniel looked at me.

"Kate." he said and I smiled.

"Daniel."

"You hear that?" Jack asked him

"I can't do anything about that, you know."

"I don't care. Do something or we walk. Right now." Jack told him

"Remember that fine line we were talking about?"

"Cross it." Jack said, Daniel turns away, nods and sighs.

"Okay." He walks towards another part of the pyramid, "I always thought there might be a secret chamber here." Daniel walks to a wall, followed by Skaara, Sam Jack, me and Jonas. "This section talks about how Ra draws his power from the sun."

 _"_ _O'Neill, we cannot hold our position._ _"_ Teal'c says over the radio

"Fall back to the pyramid." Jack said, "You guys do your stuff, I'm gonna go help Teal'c."

"I will come with you." Skaara said and they leave.

Jonas and Daniel stand there looking at the wall while me and Sam were behind them, "Ummm…can't you just…zip into the wall and see if there's something on the other side?" Sam asked Daniel

"It's complicated."

"Some kind of trigger for a secret door. Rays of the sun will reveal all. Rays of the sun, there's no sunlight. Think any light will do?" Jonas asked

"It's possible." Daniel said, Jonas gets out a torch and shines it on the jewel in the wall.

"Maybe you need to focus it a little?" I pointed out

"Yeah." Jonas gets out a magnifying glass from his pack as Daniel walks to him.

"Is that my stuff?"

"You weren't using it any more." Jonas said

"Yeah."

Jonas focuses the light the through the magnifying glass.

 _"Carter?"_ Jack asked over the radio

"Sir, we're working on it."

 _"Work faster."_

"Yes sir."

"I thought we were on to something." Jonas said

"You were." Daniel told him

"It's not working."

Daniel steps back slightly from the wall to look at the image on the wall, "It's red."

"What is?" Jonas asked

"The rays of the sun on the fresco are…are red. Kate?"

"Yeah." I said and turned on my red laser sight raising it to the wall, "Jonas?" Jonas moves out of the way and I point it at the eye and the wall opens revealing a dark room.

"Sweet." Jonas said, we enter the dark secret room and look around, lighting fire torches as we go. The room is full of artefacts.

Jonas is looking around the room and I see Daniel is looking at a tablet.

"Daniel, what is it?" I asked

"I'm an Ancient." He says

"What?" Sam asked

"Not me, but the Others like me. They're the Ancients."

Jonas goes up to him and looks at the tablet, "This is written in one of the oldest dialects of the Ancients."

"I mean I always suspected but I never really knew for sure." Daniel said

"What does it say?" I asked

"It says that the Ancients evolved from a race of humans that lived long before us. They were wiped out by a plague that was sweeping across the galaxy and that many learned to ascend, and the rest died out. I have to go."

"Where?" I asked him

"I'll be back. Don't lose that tablet; it talks about a lost city that's more valuable than anything."

"Daniel?" I said but he disappears in a white light.

Jonas, Sam and I are rummaging through the artefacts, "What if it's not here?" Jonas asked.

"Maybe there's a secret compartment?" I said

"A secret compartment inside a secret chamber?" Jonas asked me

"Why not?" I said

"Why not?" Jonas picks up a metal object and starts tapping walls. "Right here." Sam comes towards us as Jonas clears the area in front of the wall, "I don't see a latch or a jewel like with the other door but there's got to be some way to open this."

"Yeah. Stand back." Sam says and fires at the wall with her P90. When a big part of the wall disintegrates, Jonas retrieves the Eye of Ra and we leave the chamber. Jonas picks up the tablet as he passes.

"Sir, we got it." Sam said into her radio

Jack, Teal'c and Skaara come down the steps to meet us, "Too late."

"We cannot hold the Gate room. Anubis dialled the Stargate preventing our escape." Teal'c said

"We got Jaffa on our ass. Where's that Eye?" Jack asked

"Right here." Jonas said Jack gets some C4 out of his vest pocket, "What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm gonna see how much Anubis wants that thing in one piece." Jack said

We head back into the secret room, Jonas, Jack and Sam stand by the entrance while me and Teal'c kneel down by Skaara who is wounded.

"Surrender or die!" We hear someone yell

"What?" Jack asked

"Surrender or die!"

"I was just gonna say the exact same thing." Jack said

"O'Neill, of SG-1."

"Hey, how you doing? You'll have to forgive me, I'm terrible with names. What was…" just then a staff is fired, "Jeez!" Jack said

"I am Herak."

"Congratulations. Failing upwards I see." Jack said

"You have no choice."

"Actually I do. I've got the Eye and about a pound of very powerful explosives stuck to it. Give us clear access to the Gate or I'll blow it up." Jack said

"Yourself along with it?"

"What's your point?" Jack asked him

"I will speak with my master."

"Yes, you do that. Don't forget to tell him you screwed up again." Jack said

"Is it really necessary to further antagonise him?" Jonas asked him

"Yes."

"Would you really do it?" Sam asked

"Sure, why not?"

"Sir." I said and Jack walks over to me, Teal'c and Skaara, "Skaara is in need of medical attention." I told him

"I have failed you." Skaara said

"Ah, stop it." Jack told him.

"O'Neill, can you hear me?" We hear Herak say

"Yeah." Jack said

"Anubis commands that you turn over the Eye of Ra immediately or he will destroy all of Abydos."

"Tell him to go ahead. He's not getting the Eye." Jack told him, Jonas looks at Jack, "He's bluffing."

"We don't have much of a choice. If we blow up the Eye he's going to destroy Abydos anyway." Jonas said

"He's just as likely to attack after we give it to him."

"Maybe not." Jonas said

"He's a Goa'uld. Huh!"

"O'Nyer." Skaara said faintly and Jack comes over to Skaara who is shivering and semiconscious. Skaara starts to talk in Abydonian.

"What's he saying?" Jack asked

"He speaking of a bright light. Of giving up. Of releasing something." I said and Skaara looks at Jack. His eyes close and he dies. Suddenly, he turns into a bright light and ascends Teal'c and I look up at the light in amazement. Jack looks down at Skaara's empty clothes.

Jack leans into the doorway and waves at the Jaffa, "Sir, you're not considering shooting our way out?" Sam asked

"No. No, Anubis must really want that thing in one piece if his boys have held off this long."

"He does." Daniel appeared

"Where were you?" I asked

"Busy, busy."

"Hey! Thanks for Skaara. I assume he's okay." Jack said

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked

"He has ascended." Teal'c told him

"What?"

"That wasn't you?" Jack asked

"Oma's here watching me." Daniel said

"And?"

"And I don't care any more. Anubis is one of us." Daniel said

"What?" Jack asked

"At least partly in some…bastardised way."

"Daniel, what are you talking about?" I asked

"The Goa'uld Anubis used to be figured out how to ascend." Daniel said

"He was believed to have been dead for quite some time." Teal'c said

"The Others didn't want him."

"That's understandable." Jonas said

"They sent him back. At least they tried, but not all the way."

"What is he now?" Sam asked

"He's still some form of energy, that black mask is a shield, it's keeping his form intact. He's stuck somewhere between human existence and ascension." Daniel said

"Why have the Others allowed him to remain that way?" Teal'c asked

"I don't know. Maybe they couldn't exile him completely."

"Maybe they just don't care?" Jack said

"Maybe you're right. Either way he's still very powerful."

"It explains his mastery of Ancient technology." I said

"How's that?" Jack asked

"Jack, the Others are the Ancients. The original creators of the Stargates." Daniel said Jack looks puzzled and Daniel turns to Sam.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Uh, no." She says

"All right look, just bottom line this for me, will you?" Jack asked him

"There's a fleet of System Lord Motherships surrounding Anubis, I warned them about the Eye and what it can do."

"Nice." Jack said

"Turn it over."

"What?" Jack asked

"I made a deal with Anubis, you turn the Eye over, you go free and the people of Abydos remain unharmed." Daniel said

"You made a deal with Anubis?" Jack asked him

"I'll make sure he keeps it. The Goa'uld are going to fight it out over the Eye and hopefully destroy each other in the process but even if they don't, while they're licking their wounds, you're gonna find the lost city of the Ancients."

"The lost city?" Jack asked.

"Didn't tell him about that either, huh?" Daniel asked

"Daniel found a tablet talking about a lost city." I said

"Where there are powerful Ancient weapons capable of giving you a big advantage over Anubis."

"Do you know where it is?" Jack asked him

"No, but I'll help you find it. Jack, nothing will happen to the Abydonians, the most important thing right now is for you to get out of here with that tablet. If Anubis gets his hands on it and finds the lost city before you do, it's all over. He already has a huge advantage over you because of what the Others have done or rather failed to do."

"You gonna kick his ass?" Jack asked

"If I have to." Daniel said

"Can you?"

"We'll see. Nothing will happen to the people of Abydos." Daniel said, Jack sighs and makes his way out of the room, Teal'c, Jonas, and Sam move forward but Daniel stops me.

"Kate." I look at him, "If I do this, I try and stop Anubis I'll be breaking some pretty big rules."

"What will happen to you?" I asked him.

"I don't know, all I know is that no matter what I'll come back to you." he said.

"Daniel..." I started to say but he stopped me by hovering his hand over my cheek, even though he wasn't touching me it still felt like he was, I closed my eyes.

"I'll come back to you, no matter what." he said and disappeared.

"You better." I said and followed the others out of the room.

"Well spank me rosy! Let's book." Jack said and we gathered up our gear but not before noticing the piles of clothes that laid around from the abydonians.

"Sounds like a hell of a battle going on up there." Jonas said coming back inside.

Sam dials the gate and me, Jonas, Teal'c and Sam walk through, we are waiting at the bottom of the ramp and the wormhole fritzes.

"What was that?" Jonas asked

Jack comes through and the iris closes. The room shakes as he walks down the ramp.

"What just happened?" I asked

"Abydos was hit." Jack said

"You saw it?" Sam asked

"I felt it. Just before I came through."

Sam leaves the Gate room, "Sergeant, pull up a full Gate diagnostic." She says and we follow her, "What have you got?"

"I'm working on it. A large burst of energy was transmitted through the wormhole just after Colonel O'Neill came through."

"Carter?" Jack asked

"We're lucky they closed the iris when they did, Sir. A massive energy wave followed you through the wormhole." She said

"Redial." Jack told Walter

"Yes, sir."

"Welcome back SG-1. What's happened?" Hammond asked

"Seems there was a large explosion on the planet just after we left, Sir." Sam said

"Is that possible?" Hammond asked

"Unfortunately, Sir." Jack told him

"We're dialling Abydos now to see what happened." Sam said

"Chevron 6 encoded. Chevron 7 will not lock." Walter said and I sighed

"Briefing room." Hammond told us

"Yes, Sir."

In the briefing room Hammond is holding the tablet, "The only thing we can assume is that Anubis didn't keep his deal with Daniel." I said

"That's a shock, eh?" Jack said

"And that Daniel Jackson was unable to prevent Anubis from destroying Abydos." Teal'c says

"Which leaves Anubis in possession of a powerful weapon that has given him clear superiority over the System Lords." Hammond said

"We don't know any of that for sure, Sir." Jack said

"What we do know, is we need to find the city that's described on that tablet." Jonas said

Hammond puts the tablet on the table and pushes it towards Jonas, "Can you translate this?"

"Oh yeah. It will take some time but Dr. Jackson did offer his assistance." Jonas said

"I'm not sure that we can count on Daniel for anything any more." I told him

"Why not?" Hammond asked me

"Well, Sir, he would have done everything in his power to protect the people of Abydos. If he was somehow prevented from doing that then…" I said and everyone looks at me worried.

Later after the gate finally connected to Abydos we sat in the briefing room, "The MALP shows the pyramid is intact. No evident damage." Sam said

"What about the explosion?" Hammond asked her

"I don't know, Sir, I can't explain it."

"I'd like to go, Sir. Make sure the people are okay." Jack said and Hammond agrees so we get ready and go through the wormhole.

We step into the pyramid and see no damage. We walk towards the village where there are a lot of people. Some boys are playing football.

"I guess everybody's all right." Jonas said

We see Skaara and walk over to him, "Skaara." Jack said

"O'Neill."

"What's going on here?" Jack asked

"Anubis destroyed the pyramid. Everyone was killed in the blast." Skaara said

We look around, "They don't look dead to me. But then neither do you." Jack said

"Death is only the beginning of one's journey." Skaara said

"That sounds familiar." I said

"What of Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked

"I have not seen Daniel."

"Do you know if he's okay?" I asked

"I do not know. One named Oma did this." Skaara said

"All of you?" Jack asked

"I wish you well O'Neill. You will not see me again. At least not for a while." Skaara told Jack

"Take care."

"Do not fear. You will find your way." Skaara said and a football rolls in front of Jack, he bends down to pick it up.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked and all the people and tents are gone. Skaara takes the ball from him.

"The Chappa'ai will remain until you leave." Skaara said

We turn and see the Stargate in the desert, not in the pyramid. When we turn back, Skaara is gone.

"Let's go home." Jack said and we turn and walk towards the Stargate.

 **Daniel's POV...**

Oma stopped me from wiping Anubis, now I waited for my punishment, Oma walked up to me.

"The others aren't happy with what you tried to do Daniel."

"What's my punishment?" I asked

"You are to be returned to earth in your human form and you will forget your time as an ascended being." She said and looked down.

"What else is there Oma?" I asked.

"You will also forget your life before you joined us."

"What? Why?" I asked her.

"It's just part of the process Daniel."

I nodded, "Can you at least make sure I remember one thing? Please let me remember Kate."

"I have no control over that Daniel, I'm sorry." She said and I felt like I was being pulled back to my life. _I'll remember you Kate, no matter what, I lo-_

Next thing I knew I was laying on the ground, naked, "Who are you?" someone asked me.

"I don't know." I said


	17. Chapter 17

**Falling in love with my best friend**

We haven't heard anything from Daniel in little over a week now, I was starting to wonder if he was even coming back at all, it hurt to think about.

Us and other SGC personnel are walking away from the Stargate on a planet that Jonas believes is the lost city. The area looks to be fairly barren.

"We're not talking about a common cold here, Carter. It was the plague." Jack said

"Sir, we don't wear a hazmat every time we step through the Gate. There's always a chance we could be exposing ourselves to something dangerous." Sam said

"Well, the place is called the City of the Dead."

"The City of the Lost, actually, sir." Jonas told him

"Not for lack of a sense of direction."

We make our way through a small gathering of natives, "Well, these folks don't look lost—nor dead." Jack said

"I don't think that these are the Ancients. I mean, anything's possible, but, ah, they look like some sort of, ah, nomadic tribe that's just taken up residence." Jonas said

"Greetings."

"Greetings. We're…travellers from a planet called Earth." Jonas said

"You came through the chappa'ai?" the man asked us

"The Stargate. Chappa'ai."

"He is Jaffa." The man said pointing at Teal'c

"No, but he plays one on TV." Jack said

"This is Teal'c. He's no longer allied with the Goa'uld. He's a friend, as are we." Jonas him

"We too are travellers. This place is not our original home, but…we have been here for some time now. If you wish to lay claim…"

"No. No, no, nothing like that. We just want the opportunity to learn more about your people and, uh, take a really good look around these ruins." Jonas told him

The man goes and gets the village, well elder, "No one can be a friend if you know not whether to trust them." The old man said walking up to us

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Jack says

"Enemies promises were made to be broken."

"And yet, honesty is the best policy." Jack told him

"He that has too many friends has none." The old man says

"Ah, but birds of a feather…"

"I'm unfamiliar with that story. What lesson does it teach?" the old man asked Jack

"It has to do with flocking…and togetherness…and…to be honest, I'm not that familiar with the particulars myself. The point is, we're not your enemy. Give us a chance to prove it."

"Colonel." Reynolds enters from behind, we turn to see approaching the SG unit, "We found something you might want to see."

The rest of the SG unit accompanies Daniel down the stairs, and I swear I thought I was gonna fall over, me, Sam, Jack and Teal'c walk towards Daniel.

"Daniel?" Jack asked

"Arrom." the villager said

"Arrom?" Jack asked looking back at them

"It's what we call him."

"It means naked one." the old man said

"That's how we found him in the forest, two moons ago."

"Seems he doesn't remember who he is." Reynolds said

"Daniel?" I said and I approached him smiling and reached out to touch his shoulder, "It's okay. It's me, Ka-" Daniel puts his hand up to stop me from touching him.

"Do you not recognize us, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked

"I'm sorry." Daniel walks away and we turn to watch him go, Sam sees the look on my face and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Not even me?" Jack asked him.

Me and Sam were talking with a couple villagers when Jack came out of Daniel's tent

"Thanks very much." Sam said to them and we walk over to Jack, "Jonas and Teal'c are helping SG three and five begin the preliminary sweep." She tells him

"Remember when I said it was like talking to a wall?" Jack asked

"Sir, we know someone who's ascended can chose to retake human form." Sam said

"You think he also chose to forget everything?"

"Maybe the part about his memory isn't voluntary. Who knows? Maybe the whole thing is punishment for trying to help us. He did say he was breaking some pretty big rules." I said

"So…what?" Jack asked

"It's going to take some time to search the entire extent of the ruins. There could be weapons or a power source hidden just about anywhere. In the mean time, we try to help Daniel remember—if that's even possible." I said

"Tag. You're it." Jack tells me and I sigh and head over to Daniel's tent.

I pause before entering, "Can I come in?" I asked

Daniel blows out a candle he has just lit, leaving the interior of the tent fairly dim, "Sure."

I sit down, "So…"

"What did you say your name was again?" He asked

"Kate. Kate Smith." I said

"Yeah, well, like I already told Jim—"

"Uh, Jack." I said

"Jack? Yeah, I told him…" Daniel said

"I guess what I don't understand is why you aren't dying to know all about who you are." I said to him

"I am. And I'm not."

"See, it's the not part…" I said

"What if I don't like who I was? What if I don't want to be that person? What if I don't have it in me to make up for something I've done wrong?" Daniel asked

"I have to admit, that never occurred to me. Look, we all thought we'd lost you at one point." I paused, "It was one of the hardest things I have ever been through. You were—you are—brilliant. One of the most caring, passionate… You're the type of person who would give his own life for someone he doesn't even know." I told him

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

"If you had one fault, it was that you wanted to save people so badly, y—you wanted to help people so much, that it tore you apart when you couldn't make a difference." I said

"That actually sounds kind of hard to live up to." He said

I smiled, "All I know is that if I were you, I would definitely want to get to know me—you." I said

"I get it."

"Come back with us. Let us show you who you are instead of just telling you." I told him

"I'll think about it."

"OK." I said and started to rise, about to leave.

"Kate Smith." I stop at the tent entrance and turn back to Daniel.

"Yeah?"

"Was there ever anything between us?" Daniel asked, _not like I wanted there to be._

"Us, uh… No, not in that way. We were best friends, you were the first person I got close to back home." I said

"OK." he said and I smiled and left the tent.

I rejoin Sam and Jack who are walking in with Shamda, "Kate, Shamda here was just telling us a story about…a dog and some dancing monkeys."

"The moral of which is: appearances can be deceptive."

"I got that. Very good story. Wonderful! Full of nuances. I like that." Jack said to him and Teal'c and Jonas approach.

"We, uh, we sent up a UAV." Jonas said

"The ruins are quite extensive." Teal'c told us

"Yeah, it's going to take us weeks to scour this place properly."

"What of Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked and I shrugged

"He's going home." Daniel said exiting his tent with a bag over his shoulder and I smiled.

Hammond watches as we return with Daniel. Daniel looks over his shoulder at the wormhole as he exits and as they approach Hammond, Jack uses both hands to indicate Daniel to him.

"Welcome back, Dr. Jackson." Hammond said

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Daniel looks around.

"You have no memory of who I am?" Hammond asked him

"None whatsoever."

"Neither do I, sir." Jack said and i looked at Jonas smiling

Hammond gives Jack a reproving look, "Uh, that way." Jack tells Daniel and he leads him out of the Gate room and we follow, "Did I mention you owe me fifty bucks?"

After Janet checks Daniel out I see Jack escort him to his room and I headed to mine, I changed and layed down on my bed. I knew that Daniel was gonna be punished for what he did but did this have to be his punishment? To forget his life? His friends? Me? I really didnt want to be selfish, I mean here he is in flesh and blood just down the other hall from me. I had to give it time, his memory had to return eventually right?

The next day me, Sam, Teal'c, Jack, Jonas and Hammond were all sitting in the briefing room. Jonas is standing at the head of the table, a screen behind him.

"At this point we believe that we've mapped the full extent of the ruins." Jonas said

"No fancy guns or anything cool?" Jack asked

"Well, we've only completed a preliminary investigation…" Jonas said but Daniel and an SF walk downstairs.

"I'm sorry I'm late I, uh…" he glances at his watch, "…forgot what time the meeting was." Daniel smiles at us but it fades when we remain silent, "It's a little joke there. It's the memory thing."

"Doctor Jackson, this briefing is classified." Hammond said

"Yeah, Jonas mentioned that but, uh, you all said that I used to be a part of this, so… Look, I can't really give you a good reason, I just feel like I should be here." Daniel said

"Good enough." Hammond said and Daniel walks over and takes a seat next to me at the table.

"Besides, who am I going to tell? I mean, I don't, uh, I don't remember anybody, right?" Daniel said

"Good one." Jack said

"Thanks, Jim." Daniel said, Jack looks taken aback and a little upset.

"Oh, so, uh…There are extensive writings. All of them are in the oldest known Ancient dialects. All of them have yet to be translated but, uh, so far, we haven't found any signs of any advanced weapons or power sources. I mean, the original name of the city is Vis Uban which does translate as place of great power but there's no indication that we're going to find any means of defeating Anubis there."

"You're not." Daniel said and we look at him, "It's not the lost city."

"How do you know?" Jack asked

"Uh, because Jonas translated lacun to mean 'of the lost'."

"Yeah, but that's how we found-" Jonas said

"The wrong place." Daniel interjected

"The translations in your notes-"

"Also wrong—if these are the ones you mean. I was…way off." Daniel said

"Well, how do you know that?" I asked

"I don't know. I—I just—I know what the tablet says."

"How?" Jack asked him

"I don't know. I just looked at it and understood it." Daniel said to him

"Wait a minute. Are you saying the Ancients actually lost one of their own cities?" Sam asked

"No, no, they didn't lose it. They—they made it lost. To other people that might try to find it. I'm guessing that they camouflaged it and removed all reference to it from the written history."

"So. The lost city is…still lost?" Jack said

"I'm pretty sure."

"You know, you told me to give Anubis that eye." Jack said

"According to reports from our allies, Anubis is quickly conquering the other system lords." I said

"He will dominate the galaxy in a very short time." Teal'c told him

"I only did it because you said we could whup ass with what we find in this lost city." Jack told him

"Wh-if I said that, then I-I hope it's true, but…but Look, all I know is that the place you're searching right now is not it." Daniel said

"Then where is it ?" Jack asked

"Did I just say 'all I know'?"

"Everyone turn away. I want no witnesses." Jack said.

Later I meet Jonas and Daniel in Jonas's office to help them create the fake tablet for Anubis, Daniel's writing on a chalk board while Jonas and I go through notebooks.

Sam is making a presentation to the room. Occupants consist of me, Jack, Daniel, Hammond, Jonas, members of the Tok'ra, and other SGC personnel

"As you all know, we've had little success using Naquadria to power the F-302's hyperspace generator for any length of time. However, if our calculations are correct, we believe that a short, controlled burst would send the 302 into subspace just long enough to bypass the mother ship's shields."

"And if your calculations are incorrect?" Jack asked

"The 302 would bypass the mother ship all together, or worse, re-emerge inside it. But let's not go there right now."

"Of course. Let's not dwell." Jack told her

"Now, uh, uh, according to intelligence provided by the Tok'ra, the power core of Anubis' new weapon must be cooled by a ventilation shaft on the exterior of the ship. If that can be targeted and destroyed just as the weapon is powering up, the crystals will over heat and be destroyed."

"Where is the shaft, exactly?" Jack asked

"As Colonel O'Neill is well aware, we don't know exactly where the shaft is."

"Our operative in Anubis' ranks has been unable to get aboard the new ship and has only been able to glean a very limited working knowledge of it. Anubis protects his computer systems with elaborate ciphers coded in the oldest known Ancient dialect. We have been unable to translate them." A member of the Tok'ra said

"Which is where Jonas Quinn and Daniel Jackson come in. They'll sneak onto Anubis' ship and access the computer." Sam said

"We have devised an injectable radioactive isotope that will allow them to move freely on Anubis' ship, undetected by its sensors, for eight hours." The Tok'ra female said

"They'll decipher the codes and relay the location of the target to Colonel O'Neill and myself, who will be flying the F-302."

"No problem, right?" Jack asked

"Hey, sounds easy to me." Jonas said and Daniel gives a thumbs up.

"Good. Anubis' ship is destroyed and we all live to save another day." Jack said

"Again, as the Colonel is well aware, we have reason to believe that eliminating the crystal power core of the ship's main weapon won't destroy the entire ship. It's defences and auxiliary weapons will remain intact." Sam said

"Why don't we dwell on that for just a minute?" Jack asked

"Our goal is to take out Anubis' new super weapon. It's what gives him a clear advantage over the rest of the Goa'uld mother ships. Now, we've received word from Teal'c that Yu has pledged to bring the full force of the remaining system lords' fleet down on Anubis once we've succeeded." She said

"Okay." Jack said and turned in his chair to face everyone, "Everyone who thinks this is absolutely an insane idea, raise your hand. Come on, be honest." Everyone raises their hand, including Sam.

"Keep your hands up, people, because the next question is who is going to make this happen?" Hammond asked, Jack shrugs and keeps his hand up along with everyone else.

"Well it's going to take us at least a week to relocate the inhabitants of the ruins…" I said

"Which will give us more than enough time to build a makeshift runway and get the 302 through the Gate and reassembled." Sam said

"Once everything is established the Tok'ra will plant our fake tablet and, with any luck, we'll lure Anubis to the planet." Jonas said

"Let's move." Hammond told everyone

Sam turns the lights back on as people leave the room, leaving Jack, Daniel, herself, me and Jonas.

"Look, I realize I wasn't the most positive voice in the room…" Jack said

"We all know it's an extreme long-shot, sir." Sam told him

"Well, my big problem with it is that all this depends on us trusting a Goa'uld to back us up." Jack said

"This is our only chance to take Anubis completely out of the picture and Yu has come through for us in the past."

"All I'm saying—just for the record—this is the wackiest plan we've ever come up with." Jack said

"Wackier than strapping an active Stargate to the bottom of the X-302?" She asked

"Oh, yeah." Jack said walking away

"Wackier than…than blowing up a sun?"

"Yep!" He said walking out the door

"He's probably right." Sam said to us and she left as well.

"Well I guess I better work on finding a new planet for the villagers." I said and got up and left.

After we got th villagers moved to another planet, I stood at the ring transport with Daniel, Jonas, Major Reynolds and his team. Five Jaffa transport down to the village. Two guards guard the rings while the other three move off. Me and Reynolds take out both guards, Daniel and Jonas emerge from cover. Me, Reynolds and his team prepare to stand guard and give cover on the surface while Jonas takes the transporter ring control off a downed Jaffa. Jonas joins Daniel on the transporter rings platform.

"Thanks, guys." Jonas said

"Good luck." I told them, Daniel and Jonas ring up to the ship.

We evacuated the planet when we were warned that Anubis was targeting it, I was with Hammond in the control room when the Stargate opens.

"Receiving IDC, Sir. It's SG-1." Walter said

"Open the iris." Hammond said and Jack and Sam came through and we go to the gate room.

"Colonel, Major." Hammond said

"The mission objective was a success, Sir. Anubis's new weapon has been neutralised." Sam said

"Well done. What about Jonas and Dr Jackson?" Hammond asked

"Still on the ship."

"What?" I asked

"Anubis went into hyperspace before we could do anything." Sam said

"Do we have any idea where they went?" Hammond asked

"No, Sir."

In the briefing room Hammond comes out of his office after talking on the phone, "We just received a report from Tok'ra intelligence. So far, they have no information on the whereabouts of Anubis's ship."

"What about Teal'c?" Jack asked

"We haven't heard anything. We can only assume he is still with Yu's fleet."

"Any idea why they didn't show?" I asked

"I could make a guess." Jack said

"You think Yu hung us out to dry?" Hammond asked him

"I'm not going to touch that, Sir." Jack said

"I don't think he would have made a deal with Anubis, not with their history." Sam said

"Trust a Goa'uld, this is what you get."

"I understand how you feel, Colonel, but I approved this operation because I believed it was our best chance to deal Anubis a crippling blow." Hammond said

"Yes, Sir."

 _"Unscheduled offworld activation!"_ Walter said over the intercom and we made our way to the control room.

"We are receiving a radio signal, Sir."

 _"This is Ambassador Dreylock, of the Kelownan High Council. Please respond."_

"This is General Hammond of Stargate Command."

 _"We request immediate assistance. We are under attack."_

"We've been over this, Ambassador. We cannot interfere in the internal affairs of your planet." Hammond told her

 _"You don't understand. We are under attack from a Goa'uld. He calls himself Anubis."_

"Oy!" Jack said, we got geared up and headed to Kelowna.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Smith." Dreylock said

"Ambassador, Commander." Sam said

"Thank you for coming." Dreylock said

"What's going on, kids?" Jack asked

"A ship is hovering over the city. Alien troops have already taken the Capital building as well as other key positions." Commander Hale said

"Where are we exactly?" Sam asked

"This bunker is several hundred feet below an army base on the outskirts of the city." Hale said

"The communicator should work. It was designed to transmit from Tok'ra tunnels." Sam said grabbing her communicator

"I don't understand." Hale said

"We believe two of our people may be on board that ship. One being Jonas Quinn." Sam told him

"Daniel, Daniel, come in. This is O'Neill." there was a pause,"Daniel."

 _"Jack?"_

"What is your situation?"

 _"I'm hiding. What's yours?"_ Daniel said over the communicator

"Carter, Kate and I are on the planet." Jack said

 _"You're going to have to be a little more specific, Jack. I haven't had time to look out a window lately."_

"You are hovering over Jonas's homeworld." Jack said

 _"Why?"_

"I wish I knew. Are you in any immediate danger?" Jack asked

 _"Depends what you mean by immediate."_ Daniel said and I rolled my eyes

"Daniel!"

 _"I'm fine. I found the location of Jonas's cell from the ship's computer. I'm on my way there now. I have just got a couple of problems."_

"Like what?" Jack asked

 _"Well, I'm not sure how to shut off the force-field protecting his cell yet."_

"You said a couple." Jack said

 _"Yeah, actually I'm a little lost at the moment. And I've only got about three hours left before the Tok'ra isotope wears off and I'm visible to the ship's sensors."_

"So…business as usual then, huh?" Jack asked

 _"I don't know. Is it?"_ Daniel asked

"Yes—we do this kind of thing all the time."

 _"Ah, well, good—that's comforting then."_

"When the ship appeared, we were caught completely off-guard. There was widespread panic. Before we even knew what was happening, most of the High Council had been taken hostage. When we wouldn't give in to his demands, Anubis had the First Minister executed. He also fired a volley into our industrial sector, destroying several factories and killing many innocent citizens. After that, we gave him what he wanted." Commander Hale said as we stood around one of the tables in the command bunker.

"Which was?" Jack asked

"Naquadria. Our entire stockpile."

"Commander. We are receiving a transmission from the surface." Dreylock said coming over to us.

"Excuse me a moment."

"Anubis must have used that mind probe on Jonas. That's how he found out about the naquadria." I said

"Well, if he did, he knows the stuff only works half the time." Jack said

"Just because we haven't been able to establish a stable power output, doesn't mean he won't." Sam said

"Da da da dum! Da da da dum!" Jack said

Later on we were talking with Dreylock and Hale, "Commander, you said you gave Anubis your entire stockpile of naquadria." Sam said him

"That is correct."

"So, if he got what he wanted, why is he still here?" Jack asked

"I have no idea. We just learned his men have been rounding up archaeologists from the Academy of Sciences." Commander Hale said

"He may he trying to find the Stargate." I said

"How secure is this place?" Jack asked

"It's top secret. We had the Gate moved here after the Teranians and Andaris began their air strikes." Hale said

"So you did go to war?" Sam asked

"Yes, but we managed to negotiate a ceasefire." Dreylock said

"I thought you were outgunned and outmanned?" Jack asked

"We used the naquadria bomb." Hale said

"On people?" I asked

"Believe me, everyone immediately regretted it. The devastation was beyond anything we could have ever imagined." Dreylock said

"We had no choice. As many Kelownans would have died, had we done nothing. We were faced with our own destruction and you refused to help us." Hale said

"And as awful as it was, it did succeed in bringing the Teranians and Andaris to the table. In fact, delegates had just arrived in the city for peace talks when all of this began."

"Do they know about the Stargate?" Sam asked Hale

"No."

"Well, they may have noticed the rather large ship floating in the sky. You might as well tell them the rest." Jack told them

"We were hoping it wouldn't come to that. Anubis has everything he came for. He may just leave." Hale said

"If Anubis can figure out how to overcome the instability of the naquadria, it will give him a significant advantage over all of his enemies. Sooner or later, he is going to want more." I told them

"There is no more. The mine is dry." Dreylock said

"And you think he is going to take your word for it? He will occupy this planet and enslave your people. We've seen it before." I told her

"What can we do?" Hale asked

"If you want to fight, we will help you. But we need the co-operation of the other major powers on this world" Sam said.

I'm walking with a Kelowan scientist and I grab my communitcator, "Daniel, come in." I said

 _"Yeah, go ahead."_

"Did you find Jonas?" I said

 _"Yeah, I'm still having problems with this force field cell thing."_ Daniel said

"You're going to have to find a way to cut the power."

 _"How do I do that?"_ Daniel said

"I'm not sure, but we've only got a couple of hours to figure it out." I said

 _"What happens then?"_

"Ba'al's fleet arrives." I said

 _"Well, I've got fifteen minutes until this isotope wears off and I'm visible to the ship's sensors. You know what, I'm going to have to get back to you. I've got company."_ Daniel said and I rejoined Sam and the others

"Anubis has superior shields, but according to our intelligence, they are less than forty percent effective within the atmosphere of a planet. Now, if Ba'al attacks while Anubis is vulnerable, he's got a chance." Sam said

"That's not very reassuring." Hale said

"We just received a report. Anubis's men are ransacking the Museum of Antiquities." Dreylock told us

"Why would they do that?" I asked

"They may still be looking for the Stargate as you said." Hale said

"No. Anubis is smart enough to know that it wouldn't be in a public place. What was in the Museum?" Sam asked

"Nothing. The entire exhibit was packed up and put into storage when the war began." Dreylock said

"Okay. What was in the exhibit?" Sam asked

"Minor trinkets from the original Goa'uld dig sites. Pottery, statues."

"What about tablets?" I asked

"Those were classified top secret and given to the scientists working on our naquadria project." Hale said

"I'd like to see a list of objects in the exhibit. Anubis is looking for something. I want to know what it is." Sam told him.

Me and Sam go over the list and Sam points out why Anubis is still here, "Sir, I think I know why Anubis hasn't left yet. He's looking for a crystal. The Kelownan archaeologists found it with the other Goa'uld artifacts but they didn't know what it was. They classified it as a decorative object and placed it in a Museum display."

"I don't understand. What is it?" Hale asked

"The Goa'uld use crystals to store information." Sam said

"What kind of information?" Dreylock asked

"Well, we know from the tablets that the original Goa'uld who occupied this planet was experimenting with naquadria, but they don't give any details. There are no lab notes, no test results." Sam said

"And you think that's what's on the crystal?" Hale said

"Well, it makes sense. Your people didn't know it was important. They never included it with the other material from the naquadria project, which is why Jonas never knew about it either. Sir, if Anubis gets hold of this crystal, he could use it to adapt his systems and make the naquadria work." I said

"Yeah, I get it. Where is it?" Jack asked Commander Hale

"Everything was moved to a warehouse for safekeeping." Hale said

"I can take you there." Dreylock said

"Wait. If this is as important as you say it is, let me sent a contingent to secure the building." Hale said

"We don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to the place." Jack said

"I'll go, Sir. I know what to look for." Sam said

"Me too." I told him

"All right. Take Teal'c." Jack said

Sam, Teal'c, Dreylock and I arrive at the warehouse, "Looks like we got here first." Sam said and after hours of searching we couldn't find what we were looking for, "This is hopeless—it has to be here somewhere."

"Major Carter." Teal'c said and holds up a crystal.

"Bingo!" Sam said and a group of Jaffa enter and surround us.

"Jaffa, Kree!"

Sam hands over the crystal to the Jaffa Leader, Her'ak. As she does so, the rings activate, transporting Daniel and Jonas into the warehouse. In the fight we overpower the Jaffa.

"Nice timing." I said

"Thanks." Daniel said

"Jonas Quinn!"

"Ambassador." Jonas said

"Where are we?" Daniel asked

"Warehouse, it's where they keep all the Goa'uld artifacts, including a ring platform." I said

"And a crystal." Jonas said

"Let's get out of here. There's probably more Jaffa right on our tails." Daniel said and we left then arrived back at the bunker.

"Colonel!" Sam said

"Hey! Where did you find them?"

"They, er, dropped into the warehouse." Sam said

"Nice. The crystal?" Jack asked

"Right here." Sam said

"I'll take that." Hale said coming up to us.

"I think it would be better if we held on to it." Sam said

"I'm afraid I must insist." Hale said and a troop of Jaffa enter and surround us.

"What is this?" Jack asked

"I have made a separate arrangement."

"Put down your weapons, Colonel, or I will be forced to destroy these people." Herak said

"The crystal?" Hale asked and Sam hands the crystal to him.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Jack asked him

"In exchange for this, Anubis has agreed to leave Kelownan territory untouched." Hale said

"Thus confirming my last statement."

"He knows our naquadria supplies are depleted but I believe he may find another mine on Teranian territory." Hale said

"That's a lie!" Sevarin said

"One of your scientists is a Kelownan spy. We know you have been trying to build your own bomb for the last three years."

"But we didn't mine the naquadria. We stole it from the Andaris." Sevarin said

"What?" Noor said and slapped him.

"Don't you see what's happening here? He's using you against each other." Jonas said

"Enough!" Herak yelled

"You can't afford to fight any longer. This whole planet is a target, not just Kelowna or Terania. You have to stand together here."

"I said enough!" He backhands Jonas, who is knocked to the floor, me and Teal'c move forward but two Jaffa turn their staff weapons on at us.

"You have got to start trusting each other, otherwise you are all going to become slaves." Jonas said

"If you're lucky." Jack told him

"The crystal?" Herak asked Hale who hands over the crystal, "Thank you." He takes a staff weapon and kills Hale, "As for the rest of you, you will be publicly executed as an example to all those who would defy their god."

"Does it have to be publicly?" Jack asked Herak threatens Jack with a staff weapon.

"I could kill you now."

"Publicly is fine." Jack said

"Jaffa!" Herak said and a few Jaffa started leading us out of the bunker when a tremor rocks the bunker, causing us to get knocked off balance, Jack knocked down a Jaffa and grabbed his gun and shot at them, I hit a Jaffa with my elbow and swung my foot to kick him, taking his staff weapon I tossed it to Jonas. As the fight continues I see Sam tackle Herak to the ground but he knocked her out. I grabbed a zat off of another Jaffa and shot him. Daniel is reaching for the crystal which has skittered across the floor. One of the Jaffa goes to shoot Daniel with a staff weapon.

"Daniel!" Jonas yells and pushes Daniel out of the way, getting hit in the side by a staff blast as he does so.

"Jonas!" I yelled and went over to him.

"I owe you one." Daniel said

"We'll call it even." Jonas said and winced as I applied pressre to his wound.

Back at the SGC me, Sam, Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, Dreylock and Hammond stood by the ramp to the Stargate when Jonas walked in with his arm in a sling carrying his bag.

"The last time you returned to Kelowna, you were considered a traitor. That will not be the case this time." Dreylock told him

"Are you sure about that?" Jonas asked her

"The Andaris and Teranians would only agree to participate in the Joint Ruling Council on the condition that you are the Kelownan representative. Your experiences over the past year will be vital to our planet forging ahead and facing what awaits in our future. We need you, Jonas."

"Got everything packed? Toothbrush? Slippers? Hair gel?" Jack asked

"Yes." Jonas said and goes to General Hammond, "Sir."

"It was an honour, son." Hammond said

"Yes, it was." He says and goes to Daniel, "You know, when we first met, you told me that the issues between my planet's nations would seem insignificant once I found out what was really going on up there." Jonas said

"Yeah, I remember that." Daniel said and I looked over at him.

"You do?" Jonas asked

"Yeah."

"Hey, that's great!" Jonas said

"It's kind of coming back." Daniel said, _Maybe there's hope._

"Anyway, I'm just glad I had the chance to find out." Jonas said

"Me too."

Jonas moves to Teal'c, "You have the heart of a warrior, Jonas Quinn. Continue to fight well." Teal'c said

"Keep in touch." Sam said giving him a hug.

Jonas walked over to me and I gave him a hug, "You take care back there." I said and he walked over to Jack and sighed

"You earned it." Jack said

"Thanks." Jonas said and picks up his bag and walks up the ramp. He stops halfway and turns. "Hey, Daniel! Feed my fish." he said and left, I looked back at Daniel and left the gate room.

 **Daniel's POV...**

It's really been an eventful week, I woke up on a planet with no memory of who I am or where I came from. Thankfully some things were starting to come back, I started to remember the SGC, the people around here, my past, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, General Hammond, and Kate. Something about her stood out from the others but I couldnt put my finger on it.

As I made my way to my room I turned the corner and bumped into someone, I looked at saw it was Kate.

"Oh sorry Daniel I didnt see you." She said and I looked at her,

"It's okay I wasnt paying attention." I said and she smiled at me, there was something about that smile.

"Well I guess we both should really start paying attention." She said.

"Yeah."

"Well um..good night Daniel." she said

"Good night." I told her and she walked past me heading down the hall, she brushed up against my arm and I felt my skin tingle. I headed to my room and sat on my bed, I grabbed a photo I saw on my nightstand next to Sha're's and I looked at it. After a while I fell asleep and a dream hit me.

 _"Do you know what this word means?" I said pointing at the screen of the computer, Kate had to move closer because it was small, my leg and arm were touching hers but I tried hard to ignore it._

 _"Umm...death?" she said, "No wait..." she looked closer at the picture, "Love."_

 _"That's right." I said and she smiled at me, "I know it's hard on this screen, sorry."_

 _"It's okay. What is it that your showing me?" She asked_

 _"It's actually a poem that one of the teams found on a misson. It goes._

 _'A million stars up in the sky_  
 _one shines brighter I can't deny_  
 _A love so precious, a love so true_  
 _A love that comes from me to you_  
 _The angels sing when you are near_  
 _within your arms I have nothing to fear_  
 _You always know just what to say_  
 _just talking to you makes my day_  
 _I love you honey with all of my heart_  
 _Together forever and never apart.'_

 _"That's beautiful" she said_

 _"Yeah it is." I said and she looked at me, we just looked at each other, all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss her._

Suddenly my dream changed into another memory.

 _"_ _You have an effect on people, Daniel. The way you look at things, it changed me too. I see what really matters._ _I don't know why we wait to tell people how we really feel. I guess I hoped that you always knew._ _" I heard her say as I layed there dying._

I woke up with a jolt and grabbed my glasses, I remember her. I got up and left my room, I made my way down the hall to Kate's room and I knocked on the door. When it opened I saw a tired looking Kate at the door.

"Daniel? It's 3AM are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry it's late I was just wondering if we could talk."

"Yeah sure, come on in." She said and I walked into her room, "What's going on?"

I turned to face her, "Well the thing is, I'm starting to remember stuff my past, my life here, everyone here. More importantly I remember you and how close of friends we were."

"Daniel that's great." She said and smiled, now I know what it was about her smile.

"There's something though that I want to ask you." I said

"Sure what is it?"

"Umm when I died or well when I was dying I remember you came to talk to me, and there was something you said that made me remember. You said you didnt know why we wait to tell people how we really feel. What did you mean?" I asked and she looked at me shocked.

"I-I didnt know you heard that." She said and I moved closer to her.

"What did you mean Kate?"

"I umm I-well I-" She mumbled and I put my hands on her face.

"Kate."

"The day you died, before you died, I was gonna tell you something. I was going to tell you that I-I have feelings for you. Feelings that go beyond friendship." She said and I looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"How come you never said anything before" I asked her.

"Other stuff got in the way and it never really seemed like the right time, then I started to see Paul and-" I couldnt help it anymore, keeping my hands on her face I pulled her to me and kissed her, finally kissed her, she seemed to tense up at first then relaxed but pushed me away.

 **Kate's POV...**

I cant believe it Daniel kissed me, I told him how I felt and he kissed me, my body felt like electricity was running through it, my heart was beating so hard I thought it was going to burst out of my chest, time at that moment stood still, I didnt want to do it but I pulled away and he looked at me shocked.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry I just...you kissed me." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Why?" I asked

"Isn't it obvious Kate? I have felt the same way about you for so long and now...now I'm not holding back anymore. I waited to long to tell you and that was a mistake. I-"

I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him, he put his arms around me kissing me back. I never wanted this moment to end, this is what I've always been waiting for, I was kissing Daniel, I was kissing my best friend, and it was amazing.

"Just like how I pictured it would be." Daniel said resting his forehead against mine.

"I know exactly what you mean." I said and smiled at him.

"I dont want to stop kissing you."

"Then don't." I said and looked at him, "Just kiss me Daniel."

"Say that again."

"Kiss me Daniel." I said and he captured my lips again and I couldnt help but moan, Daniel seemed to notice because he turned us around so that my back was against the wall. We stayed like that and Daniel took advantage of the fact that I moaned into his mouth because he pushed his tongue inside it causing me to moan again. I moved my hands into his hair, he took his mouth from mine and trailed it down my jawline to my neck biting and kissing it.

"Oh Daniel." I managed to say and I heard him growl against my neck, his hands trailed down my side sending shock waves through me, he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. I felt the buldge in his pants press against me and he moved us over to my bed and laid me down then laid on top of me, he broke from the kiss and looked at me. The way he looked at me made my heart jump.

"You're so amazing." He says and I pulled his face back to mine, he kissed me again and put his tongue in my mouth and played with mine. He put his hands under my shirt pulling it over my head and threw it to the floor. My hands caressed his chest and I did the same thing to him, I let his eyes roam over my breasts. His hands wandered over my body like they do when he touches artifacts, taking in every inch of my skin. He moved his hands up and down my body, I hadn't been with anyone like this, it never felt as right as it did at this moment not even with Paul. I was excited, I was ready to be with him, I pulled back and looked into his eyes, there was something in his eyes that I had never seen before. He had a hunger, a desire that I felt as well. I unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his hips. The world outside this room, this moment, ceased to exist. He traced his tongue over my collarbone and down my front. I let out gasp as I felt his tongue circle my hard, pink nipple. He took my breast into his mouth and bit down slightly as he sucked. He untied the strings on my pajama pants and slid them down my legs, pulling my underwear along with them. He stopped what he was doing and sat back on the bed and looked at my body.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, looking into my eyes, "We don't have to."

I lifted my head and pressed my lips to his, he kissed me deeply as he positioned himself between my legs. I felt his arms shaking as if he was suddenly unsure if this was really happening, to be honest I was unsure myself. He lifted my head and cradled it in his arm. I felt his hand slowly trace up and down my inner thigh, he sucked at my neck and seemed to enjoy it as I let out a soft moan.

Our tongues melded together passionately. I wasn't going to turn back now, the heat between us was like an untamed fire. I shot my head back head as I felt him push slowly into me. I released a small yelp as he entered me, not realizing how big he was. He quickly pulled out, afraid that he had hurt me.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked me

"I'm okay, don't stop." I said

Daniel looked into my eyes as he slowly began moving himself in and out. I had never experienced sex that felt this way, I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as our bodies rocked together. I moved my hips to match his pace, my moans grew louder as he repeatedly hit my g spot with each thrust. I bit my lip trying to hold back my orgasm, I was determined to finish with him. I was growing wetter with each push, my hands wrapped around his waist as I pushed him deeper inside me. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head close to my lips. My pleasure made it difficult to form a sentence, "Faster….Harder…" I managed to whisper. He pumped into me harder and rapidly. The entire bed was now shaking, I saw him bite his lip hard enough to bring blood to keep from finishing, my back arched as my orgasm sent waves through my body and my moans turned to screams of pleasure "Oh..god..Daniel!"

His body bucked as he came. He grunted loudly as I felt his body convulse. He collapsed on top of me, feeling each pump as he spilled himself inside of me.

He rolled off of me and we both tried to catch our breath, I turned over to look at him and he looked at me. He put his hand on my face before kissing me on my lips, I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me after pulling the blanket over us.

"Well I think it's safe to say that our friendship is ruined." He said and I laughed.

"I think that went out the door when you kissed me." I said

"You have no idea how long I waited to kiss you." He said and I looked up at him.

"Probably about as long as I have." I said and he kissed me again.

"I dont want this moment to end."

"Neither do I." I said.

"Just knowing that I have you now makes everything better now." He said and I kissed his chest.

"You will always have me Daniel." I said

"And you will always have me." He said and we fell asleep.

 **A/N: YAY! They are finally together. Please feel free to review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Falling in love with my best friend**

Three weeks ago me and Daniel finally admited how we felt about each other, and we were together, and we were happy, we spent moments that we werent off world sitting his office or mine kissing, we just couldn't stop, we also spent almost every night, well you know. Sam, Jack and Teal'c actually caught us one time and Jack told us it was about damn time, and after that Daniel told Hammond about us and he didnt have a problem with it because we were both civilians. I was in the infirmary patcing Siler up who once again was hurt, when the alarm and the medical team was called to the gate room so me and my team made our way there.

 _"Defence and medical teams, stand by"_ I hear general Hammond say over the intercom

SG4 walk through the Gate, carrying Jack and Sam in on stretchers, I rush up to them, "What've we got?" I asked

"They're both unconscious, vital signs are otherwise stable." a member of SG4 said

"All right, get them to the infirmary and maintain security protocols." I told him

"Yes, ma'am."

Teal'c follows through the Stargate, cradling Daniel protectively, "Daniel?" I said

"I've got to go back…I've got to go back…I have to go back…I have to go back!" Daniel started screaming and breaks free of Teal'c and makes a break back for the Stargate, it dissipates moments before he reaches it, "No. No!" he yells and falls down

"Daniel!" I said running over to him, "Daniel, it's okay. Don't be afraid." I said and he looks at me, "Sergeant!"

Daniel's fingers twist in my comforting ones as he looks around in terror, "Who are you? What is this place?" he said and I looked up at Hammond with worry.

Me and two med techs are confronted by Daniel, who is in white hospital pyjamas and leather restraints binding his wrists to his waist.

"Who is responsible for this? I demand to know why this has happened!" He yells at the mirror/observation window then turns to me, "Why am I a prisoner?"

"Those may be removed when you decide to calm down." I said

"Calm? How do you expect me to be calm? I was made promised that nothing like this could happen! That nothing could go wrong!"

"Okay, let's start there. Can you tell me what has gone wrong?" I asked

"What has gone wrong? What has gone wrong? This not the Stromos, you are not a member of my staff and that is not me!" He yelled looking back at the mirror

"All right, listen carefully. We did not do this. In fact we're in the dark about what has happened as much as you apparently are. Now if you cooperate." I said to him

"I will undergo no more of your tests." He says then holds his forehead with one hand and whimpers

"Are you in pain?" I asked

"Yes! Yes. A great deal."

"All right. I'll get something, but in the meantime try to stay calm or you'll be restrained further." I turn to walk out of the room.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" I hesitate then left the room, heading up to the observation room.

"But is he a Goa'uld?" I hear Hammond ask Teal'c as I enter the room

"No, Sir, but at the moment he's every bit as arrogant." I said

"Then is Dr. Jackson suffering from some sort of mental illness?" Hammond asked me

"I honestly don't know yet, Sir. His preliminary ECG readings are like nothing I've ever seen. On one hand, there's indication of coma, but at the same time, we're seeing readings like those of a dozen people all jumbled together." I said

"Is his condition life threatening?"

"Couldn't even guess."

"He is claiming to be a passenger from the crashed alien vessel we discovered on the planet." Teal'c said

"How is that possible?" Hammond asked

"I have no idea, Sir, but Teal'c is right, and I think that we're dealing with more then one passenger. By that, I mean that Daniel's behaviour in the Gate room and throughout the preliminary testing was distinctly different than his current behaviour. I'd say that we've witnessed two, maybe even three seperate personalities." I said

"Could there be more?"

"We discovered several hundred passengers in cryogenic suspension." Teal'c said but breaks off as Daniel hurls a container of liquid at the two-way. He confronts the med techs angrily and is restrained by them, lifted onto the bed and his arms held, "Colonel O'Neill had requested an enumeration of the cryogenic chambers. While we were separated, I lost consciousness momentarily. For what reason, I am unsure. When I returned, I found DanielJackson, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter in their current states."

"Speaking of which, Sir, I'd like to check in on the Colonel and Sam." I said

"Keep me apprised."

"Yes, Sir." I said and left the room heading to the infirmary

Back in the medical room, I'm checking Carter's responsiveness, "The pupils are still a little dilated. It's as though they were struck with some sort of powerful zat weapon. Well, at least their EEG's are still normal." I said to a nurse

"Oy!" I hear Jack say

"Doctor!" my nurse said

Jack slowly opens his eyes and tries to sit up, before falling back down on to the bed in great pain.

"Inform General Hammond that the Colonel is awake." I said

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Hey, Doc." Jack said

"How are you feeling, Sir?" I asked

"Headache. Bad."

"Well, I can take care of that, but first I need to know if you're feeling…yourself?" I asked him

"Other then this nail through my head, fine. Why?"

"I'll explain later. Teal'c managed to get the three of you back through the Stargate from the ship, my team took it from there." I told him

"Carter and Daniel?" He asked

"Sam is suffering the same after-effects as you, Sir."

"Kate?" I hear Sam say and I turned around

"Sam? Hey. It's gonna be fine. You've both suffered some form of neural shock." I said

"Colonel, Major? How are you feeling?' Hammond asked walking into the infirmary

"Got a nail in my head, Sir." Jack said

"That sounds like our Colonel O'Neill." Hammond said

"Their EEG's show normal brain activity, Sir. They appear to be unaffected." I tell him

"Unaffected? By what?" Jack said and there's a pause, "Where's Daniel?" He asked

Jack tries to sit up but I try to stop him, "Sir, I need you to stay right where you are, at least until you're strong enough."

"I'm fine!" Jack groaned

"No, you're not, Sir!"

"Oww." Jack falls back down on to the bed, "No, I'm not."

I head back to the isolation room that Daniel is in and I see him sitting on the bed rubbing his head.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked

"Your medicine is worthless." He said

"You still in pain?"

"This body must be damaged." He says

"I doubt that. Dr. Jackson was in perfect health." I walk over to the table and begin to make a notation in the medical file.

"I assume Dr. Jackson was the former…" he looks down, "…Not that I have anything against it mind you. It's younger and stronger than my own." He admires himself in the mirror, stretching appreciatively, "Did something happen to my own body? In times of disaster people need their Sovereign to look up to. How will they recognise me now?"

"I've already told you we didn't do this." I said

"How else could I have arrived in this situation!" He yelled

"We don't know." I told him and he suddenly stands up but I dont flinch, my med techs moving forward protectively.

"How useful you are." He sneers and prowls away from me, "What is this place?"

"One of our medical isolation rooms."

"Could you be less specific?" He asked

"In a military facility, on a planet called Earth." I said

"Earth? The ship was bound for Ardena. How far are we from Ardena?"

"I don't know." I said

"The other passengers, they will be concernd for me. As I am for them, of course."

"Most of them are still onboard the ship, but we think it's possible that several of them may be here with us right now." I said

"As prisoners?" he asked

"No, we think they may be right here in this room. We don't know the reason, but somehow several of the passengers who were in cryogenic sleep have…"

"What's happening?" Daniel asks after appearing to be in pain.

My med techs moved forward but I stopped them, "Martice?"

"No. No, Martice is the Sovereign. I'm…I'm just a crew member." He catches sight of his face in the mirror and freezes in shock, "Is that?" He walks over to the mirror and examines himself, pulling at his skin, his lips, holding his face, appalled, "How can this be?" He asked

"It's all right, I'm here to help you." I said

"No, no, this is wrong! This is a mistake!"

"Yes, it is, one that we want to correct. I'm Dr. Smith." I told him

"I am Tryan, engineer, second rank."

"All right, Tryan. Why don't we start again?" I said

"Again?"

Daniel/Tryan is sitting on the bed looking at the mirror, "I don't recognise this man. Or rather myself." He said and looked at me

"His name is Daniel Jackson. The body you're inhabiting belongs to him." I said

"He wasn't onboard the Stromos."

"No." I said

"Then how could I have ended up in his body?" He asked

"Your ship crashed on a planet that we call P2A-347. We don't know how or why the crash occured, only that the only survivors were those in cryogenic sleep. When Daniel Jackson and the other members of his team boarded your ship, this happened." I said"

"I have no memory of coming here."

"What do you remember?" I asked

"Leaving Talthus, entering my sleep chamber, and seeing your face here." He says and looks at the restraints in place on him, "Why am I restrained?"

"It wasn't you. You're the fourth personality to emerge since being brought back. We believe that there are others from your ship, in there along with you." I said

"In one body?"

"Plus Dr. Jackson." I said

"No. The strain on the body would be too great. It wouldn't survive."

"Do you know that for certain?" I asked

"It couldn't happen. The only conceivable result would be insanity."

"Then we should both hope you're wrong." I told him

"Dr. Smith, you don't appreciate that what's happened is technically impossible. This can't happen. One cannot return to any other body than one's own, there are failsafes to prevent exactly that from happening." He said

"Tryan. It has happened. All you need to do is look in the mirror to prove it to yourself." I said and he looks towards the mirror, "Now, we don't have a lot of time, and you're the first personality to emerge so far that's been helpful, so I need you to think, all right? How could this happen?"

He rubs his forehead as he closes his eyes and thinks hard, "A cryo-sleeper's consciousness is stored in the same memory module that maintains the sleeper's body. There is simply no way to seperate them or send the consciousness to any other than its corresponding body. Unless…Oh, no! Unless the sleepers' bodies are dead." _Oh crap_

"All right, Tryan, look, let's not jump to conclusions here." I said

"I'm sorry. There's simply no other way this could've happened. Only then can the failsafes be overidden and the consciousness purged from the system I am dead. As are the others who may reside in this body."

"You can't be sure of that until we go back to the planet." I said

"Well, you will see."

"Okay, look, just help me out with something here. Why do you seperate the consciousness from the body in the cryo-sleep process?" I asked

"A consciousness cannot survive the restoration process without a significant loss of memory and intellect. A person undertaking such a long journey without proper storage of their consciousness would arrive at their destination as a mere fraction of themselves. The very essence of that person would be lost."

"So the memory requirement must be enormous." I said

"Each cryogenic capsule contains an active matrix memory module sufficient to sustain one single mind. Its systems are connected with those that regulate and sustain the corresponding sleeper's body." He said

"Well, it may be possible to upload your consciousness back into that memory." I said.

"No, each module can store only one consciousness."

"Then do it one at a time." I told him

"No, that's not possible. Here." He walks around to the end of the bed and picks up a glass of water, studies it, "Could these same water molecules ever be returned to this glass just as they were before, no more, no less, in precisely the same configuration?" He asks and slowly pours the water from the glass back into the jug of water.

"No." I said closing my eyes

"Our minds have been blended together, poured into one vessel ill-equipped to sustain our volume."

I move closer to him, "But if the computers onboard your ship can separate the human consciousness from the body, then surely they can isolate the..?"

"Can you hear that?" He asked

"No, I can't hear anything." I said

"The others. Their voices. I can hear them. They're getting louder."

"Tryan, look, I need you to stay with me, all right? We need to work together on this." I said

"It's a most incredible feeling."

"I doubt the others can help as much as you can." I said

"No one can help." He closes his eyes and drops his head.

"Don't say that!"

"They're pulling at me now. I don't know how long…" He whimpers in great pain, then suddenly opens his eyes and stares around the room in shock, "Kate?"

"Daniel?" I asked, _There he is_

"What's going on?"

"Look, something has happened, I need you to just stay with me okay? Just hang in there." I said but another personality emerged

Later in the briefing room I'm walking past the monitor with Daniel's footage on the screen, "That was it. A moment later another person emerged, but we didn't learn anything from her. So, he only surfaced for a moment, but it was definitely Daniel."

"At least we know he's still in there." Sam said

"Mmm-hmm. Dr. MacKenzie just did a detailed analysis of his EEG and MRI readings. We think that Daniel himself is in a sort of coma, having being supressed by the others. It's as though his own consciousness has retreated, protecting itself. That's why he could only surface for such a short time. The other signals are a jumbled mess." I said

"How many others are there?" Hammond asked

"It's only a guess, but Dr. Mackenzie believes that Daniel could be carrying the minds of as many as a dozen of the ship's passengers." I said

"Sir, it's possible that I could reconfigure the ship's systems to separate Daniel." Sam said

"The last time you were on that ship, you were attacked." Hammond said

"It may have been automated defences."

"I think not, Major Carter. I discovered DanielJackson at the base of one of the sleep chambers. The door was open." Teal'c said

"There's no way Daniel would've stepped into one of those things on his own." Sam said

"Then someone else must have done so. Perhaps I regained consciousness before DanielJackson's assailant was able to do the same to us?" Teal'c pointed out

"The question is why."

"Tryan seemed absolutely sure that his physical body was dead." I said

"So?" Hammond asked

"So, what if this was a desperate attempt to preserve these people?. What if the person who attacked you is simply trying to keep these people alive in the only way he could?" I said

"The ship could not have sustained them indefinitely." Teal'c said

"So Daniel's a—a lifeboat?" Sam asked

"Yeah, it's possible." I said

"Sir, I recommend that SG-12 accompany us back to the planet. They can search the ship for whoever did this while I study the cryogenic systems." Sam said

"You have a go. Dismissed!" Hammond said and we got up leaving the briefing room

I'm back in the isolation room and it appears another personality has emerged, and it seems like its a child, "I don't think we've had a chance to meet." I said

"Where's my father?" He asked

"I'm sorry, I—I don't know. Do you mind if I sit down beside you?" I said and he nods his head slowly. "Okay." I said and slowly sat down beside him

"What about them?" He asked looking over at the med techs

"Oh, no, they won't hurt you." I said and he shifted to turn towards me, "Tell you what? Why don't I tell you everything I know and then we'll just take it from there, okay? What's your name?" I asked

"Keenin." he said

"Keenin? That's a very nice name. I'm Dr. Smith. Keenin, we're trying to figure out everything we can about how this happened. What's the last thing you remember?" I asked

"My father." He said, telling everything that had happened, "I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay on Talthus."

"So you had to leave?" I asked

"They knew it was going to happen since a long time before I was born. Do you know what a dark star is?" he asked

"Mm-hmm. One that's burned out its fuel." I said

"They said it would pass close enough to our sun to make it flare and that it would engulf Talthus. I knew my whole life that the world was gonna end."

"So your people built the Stromos?" I asked

"They built three ships, including the Stromos, but it wasn't enough. They had a lottery. They said that was the only fair way. But my father was an officer on the Stromos. He was allowed to pick one person from his family. And m-m-my mother made him choose me." Tears slowly start to form in Daniel/Keenin's eyes.

"It's all right." I said to him gently

"My mother said that she would take her chance with the lottery, but she wasn't chosen. The Sovereigns were chosen, but she wasn't chosen. No one I know was chosen. I wanted to stay with her." Weeping for his loss, he lays his head in my lap and I stroke his hair, soothing him.

"It's okay. Ssshhh. It's all right. It's all right. Ssshhh. It's okay."

"What are you doing…?" I heard him say as his hand grips my lab coat

I freeze, taken by surprise, "Martice?" I asked and jumped up and moving away, gasping a little.

"You may address me as Sovereign and I will ask you never to do that again. Now, what have you done to resolve this?" He asked, "I demand to speak to someone with authority."

"Well, I'm sorry. You're stuck with me." I said

"Why have you involved the boy in this?"

"What boy?" I asked

"The boy, you were just talking to him. Where is he?" he asked, then gets up and is pacing the room, clutching at his head, "Tell them to stop shouting. It is unbearable!"

"I can't hear them." I said

"Be silent!" He yelled into the mirror

"They're in your mind, Martice."

"No, no, no, no! What you're saying cannot be so. I have responsibilities to attend to, I—I cannot remain here." He said

"You cannot leave!" I told him

"A thousand of our people depend on me to lead them, I am the Sovereign. They have sworn an oath to me!"

"I'm sorry." I said

"It is my destiny to rule over Ardena." He said

"Listen, you don't understand the seriousness of your condition."

He darts forward, raising his hand aggressively at me, "And you still do not realise who you are talking to!"

"I don't give a damn! You don't belong in that man's body and I intend to take it back!" I yelled back at him

Daniel leans heavily against the bed, panting harshly, in desperate straits, "Please, why does it hurt so much!"

"All right. Prepare 100 micrograms of phentanol!" I said to the med tech, he nods and walks outside of the isolation room.

"That won't be necessary, Dr. Frasier. I seem to have a higher threshold for pain then the others." Daniel said

"Tryan?" I asked

"Yes."

"Oh, thank God for that!" I said and the isolation room door opens and Sam walks in.

"Kate? Can I have a word?" She said and I nodded

"I'll be back." I told him, me and Sam leave the medical isolation room.

Sam intrduces me to Pharrin, the captin of the Stromos, who like Daniel has survivors in his head, we walk into the medical isolation room.

"Officer Pharrin, Sir! Engineer Tryan, second rank." He said and bows

"Tryan? Of course! Of all of our crew, you would've thought this was not possible." Pharrin said

"And of all of our crew, Sir, you're the one who'd find a way to do it. How did you manage?"

"Our training and a shared will to survive. It is a strange way of living with others, but it is better than the alternative." Pharrin told him

"What of our ship and our passengers, Sir?" Tryan asked

"Our ship crash landed. We failed to reach Ardena. Her passengers may yet be saved, but not without considerable sacrifice, to you and to the others of the Stromos that reside within you."

"I understand, Sir." Tryan said

"These people possess a device capable of transporting all our people to another world, perhaps even Ardena. It is very real and it will save our people. But in exchange they ask that their friend be returned to them as he was before. I believe it can be done if we act quickly. It is a reasonable bargain." Pharrin told him

"I will do whatever is necessary, Sir. Whatever you ask of me." Tryan nods assurance to Pharrin and I relax fractionally. Daniel/Tryan's head drops, "No! There will no sacrifice of any kind! Officer Pharrin, as your Sovereign I demand that you return me to the ship immediately!" Pharrin drops to his knees and bows reverently before his sovereign.

"Pharrin!" Sam said

"We have sworn an oath to do his will. We cannot proceed." Pharrin said

"Officer Pharrin? I've given you a command. Do you understand me?"

"Get up!" Jack yelled coming into the room

"I've sworn to protect the Sovereign!" Pharrin said

Jack yanks Pharrin to his feet, "Your Sovereign's dead get up!"

"But his soul lives on!"

"Not if I cut him out!" Jack said

"You would not."

"Oh, yes, I would." Jack told him

"Pharrin, you listen to me!"

"Don't listen! You just do what you came here to do!" Jack said

Pharrin stares intently at his sovereign, Daniel/Martice staring commandingly back at him. "Forgive us, Sovereign. It is the only way to protect our people."

"I will not surrender this body, not at any cost! It is mine!" Martice said

"It was never ours to begin with!" Tryan said

"If you save anyone, you will save me!" Martice ordered

"The people of Talthus will die!" Tryan said

"Let them!" Martice yelled

"Forgive me, Sovereign!" Pharrin said ptting his hands on daniel's shoulders

"How dare you touch me!"

"For twelve years, we have fought to save the people of Talthus, and we will do everything in our power to do so! No matter how great the sacrifice." Pharrin said and Daniel drops his head

"Father?"

"Keenin?" Pharrin asked his voice breaking, "I am so sorry, my son. You must sacrifice as well, and we will be together. Do you understand?" Tears begin to gather in Pharrin's eyes as Daniel/Keenin nods his acceptance. "The people of Talthus will be safe. And they will remember us forever."

"But we'll be together?"

"We'll be together." Pharrin said, he is crying as he makes this promise.

We head to the planet and get to the Stromos, Daniel and Pharrin are hooked up to the memory matrix module in two adjacent cryogenic chambers., Jack ad I watching over them.

"Well?" Jack asked

"Well, there's no way to tell yet if they all made it into Pharrin, but Daniel's readings are back to normal." I said

"How'd you do that?" he asked

"Wasn't me, Sir. It was Daniel. His consciousness protected itself and he never emerged for more then a few seconds. That's what allowed Pharrin to separate the others from Daniel and absorb them himself." I said

"The more the merrier, I guess."

"He'll stay in suspended animation until the rest of the ships passengers can be revived and take care of him." I said

"You mean them?" Jack asked

Sam and Teal'c climb down the steps into the compartment as the power and lights come back up, "The naquadah generator will sustain the power, Sir."

"We should be able to begin the restoration process within hours." Teal'c said

"And we can start relocating them shortly after that."

"Good, we'll leave that for SG-4, they love that kind of stuff." Jack said

"How's Daniel?" Sam asked me

"He'll probably be unconscious for a while, I think it's best if we give him…"

"What?" Daniel said struggling to open his eyes as I'm speaking. Jack moves over to Daniel at once.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, "That you?"

"Jack?" Daniel asked

"How you doing?"

"Bad headache." Daniel said

"Nail in the head kind of thing?" Jack asked

"Yeah, something like that."

"Yeah." Jack said and he smiles.

We get back to the SGC and Daniel seems to be getting better, I finish up my paperwork and head to my room to turn in for th night. I open the door and see Daniel sitting on my bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked closing the door.

"Better now that your here." He said and I smiled, "Come here." he told me holding out his hand, I walked over and grabbed it he pulled me down so I was sitting on his leg, "How are you?"

"I'm okay, even though my boyfriend had multiple people in his head and I was scared, I'm okay." I told him and he pulled me into a kiss.

"I like that." He said

"Like what?"

"Being your boyfriend, I've waited so long for this." He told me and I kissed him again, I would never get tired of kissing this man.

"I like it too, so much." I said and he kissed me again but this time more passionately and laid me down on the bed, "Are you trying to seduce Dr. Jackson?" I asked and he grinned at me.

"Always." 


	19. Chapter 19

**Falling in love with my best friend**

A team of four SGC personnel come through the wormhole. They are carrying the alien soldier tied down to a stretcher. Teal'c and Bra'tac come through right behind the team. Daniel, me, Sam, and Hammond are waiting at the bottom of the ramp and watch as the stretcher is loaded onto a gurney.

"What the hell happened out there?" Hammond asked

"Our intelligence was correct. The summit between Ramius and Tilgath did indeed take place. However when we had arrived, Ramius had already fled." Teal'c said

"All those who remained had been slain, including Tilgath." Bra'tac said

"By this one man alone?"

"From the way he fought us, I do not doubt it." Bra'tac said

"An Ashrak?" I asked

"He was unlike any warrior we have previously encountered." Teal'c said

"Obviously, you were able to take him down?" Daniel asked him

"He withstood the brunt of our weapons fire before finally succumbing."

"Its armor must protect it from energy-based weapons. If that's the case, we could be dealing with an entirely new kind of technology." Sam said

"And we believe this wasn't a set-up by Ramius to kill Tilgath?" Daniel asked

"Ramius' Jaffa were equally as decimated. His First Prime said his master barely escaped alive." Bra'tac said

"So, obviously, someone found out about the alliance and wanted to stop it." I said

"Major, Doctor, run whatever tests you have to." Hammond told us

"I'd like to call the Tok'ra in on this one, sir, with your permission." Sam said

"Do it. I want to know everything we can about this warrior." Hammond said

Sam, me and Jacob are at the controls of an MRI scanner. The warrior's armored body is being slid into the scanner head first. The computer screens show nothing but static and interference.

"The suit must be affecting the MRI." I said

"As long as he's wearing that armor, we're not going to learn anything more." Jacob said

Some time has passed, me, Sam and Jacob are examining the helmet, trying to remove it.

"His helmet is made up of two pieces. Pass me those forceps." Sam told Jacob

Jacob gives her the forceps. She uses them and a retractor to open the helmet. There is a hissing sound, and some fluid sprays out of the seam. Me and Sam pull on a gel-like substance and pull off the front of the helmet, revealing the creature's face, which is white and translucent. There is a piece of black equipment still over its nose and mouth. Its eyes are open and a very pale gray.

"Looks like he's fused right into the suit." I said

"Some sort of breathing filtration system." Jacob says and I pull off the breathing unit to reveal the warrior's whole face, which looks hardly more solid than gelatin.

Jacob is standing in front of an X-ray of the warrior's head and neck; a Goa'uld symbiote is seen along its spinal column.

"It's a Goa'uld. Quite frankly, that's not as shocking as the host." Sam said

"How so?" Hammond asked

"It has an incredibly unusual organ structure." I said

"Everything's out of proportion. Physiologically, the heart and lungs had to be abnormally large to supply enough blood and oxygen to its muscles. Basically, it's like someone tried to genetically engineer the perfect athlete without any concern for longevity." Jacob said

"Leaving it to the symbiote to sustain its life." Teal'c pointed out

"An engineered host." Daniel said

"A seriously flawed one. Even a Goa'uld symbiote wouldn't be able to compensate for long. We're still in the process of analyzing genetic data. But for now we can tell you, there was no evident trauma from energy weapons." Jacob said

"What does that mean?" Hammond asked

"The warrior's armor appears to possess some sort of advanced energy absorption technology. If it works the way I think it does, it wouldn't matter how many staff or zat blasts were fired at it. Nothing would get through." Sam said

"Are you suggesting that Teal'c and Bra'tac didn't kill this Goa'uld?" Hammond asked

"Yes, sir. Apparently, the host was on the verge of a pulmonary failure long before it encountered them."

"It had a heart attack?" Hammond asked her

"Sorry, Teal'c. You didn't stop it. You and Bra'tac just got lucky." Sam said

In the lab the warrior is lying on a metal exam table. It is clad in black cloth from head to foot, leaving only its face uncovered. Jacob, Daniel, me and Sam are on one side of the table.

"Its entire cellular structure is less then three weeks old. It is organic, but it was definitely created in a lab." Jacob said

"Well, we know the Goa'uld have been trying to physically perfect a host that would be superior to humans." I said

"Well this thing's definitely a lot stronger than humans, but it's far from superior." Jacob said

"Traditionally the Goa'uld are also somewhat vain about their appearance." Daniel said

"This was obviously intended to be a new form of foot soldier. Possibly a reaction to the recent uprising of the Jaffa. What's most interesting is that this being was not alive when it was first grown. It was given life after it reached its mature state." Jacob said

"Frankenstein's monster." I said

"How do you know that?" Sam asked him

"Remnants of a unique energy signature within its cells. It's similar to the residual effects left by the use of a sarcophagus." Selmak said

"Could it give life to something that wasn't alive in the first place?" Daniel asked

"No. A sarcophagus is designed to boost health and longevity, heal or revive someone terminally injured. They are nowhere near powerful enough to animate non-living cellular matter."

"Then what could have?" I asked

"Thousands of years ago a Goa'uld found a device originally created by the Ancients. He determined its primary purpose was to heal. But it was so powerful, its effects on human hosts ultimately proved devastating. However, after much research and experimentation, the Goa'uld was able to use the technology to create the first sarcophagus."

"Obviously he wasn't able to eliminate all of its negative side effects." Daniel said

"The Tok'ra have long sought this device in the hope of using it to perfect the sarcophagus technology, so that we could all benefit from it. Now, it may be the key to fighting this new warrior."

"How?" Sam asked

"With the device, we may be able to devise a weapon to counteract this life-giving energy."

"Who was the first Goa'uld to find the device?" Daniel asked

"His name was Telchak."

"Telchak." Daniel repeated and we follow him to his office, he's searching for and finding a book on his shelves as he speaks, "Nicholas Ballard, my, uh, grandfather… One of Nick's early obsessions was finding the so-called "Fountain of Youth". He claimed he'd found evidence indicating the source of the fountain's power was a piece of alien technology used by early Mayan tribes around 900 B.C. Nick traced its origins to Chac, the Mayan god of rain."

"And you think this Chac may have actually been Telchak?" Jacob asked

"Just a hunch."

"Maybe not just a hunch. The primary function of the device was to heal, right?" Sam asked Jacob

"For the Ancients. For humans to see any positive effect, it would be from very limited exposure at a safe distance."

"Still, if the device was kept hidden near a water source, it could be the basis of the Fountain of Youth mythology." I said

"Nick believed Chac's temple was located somewhere in Central America. He spent decades of his life searching for it but came up empty. I've been over his notes and most of it's indecipherable. The only mention of the temple's location is somewhere near a waterfall and a river." Daniel said and hands the thick, old notebook to Jacob.

"This is written in an obscure dialect of Goa'uld." Jacob said

Me, Daniel, Sam, and Jacob are there with Hammond, "So where is it?" Hammond asked

"It's here. If Selmak's right, Telchak's temple is in southern Honduras." Daniel said

"How can we be certain the device is there?"

"Uh, we can't but, um…" Daniel said

"We think we know who's responsible for creating the Goa'uld warrior." I said

"Telchak?' Hammond asked

"No." Daniel said

"Telchak created the sarcophagus, Anubis went to war with him for possession of the original Ancient device." Selmak said

"And that was long ago, before Anubis attempted to ascend." Daniel said

"Anubis defeated Telchak, but he never did find the device. It was believed to be hidden in one of Telchak's many temples." Selmak told Hammond

"You think Anubis is behind this?"

"He knew about the technology. While he never actually found the device, he ultimately wouldn't need to." Sam said

"He would have gained access to the knowledge when he ascended. He could've built himself a new one." Daniel said

"Still it's only a guess." Hammond pointed out

"Yes." Daniel and Selmak say at the same time

"But, it's a good one." Daniel said

"The good news is, sir, the original Ancient device is probably still here on Earth." I said

"If we could analyze the technology of this device, it might be possible to engineer a weapon we can use against these warriors." Selmak said

"Not to mention the possibility of harnessing its power to heal." Sam said

"Very well. Doctor Jackson, take Doctor Lee and see what you can find. Dismissed." Hammond said.

Later me and Daniel are at his place as he packs to go to Honduras, I was sitting on the bed watching him as he put some clothes into his bag.

"I wish I was going with you." I said and he looked at me.

"You still can you know?"

"True but I think I'd most likely be in the way" I said and he walked over to me.

"You wouldnt be in the way, a distraction yes, but never in the way." He said and gave me a small kiss on the lips then turned to his dresser and took off his shirt to change into a new one.

"Talk about distractions." I said and he turned to look at me, still shirtless.

"What? Like what you see?"

"You mean my sexy as hell archaeologist boyfriend who just took his shirt off in front of me? Yes I do like what I see." I said and he smirked.

"Keep that up and you're gonna make me late." He said and I got up.

"You're right, can't have you distracted right now." I said and walked over to him, putting my arms around his neck, "Although you are going to be gone for...3 days? I'll be here all alone at night." He put his hands on my hips, "Probably wearing nothing but a T-shirt."

"You are a seductress." He said.

"Are you complaining?" I asked asked and pressed myself against him.

He gripped my hips and lifted me so my legs wrapped around his waist, "Not at all." He said and brought me over to the bed. He moved his mouth from mine and his lips traveled from my jaw down to my neck, I moaned as he bit down on my neck lightly, I gripped my fingers in his hair. Then he kissed my neck again and running his hand up my side, under my shirt and gently squeezed my breast. I moaned and gripped onto his shoulders and he lifted me up and pulled my shirt off and I moved my hands down his chest running my nails along it and he growled in my ear, I made my way to his pants and started to work on the buttons and zipper as he worked on mine. We got each others pants off and he scooted us up more on the bed, I put my hands on the back of his neck and pulled his face closer to mine.

Daniel moved down from my mouth and worked his way to my breasts kissing and nibbling on the skin above my bra, as I arched my back and let out a moan he took the opportunity to unhook my bra and toss it to the side, he trailed kisses down my chest to my stomach and made his way back up. When he got back to my lips I used my strength and flipped him so I was on top and I put his hands above his head.

"It's not nice to tease." I said to him and I kissed his jaw and did the same he did to me by trailing kisses down his chest and lightly bit at it too and I heard him groan, his member was hard and pressing against my stomach. I made my way back up and gave him one more kiss before getting up and straddling his lap, he put his hands on my hips and I lowered myself onto him and we both let out a moan and I started to move my hips slowly and I placed my hands on his chest for balance. I picked up the pace and Daniel gripped my hips tighter and helped me move while moaning my name, I tilted my head back and continued to go faster pushing him deeper into me. Next thing I knew Daniel sat up and shifted us slightly so we were face to face and he moved one hand into my hair and the other wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into a kiss and I moaned into his mouth.

"God your amazing" He said to me and I smiled at him and picked up the pace more and moved up and down on him and he groaned against my neck and moved his hand that was around my waist to my ass and gripped it tightly causing me to moan. We worked against each other then I felt close to my release, I moved my mouth to his ear and bit down on it lightly.

"Say my name." I told him and he pulled my head back putting our foreheads against each other.

"Kate...my beautiful, sexy Kate." He said and I kissed his lips before biting his bottom on lightly and he pulled me closer to him and we both reached our peak. He layed down and I got off him and layed down next to him putting my head on his chest while we both caught our breath.

"How did I end up with a girl like you?" Daniel asked and kissed the top of my head.

"A girl like me?" I asked and looked up at him.

"Beautiful, smart, the kind of girl who I would stand no chance with." He said and I laughed then looked up at him.

"Just lucky I guess." I said and he kissed me.

"I certainly am."

After I dropped him and Dr. Lee off at the airport I headed back to the SGC. Bra'tac, Sam, me, Hammond, and Tea'c are standing near the window that overlooks the Gate room.

"If Anubis is truly behind this, then his strategy is to assassinate any minor Goa'ulds vulnerable to attack, absorbing their troops and resources, in preparation for battle with Ba'al and the System Lords." Bra'tac said

"How many more of these so called minor Goa'ulds have suffered attacks?" Hammond asked

"At least three. These new warriors are devastating." Bra'tac told him

"Do we have any idea where they're coming from?" Hammond asked him

"No."

"Our fear is it's only a matter of time before Anubis targets Earth." Hammond said

"These beings are a great threat to all who hope to one day see the Goa'uld wither in defeat."

"If Doctor Jackson can recover this Ancient device—" Hammond said

"Even if he does, there is no guarantee the Tok'ra can devise a weapon capable of fending off these warriors." Bra'tac said

"We were only able to learn a limited amount from our study of the dead warrior and its armor." Sam said

"The only way to learn more is through interrogation." Teal'c said

"Which means we have to capture one alive." I said

SGC combat personnel including SG-3 are in a dry riverbed taking up defensive positions. Behind them the remainder of us with Bra'tac are walking down the riverbed with some rebel Jaffa.

"I believe this is the best spot to set up for your ambush. This path leads directly to the pyramid of Ramius. I will go now to ensure that your eventual escape will be undetected." Adal said

"Brother." Bra'tac said grabbing his arm

"Tek ma te, Master Bra'tac. It is an honor to be in your service."

"Many thanks, Adal. Chal nak." Bra'tac said and Adal leaves.

"All right, Carter, do your thing, Kate go with her." Jack said and I nodded following Sam.

Us, SGC combat personnel, and the rebel Jaffa are behind cover around the sandy clearing, weapons ready.

"SG-3 Sierra, this is SG-1 Niner. What's your status?" Jack said into his radio

 _"We're maintaining position. Stargate is secure. There's no activity."_

"Maybe we should start a pool." Jack said to me and Sam.

 _"SG-1 Niner, this is SG-3 Sierra. Target has just come through the gate and is en route to your position."_

"All right, heads up." Jack said to all of us and the black-clad warrior comes jogging slowly down the path and into the clearing. Sam is holding an alien device, ready to activate it, "Do it!"

Sam presses the device and a rectangular-sided shield erects around the warrior in a distorted yellow color. The warrior stops, Jack fires two Trinium tranquilizer darts into the warrior, hitting it in the leg and abdomen. The warrior pulls the darts out and throws them to the ground. It does not appear at all affected by the tranquilizer.

"Carter?" Jack asked her

"I don't understand, sir."

"Hit him again?" Jack asked

"Third dart could kill him. We want him alive." She said and the warrior easily exits the shield and moves toward their position.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack said and abandons the dart gun and takes over a high-powered machine gun held by a member of SG-12 positioned right next to him. Everyone opens fire on the warrior with all weapons they have. The weapons have no effect as the warrior's armor deflects them. The warrior takes out three rebel Jaffa then turns and hits Reynolds in the left arm with the energy blast. Seeing that nothing is working, everyone stops firing, Jack grabs an explosives detonator, "Fire in the hole!" He squeezes the detonator and Claymore explosives are set off right under the warrior. It emerges from the smoke and debris unscathed, "C4!" he tells me and I set off the C4 via remote, causing a huge, fiery explosion. The warrior walks through it with no damage. The warrior continues right past Bra'tac as a concerned Teal'c looks on. Suddenly the sound of ships is heard overhead.

"Sir, our position's been made." Sam said

"All right, grab the wounded and saddle up." Jack said and I went over to Reynolds, "SG-3 sierra, dial the gate. We're aborting the mission." Jack said into his radio

 _"Negative, SG-1. We have major unfriendly Jaffa closing in on our position. We cannot hold the gate. Repeat, Stargate is not secure!"_

"Soon we will be surrounded. If we fight, many more will die." Bra'tac said and I applied pressure to Reynolds shoulder.

"What do you want to do?" Jack asked him

"Surrender. There is a chance Adal and his rebel Jaffa can free us later."

Jack, Bra'tac, the rebel Jaffa, me, Sam, Teal'c, and all of the SGC personnel are inside a jail cell, trapped behind clear horizontal bars that cross the window in the door into the cell. The cell is further guarded by several of Ramius' Jaffa standing just outside it. Inside the cell, I am tending to Reynolds' energy weapon wound by holding some gauze over it.

"How's he doing?" Jack asked me

"He's stable for now, but we've got to get him out of here soon." I said

"I'm fine." Reynolds said

"Jaffa!" We hear someone yell, Ramius arrives and looks challengingly at Jack.

"I'll handle this." Jack said to us then looked at Ramius, "Greetings! Well, uh, I know how this looks. So, I think it's important we clear up any misunderstanding right away. We did not come to kill you. Honest." he looks at us, "Am I right!?" Everyone nods their heads, "The fact is, and this is the fun part, we actually came to save your ass…es. All your asses. Do you see the irony?" Ramius gives him a scowl, "All right, there's this guy out there, big guy, big guy in a black suit. None too fond of you Goa'ulds. Well, anyway, he's the one we're after, not you. So if you want to let us go, we'll be on our way, to save the world another day—you're not buying this, are you?"

"Jaffa! Kree!" Ramius gives a disgusted look and leaves.

"Uh, that went well." Sam said

"That went well."

As I'm looking over Reynolds, with Bra'tac at my side, he stands going over to Jack, "Your friend's condition worsens."

"Yeah, well, your friends can show up any time now." Jack told him

"We must consider that they may not." Bra'tac said

"Really?"

"At least we are alive." Bra'tac said

"Yes…if you call this living." Jack told him

"You're worried that the super soldier will kill Ramius and then just slaughter the rest of us." Sam said

"Super Soldier?" Jack asked

"No?"

"It has a ring." Jack said and I just shook my head.

"Most likely the warrior was only after Ramius. When we attacked, its only concern was escape so that the mission may be completed." Bra'tac said

"So what? We just sit around while Ramius gets whacked? Then what?" Jack asked and turns to the Jaffa guarding the cell, "Hey. Hey, what, a little conversation gonna kill ya? Look, I know you're all about loyalty. Well, so am I. In fact many's the time—"

"Silence!"

"Teal'c." Jack said and Teal'c walks up to the Jaffa

"Hear me, Jaffa. Your master is a false god and will surely be defeated. However, you still have a chance to be free."

"Your words mean nothing to me. I know who you are—the Shol'va Teal'c, and Bra'tac; O'Neill of the Tau'ri. Assassins who believed they could slay my master." The guard said and we hear the sounds of staff weapons and other weapons fire and explosions outside.

"Well, if we're assassins, who's that? Hmm?" Jack asked, the sounds of battle are continuing, with injured shouts from Jaffa, "Consider this: does it sound like it's going well?"

"Your master will be slain, as will you if you do not free us." Teal'c said

"You lie. My master is a god. He is invincible." There are shouts from multiple Jaffa, coming nearer. They sound distressed. The guards outside the cell leave, except for the Jaffa they have been speaking to.

"You're next, you know." Jack said

"Ramius will force you to die for him while he attempts to escape." Teal'c said

"My god will fight for his people."

"You are wrong, my friend. Your god is somewhere cowering in fear like a child. I have seen it before. He will not hesitate to sacrifice all your lives to save his own." Bra'tac said

The guard looks at them and then leaves, leaving them locked in the cell, "Hey! What about us?!" Jack yells after him "Shouldn't it be getting easier to convince these guys?" Jack asked Bra'tac and Teal'c

"Sir?" I said to him, Reynolds is shaking and having trouble breathing. He turns to look at Jack.

"Hang in there, Reynolds." Jack said to him

"As long as it takes."

The Jaffa guard comes back and touches a device on his wrist. The door to the cell swings open, he enters the cell and giving Jack a zat, "Ramius has fallen. Go now, before it comes for you."

Jack gives the zat to Teal'c, "Go, go, go! Come on, guys! Go on, let's go, let's go, let's go." Reynolds is helped to stand by several people. Everyone rushes out of the cell. The Jaffa guard is left and Jack looks at him carefully, then raises his eyebrows. "Come on."

We enter a large room of the ship and find many dead Jaffa. We find Ramius dead as well, killed by multiple energy blasts and lying in the middle of a ring transport platform.

"Ouch!" Jack said

"It would appear Ramius was attempting to get to one of his ships." Teal'c said

"Sir, I think we still have a chance to capture the warrior." Sam said and I looked at her, reading her mind.

"How?"

Teal'c is at the controls of the ship while Sam and I stand next to the closed door of the cargo transport area.

"Transport cycle complete." Sam said

 _"Carter? Did you get him?"_

There are loud bangs from within the cargo area, causing me and Sam to jump, "Got him."

 _"Good."_

"Indeed."

The super soldier is wearing only the cloth armor and is fastened to the wall by metal bands around its limbs and neck. It is awake and moving its head and moaning. Jacob, me, Sam, and Hammond watch from the observation room. Bra'tac and Teal'c are in the room with the soldier.

"Who do you serve? Hmm? Speak!" Bra'tac said

"I serve Anubis." It makes strange sounds as Bra'tac walks away and Teal'c approaches.

"How were you created?" Teal'c asked, It makes more strange sounds but says nothing. Bra'tac turns to those in the observation room and shakes his head.

"I think it's safe to assume they're not going to get anything more out of him. Have you found anything else?" Hammond said

"Our initial scans indicate below normal brainwave patterns emanating from both the symbiote and the host. Basically, he's got all the strength and healing powers of a normal Goa'uld, but none of the normal personality traits." Sam said

"The Goa'uld use sophisticated brainwashing techniques." Jacob said

"I'm open to suggestions. How can we find out what it knows, if anything?" Hammond asked

"There is one possibility. We may be able to use a memory recall device to access any conscious images in its mind as it thinks them." Jacob said

"Do it."

Jacob is inside with several devices. Teal'c, Sam, me, Hammond, and Bra'tac are watching, "If his brainwaves are compatible with the device, we should be able to see whatever he's thinking holographically." He said and places a memory recall device on the soldier's temple. Teal'c approaches it.

"What is your planet of origin?" Teal'c asked and Jacob activates the holographic device. It shows a star field.

"That's the sky above his planet." Jacob said

"I don't recognize any of these star configurations. This could be anywhere." I said

"We have star mapping technology that should be able to pinpoint this location in the galaxy. He just gave us his home world." Jacob said smiling.

A computer screen shows a star map and patterns being drawn through it, zeroing in on a star system and showing the gate address.

"The Tok'ra call it Tartarus. It's a seemingly unoccupied planet on the edge of Goa'uld controlled space." Sam said

"The Tok'ra are currently trying to get as close as they can to assess any defenses that might be there." Jacob said

Hammond enters from his office to face us, "Sir?" Sam asked

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. I just received a communiqué from the State Department in Washington. It appears that Daniel Jackson and Doctor Lee have been kidnapped." He said and i felt my heart sink, "Our best guess is they've crossed the border into Nicaragua. However, as of this moment, we have no idea where they are." Jack looks very concerned and shares a concerned glance with me and Sam.

The next day I was walking out of my office when Jack stopped me, "Kate." I turned and looked at him, "I just thought I would let you know I'm going after Daniel." He said, the past couple of years Jack has warmed up to me and it didnt feel awkward around him anymore.

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome." Jack said and started walking away.

"Sir?" I said and he turned back to me, "Bring him home." I said and he nodded his head and left.

 **Daniel's POV...**

I laid there after being tortured for information, I felt weak, I havent eaten or slept in 3 days. All I could think about was Kate, how I would give anything to be back home holding her in my arms, I remembered the conversation we had a few days ago.

 _We were sitting in my office, I was teaching her how to reconize different languages, I was in the chair with her on my lap. While she was reading I had my arms around her waist planting light kisses on her neck and she kept giggling, god I love her laugh._

 _"Daniel stop it I'm trying to concentrate here." She said smiling._

 _"Now you know how I felt all those days you were in here and I'll I wanted to do was kiss you." I said and I felt her giggle against my lips and she looked at me._

 _"Same here." She said and I kissed her._

 _"I love you Kate." I said, it slipped out. She looked at me with a look of shock._

 _"You what?" She asked._

 _"I love you, I've been wanting to say it for a while but felt like it was too soon."_

 _She smiled and kissed me, "I love you too Daniel, I have for a long time."_

 _I smiled and kissed her back, it was the first time we said it to each other and it was the best thing ever, I love this woman and I will always love her no matter where we go or how far apart, she is my one and only._

And that's why I need to get back to her.

 **Kate's POV...**

Bra'tac, Teal'c, Jacob, Hammond, Sam and I are are sitting in the briefing room, "We've confirmed that Anubis has a base on Tartarus. A powerful sensor array prevents anyone from approaching the planet unnoticed. The Stargate on Tartarus is inside the structure and has a powerful force field protecting it." Jacob said

"We need to know how Anubis created this new soldier, confirm what we believe his intentions are, and if possible, stop him. Any ideas?" Hammond asked

"Even if we could defeat the force field, we have to assume that the Stargate would be heavily guarded." I said

"We must gain access to the planet by somehow temporarily shutting down the sensor array." Teal'c said

"I agree. The question is, how?" Sam asked

"I will walk through the Stargate."

"Selmak?" Hammond asked

"Yes." He said

"Come again?"

"I wear the armour of Anubis' assassin. According to your account on Ramius' planet, it passed through the force field trap." Selmak said

"But at what physical cost? We have no way of knowing." Bra'tac said

"The force field around that Stargate has got to be more powerful than the one we used." Sam said

"I'm sorry kid, I'm with Selmak on this one. He'll keep me alive." Jacob said, "Does anyone else have a better idea? Once I've deactivated the sensor array, a scout ship can then approach the planet. Radioactive isotopes taken beforehand will permit us to move around freely without being detected by internal sensors inside the base."

"What's your exit plan?" Hammond asked

"The scout ship. During the mission, I will conceal it in one of the planet's many low lying chasms, powering down to further avoid detection." Bra'tac told him

"Major, you have a go."

Me, Sam, Bra'tac, and Teal'c are on the bridge of the Tok'ra scout ship, "Come on, Dad." Sam said

"The array is yet to shut down. We are helpless to act. Even if we were to attempt secure communication…" Bra'tac said

"We would have to leave our position from the dark side of this moon, making us visible to their sensors." I said

"So many things could've gone wrong. He's so stubborn." Sam said

"Major Carter, perhaps it is time to consider—." Teal'c started to say but was interupted by a rapid beeping sound.

"The sensor array is powered down. No doubt, your father's stubbornness." Bra'tac said smiling, Teal'c immediately fires up the engines.

"Dad, we're on the way." Sam said into her comm device

 _"Good. When you touch down, proceed to the exhaust port assemblage. I think I've found a way to get you in."_

"Copy." Sam said

Me, Teal'c and Sam enter against a very strong airflow blowing out the open door. Jacob closes the doors.

"What happened?" Sam asked him

"I fooled the exhaust port into thinking it needed to purge the system."

"I mean with the sensor array." Sam said

"I got held up. You weren't worried about me, were you? Help me get this off." Jacob said.

As we make our way through the ship, a Super Soldier walks down a corridor. Sam, me and Jacob come out from hiding. Jacob is dressed in BDU's but is wearing the wrist weapon of a warrior.

"That's the third one I've seen." Jacob said

"How many do you think Anubis has?" I asked

"There's no way of telling yet. I'm just guessing, but at least a handful. The lab I was in was made to service several." Jacob said and Teal'c joins us from a different direction, we enter a large laboratory. Some fluid moves downward into the room over several stairways.

"Symbiote holding tanks." Jacob said

"All empty." Sam said

"This one is not." Teal'c told us and there is a large symbiote Queen in a holding tank.

"Judging by the number of holding tanks in this room, Anubis must be planning to have the Queen spawn thousands of Goa'uld. But why? A symbiote is spawned with the genetic memory of the maternal bloodline. They're egomaniacal and power hungry. That's not exactly a good combination for a foot soldier." Sam said

"That's right. But look at this. This Queen, whoever she is, must be in league with Anubis. She's preparing for a spawn cycle, yet her brainwave pattern is minimal. She has no intention of passing on her genetic memory. The symbiotes will be blank slates." Jacob told us

"Much like Egeria on Pangar." Teal'c said

"And Anubis will be free to imprint them however he sees fit. No free will—they're drones. They make the perfect soldier. Deadly, fearless, unquestioning loyalty." Jacob say

"But this is too similar to what happened on Pangar to be a coincidence. How did Anubis find out about Egeria?" Sam asked

"Jonas. Anubis must have acquired this information when he scanned Jonas's mind." I said

"If Anubis had any designs on creating a drone soldier, that information would have been the final piece of the puzzle." Jacob said

"This Queen must not be permitted to spawn again." Teal'c pointed out

"Teal'c's right."

"Okay. We take what time we have remaining and try to find out what else Anubis is up to. Then we detonate the C4 and get outta here." Sam said and Teal'c places a block of C4 on the bottom of the tank and we leave the room.

Sam, me, Jacob, and Teal'c are moving defensively. We hear footsteps and take cover as Thoth passes us.

"There must be a console somewhere that will let us access a log of recent activity. Even if it doesn't contain Anubis' long-range plans, we might be able to gather intel on the movement of his fleet." Sam said

"Nothing but labs, corridors, and storage in this direction." Jacob said looking down the hallway, "I think Anubis' quarters are this way." He said pointing in one direction.

We arrive at the command area for the base. We hear the sound of many boots marching in unison and move to an observation window and see many hundreds of Kull Warriors stepping into formation on a large deck below them.

 _"You are all my children. Kull Warriors. You are the instruments of my conquest."_ Anubis says over the speaker system

"Hail Anubis! Hail Anubis! Hail Anubis!"

"There must be thousands of them." I said

"Fools!" Thoth says and we turn as he raises his hand with the ribbon device on Teal'c zats him. Thoth starts to use the ribbon device, and Sam shoots him with her machine gun. A base alarm begins to sound, with a Goa'uld speaker giving orders.

"C4." Jacob tells Sam

"Bra'tac, we need that ride, now." Sam said into her comm device

 _"I will be there momentarily."_

Sam detonates the C4 remotely and we head out and start running down the corridor, Jacob manipulates the controls and gets the door open and we leave running across the bridge to the scout ship and enters it.

Bra'tac is there waiting for them, we hear a loud thud on the hull.

"What was that?" Jacob asked

"Can't be good." Sam said and looked at Bra'tac, "Just punch it!"

The ship takes off under fire from Anubis' base weapons, "Someone has opened the rear engine access hatch." Bra'tac said

"We're mid-flight!" I said and just then a Super Soldier enters the bridge area. Sam fires a machine gun at it to no effect. It hits her in the face, and she falls to her left. It fires at Teal'c as he dives for cover, I shoot it with my zat a couple of times but it doesnt work and the soldier hits me as well and I fall bak against the wall. Jacob lures it away, and it pursues. When it gets to the ring platform, Bra'tac activates the rings and sends the soldier into the atmosphere. Bra'tac rushes to Teal'c, who is lying on the floor and moving slowly, I slowly stand up and grab the back of my head where it hit the wall, that was gonna smart later.

"Teal'c. Are you hurt?" Bra'tac asked Teal'c

"Indeed."

"Where?" I asked

"My pride." Teal'c said and I smiled as Bra'tac helps him stand up, "An old man did what I could not." Bra'tac laughs.

Jacob rushes to Carter, who appears unconscious. He takes her hand, "Sam? Sam?" he asked tapping her on the face, she wakes up, "No, don't move, just lie still. What hurts?"

"Everything." She said

"That's a good sign." He said and Sam smiles.

Sam, Jacob, me, Bra'tac and Teal'c come through the gate. Hammond, Daniel, and O'Neill are waiting at the bottom of the ramp, I see Daniel is on crutches and a look of concern crosses my face. Sam has a sling on her right arm.

"So… Miss me?" Jack asked

"Of course, sir." Sam said

"Well it couldn't have been that bad. You're all still alive." Jack said

"As are you and Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said

"Daniel?" I asked

"I'm fine. We got the device from Telchak." He said and I nodded my head

"Good. Hopefully we can engineer a weapon from it." Jacob said

"You must. Or we will be left helpless to combat these new warriors." Bra'tac said

"We have some bad news, sir. Anubis has an entire army of these Super Soldiers. There are thousands of them. The best we were able to do was delay his ability to manufacture more." Sam said

"We'll debrief fully in one hour. Welcome home." Hammond said and we all left the gate room.

After I got showered and changed out of my off world gear I met up with Daniel in his office.

"Hey you." I said leaning against the door frame of his office.

He looked up from his computer screen, "Hey" he said and I walked over to him.

"I can't leave you for 4 days without you getting injured can I?" I said with a smirk and he jokingly glared at me.

"You should talk, how's your head?" He asked and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Nothing that a kiss from my guy cant fix." I said and leaned down and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him between his legs.

"Better?"

"I think I need a little more." I said and he smiled then kissed me again, I put my fingers in his hair and his tongue found its way into my mouth, "Better slow down the Dr. Jackson. You don't want to start something you can't finish."

He smiled, "Sorry, I can't help it, my girl is just so amazing." he kissed me one more time, "Would you like to help me with this?" He asked and pointed to the computer.

"Sure." I said and pulled up another chair and we got to work on the translation for the device.


	20. Chapter 20

**Falling in love with my best friend**

One year, me and Daniel have been together one year, it doesnt even feel like it, the love we had for each other was the most amazing thing ever. Daniel had started getting really tired lately, he was having dreams about Sarah, not going to lie it did bother me a little bit but I mean their just dreams. Me and Teal'c were grabbing breakfast in the mess hall, we walked over to the table Daniel was at, he had his head down on the table resting on his arms

I set my tray down and rubbed his back, "This makes no sense." He said sleepily into his arms.

"Swetie maybe you should eat something." I said

Daniel lifts his head and looks at me, "Did I mention in the dream, the table was written in Ancient, and in the dream, I could read Ancient?"

"Well, that's not so odd considering you can also do that when you're awake." I said and Daniel narrows his eyes at me.

"Perhaps you are attempting to reveal something to yourself." Teal'c said to him

"Like…"

"Like something from when you were ascended." I said

"Such as you prior vision of Bra'tac and Rya'c in danger." Teal'c said

"The tablet sounds a lot like the one you found when you were on Abydos." I told him

"That was to lead to the Lost City of the Ancients."

"But didn't. You think that somehow I know the location of the Lost City, and I just don't remember?" Daniel asked and I look at Teal'c.

"If you have the dream again, perhaps you should translate the tablet." Teal'c said, Daniel looks at Teal'c, then looks at me, I nod in agreement and Daniel looks back at Teal'c, rolls his eyes, and drops his head onto his arms again.

I was sitting in my office when Daniel walked in, "Hey beautiful, what are you doing?" He said and I looked up at him.

"Oh nothing just finishing up some paperwork. What are you up to?" I asked and we walked over to me and sat down on my desk.

"Well I came to see if this amazing doctor that works here is gonna come over to my place tonight." He said and I smiled.

"Well, I do believe she can do that tonight, but only if she gets to cook you dinner."

"Hmmm...I think that would be possible." He said and leaned down to kiss me, he put his hand on my face and I felt his tongue play with my bottom lip, I opened them up allowing his tongue access, "I may have to start with dessert first though." He said and I giggled then gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Get out of here you before you distract me further." I said and he smiled getting up and headed towards the door.

"I love you ya know that?" He said.

"Yeah? I kind of like you too." I said and he grinned then left.

After we got done eating we relaxed on the couch watching some documentary that Daniel wanted to watch, I was laying with my head on his chest and he had an arm wrapped around me, I was starting to fall asleep when I nudged me.

"You're falling asleep, how about we go to bed?" He said and I looked up at him.

"Wow, I cook a guy an amazing dinner and already he wants me to get in bed with him, I feel used." I said and winked at him then got up and headed towards his bedroom, as I was getting my top of to change I felt Daniel wrap his arms around my waist then he started kissing my neck.

"Mmm...I change my mind, I think I'll have dessert right now." He said against my neck and I turned to face him.

"Well I believe we can arrange that." I said and he kissed me moving us back towards his bed and lays us down, he moves his lips from my mouth to my neck trailing down to my breasts then moving to my stomach, I put my fingers in his hair as he lightly ran his down along my belly, "Oh god Daniel." I moaned and he moved back up to my lips and kissed me while taking off my pants, I did the same to him, just then he pushed himself inside me and kissed me to supress my moan, he started to move his hips thrusting into me softly but fast. I gripped his hair with one hand as my nails dug into his shoulder with my other one, I pulled his head away and brought his ear to my lips, "Harder...please" I pleaded and he moved to kiss me again and started pumping into me harder picking up the pace more, I started to moan then suddenly he pulled out of me and moved slightly turning me so that I'm on my stomach and he moved my hips up. He entered me again and picked up the pace going harder and deeper into me, I put my mouth to my pillow and held as much of my screaming as I could in but a moan escaped every now and then. Just then I felt Daniel's hand reach to my front and played with the sensitive nub between my folds and a moan escaped my lips a lot louder then I had intended, I was getting close to my peak and suddenly Daniel grunted and pushed into me deeper and I felt him twitch inside me and we both finished at the same time.

He pulled out and I moved to lay down and he layed down next to me and covered us up, my heart was beating so fast as I tried to compose myself. Daniel leaned forward and pulled me into a tender kiss then I put my head on his chest.

"You are going to be the death of me Dr. Jackson." I said and he chuckled.

"I can't help it, I have 4 years to make up for all the times I didnt tell you how I felt."

I turned my head up and looked at him, "Same here, I'm glad we have each other now." I said

"Me too." He said and kissed my forehead, "You know I've actually been thinking, how about we move in together." He said and I looked at him again, "I love you, and I love waking up with you next to me and falling asleep with you. I want to spend every day with you by me." He said and I kissed him.

"I would love to move in with you Daniel." I said and kissed him one more time then we fell asleep.

A couple days later, Daniel, Teal'c and Sam and I are all seated at the lab table in Daniel's office, Daniel has his elbow propped up, face cupped in his hand, "The only thing I don't have is a gate address. There are still a few passages I haven't been able to translate."

"Do you think you can?" Sam asked

"I don't know. It's like… I- I'm not in control. Like I'm just along for the ride… watching the whole thing unfold. The strange thing is, none of it's right." Daniel said

"Please elaborate, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said to him and Daniel looked at me then back at Teal'c.

"I was an idiot. Sarah was in love with me, and I guess I had feelings for her, too, but my obsession with my research destroyed our relationship. She finally broke it off with me when I worked through our anniversary." He shakes his head, "The Sarah I'm dreaming about now is like, totally different. It's like she cares about my work as much as I do. Like— like she wants me to find the Lost City as much as I do."

"Sounds like a normal male fantasy to me." I said and he gave me a withering look

"Did you not say that Sarah introduced the tablet to you during one of the dreams." Teal'c said

"Yeah…"

"And that you feel that you have no control of the dreams." Teal'c said

"Yeah…"

"Teal'c?" I asked

"The Goa'uld possess the technology to explore one's memory."

Later we are seated at the conference table with General Hammond, "You're suggesting that Osiris is here on Earth manipulating Dr. Jackson's dreams?"

"We think it's possible, sir." Sam said

"Kinky!" Jack sid and looked at me, "Sorry." I just shook my head.

"She's looking for the location of the Lost City in my subconscious. I'm sure of it now. She's using the implanted image of an ancient tablet to help me figure it out." Daniel said

"Osiris can access Sarah's memories and use them to more easily gain Daniel Jackson's trust." Teal'c told him

"Well, how's she doing it?" Hammond asked

"We're speculating that she's sneaking into Daniel's house at night and using some sort of modified memory device." I said

"Anubis once probed Thor's mind and in doing so they would have gained access to certain Asgard beaming technology." Teal'c said

"That would certainly allow her to come and go undetected." Daniel said

"Why go to all that trouble? Why not just snatch up Doctor Jackson and use a mind probe on him, the way they did with Thor?" Hammond asked

"It's possible Anubis' mind probe won't work on the subconscious." Sam said

"It might have something to do with how Oma erased my memories of when I was ascended." Daniel said

"This may be the best way to get Daniel Jackson to unknowingly help them learn what they wish to know." Teal'c said

"So…what do we do?" Jack asked him

"The Goa'uld are scavengers of alien technology. They would most likely interface any Asgard system with their own command device."

"We're hoping the jamming device we've been working on, could prevent Osiris from using the beam technology to escape Daniel's room." Sam said

"You want to set up a trap." Hammond pointed out

"Yes, but we don't want to spring it until after she's helped me remember the location of the Lost City." Daniel said

"What?" Jack asked alarmed

"Look, no one wants to save Sarah more than I do," _Ow_ "but I mean, I could know. It could be there, somewhere in my subconscious. We have to let her think that she's still operating without our knowledge. At least until I have the chance to try to finish this." Daniel said

"And how are we supposed to know when you know if it's all happening in your head while you're sleeping?" Jack asked and I smiled

"I don't know?" Daniel answered awkwardly

"You'd better figure it out. We can't risk letting Osiris escape with that kind of information." Hammond said

Later me and Daniel were at his house with a team while they set up video surveillance, I was standing in the kitchen watching them set everything up when Daniel walked over to me.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I said and i saw the look on his face, "Look Daniel I'm not going to be one of those girlfriends who gets jealous everytime you bring up Shar're or Sarah, I want to help save her too, no one should have to go through this." I said and he pulled me into a hug.

"I know it's not easy, but just so you know I love you, I will always have a place in my heart for Shar're and Sarah, but I'm with you." He said and I looked at him.

"I know what you mean, my relationship with Paul is still going to be there and I to will always have love for him, but not the kind of love he deserved. I love you Daniel Jackson, with all my heart and soul." I said and he kissed me.

Later that night we sitting in a van outside Daniel's house monitoring him on the screen, we are wearing earpieces and microphones. Jack picks up the two-way radio, then shifts his microphone mouthpiece closer.

"Hey, Daniel. Daniel! You sleeping yet?" Jack asked

 _"Yes, Jack. I'm fast asleep."_

Jack's eyes shift for a second to us, a bit self-consciously, then back to Daniel's image on the monitor, me, Sam and Teal'c look at each other smiling.

As we are still monitoring Daniel's house. Teal'c pulls out his box of doughnuts and offers them to Sam, then me, then Jack.

"What do you got there?" Jack asked, he looks in the box, "No, I'll pass."

Teal'c looks disappointed, Jack goes back to looking at the screen, suddenly the room is aglow as Osiris beams in.

"Here we go." Jack said

We watch as Osiris sits on Daniel's bed, "Activating frequency jamming." Sam said, she hits a few switches.

"Let's do it." Jack said getting up and Teal'c follows, I move into Jack's seat and continue to watch the monitor with Sam.

The surveillance monitor shows Jack's position in Daniel's house, _"Kate."_

"She's still there, sir." I said

 _"How long do we wait?"_

"I don't know. Daniel must be getting close." I told him, Daniel's monitor shows him in REM sleep, while Osiris sits by the side of the bed watching.

Just then Daniel startles himself awake.

 _"How unfortunate for you."_ Osiris says and she raises up the ribbon device and activates it.

"Move in! Move in!" Sam said into the radio

After Osiris knocks Jack out me and Sam see her attempting to leave the house from the monitor, me and Sam grab our zat's and get out of the van.

"Sam." I hear someone say, me and Sam both look.

"Pete, what are you—" A shot from Osiris' weapon hits the front of the van, we dive for cover.

"Get down!" Sam said, me and her duck behind a car and Pete goes behind the van.

Osiris takes aim. Moving in, she fires again at the van. Me and Sam fire our zats at Osiris as she fires again, our zats are no use against her shield

"Holy—" Pete says but there's another shot at the van causing him to duck.

Pete leaps up from his position and fires his automatic at Osiris. The personal shield glows with each hit and Pete pauses for a moment, then fires repeatedly again before ducking another shot at the van from Osiris.

"It's no use, Pete!" Sam tells him

"Yeah, why is that?" He asked and I see Osiris spy the van's gas tank and her eyes glow, "Now, that is not normal."

"Look out!" I yell seeing Osiris take aim for the gas tank, we run away from the van as Osiris fires at it. The van explodes and the blast hurls me, Sam and Pete to the ground.

"Clear!" Jack yells

Sam turns and looks at Pete, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah."

"That's good." He said and sinks slowly to the ground again and Sam sits up and puts her had on his belly.

"Oh, God, Pete, you've been hit." Sam said and i moved over to her, I grabbed a cloth from my pocket and applied it to his wound.

"Have I?" He asked

"Carter?" Jack asked

"It's Pete. He needs an ambulance!" Sam said and looked at Pete, "Just hang in there, okay?"

"Sam? What just happened?" He asked her

"I promise, if you make it through this, I will explain everything." She told him

"Deal." He said and Sam put her hands where mine were and I looked at her.

"Go." She said and I got up and ran into Daniel's house, before I could make it to his bedroom he was coming out of it, I didnt even have to say anything and he pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that." I said and he looked at me, "She's outside, Jack got her with a dart." I said and he nodded then pulled me back into the hug.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too."

Back at the SGC I was patching up Pete while the Tok'ra removed Osiris from Sarah, after I was done I headed to Sarah's room to check on her, as I got to the doorway I saw Daniel hugging her, I took a breath and walked in.

"Hi there." I said and they broke apart Sarah looked at me.

"Hi."

"I'm Dr. Smith, I was just coming to check on you and see if you need anything." I said and Daniel looked at me then back at Sarah who shook her head, "Okay, well if you need anything just let me know." I said and I gave Daniel a smile and left.

Later one after checking on Pete I was sitting in my office typing up my report when there was a knock on my door, I looked up and saw Daniel standing there.

"Hey, how's Sarah doing?" I asked him

"Uh..she's okay, it's going to take some time for her to get over everything that has happened but I believe she'll get through it." He said walking over and pulling the chair from in front of my desk over next to me, "How are you doing?"

"Worn out, it's been a long couple of days." I said with a smile and Daniel grabbed my hand, turning me to face him.

"You are amazing you know that?"

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"You stick by me through everything, you aren't letting this Sarah thing get to you, and no matter what you put the lives of others above your own." He said, "That's just a few of the many reasons why I love you."

"I love you too Daniel, you've always made me feel safe, I honestly don't know why I was such an idiot for not telling you how I felt about you all those years ago." I told him and he pulled me from my chair and onto his lap.

"Well I was an idiot too, but that's why I'm not going to do anything to ruin this, I'm never leaving you again Kate." He said and I kissed him.

"You better not mister." I said and kissed him again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Falling in love with my best friend**

A camera crew? Really? Just what we need, people coming in here filming everything about the SGC. Daniel was doing his interview with them, the director, Emmit Bregman was asking him all about being ascended. Then it was my turn, I was sitting in my office with them and they just got done getting me miked up.

"Alright, ready Dr. Smith?" Bregman asked me.

"Not really but I dont have another choice."

"Okay then lets begin. Dr. Smith you are the second doctor in charge here correct?"

"That's right, when I started here Dr. Fraiser was training me to be her whenever she wasnt here."

"Now you are also a member of the front line team SG-1." He said

"That's right."

"That must be a lot of responsibility, how do you manage?" He asked

"Well it does get complicated, especially when my team is in trouble off world and I'm here, all I can think about is wanting to be there with them."

"Now your team is lead by Colonel O'Neill correct?" He asked

"Yes."

"How do you feel about Colonel O'Neill?"

"Uh…he's an amazing man. After everything he's done, he's still modest. Quite self-effacing, actually. He even likes people to think he's not as smart as he really is. Bottom line, he's an incredibly strong leader who has given more of himself for this program than any man has given for…well…anything I can imagine." I said

"Do you spend a lot of time together outside of work?"

"Uh, we don't get much time outside of work. When we do, um, our personal interests are a little different." I told him

"Huh. Did you ever hear the expression "opposites attract"?" _Ew_

"We have very professional relationship, he's my commanding officer, in fact without him agreeing to it and seeing that I had great potential I wouldn't even be on SG-1."

"Professional. Really? After everything you've been through? You must have dare I say well, it's not too much to say, faced death together?" He asked and I was slightly irritated

"Yeah. Not unlike countless military personnel throughout the years. Look, I-I won't deny that there's a bond between us, he's like a brother to me, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c are also like family to me. Colonel O'Neill is first and foremost my superior officer."

"So doctor let me ask you this, if the world was to ever find out about this place how do you think they would react?" He asked

"I honestly don't know, I mean I would really hope that even though we kept this secret from them for so long that they would appriciate that there have been countless enemies out there we saved them from. Is it wrong for us to keep this a secret? Maybe, but in the long run everything we're doing, the lives that go on the line everyday, are so that everyone on this planet, even other planets, stay safe." I said.

"But do you think there would be a lot of angry civilians out there?"

"Most likely, I cant speak for the 6 billion people on this planet, nor do I want to because everyone has their own opinions. Some could be angry, some could be thankful, and some could be impartial." I said.

After I was done I met up with Daniel on his way to Sam's office, when we arrive she's messing with the device one of our teams ran into off world.

"Hey." Daniel said

"Hey. One second."

"You, uh, you wanted me to translate something?" I asked and Sam looked at me confused.

"I'm messing with you Sam, Daniel's better at this stuff then I am. He's the teacher and I'm the student." I said, she smiled and Daniel shook his head smiling, I looked at him, I knew where his mind went.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get the interface connection more stable. SG-13 really kicked the crap out of this thing. Its system log seems to be isolated on a separate crystal from memory control." She said, me and Daniel leaned on the desk across from her.

"You know, Bregman actually had the nerve to suggest that all that archive video footage I gave him was boring?" Me and Sam look at Daniel, trying unsuccessfully to make our faces sympathetic, "Ah. Okay, here's what really bugs me. The only reason he's here is because this President is on his way out and he knows it, right? He just doesn't want to look bad if and when the Stargate program ever goes public. None of this is about truth, it's all about political posturing."

"Man, he really grilled me on that." Sam said

"On what? Whether the Stargate program should go public?" Daniel asked her

"Yeah."

"What did you say?" I asked

"I babbled incoherently." She said

"I mean, could you imagine if it ever did?" I asked

"I try not to think about it." She said and data written in the Goa'uld language pours down the screen. Sam adjusts the screen so that the pattern stabilizes. "There."

"It's mostly just technical stuff." Daniel said

"Anything jump out at you?" Sam asked

"Well, here's where it encountered SG-13…uh-oh."

"What-what, uh oh?" I asked

"Well, after it engaged shields and weapons, it activated a long-range communicator." Daniel said and I looked at him worried.

Later we got geared up and were heading to the gate room to back up SG-13.

"It's all because I wanted an aerial survey." Daniel said

"It took me too long to figure out the probe sent a transmission." Sam told Jack

"None of that matters now." Jack said and we continued walking

I felt Daniel grab my hand and I looked at him, "Stay by me?" He asked and I saw the worry in his eyes.

"Of course." I said and I got my gun ready and we made our way through the gate.

Al'kesh and death gliders fire missiles down to the ground as SG personnel exchange fire with enemy Jaffa, I was with Daniel and Janet as we made our way to Wells. We arrived and he was laying facedown on the ground.

"Over here! Man down over here!" Bosworth yells and we hurry to him, "Right here. There's a lot of blood coming from underneath him. I'll cover you up on this ridge." Bosworth moves up to the ridge and we drop our packs, me and Janet grab out our supplies and get to work.

"I'm Doctor Janet Fraiser. Can you hear me?" Janet asked

"Yeah. It hurts so bad. I can't move-I can't feel my legs. I think it went right through me."

"What's your name?" Daniel asked him

"I'm Senior Airman Wells. Simon Wells. Am I going to die?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Janet said and looked at me, "Okay, we need to roll him over and stop the bleeding. Okay?" I nodded, "Simon, you hanging in there?" She asked him, Wells gives a grunt of assent, "Okay, easy. All right, on three. One. Two. Three." Janet holds his neck while Daniel and I turn Wells over. Wells screams in agony. Daniel puts something soft under Wells's head to make him comfortable as Janet starts to check the wound and I get an IV bag ready.

"I'm Daniel Jackson."

"I know. I know, SG-1." Wells said

"Okay, you're gonna be fine." Daniel said

"That sonavabitch! He came out of nowhere! He shot me in the back."

"Just talk about something else right now, Simon. Uh, what's going on at home right now?" Daniel asked, I love this man for how much he kept people calm in situations like this

"Uh, my…wife…is pregnant."

"Yeah, that your-that your first?" Daniel asked and Wells nods, "Congratulations."

Wells winces and lets out an anguished cry as Janet is probing his wound, "That's good, at least you felt that."

" _Colonel O'Neill, our position is being compromised! We're not going to be able to hold the Gate for long!"_

" _It doesn't matter. We're not gonna be able to hold—is posit— for—long!_ _"_

"Colonel, I'm gonna need more time to stabilize this patient. He can't be moved yet!" Janet said

"Go without me! Leave me!" Wells said

"Nobody is going anywhere." I said.

"I can't believe I'm not gonna see my son."

"Okay. Just stay focused. Stay focused. You-you-you know it's a boy you're gonna have, right?" Daniel asked Wells nods briefly.

"Tell me the truth. I'm not gonna make it, right?"

I hand Daniel the I.V. bag of saline which he holds upright and I move my hands to Wells's wound while Janet grabbed more supplies

"You're gonna be fine." Daniel said

"Doctor Jackson? Please-please-please, just let me just tell my wife—Let me tell my wife that—" Wells is becoming more agitated. Daniel and I exchange concerned looks and nod in agreement.

"Okay, okay." Daniel said and hands me back the iv bag, which I steadies over my shoulder. Wells tries to stifle his agonized cries.

"Got it." I tell him, "Breathe, Simon."

Daniel grabs his camera and turns it on and points it at Wells, he is crying and in obvious anguish.

"Okay, you can tell her yourself." Daniel said

"I'm so sorry about this. Ah! I love you so much…God, I-I just-I just wanted…" Wells starts screaming in agony and squirming on the ground, "Oh God! God! Shut it off! Shut it off! I don't want her to see me die! Please! God!"

"Simon. Simon! Look at me! You are not going to die, okay?" Janet said to him, "I did not come all the way out here for nothing. Now, I've stemmed the bleeding. We're going to get you on a stretcher. We're going to get you home with your family in no time, okay? Now you hang in there, Airman!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Wells said and a staff blast flares and strikes Janet. She falls backwards, "Oh God, what was that? Is she hit?" Wells asked and I run over to her.

"Janet!" I yelled

"Kate!" Daniel yelled but I didnt stop

"I got him!" Bosworth yells

"Janet?!" Daniel yells

"You're clear, Doctor Jackson! Sorry, but..."

"Fraiser's hit!" Daniel said into his radio

"Is she okay?" I hear Wells say

"Sierra Gulf Niner, Doctor Fraiser's been hit. Position….aah!" Daniel said and I put my hands on her wound, her eyes are open and she's not moving.

"Come on Janet." I said and I felt for a pulse, I couldn't find one, "No, no no no come on." I said and I put my hands on her chest and started CPR and checked again, nothing, I continued, "Come on Janet please." I kept going when another medic ran up and started helping, "Keep pressure on her wound." I said.

"Kate." Daniel said but I ignored him.

"Come on." I said, still nothing.

"Kate." He said again and I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

I looked at the other medic who shook his head, she was gone.

We got Wells and Janet on stretchers, a few more medics showed up to carry them and I got my gun ready, I was in the mood to kill some Jaffa, we made our way to the gate and I saw Jack laying on another stretcher not moving, I looked at Daniel and he nodded and we headed over there. He got hit with a staff blast as well, I ordered the medic's to get him through the gate, I can't take care of him here.

We arrived back at the SGC and I ran down the halls with the other medics to the infirmary, once I arrived I took off my vest and coat handing them to an airman.

"Alright I need two units of cells and a saline drip set up now." I said and got my hands washed and gloved then headed over to Jack, "Let's get his gear off." I said and they removed his vest and coat, I saw where the blast hit him, _Oh thank goodness_

After 2 hours of working on Jack I was able to stablize him, I stood in the room we had Janet in, just staring at her. I didnt know what to do, she was gone, my friend, my mentor, was gone. I was so focused on my thoughts I didnt even hear that someone came in until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and saw Daniel standing there, I wrapped myself in his arms and started crying.

Later I had to meet with Woolsey to get my side of everything that happened, and man I wasn't even in there for 2 minutes and already I wanted to shoot him.

"I know the stakes around here are always high. But there were serious casualties in this instance. Someone of great value to this program is dead." He said

"I know that! And don't you dare think anyone is taking it lightly." I said to him

"In fact, if there had been powerful weapons in those ruins, they would now be in the hands of the Goa'uld. The fact is that this mission was botched from the beginning to the end."

"We don't just leave people behind! You can't ask airmen, soldiers, human beings to risk their lives without backup, without knowing that we would be there for them." I said

"You yourself have been asked to go into combat where you knew there was no backup. That is always a possibility on any mission through the Stargate, is it not? And please, Doctor, none of us likes to admit it, but we all know that there are military situations in which the life of one human being has to be considered an acceptable loss." he said

"That wasn't the case here."

"No, in this case, it was just dumb luck that there weren't many more lives lost." He said, _Was he serious?_

"I would say it was skill, training, and fortitude." I said.

"I think we're done her Doctor."

"Well thank goodness for that." I said and got up leaving the room before he was put through a wall.

I was sitting in my office finishing up some paperwork when Hammond walked in, "Dr. Smith, How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm trying my best to hang in there sir. How are you holding up?"

"Same." He said and sat down, "I want you to know that Dr. Fraiser thought the world of you, you've really proven yourself here and out there." He said and paused, "Dr. Fraiser has made it clear to me that if anything were to happen to her that you would aassume control of the medical unit and infirmary." He said and I looked at him in shock.

"You mean she left this all to me?" I asked

"Yes, however if you dont want it I will bring someone else to take over."

"No umm...that's okay sir, I would be honored to do this for her, but what about SG-1?" I asked.

"We can bring in someone here that you can train, basically do to them what Janet did to you, or if you want we can just take you off the team." He said and I nodded my head.

"I think we should go with the first option sir." I said and he nodded.

"Very well, when the smoke clears I'll have personnel files brought to you."

"Thank you sir." I said and he left.

I made my way to my room, I needed to change and get ready for Janet's memorial. I walked into my room and saw Daniel sitting on my bed.

"Hey." I said and he looked up at me.

"Hi." He said and I walked over to him and he put his hands on my waist moving me to sit on his leg, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, or at least im trying to be." I said and sighed, "Janet left me the medical unit and control of the infirmary." I said

"Wow..that's umm..."

"I know." I said.

"Listen Kate I know these past few days have been really hard on us, and I just keep thinking about what happened on that planet. I mean what if you got hit instead of Janet, I have no idea what I would even do." He said and I put my arms around his neck.

"I know, but it didnt, I'm still right here."

"I know that, but god Kate I don't ever want to lose you, and when you ran over to Janet I thought the Jaffa was going to shoot you too." He said

"I'm sorry about that, I just reacted."

"Don't scare me like that again, but Kate this whole thing got me thinking, Life's to short, I can't think about what would happen if I lost you." He said and I saw him reach into his pocket, "I do know that I love you more then I can even begin to say, but Kate you have made me so happy, I fell in love with my best friend, my soulmate. Kate.." He said and moved his hand up to grab my left one and opened his hand revealing a ring, "...will you marry me?" He asked and I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Yes, yes Daniel of course." I said and he put the ring on my finger and I kissed him then looked at the ring, "Daniel this is beautiful." I said and he grabbed my hand and looked at it too.

"It was my mother's," He said and I looked at him shocked, "Nick gave it to me a while back, I've been holding onto it waiting for the right moment." He said.

"Daniel.."

"Don't, she would want you to have it." He said and I kissed him again.

The United States and SGC flags are set up on the ramp with a podium, wreath and red flag. A bugler stands on the ramp and plays Taps. The room is filled with SGC personnel, military in full dress uniforms, Daniel and Teal'c in all black suits, I'm in a black dress standing next to Daniel, and everyone else is in their dress blues. Everyone is very somber. The documentary crew is also dressed for the occasion, filming the memorial. Once the bugler is finished, Sam approaches the podium.

"Janet Fraiser was an extraordinary person. She was kind and funny and talented. Above all, she was courageous. Try as I might, I could not find the words to honor her, to do justice to her life. Thankfully, I got some help." Sam looks at Teal'c, who nods in acknowledgment. "While words alone may not be enough, there are some names that might do. We often talk about those that give their lives in the service of their country. And while Janet Fraiser did just that, that's not what her life was about." Her voice trembles for a moment, then she rallies, "The following are the names of the men and women who did not die in service, but who are in fact alive today because of Janet: Major Samantha Carter. Doctor Daniel Jackson. Doctor Kate Smith. Colonel Jack O'Neill. Teal'c. Sergeant Connie Smith. Major Ian Hules. Senior Airman Simon Wells."

A couple weeks later me and Daniel head to Simon Well's house to congratulate him and his wife on their baby. I knock on the door and Wells answers. Daniel, smiling and holding a small teddy bear, with which he waves one paw at Wells and I smile at him.

"Hey! Come in, come in." Wells says and we walk in.

Daniel and I follow Wells into the home. Wells walks with difficulty using a cane. His wife is sitting on the living room sofa, surrounded by pillows, a small infant cradled in her lap.

"Daniel, Kate, this is my wife Marci." Wells said

"Hi." She said

"Hi." Me and Daniel whispered

"I'd love to give you a hug, but…" She gestures helplessly at the sleeping child. Daniel crouches down next to the sofa studying the baby. He sets the teddy bear down on the sofa.

"Please, don't get up." Daniel said and I sat on the coffee table behind him

"This is my daughter." Wells said

"Oh, she is beautiful." Daniel said and I looked at him.

"Thanks." Marci said

"Guess that ultrasound was wrong, huh?" I asked

"Yeah." Marci said and chuckled

"What's her name?" Daniel asked.

"Janet." Wells said and I smiled with tears in my eyes

"That's nice." Daniel said after a pause and put his hand on my leg and looked at me.

"It's perfect." I said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Falling in love with my best friend**

I married my best friend, my soulmate, a few months after me and Daniel got engaged we had a small wedding. We really didnt have any family other then the people we worked with, and since my father died when I was a baby and my brother died when I was graduating high school I didnt have anyone to walk me down the aisle, well that was until I asked Jack. He was Daniel's best man but he has always been a father figure to me. After we got married Hammond gave us a week off for our honeymoon which we went to New Zealand and traveled around there, well sometimes we traveled other times, well we didnt leave the room. A month after we got back to work Daniel was in his office translating writing on a colonade that SG-2 found on a planet, I was in the infirmary training the doctor I was going to train to be my second in the infirmary, like how I was for Janet.

Later on me, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c were waiting by the elevator for Jack to show up, finally the doors opened and Jack stepped out.

"How long have you been waiting there?" Jack asked

"You said half an hour an hour ago." Daniel said

"General Hammond's waiting." Sam told him

Jack walks towards Sam, hands her the crossword, smiles and walks towards the briefing room.

"Excuse me." He said and we follow, Sam looks at the completed crossword.

"The fate of the world is hanging in the balance, and you've been sitting in your truck, finishing this?" She asked

"I believe it was double or nothing." Jack said

"Okay, 23 across, the atomic weight of boron. The answer is ten." Sam told him

"Yes."

"You write the word fat." She folds up the crossword, and hands it back to Jack, who snatches it back.

"Your point?" He asked, we enter the briefing room, where SG-3 are already waiting, "Harper, Reynolds."

"Jack." Reynolds

"SG-3 spotted a Goa'uld reconnaissance drone while on the planet where they found the colonnade. Since that obviously means the Goa'uld were aware of its existence, SG's 3 and 5 will be providing back-up. If General Hammond approves the mission." Sam said as we moved to stand behind our chairs.

Jack seems a little distracted, "What mission?"

Hammond enters the briefing room from his office, "Good morning, SG-1." he says and looks at Jack, "Nice of you to join us."

"Good morning, Sir."

Hammond sits down, and the rest of us take our seats, "I've read Doctor Jackson's report on his translation. Given what happened the last time you encountered something like this, I'm surprised you're so willing to take on this mission."

"So am I, Sir." Jack said

"Jack."

"Daniel?"

"Why wouldn't we want to gain access to the greatest repository of knowledge in the known universe, once and for all finding the lost city of the Ancients, and use their technology to save the entire galaxy from the evil oppression of the Goa'uld?" Daniel asked him

"Well, there's that." Jack said

"From the mission file I've read, it's one of those things that whips up from the wall, grabs your head and rearranges your brain, right?" Reynolds asked

"Sort of." Daniel said

"Sort of?"

"It basically downloads the entire library of Ancient knowledge into a person's mind. That massive amount of data then slowly unspools into your brain, eventually taking over your consciousness completely." I said

"Except it wasn't meant for a physiology as primitive as ours." Daniel said

"Easy fella." Jack said and Daniel puts up his hand and mouths "sorry" to Jack.

"I thought the report said you almost died last time, Sir." Harper said and Jack looks slightly surprised by that comment.

"The Asgard removed the information from O'Neill's before he was lost to us." Teal'c said

"So, why don't we just shoot Thor a call, get him standing by as back up." Jack asked

"We tried Sir, he's not responding." Sam said

"None of our alien allies have been particularly reliable of late. Should something happen again—" Hammond started to say

"General, no one's saying anyone should directly interface with the device, we're suggesting we extract it and bring it home for study." Daniel interupted

"The engineering team, that studied the last one of these devices you found determined nothing, after six months of research." Hammond said

"We believe that that device's power source was depleted after Colonel O'Neill activated it." Sam said

"Recent intel suggests that Anubis has become a serious threat to dominate the rest of the Goa'uld in a very short time. We have to consider Earth is at risk now, more than ever. If the knowledge contained within this device can lead us to technologies we can use to defend ourselves, we must pursue it." Hammond told Jack

"Why didn't you just say that?" Jack asked Daniel

"Sorry."

"You have a go. And be careful people." Hammond said.

Me and Sam were in the locker room changing into our gear when suddenly I ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"Kate?" I heard Sam ask through the bathroom door, "Are you okay?"

I got up and rinsed my mouth out then opened the door, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said and she looked at me not convinced, "I'll tell him, just not now." I said and we finished gearing up and headed to the gate room.

We exit the wormhole, weapons raised. Jack looks at the ancient structure in the distance.

"Reynolds, set up a defense perimeter as you see fit. Hold the gate 'till we get back." Jack said

"You got it." Reynolds directs his men.

"SG-1, move out."

We approach the colonnade. The structure looks to have once been a great statue, with a figure sat on a seat. His head and part of one shoulder have since crumbled to the ground. Jack sits, looking at his watch. Daniel is under one of the walkways, writing in his notebook. Teal'c stands guard, looking out over the terrain.

"You know, we've searched this place, up and down." Jack said to Daniel

"I know."

"We could have Goa'uld on our collective asses any minute now." Jack said

"I know." Daniel said poking his head out from behind the column to look at Jack, "According to the text on this column it's inside."

"Inside you say." Jack gets up and walks over to Daniel, "Let me tell you my friend, there is no "inside". There's just a whole lotta outside." He waves his arm, gesturing to the scenery around us.

"I know." Daniel said looking at his notebook.

Sam is pointing a scanning device at a part of the wall seemingly devoid of markings, "I'm getting some strange readings coming from here."

"If I'm right…" Daniel said and he presses several of the markings, then moves his hand down, and presses some more. A repository appears on the wall Sam was studying. She jumps back, as does Jack.

"Look out." Jack said and I stand behind Daniel, "Reynolds, come in." Jack said into his radio

 _"Go ahead."_

"Yeah, we got something here, stand by." Jack said

 _"All clear for the moment."_

"Now we just have to figure out how to get this thing out of the wall." Sam said

Daniel approaches it, cautiously. As he nears it, it grows slightly towards him, protruding slightly further from the wall.

"Damn." Jack said

"Careful." I told Daniel putting my hand on his arm

"Alright, one more time, why are we doing this, why?" Jack asked

 _"SG-1, we have incoming."_ Reynolds said over the radio

We all look past the columns, and see death gliders speeding towards them, and there are several explosions on the ground. As they get closer, we duck behind the columns again.

"Alright, lets go." Jack said as he started to walk away

"Jack, we can't just leave." Daniel said

"Daniel—"

"We must not let this fall into the hands of Anubis." Teal'c said

"Fine." Jack grabs some C4 and places it next to the repository.

"JACK!"

"Sir, he's right, if we destroy it we lose our only chance of finding the location of the Lost City." I said

"O'Neill." Teal'c said as he alerts O'Neill to an oncoming Al'kesh.

"Oh crap. Alright, then what?" Jack said

Daniel looks at me for a moment, then rushes towards the repository, before I could say anythink Jack grabs him and pushes him back against the wall.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"Jack, someone has to do it. The answer is in there." He points to the repository, "If we don't find the Lost City we're as good as dead. Let me do it!"

"And who does the translating when you go Ancient?" Jack asked

Explosions very close by interrupt them. We all duck down, the Al'kesh looms large over the colonnade, and a bomb drops by only a few yards from our position.

"In fact you're the one person who can't do it!" Jack says and shoves his baseball cap into Daniel's chest, then rushes to the repository. It grabs his head, and begins the download.

"JACK!"

"Sir!" Sam said and we watch helplessly as Jack is trapped by the repository. It finishes, letting go of his head, and retreating back into the wall, Jack falls to the ground.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said and we rush to his side, I feel for his pulse.

 _"SG-1? Where the hell are you guys, we can't hold out for long."_ Reynolds said over the radio

Teal'c and Daniel help a barely conscious Jack from the colonnade, me and Sam are behind them with our weapons ready.

"Colonel Reynolds, we are headed back to the gate." Sam said she sets off the C4, destroying the repository.

Gliders continue to target the gate. The SGC forces fire round after round, while we run as fast as we can to the gate.

"Take cover!" Daniel yells we hit the deck as a large explosion happens just behind them. Daniel gets up quickly, then rolls Jack onto his back, Jack regains consiousness, "Jack, Jack you okay?"

"What's going on?" Jack asked

Reynolds and another member of his team lift Jack up, Reynolds and Teal'c help him to the gate, Daniel helps me up and we follow. A member of SG-3 downs a glider with his bazooka. Meanwhile, an Al'kesh approaches our position.

"Hammond, we're coming through the gate." Reynolds said and we went through the gate.

We exit the wormhole and Hammond is waiting for us at the bottom of the ramp, "What happened?"

"Didn't quite go according to plan, Sir." Jack said as we made our way down the ramp

"We have to get him to the infirmary." Daniel told Hammond

"I did it again."

In the briefing room, Hammond enters where me, Daniel, Teal'c and Sam are waiting for him, "How the hell did this happen?"

"It wasn't an accident, Sir." Sam said

"He did it deliberately." Daniel said

"In order to access the knowledge of the Ancients." Teal'c says

"He, aahh, we figured we'd never get another shot at it." I said

"We know from experience that the Ancient knowledge will essentially overwrite the Colonel's brain. We're hoping that during the transformation process he'll become aware of the information we're looking for." Sam told him

"And then it will overwhelm his nervous system and the colonel will—" Hammond said

"What? Meet my maker? Pay the piper? Reach the pearly gates? Start pushing up daisies here and there?" Jack said coming up the ramp and he stands next to Hammond, opposite of us.

"You should be in the infirmary." Hammond said

"Why? We all know exactly what's going to happen. In a few days I start speaking some strange language, a few days after that I start doing things beyond my control, and a few days after that… it's goodnight my someone, goodnight." Jack said, "So, with your permission, Sir, I'd like to take the weekend, get a few personal things together."

"The last time, it did take a couple of days before we noticed any change in the Colonel's behaviour." Sam said

"I'll be back Monday, ready to work." Jack said

"Permission granted."

"Thank you, Sir. Now, if you'll excuse me, my favourite television show starts in half an hour." Jack said and left.

I was just getting changed out of my work clothes and into my regular close when there was a knock on my door, I opened it and Daniel was standing there.

"Hey ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said and looked at him, he had a light blue button up shirt on and the top half was unbuttoned slightly, "You know when you wear your shirt like that it drives me crazy right?" I said and he grinned at me then walked in and shut the door.

"Oh yeah?" He said and he put his hands on my hips, "And do you know that just the way you look in general drives me crazy?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Are you saying you only love me for my looks Dr. Jackson?" I said and he grinned.

"I love you for a lot more then your looks Mrs. Jackson, it's just an added bonus."

I pulled him to me and kissed him, "I love when you say that." I said

"Say what? Mrs. Jackson." He said and kissed me wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

I pulled away from the kiss, "You better stop that because Teal'c is waiting for us."

"Mmm..but I just cant get enough of you." He said kissing my jaw and moving his lips to my neck, he knows how much I love it when he does that. Next thing I knew I was being backed up against the wall of my room and Daniel grabbed my butt and lifted me so that my legs wrapped around his waist.

I had my fingers in his hair and he move one hand from my butt, up my side and placed it on my breast giving it a little squeeze. Before I could let out a moan Daniel put his lips on mine then opened my mouth and pushed his tongue in. I moved my hands from around his neck down to the top of his pants and started working on the button and zipper and moved them down his hips, he lifted the skirt I was wearing up a bit and pushed himself inside me and I bit my lip trying not to moan as he went back out and pushed into me again then started to pick up the pace and I gripped his shoulders as he started kissing my neck again. I couldnt fight it back I ended up letting out a quiet moan as he moved into me faster and harder while gripping my thigh with one hand and tangled his other hand into my hair. After an amazing few minutes I was getting close to my peak and pulled Daniel's head away from my neck and looked at him before kissing him hard and his hand that was in my hair moved to my butt cheek and he squeezed it releasing a moan from my mouth and then suddenly we both hit our peak. We stared at each other for a moment then he gave me one more kiss and set me down, he pulled up his pants then put his hands on my hips again.

"You like to play dirty Dr. Jackson." I said and he smiled.

"Well what can I say, I have an amazing wife." He said and gave me a small peck and we left and met up with Teal'c and headed to Jack's house.

When we got there we saw Sam's car in the driveway, I looked at Daniel and smiled, we got out and made our way to the front door.

Daniel knocks on the door then after a pause he opens it and pokes his head through the door. Teal'c and I wait outside.

"Hello?"

"In here." I hear Jack say from inside

Daniel opens the door more, me, him and Teal'c enter. Daniel looks around for the origin of the voice, walking down into the den where we see Jack and Sam sitting on the couch.

"Oh, sorry are we interrupting anything?" Daniel asked

"No." They both said

"What're you doing here?" Jack asked

"Uh, well, uh, it's a funny story actually. Um, we were driving by and we saw Sam's car in the driveway and, um, um…"

"Funny." Jack tells Sam

"…and Teal'c said, well he didn't really say anything, he just looked at me and did that eyebrow raising thing that he kinda does and I said to him, I said hey, why don't we stop by and—"

"Is that doughnuts?" Jack asked indicating the box Teal'c was holding

"Indeed."

"Excellent." Jack said.

A couple hours later Daniel, Teal'c and Jack where sitting in the living room while me and Sam where in the kitchen, she was getting Teal'c some juice and I was getting some water.

"Have you told him yet?" Sam asked me and I looked at her.

"Not yet." I said and I saw the look on her face, "I will, I just want to focus on saving Jack right now." she nodded her head, I knew she didnt agree with it but this is what I have to do.

We get back in the living room and I sit down next to Daniel who is balancing an orange on the top of his beer bottle, Sam hands Teal'c a glass of fruit juice, then sits, beer in hand.

"So wrong. It's the perfect analogy. Burns as Goa'uld." Jack said

"They are merely animated characters, O'Neill." Teal'c said

"You're so shallow." Jack said

Daniel drops the orange from the top of his bottle, "Oh please, Teal'c's like one of the deepest people I know, he's sooo deep." Daniel said and looked at Teal'c, "Come, come on, tell them how deep you are. You'll be lucky if you understand this." He nods enthusiastically at Teal'c.

"My depth is immaterial to this conversation." Teal'c said

"Ooooh! You see!" Daniel said and I smile shaking my head at him.

"No more beer for you." Jack said and Daniel's smile disappears and he looks at me, I pat my hand on his leg.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I have to agree. I don't see the connection." Sam said and I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, that does it. You know the entire VHS collection was going to one of you? It's going to Siler, he gets it." Jack said and there's a knock at his door, "Thank God, pizza." Jack goes to answer the door.

Hammond walks into the living room and Sam stands, "General." She said

"At ease, Major, at ease."

Jack enters the room with a chair. He places it behind Hammond, "There you are, Sir."

"Glad to find you all here." Hammon sits down, looks at the bottles of beer on the side, and points to them, "You wouldn't happen to have another one of those?"

"I would." Jack said and he goes to the dining area, "I hope you like Guinness, Sir. I find it a refreshing substitute for…food." He hands one to Hammond, and takes one for himself.

"I've been relieved of command." Hammond said and we all looked at him shocked

"What?" Jack asked

"The President has effectively shut down the SGC for a three month review process."

"Three months?" Daniel asked

"During which time a newly formed government department will take the place of Stargate Command."

"But, Sir, the Colonel. We don't have much time." I said

"How could this happen?" Teal'c asked

"Kinsey." Daniel pointed out

"Does anyone know anyone who voted for those two shrubs?" Jack asked

"I've known President Hayes for a long time. He's a good man." Hammond said

"Despite his taste in running mates, maybe."

"Robert Kinsey brought in a lot of campaign financing and for all we know, he may have used his knowledge of the Stargate as leverage to get himself a place on the ticket. It doesn't matter now." Hammond told him

"What, we're just gonna lie down for this?" Daniel asked

"Now, we've been in this situation before." Jack said

"No. This time it's different."

"Who's replacing you Sir?" Sam asked him

"Her name is Doctor Elizabeth Weir."

"A civilian?" Jack asked

"I've heard of her. She's, um, an expert in international politics. She, er, she mediates top level negotiations for the UN. I actually referenced some of her work when I drafted the first treaty with the Tok'ra." Daniel said

"All I know is I've been ordered to Washington to discuss reassignment. I leave tomorrow." Hammond said

"Uh, General, we do have a little… unfinished business here." Jack said

"As far as I know, you'll all to report to work as scheduled on Monday."

"Something must be done." Teal'c said

"I have my orders. Besides, I have a feeling that I may be able to do more about this from Washington than I can here." Hammond told us

"And in the meantime?" I asked

"You'll just have to plead your case to the new administration. I have every confidence in you people." Hammond said.

Monday morning arrived and I headed to the infirmary and Daniel went to go meet with Dr. Weir.

Bra'tac and us are in the briefing room to discuss the news brought by Bra'tac.

"Three days from today is a Thursday. Thursday's not good for us." Jack said to him

"Why now?" I asked

"If Anubis believes that we know the location of the Lost City…" Teal'c said

"We don't." Sam said

"Not yet." Jack told her

"Yes, but he doesn't know that we don't know." Daniel said and Kinsey enters with Weir behind him.

"Well, some people just don't know when to leave." He said and I looked at Daniel who put his hand on my shoulder.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Kate Jackson, Teal'c. I know these are strange circumstances to be meeting for the first time." She said

"And you are…" Jack said

"I am Doctor Elizabeth Weir, Colonel." She said

"You can just call her your one hope of ever stepping through the Stargate again." Kinsey said

"Bit of a mouthful." Jack said

"I know I'm playing catch up, but, uh, I understand time is short." Weir said

"Actually, it's all relative, Ma'am. Carter could explain it better if we had more time." Jack said to her

"Shall we have a seat, then?" She said and we all sit down. "Obviously this is a matter of grave importance."

"She's quick." Jack said

"Which is why I've taken it upon myself to come on down and hear what Mister Bra'tac has to say personally." Kinsey said

"Master Bra'tac. Master." Jack corrected him.

"I beg your pardon. So, you believe this Goa'uld Anubis is planning to attack." Kinsey said

"You may be certain of it." Bra'tac tells him

"I'll say this, the timing is impeccable. The moment we suspend Stargate operations you pull this out of your hat."

"Mr. Vice President, if you're suggesting that we'd make something like this up—" Jack said

"Yes, Colonel, that's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"Yes, well that is exactly what we do. We sit around on our fat asses and create scenarios that put the planet at risk. That's exactly what we do." Jack told him

"Oh, I'm sure you'd do just about anything."

"Gentlemen, for the purposes of this discussion that Master Bra'tac is in earnest. And that the threat is real." Weir said

"Do you even know what the threat is? Anubis is half Goa'uld, half ascended Ancient. With the knowledge and technology to wipe us all from the face of the Earth." Daniel said

"What about negotiating?" She asked

"Oh for crying out loud, that's derentis." Jack sai dans we all look at him, "What?"

"You just said derentis." Daniel told him

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Derentis, what is that?" Jack asked

"Latin?" Kinsey asked

"No, it's not." Weir said

"I think what Colonel O'Neill was trying to say is that based on our past experiences, negotiating would be insane, crazy." Daniel said

"Yeah, I got that."

"However, we believe that there may be alien technology within our reach that could defeat Anubis." Sam said

"So now you're pulling a ray gun out of your hat." Kinsey said

"There are weapons capable of defending this planet." Teal'c told him

"I can't believe we're sitting here listening to this." Kinsey said

"Mr Vice President, on his last mission—" Weir started to say

"Oh, I am aware of the events that have once again compromised Colonel O'Neill's invaluable judgement. And the fact that one his last official mission he has incurred the wrath of humanity's worst enemy on behalf of us all—"

"Wait a minute, I thought you didn't buy into the whole invasion thing." Jack said and Kinsey says nothing.

"The fact is, until we know the location of the Lost City—" Weir said

"I know where it is." Jack said cutting her off.

"You know where it is, now?" She asked

"I will. It's in there somewhere. Look, let me make this simple. I come up with the Lost City, we go find it. Yes or no?" Jack asked

"No!" Kinsey said

"Who are you? Really? Why are you here?" Jack asked her

"I will consider it."

"Thank you." Jack said

"You're welcome."

Bra'tac and Teal'c rise, "I must return to Chulak." Bra'tac said

"I too will go." Teal'c tells us, "In hope of procuring ships and warriors to defend this world."

"Good luck." Weir tells him

Teal'c bows, then he and Bra'tac leave the rest of stand up and leave the room as well.

Bra'tac and Teal'c stand at the bottom of the ramp, Teal'c is wearing his Jaffa armour. Jack stands opposite, with me, Sam and Daniel standing back a little bit.

"So, T." Jack said and Teal'c faces him, "If I don't see you again…"

"I will see you soon, O'Neill."

"You know something I don't?" Jack asked

"In fact, it is you that knows something I do not."

"I hope you're right." Jack said and Teal'c extends his arm, which Jack takes, and they hug briefly. They look at each other, and nod, Teal'c turns to us.

"I wish you all well." Bra'tac and Teal'c bow, and Daniel, me, Sam and Jack nod in acknowledgement. Bra'tac hands Teal'c his staff weapon, and they walk slowly up the ramp, Bra'tac briefly looks back.

Later on me and Sam were walking throught the hall on our way to Daniel's office, when we entered Daniel was holding the crossword puzzle Jack was doing.

"I thought you were supposed to be…" Sam started to say

"Thirteen across you wrote "taonas"." Daniel tells Jack

"Yeah. So? What does it mean?"

"Ah…I don't know, you tell me. Eight down you wrote "praclarush"." Daniel said

"What's eight down?" I asked

"Um…label. With those empty spaces I think the answer is supposed to be identification. Thirteen across is sphere. Jack, this is it." Daniel said

"Now, see I assume we still speak the same language…mostly." Jack leans back in his chair putting his hands behind his head.

"Sphere…planet. Label…name."

"Following…still…you…not!" Jack said

"Praclarush taonas. I…I think you wrote the name of the planet we will find the Lost City in the crossword." Daniel told him

"Bit of a jump?" Jack asked

"Why else would you do that?" Daniel asked him and I grab the crossword from Daniel

"The clue for seven down is "celestial body" and he wrote Uma Thurman." I said

"Yes."

Daniel looks from Jack to me then back, "It has to mean something." he said

"It does!" Jack said and grabs back the crossword, looks at it and lets out a puff of air, "I'm hungry!" Jack leaves the office taking the crossword along. Daniel, Sam and I look at each other.

Jack, Daniel, me and Sam sit at a table in a corner of the commissary. Daniel and I have our backs to the corner

"Praclarush taonas. According to this it means lost in fire. It was lost. This has to be the planet where… where the Lost City is." Daniel said

"Well, even if it is, knowing the name of the planet doesn't really help, unless we have a Gate address to get us there." I said

Jack tears off the badge with Earth's symbol from Daniel's left arm and turns it so the symbol lies in front of Daniel with the tip pointing away from him.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Daniel asked him

"At."

"What?" Sam asked

"At!"

"This?" Daniel asked

"That!"

"That is At" Daniel asked again

"You can stop…that. And don't ask me what it means, I don't know." Jack said

"I think I do." Daniel picks up his notebook and draws the orion symbol and shows it to Jack, "What's this?"

"Sh." Jack said and we look at each other questioningly, "Well?"

"You just told us to be quiet." Sam said

"No. When I look at this, I think "sh"."

"That's it." Daniel said

"What?" I asked

"Pra-Cla-Ru-Sh-Tao-Nas. Six syllables….What if each symbol on the Stargate has a corresponding sound so they can be spoken aloud?"

"Like an alphabet." I said

"Praclarush taonas isn't just the name of the planet, it's also the gate address." Daniel said.

We enter the gate room carrying more equipment, "Well, have you got everything you need? I think there's still a sink in the kitchen." Weir said to Jack and I looked at Daniel and smiled.

"Is that a joke?"

"Perhaps. A bad one." She said

"Yes. Very bad. But I sense hope for you." Jack said

"Well, I hope for all of us that you find what you're looking for, Colonel."

"Thank you." Jack said and we follow him up the gate.

Sam and I are leaving the engine area of the cargo ship and walked into the cargo hold where Jack and Daniel were.

"Coaxing anything we can out of the engines but we're still two days away. How are you feeling, Sir?" Sam asked

"A bit cruvis. A little fron-ache." Jack said, "We need to go faster." He leaves the room and Sam follows him.

Daniel looks at me and smiles, I smile back but I quickly turn my head and throw up into a open empty crate, I feel Daniel put his hand on my back, I grab a cloth from my pants pocket and wipe my mouth then look at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, probably just something I ate." I said and he looks at me.

"Kate.."

I sighed sitting down and leaning against the wall, "Alright, please dont be mad but I wanted to wait until after we saved Jack but..." I said

"But what?"

"I'm pregnant." I said and saw the shocked look in his eyes.

"What? How?"

"I should think you know how it happened." I said

"But...um...wait, if your pregnant why are you here? It's dangerous." Daniel said and I grabbed his hands.

"I know, but Jack needs us, all of us, but once we get done with all of this I promise I'll stay away from offworld travel unless I have to and I'll stay in the infirmary." I said and he nods his head and moves closer to me.

"A baby." Daniel said and put his hand on my stomach.

I smiled and kissed him, "Our baby." I said and he kissed me again then pulled me into a hug, " I take it your happy about it?" I asked

"Absolutely."

Me, Daniel, Bra'tac, Ronan, and Teal'c are in the front of the ship when Sam and Jack walk in, Sam goes and stands behind Bra'tac who is in the co pilot chair.

"Oh this doesn't look good, the surface is almost completely covered by lava flows." Sam said

"How could there have ever been a civilization down there?" Daniel asked

"A star becomes a red giant like this near the end of his life. A million years ago this planet may have looked very much like Earth." Sam told him

"So we're a million years late?"

"Probably more." She said

"That's very late."

We turn around looking inquiringly at Jack, "What?" He asked

"I have scanned the entire surface." Bra'tac said

"What do you want me to say? I don't even know why we're here." Jack said

"But you did pack the Haz-Mat suits for us. My guess is you knew the condition of the planet and you knew that we would have to go down there." Sam said to him

"Then you know more than I do."

"No, Sir, I don't. Sit down and take a look." Sam said, "That's an order."

"Easy!" Jack said and he sits down, Sam moves close behind his chair. He opens a holoscreen, marking a spot on the planets surface, "Taonas."

"Sir?" Sam asked

"What?"

"You looked at the screen and said "taonas"." Daniel told him

"If you say so."

"You say so." Daniel said

Jack is sitting in the pilot's chair, the holoscreen open showing the marking, Sam behind O'Neill, Daniel at the other pilot's chair, I'm standing by him and Teal'c and Bra'tac behind us. The view on the holoscreen changes as the ship moves then zooms in on one thing in particular.

"There's a small anomaly on the surface here. Like a bubble." I said

"Is it a cavern?" Bra'tac asked

"It looks like a perfectly formed half sphere of molten rock." Sam said

"Perhaps a forcefield meant to protect a city was covered over." Ronan said

"To small to have a city in there. And we aren't getting any energy readings from it." Sam tells him

"Perhaps the shield has since failed." Teal'c said

"We should still check it out." Sam says, she turns and starts leaving the room.

I made my way to the back when Daniel grabbed my hand, I turned and looked at him, "I don't want you going down there." He told me

"Daniel..."

"Kate, we dont know whats down there, yes we have the hazmat suits but I need you on the ship where it's safe. Please? For me?" He said.

"Alright." I said and kissed him, "But you be safe down there too."

"Of course." He said and headed to the back with the others and got suited up.

It felt like hours that they were down there, I was in the cargo hold looking through a crate when I felt something hit me on the back of the head knocking me out.

I wake up when I feel someone lightly shaking me, "Kate! Kate please wake up." I hear Daniel and I open my eyes.

"Daniel?"

"Oh thank god." He said and pulled me to sit up and hugged me.

"What happened?"

"Ronan…was an agent of…Anubis." Bra'tac said and I saw him on the ground bleeding, with Daniel's help I made my way over to him and applied pressure to his wound.

"Save your strength, old friend." Teal'c told him

"You know that I am stubborn Teal'c, but this battle I fear I cannot win." Just then Jack moves forward and around us, he kneels down and looks at Bra'tac intently, then puts his left hand on the wound, concentrating. Something appears to happen that heals the wound.

"The pain is fading." Bra'tac said, Jack still holds his hand over the wound, but droops to the side. Before he can collapse, Daniel supports him.

"Jack!" Daniel helps Jack upright again. Teal'c helps Bra'tac sit up, who then looks at Jack gratefully.

"Once more I am in your debt." Bra'tac said

"But how?" Sam asked.

"O'Neill possesses the healing power of the Ancients." Teal'c said

"Like that woman in found in the ice." I said

"Guess your condition is a little more advanced than last time." Daniel said

"Teal'c set a course for Earth." Sam tells him

Daniel helped me sit down in the cargo hold and took his suit off then came back over to me, "Are you okay?" He asked and I looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I mean my head feels like it's split in two but I'm okay." I said and he grabs my hand.

"I'm so sorry Kate."

"For what? How could we have known Ronan would betray us?" I asked him

"He could have killed you."

I put my other hand on his that was holding mine, "Daniel, stop, he didnt. He was after Bra'tac, I was just here, but I'm okay I promise." I said and he put his hand on my cheek.

"How can you be so strong?" He asked.

"Because I have you, my love for you keeps me going." I said and he kissed me.

"I love you too."

I'm standing in the cockpit with Teal'c and Bra'tac when Daniel walks in coming up next to me.

"Jack's modifying the matter stream transmitter on the rings, so that we're going to use it to bore a hole through the ice." He said

"We must first defeat the forces of Anubis." Teal'c said

"Yeah, how're we gonna do that?" I asked

"You must exit hyperspace as close to the Earth's atmosphere as possible." Teal'c said

"So we're gonna appear on the other side of the armada." Daniel said

"There will not be much time to decelerate." Bra'tac told Teal'c

"Of that I'm aware old friend."

The ship is shaking under the stress of contact with the atmosphere, Daniel holds on to the tactical station with one arm wrapped around me.

"Teal'c? Teal'c you're gonna pull up right?" Daniel asked him

"I'm attempting to do so." The ship hurtles on down, narrowly missing a snow-covered mountain top, before Teal'c is able to stabilize it. I sigh in relief and Daniel keeps his arm around me, "Where now?" Teal'c asked

"It has to be near the coordinates where we found the second Stargate." Daniel said and Jack steps up to Teal'c, touching his shoulder. Teal'c gets up and Jack takes his place in the pilot's seat and he navigates the ship through the mountains.

The rings are activated and a very bright beam shoots down, causing the ice to melt in that location.

"Sir how long is this gonna take?" Sam asked

Jack gets up without answering, Bra'tac takes his seat. Teal'c steps up to the tactical station.

"Anubis cannot have missed our arrival." He said

"You are correct. Al'kesh and gliders approach. Many." Bra'tac said, "They will be in firing range in thirty seconds. More ships approaching from the opposite direction."

"Sir, we're about to get our a…"

"They are not Goa'uld…" Bra'tac said cutting Sam off and she moves forward and looks out the window.

"Prometheus." She said

 _"SG-1, this is Hammond, do you read?"_

"Yes, Sir it's good to see you." She replied, "Let's go." She heads to the cargo area, Daniel, me and Teal'c follow her.

Jack is removing the last remains of his modification from the transport rings. The rest of us put on our jackets and vests, Daniel looks at me.

"I'm going, no arguments." I said and he nodded his head

"Colonel, how are we gonna get down there?" Sam asked

"The rings." Teal'c said looking at the ring platform.

"Makes sense. The Ancients built the Stargate so there must be a set of rings to get us down there somewhere." Daniel said

"The transmission beams couldn't penetrate a mile of ice." I said and grabbed for a gun, while Jack finishes removing his earlier modifications. After he's done we step into the rings with our backs to each other.

"Ready." Sam said

Bra'tac turns around with his seat, "Good luck." The rings are activated and we are transported away.

The opening we are walking through leads to a structurel, "This looks vaguely familiar." Sam said

Jack moves to a niche standing in the middle of the room and puts his hands to each side of it, "Dormata."

"Sleep." I said

We hear a high sound and a thump , we move past the side of the apparent door and find ourselves facing Anubis.

"You are too late. The power of the Ancients is mine." Jack steps up to Anubis while Daniel, SAm and I give him cover and light with our guns. Jack looks at Anubis, raises his hand and pushes it through what turns out to be a projection that vanishes after he does this. He then walks on deeper into the structure. "Fools!" The projection dissolves.]

"It's a hologram." Daniel said

We lower their guns. Jack steps up to a raised area in the floor, he moves his hand, and a cluster of crystals rises up. He removes them and Sam, who has moved closer to him along with the rest of us, hands him the power source they took from the other complex. The rings are activated and we take cover. Two Super Soldiers step out from the rings and are shot at immediately. One of them goes down. Jack meanwhile inserts the new power source and the raised area and throne/chair light up.

One Super Soldier is down, the other keeps shooting, as do we. Jack goes to sit in the chair, while another two Super Soldiers are ringed down. They start shooting immediately. Jack sits and touches his hand to the gelatinous substance that sits at the end of the armrest and the chair swivels around and the back of the chair is moving backward while a footrest comes up.

"Sir, whatever you're gonna do…" Sam said but is cut off when a Super soldier shoots at the wall she's behind.

The battle with the Super Soldiers continues, another one goes down. Jack, still on the chair, is bathed in bright light, he closes his eyes and a part of the ground between the ring area and the Super Soldier left standing there and us falls away, a yellowish light shines up. As we watch on, a stream of half transparent yellow things looking similar to jellyfish or octopus emerge from the ground and move towards the Super Soldier, enveloping him. He vanishes and the yellow beam moves up through the shaft created by the rings.

Jack's eyes droop, then his head sinks to the side as he loses conciousness. The light dims. Me, Daniel and Teal'c look over, Sam goes to check on him.

"Sir?…Sir?" Sam asked and lifts his head with her hands, "His pulse is erratic." She said to us then looks back at Jack, "Don't you dare leave us now. We won." Jack opens his eyes and moves his head slightly. "Colonel!" Jack moves his lips but doesn't speak, "Please!…Jack!…"

"Dormata." Jack said

"That thing." Daniel said

Teal'c steps over as the chair rises up again and lifts Jack out of it, carrying him over to the niche we saw earlier. He puts him into it propping him up against the back wall of it. The niche lights up as Teal'c steps back.

"Now what?" I asked

"Aveo…amacuse."

Sam and Teal'c look at Daniel who translates, nodding, "Good bye."

The light in the niche grows brighter and Jack is frozen into it. The rest of us look on, "We can't just leave him like this! There has to be a way to reverse the process. The answer has to be here somewhere." Sam said

"I don't think this is it, Sam." Daniel said to her

"What do you mean?"

"The dome is too small, just like Taonas. It's obviously not a city; it's just an outpost of some kind." He said

"This isn't Atlantis?" She asked

"I don't think so." Daniel said shaking his head and put his arm around my shoulder

"If this is not the Lost City, then where is it?" Teal'c asked

Sam steps up to the niche and looks at Jack, she touches her hand to the solid surface of the clear substance surrounding and suspending Jack.


	23. Chapter 23

**Falling in love with my best friend**

 **A/N: I want to thank danielishot for my first review on this story, I am definately writing more I just needed to replace my keyboard because I am a dummy and took it apart to clean it and couldnt get it back together, anyways I'm back!**

It's been three months since we destoryed Anubis and his fleet, Jack was still frozen down in Antarctica, the Stargate was still shut down, and I kept my promise to Daniel. I was three months pregnant and I kept myself busy working in the infirmary, although with nobody going off world there really wasnt much to do. Daniel was packing his bag to travel to Antarctica to study the outpost, but Weir said talks stalled again.

Me, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c sat at the briefing table talking Weir, "We use the gate." Sam said

"It's not that we can't use it. Officially, all normal gate activity will remain suspended. Just until the agreement for control of the Antarctic site is resolved." Weir said

"What does one have to do with the other?" I asked her

"While we obviously still have full jurisdictional control over the Stargate, the President feels that ultimately, how we proceed with operations here at SGC will reflect on our international good will."

"In other words, it's our political leverage in negotiations." Daniel said and Weir nods slowly at him.

"I would never say that."

"What about Colonel O'Neill?" Sam asked

"Look…I know what he means to the four of you. We all appreciate the sacrifice Colonel O'Neill made." Weir said

"The Asgard can help him. Last time they were able to erase the Ancient knowledge from his mind before it killed him." Daniel told her.

"We've tried contacting them. What do you suggest we do?"

"You're aware of how we helped the Asgard trap the replicators in a time dilation field on the planet Hala?" Sam asked

"Something to that effect, yes. That was a couple of years ago, right?"

"Basically, we know that that trap is only going to hold them for so long. Thor and the Asgard must be monitoring the situation. If we can get there, we should be able to contact them." Sam told her

"Isn't the planet you're talking about in another galaxy?" Weir asked

"Othalla." I said

"O'Neill used his knowledge of the Ancients to modify the Goa'uld vessel currently in our possession." Teal'c said

"According to your report, Major, that ship is capable of flying faster and farther than anything the Goa'uld have."

"Yes. I think it might just get us there." Sam said

"And back?"

Sam grimaces, "That might be a problem. There's a good chance the trip will burn out the engines."

"Okay now, that's a big problem. If you get there and it turns out you can't contact the Asgard?" Weir asked her

"We're willing to take the risk."

"As admirable as that is, I can't let you do it." Weir said

"For what reason?" Teal'c asked

"Colonel O'Neill was able to fend off Anubis' fleet using the weapons from the Ancient outpost. Hopefully, that will make the other Goa'uld think twice before attacking Earth in the foreseeable future. But the truth is, we don't know if we're going to be able to ever use those weapons again, and if we can't, we're going to need a new tactical advantage over the Goa'uld. At least that's what the Pentagon tells me. The modified cargo ship…it's too valuable right now. I'm sorry. Request denied" Weir said and left the room. I looked at Daniel and grabbed his hand then we all got up and left.

I was standing in my office later on and Daniel walked in, "Hey you doing okay?" He asked wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Yeah, just bored." I said and he placed a kiss on my neck then I turned to face him, "Not really much going on around here for me to keep busy."

"I know, hopefully soon it will get back to normal and we can have some excitement again." He said I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh I think we have enough excitement, especially this morning." I said with a smirk and he kissed me.

"You provoked that one this morning." He said and I looked at him.

"How? All I did was walk out of the bathroom."

"Wearing one of my shirts, you know I love seeing you in my shirts." He said

"Even though I'm three months pregnant and starting to look like a whale?" I asked

"Stop it, you look beautiful, always have." He said and I smiled and kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer and I moaned, my hormones have been so whacky lately but I mainly I was incredibly aroused, even if he just walked into the room I wanted to have my way with him, I mean I normally do but its just in ten fold now.

"You better get out of here mister otherwise this might go somewhere and we arent in the right place for that." I said and he chuckled.

"You're right, I have to go talk to Weir anyways." He said and gave me one more kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I was talking to the baby." He said with a smirk and I jokingly glared at him and opened my mouth in shock and he kissed me, "I do love you though."

"Yeah nice save." I said and he left.

An hour later I was in Sam's office with her and Teal'c, "We got the coordinates from the Prometheus. Now, based on the amount of time it took the modified ship to get from Taonas to Earth, I'm estimating our trip to Othalla will take roughly ten days." Sam told Teal'c and Daniel enters.

"Hey! So how did you talk Weir into letting us go?"

"I didn't. I talked her into letting us go." Sam gestures to Teal'c and herself, "You're staying here." Daniel looks at Teal'c and Sam, "Daniel, even with the modifications to the ship, there's no guarantee it'll get us there, and if it does, there's a good chance it'll burn out the engines. The ship was never meant to fly at that speed, which means, if we don't find the Asgard, we'll be stranded."

"I know." Daniel said and I looked at him.

"We need you here. You're our best chance of deciphering whatever information's in that Ancient outpost." Sam said

"If we fail, you will be O'Neill's only hope." Teal'c told him.

Sam and Teal'c left a few hours ago and I was in the infirmary when Daniel came in and told me that a few system lords wanted to discuss a treaty with us after what happened in Antarctica.

I'm sitting with Daniel in his lab going over which Goa'uld were coming when Weir enters, "So the Goa'uld have agreed to our terms for their travel here."

"Yeah." Daniel said and Weir draws up a chair and sits opposite Daniel and me. Daniel is looking over some papers.

"I was just going over some research material on the delegates they're sending. Camulus was the one who sent the original message. Then there's Amaterasu, Japanese Sun Goddess, and the last one is Lord Yu." Daniel said handing her the last piece of paper.

"Yu?"

"Don't. Every joke, every pun, done to death, seriously." Daniel said and I smiled

"I just thought I remember reading he was not himself, or something. Of course, for a Goa'uld, what that means exactly, I'm not sure. Please, continue."

"Well, he no longer has the ability to take on a new host and it seems the regenerative powers of the sarcophagus are losing its effectiveness for him. Basically, he's suffering from old age." I said

"He's senile. Why would they choose him as a representative?" Weir asked

"His underlings may be doing a good job of covering for him." Daniel told her

"The other System Lords don't know."

"The interesting thing is, Lord Yu was the one System Lord who opposed Anubis' desire to be reinstated to the council after his banishment." Daniel said and she shakes her head slightly, obviously not knowing what Daniel is talking about, "Long story. The point is that he fell out of favor when the other System Lords accepted Anubis back, and he used his power to become an effective leader."

"So now that Anubis is gone, you think the balance of power has shifted back to Yu." Weir said

"On the bright side, out of all the Goa'uld, Lord Yu has been the most cooperative with us in the past." I told her

"I thought you said none of them could be trusted."

"Oh, they can't. Especially not a crazy one." Daniel told her

"Huh! That's the bright side?"

"More of a slightly less dark side." Daniel said

Me and Daniel later enter the gate room, "I thought you were going to stand me up." Weir said

"Yeah, sorry. Heard anything from Teal'c and Sam?" Daniel asked

"No."

 _"Receiving a signal, Ma'am. SG-7 reports we have a green light."_ Walter said over the intercom

"Open the iris" Weir told him, the iris opens and Amaterasu, Camulus, Yu's First Prime, Oshu, and Yu step through and walk down the ramp, "Welcome to Earth. Allow me to introduce…"

"We are not interested in your name." Camulus said

"Really? I find it generally helps so much…"

"We prefer to present our offer, so we can spend as brief a time as possible on this planet." Amaterasu told her

Weir raises an eyebrow and looks at Daniel who smiles mirthlessly, "Right this way." Weir indicates for the System Lords to precede her. SG-7 come off down the ramp and leave through another doorway. A couple of SFs follow the System Lords, Weir.

I start to follow but Daniel puts a hand on my shoulder and turns me to face him, "You dont have to come in there you know."

I smiled at him and put my hand on his, "I'll be fine, they dont have weapons so I think I'm good." I said and we made our way to the briefing room.

We are all sitting around the table, Oshu is standing slightly behind Yu.

"Your unexpected defeat of Anubis has created an unstable situation among the System Lords. In order to avoid open war, we came to an agreement to divide his territories and his armies evenly." Camulus said

"How civilized of you." Daniel told him

"Yes. Unfortunately, one among us has broken that agreement."

"Oh, no, no. Don't…don't tell me, let me…let me guess. It's ummm…" Daniel said thinking

"Ba'al." Amaterasu said

"Ba'al." Daniel clicks his fingers and smiles mirthlessly.

"He was able to learn the location of the planet where Anubis was creating his Kull Warriors." Camulus said

"Ba'al got there before you did and found a way to program the soldiers to serve him." I said

"With those Orac at his command, Ba'al has tipped the balance of power in his favor." Amaterasu said

"Orac?" Weir asked Daniel

"Unspeakable."

"In battle, the Kull are far superior to the Jaffa. Already, many among us have begun to speak of capitulation, much as they did with Anubis. If that happens, Ba'al will indeed be unstoppable." Camulus said

"Well, this is all very interesting I'm sure, but…I fail to see what it has to do with us." Weir said

Yu gestures for Oshu to lean down and whispers into his ear as we look on, "My master wishes to say, it is well known the Tau'ri possess a powerful new weapon. Something far beyond their current level of technology."

"Yes. We used it to kill Anubis and destroy his fleet." Daniel told him

"By means of this weapon, Ba'al can be prevented from conquering the galaxy." Oshu said

"If Ba'al defeats us, How long do you think it will be before he turns his attention to you?" Camulus asked

"If he does he'll suffer the same fate as Anubis." I said

"Perhaps. But there are other worlds in this galaxy without the luxury of such advanced defenses." Amaterasu said

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked her

"We could not help but notice that the Asgard did not come to your aid when Anubis threatened your planet. In fact, we've heard nothing from the Asgard for quite some time now."

"Really? That's odd, because we talk to them all the time." Daniel said

"The Asgard didn't come because they knew it wasn't necessary." Weir said

"Ba'al believes otherwise. He is convinced that the Asgard can no longer exercise power in this galaxy. He intends to take the planets protected under the Goa'uld-Asgard treaty, for himself." Amaterasu said

"If you do not help us stop him, millions of humans will die. And millions more will be enslaved." Camulus tells us.

Weir is standing in her office, looking out at the briefing room. Daniel is sitting at her desk and I'm sitting on the table by the window.

"How many planets are protected under this treaty?" Weir asked

"Umm…twenty six. Twenty seven if you include Earth." Daniel told her

"And what good is it if the Asgard aren't actually available to protect anything?"

"At one time they were. More recently we've been trading on the threat. Kind of a…big bluff." Daniel said

"Well, Ba'al is about to call the bluff."

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about that. Earth is safe so long as the Goa'uld think we can defend ourselves." I told her

"But that's a bluff too."

"Yeah, more or less." I said

"When I was a kid my dad used to have these weekly poker games. All I remember is smoke making my eyes water. I'm starting to wish I'd paid more attention." Weir said

"I'm sure you've misrepresented the truth before in negotiations." Daniel said

"Actually, no, my job has usually been to get people to recognize the truth." Weir sits at her desk.

"Well, if they even get a hint of the fact that we can't use the Ancient weapons to defend ourselves, trust me, this game is over." Daniel said and looked at me then back at Weir, "Too dramatic?"

"At this point, not for me." Weir said

A few minutes later we were sitting at the briefing room table again, "We appreciate you bringing us this information, but it doesn't change the fact that we can't get involved in any internal Goa'uld dispute, and if Ba'al tries to attack any of the protected planets, he'll suffer the consequences." Weir said

"Unfortunately, we do not share your faith in the Asgard. We must stop Ba'al before it comes to that." Camulus said

"You'll forgive my bluntness, but that's not our problem." Weir said and Yu slams his hand on the table.

"Enough! With each passing moment, Anubis grows more powerful." He said and we all look at him

"You mean Ba'al." Daniel said

Oshu steps forward, "My master is fatigued. We request a short adjournment."

"Silence!" Yu said to him, "I need no adjournment."

"We know you have a formidable new defensive weapon, but with it you must wait for your enemies to come to you, and that can be dangerous. What if an enemy were to devise a means of defeating this weapon?" Camulus asked

"What exactly are you offering?" Weir asked him

"Hyperdrive engines."

"We know you have battleships that are not capable of interstellar travel." Amaterasu said

"We are offering you a means of producing a fleet of ships as advanced as the Goa'uld ha'tak vessels. You can take the fight to the enemy" Camulus said.

"Your offer is very generous, but I'm afraid we're going to have to decline." Weir said

"You would be able to hold the protected planets treaty, with or without the aid of the Asgard." Camulus said

"How many hyperdrives are you willing to give us?" I asked

"How many ships can you build?" Amaterasu asked

"I think the real question is, how many ships do you have? I mean, if we're gonna enforce this treaty ourselves, we need to build enough ships to match any fleet that would oppose us." Daniel said

"We are not at liberty to disclose such information." Camulus said

"Well then this discussion is over." Weir told him

"How can you blindly reject such an offer." Amaterasu asked her

"Because we're not about to fight your battles for you, in exchange for a couple of hyperdrive engines that may or may not do us any good in the long run. And especially since we already have that technology at our disposal."

"You have viable hyperdrive technology." Camulus said

"Yes, we do. And with the help of the Asgard we are in the process of implementing it right now. So, thank you very much." Weir stands, ready to leave.

"This Ancient weapon…such an advanced piece of technology. The power requirements must be enormous. Even simple maintenance must be extremely difficult, given your limited capabilities." Amaterasu pointed out

"We manage." Weir sits.

"Of course, we believe you. But I wonder what Ba'al would think if he were to receive intelligence that the weapon was…temporarily out of commission."

Camulus and Yu look at each other, "Hmm…he would come to this world to claim it for himself. The Tauri would be forced to destroy him." Camulus said

"And we would have to give them…nothing."

"Oh, come on! Ba'al would never fall for that. He knows how desperate you are. I think he might find this information a little bit convenient." Daniel said

"Perhaps. But you leave us few options." Camulus said and Daniel shakes his head

"Okay. We'll do it." Weir said

"We will?" Daniel asked Weir

"In exchange, we want Ba'al's territory."

"What do you mean?" Camulus asked

"Well, that's the way it works right? When one System Lord kills another, he takes over his armies, his fleet, his planets. That's what we want. Everything in Ba'al's possession." She told him, Camulus looks at her stunned.

"You cannot be serious." Amaterasu said

"If we're going to be the ones who destroy Ba'al for you, why should we settle for anything less?" Weir asked

"Preposterous." Yu said

"We can't accept those terms." Camulus tells her

"Take it or leave it."

The three System Lords look at each other, "We must send a message to the other System Lords, to advise them of the current situation." Camulus said

"Go ahead." Weir stands and leaves.

Daniel and I are sitting in front of Weir's desk as she paces behind her desk, "I guess you did learn something from your father's poker games." Daniel told her

"Always bet big when bluffing?"

"I just didn't know you were looking to become a System Lord." Daniel said

"I just had to do something to keep them talking. I mean, it looked like they were going to try to draw Ba'al here no matter what we said."

"Well, you can be pretty sure that they're not gonna agree to our terms." I told her

"I know." Weir sits at her desk and sighs, "We may have to revive Colonel O'Neill."

Daniel sits up straight and leans toward her, "What?"

"If they suspect we're bluffing, they'll come here and take the weapon for themselves. If they don't, they'll trick Ba'al into coming. Either way, we may actually have to use that weapon again to defend this planet."

"We don't even know if there's enough power to fire another shot." Daniel said

"I know."

"If you try to revive Jack without the Asgard standing by, it'll kill him. In fact he'll probably die before he can do anything to help us." I told her and Walter knocks on the door.

"Doctor Weir. It's a copy of the message the Goa'uld sent back to the System Lords. It's coded." He enters the office and hands her a data chip, Weir hands it to Daniel.

"We need to know what they're thinking." Daniel snatches it from her and leaves the office, obviously not happy.

Daniel is sitting at his desk, writing in a padwhen me and Weir enter.

"Progress?" Weir asked

"Yeah. It's basically a confirmation of what we suspected. They think we're bluffing, but they have no way of confirming their suspicions so they're not sure what to do."

"They could still try and draw Ba'al here. Let him figure it out for them." I said

"Yeah, that's dangerous for them, because if we can't power the weapons…"

"Which we can't." Weir said

"Ba'al would end up with both Earth and the Ancient outpost in his possession." Daniel said

Just then the alarm goes off, _"Unscheduled offworld activation."_

Weir walks over to a red phone on the wall, picks up the receiver and pushes a button, Daniel turns to look at her.

"This is Weir. What's happening?….Okay, we'll be right down." She sets the phone down, "Our guests just got a response." she said and we leave the lab.

I'm standing in the control room by Walter when Daniel comes in, "I need to see the most recent message they received."

The System Lords and Oshu are at the base of the ramp. Weir walks towards them and glances up at the Control Room, "It's unfortunate you're being recalled. I thought we were making such good progress." I hear Weir tell them

"Your demands were ridiculous. We had no choice but to terminate negotiations." Camulus said

"Well, give my regards to Ba'al."

The Stargate has activated. Daniel is reading the message on the monitor, "Shut it down." He says to Walter and I look at him confused.

"What?" Walter asked and Daniel moves around behind Walter and shuts down the Stargate and walks away with me following him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Amaterasu asked

"The second message. They've been recalled because the System Lords have decided to test our defenses. They're sending a ship to attack Earth. It'll be here within the hour." Daniel said.

"We are political dignitaries. How dare you prevent us from leaving." Camulus said

"Sending ships here to attack us is an act of war. And a foolish one at that, given what our defences are capable of." Weir said

"My Lord did not order such action." Oshu said

"Then undo it. Tell the System Lords to call the ship back." Daniel said

"The decision they have made is one of desperation, forced upon them by your unwillingness to help. Persuading them to change course could only be done in person." Amaterasu told him

"With a full council vote." Oshu said

"Even if I did believe you, all good faith is out the window at this point. You're our prisoners. Take them away." Weir said and the System Lords and Oshu are escorted out of the Gate room.

Later I'm standing by the window to the gate room when Weir enters from her office.

"I have just received word that the Asgard have arrived. They want to witness the demonstration of our new Ancient defence technology that you have forced us into. There's still time to call off the attack." She said and I turn to face everyone.

"We would also like to witness the demonstration." Amaterasu said

Daniel enters the Briefing Room, "Your ship isn't coming. It was destroyed en route by Ba'al. The collective forces of the System Lords are bowing, and you're losing the war."

"And so are you." Yu said and the next thing I knew I was engulfed in a white light, then suddenly I see me and Daniel are on the bridge of an Asgard ship. Daniel looks at me concerned and I shook my head.

"Don't look at me." I said and we see Thor and Teal'c are at the control panel.

"Hey guys!" Daniel said

"Our new colony is in grave jeopardy. The replicators escaped from the time dilation device and are threatening to destroy the Asgard." Thor said

Daniel and I walked over to them, "Okay, but why did you bring Kate here? She's pregnant." Daniel asked and Thor looked between us.

"I am sorry, I was not aware of her situation, but it is to late we have already jumped into hyperspace." Thor said and I sighed and shrugged my shoulders at Daniel.

"So, what can we do?" I asked

"Thor believes the Ancient knowledge stored in O'Neill's mind may be the key to defeating the replicators once and for all." Teal'c said

"Jack's frozen down in Antarct…" A beam of light appears in a stasis chamber situated nearby. An unconscious Jack appears in the pod, "…ica." Daniel said and walks over to the pod, "As I was saying. Where's Sam?" Daniel said

"She was captured by the replicators. The ship was destroyed." Teal'c said and I looked at Daniel who put his hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

Thor walks up to the stasis chamber containing Jack, "What are you going to do?" Daniel asked.

"I am going to merge O'Neill's mind with the ship's computer." Thor said

"To do that you're going to have to defrost him first, right? I bring this up because he was near death when we froze him." I told him

"Hopefully, the pod will sustain his life."

"Hopefully?" I asked

"What other choice do we have?"

"Well, can't you just save him, like the last time this happened? Just wipe the Ancient knowledge from his mind." Daniel said

"And lose any chance of learning a means to defeat the replicators." Thor said

"You have no right to risk his life." Daniel told him

"I believe O'Neill would approve." Teal'c said

"We can't make that choice for him no matter what's at stake. Can't you just extract the Ancient information into the ship's computer? Then we can all benefit from it, maybe even learn how to use the Ancient weapons on Earth." Daniel said

"You cannot even begin to comprehend the extent of what was unfolding in O'Neill's mind. Our scientists, long ago, extracted parts of the Ancient Library of Knowledge, and learned much from it. But we have been studying it for as long as I can remember and we have barely scratched the surface."

"So it would be looking for a needle in a haystack." I said

"A haystack of infinite size."

"That's big." I said

"I am hoping O'Neill's conscious mind can provide us with a direct conduit to the information we need." Thor said, he is standing at the stasis chamber as Daniel leans against the control panel with me next to him and Teal'c stands nearby, "He is not well."

"I told you." I said

"The process of interfacing his mind is complex." Thor said

 _"Hello. Testing, testing. One, two, one, two, one, two, testing. Hellooo. Is this thing on?"_

Daniel and I walk over to the stasis chamber, "Jack?" Daniel asked

"O'Neill, can you hear us?" Thor asked

 _"Hey! Hey guys. What's going on?"_

"Your mind has been interfaced with the Daniel Jackson." Thor said and I looked at Teal'c and Daniel confused

 _"What?"_

"What?" Daniel asked

"The name of Thor's ship is Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said and Daniel looks a little weirded out

"All the information in the ship's computer is available to you." Thor said

 _"Ah, right, here we go. Oh, this is cool. I can pretty much do anything I want, can't I?"_ Suddenly, there is a loss of power and the lights dim and return twice.

"O'Neill." Thor said

 _"Huh? Oh! Sorry."_

"If you wish, you may appear to us as a hologram."

A hologram of Jack appears behind us, the hologram shudders and shakes out its hands.

 _"Dang!"_

"You okay?" Daniel asked

 _"It's a little weird. But, yeah, I'm ok."_

"At least you're not speaking Ancient." I said

 _"There's that."_

"Actually, the computer is translating." Thor said

"Ah." I said

The hologram walks over to the stasis chamber, _"I've never looked better."_

"There is not much time, O'Neill." Thor said

"Thor's planet…"

 _"I know. Ship's log."_ Jack said cutting Teal'c off

"Can you help with the replicators?" Thor asked

 _"Already on it."_

"Jack."

 _"Daniel. The computer recorded the whole conversation. Thanks for your concern."_ The hologram looks at us then waves its hands in a circle, _"Talk amongst yourselves."_ The hologram disappears.

Thor and Teal'c are looking at an image on the viewscreen, "What is it?" Teal'c asked

"I am unsure. It seems O'Neill's mind is building something, virtually, in conjunction with the ship's computer." Thor said they walk over to join Daniel and I at the statis chamber, "I do not know how much longer his life can be sustained."

An alarms suddenly sounds. Daniel looks around, "Jack, can you hear me?"

"I must revive him now." Thor said

 _"Wait! Not yet."_

Thor operates a device which scans Jack's head. The chamber opens and Jack wakes up. He puts his hand to his forehead.

"Oy! What a headache." Jack said

Daniel bends down to the chamber, "Take it easy. You've been through a lot."

"What now?" Jack asked

"What's the last thing you remember?" Daniel asked

"Getting my head sucked by one of those dang Ancient head suckers." Jack says and Daniel helps him to sit up. "And something about twins." As me, Daniel and Teal'c look at each other, Jack looks at Teal'c, "Teal'c. What's with the hair?"

"O'Neill." Thor said

"Thor. You got aspirin?"

"You should feel better momentarily and your memory will slowly return." Thor told him

Jack grimaces then stares at Teal'c again, "Teal'c. What's with the hair?"

"The specifications for the device you created remain in the computer. I believe I can synthesis it." Thor told him and a device appears on a stand.

"Sweet. What is it?" Jack asked

"We don't know but you made it." Daniel told him

"No." Jack said

"Yes."

Jack ponders, "No"

"Yes"

"No." Jack said

"Yes." Daniel said

"You accessed the Ancient knowledge in your mind and instructed the ship's computer to design it." Thor said to him

"Doesn't mean I know what it is." Jack said

"It was doubtful at best that he would remember. The knowledge of the Ancients is gone."

"All right. Let me have a look." Jack said he gets out of the chamber. As he tries to stand his legs give way. Daniel and Teal'c help him to stand, "Ah, got legs. Wow!" Jack walks over to the device, "All right, I've got it, I've got it." He said brushing Daniel and Teal'c off, Thor and Jack stand next to the device. Jack studies it, tapping his forefinger on part of it, "Yeah. I got nothing." He said and looked at us.

The Daniel Jackson exits a wormhole, the viewscreen activates, showing another Asgard, "Penegal, I am relieved you are still able to communicate" Thor said

 _"It may not last long. Were you able to procure a means of fighting the replicators?"_ The image on the viewscreen is flickering and fading.

"Possibly. It still requires more research." Thor said

 _"You should know, those infesting the colony are behaving in an organised fashion unlike any replicators we have encountered before."_

"Perhaps they are being controlled by a human-form leader who has yet to reveal itself." Thor told him

"If a human-form replicator survived it's possible Sam survived too, isn't it?" I asked

"It is also possible the old version replicators created a new human-form, to lead them as before." Thor said

"Yeah, but there's a chance. Can you scan the planet for life signs?" I asked and Daniel put his hand on my back.

 _"We already have. There are none."_ Penegal's image disappears. The transmission has been lost.

"Penegal? Can you hear me?" Thor asks, "We have lost contact." He tells us.

The device is being studied by Thor. Daniel is standing nearby with Teal'c, me and Jack standing behind, "Most intriguing."

"Can you make it work?" Daniel asked him

"To be honest, I am still unsure of exactly what it is."

Daniel turns to look at Jack, "Don't look at me." Jack said

The viewscreen activates, showing another Asgard, _"Thor, this is Commander Aegir, of the Valhalla. We have lost contact with the colony."_

"Aegir, communications are down. What have you to report?" Thor asked

 _"We have located what appears to be the remains of a human-form replicator, floating in space. It obviously survived the destruction of its ship. By all appearances, it is currently inactive."_

"Transmit co-ordinates."

 _"Use caution, Thor."_ Aegir said and the transmission ends.

"What are you going to do?" Daniel asked but Thor walks past us.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked

"I am going to transport it aboard." Thor said

"Why?" Jack asked him

Thor walks to the control panel, "We must learn the location of the human-form controlling the replicators on the planet."

A human-form replicators is transported into the stasis chamber. As Jack spins round to look at the replicator, Daniel and Teal'c step closer to the chamber, and Daniel holds his hand up to me telling me to stay where I was

"Anybody recognise him?" Daniel asked

"No." Teal'c said

Jack steps up to the chamber and places his hands on the glass cover, "Is it dead?" he asked

"Hopefully, not completely." Thor said, Jack quickly moves his hands away from the cover and moves back to Daniel and Teal'c, "All replicators are linked by a sophisticated communication system. If we can use this one to tap into the network we will be able to see what any of the replicators can see."

"And if he wakes up, is this pod going to hold him?" Jack asked

"Probably not."

As Daniel and Jack look at each other Teal'c moves away to get his weapon.

"Then perhaps there is no great wisdom in this." Jack said

"I will transport it back into space if necessary, but we must take the risk." Thor said

Teal'c steps close to Daniel and Jack and primes his weapon.

"Good." Jack said and taps Daniel on the arm and gets a couple of weapon. He hands one to Daniel. They both prime their weapons. Daniel, Teal'c and Jack are standing at the chamber, weapons at the ready.

"Kate move behind the consule with Thor." Daniel said and rather then arguing I moved next to Thor, I see Jack give Daniel a confused look, "She's...pregnant." Daniel said and Jack looks at me.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Jack asked

"Hey don't yell at me blame Thor." I said and Thor looks at me then back at his consule, he activates the viewscreen, which is showing white lines of interference. Daniel turns to see the viewscreen.

"What's that?" Daniel asked

"Replicator communication data. I am searching for any references to other human- forms."

Jack turns to the viewscreen as an image begins to appear, "Zoom in!" He said and we turn to look at the viewscreen as Thor zooms in to the image of Sam enclosed by replicator blocks.

"Sam." I said

"Can you pinpoint her location?"

The viewscreen shows a heavily-wooded area, "She is within a small replicator structure on the planet. It is some distance outside the colony, near a rich vein of neutronium."

"They must be using it to create more human replicators." Teal'c said

"I thought the ship was destroyed." Jack said

"At least one of the human replicators must have separated from the main ship, with Major Carter, prior to exiting hyperspace." Thor told him

As the image on the viewscreen disappears, the replicator in the chamber opens its eyes. Daniel, Teal'c and Jack step away from the chamber, weapons raised. The replicator moves its head to stare at the humans and the body starts to transform.

"Beam it out!" Jack said a beam of light engulfs the replicator.

"I am trying. It has made itself resistant." Thor said and the beam fades, along with all lighting on the ship, "It has breached the internal barrier and interfaced with my ship's computer."

The stasis chamber opens and the replicator steps out. Daniel, Jack and Teal'c shoot at it, the bullets going right through, but the replicator simply transforms itself another body. Teal'c lowers his weapon and launches himself at the replicator. They fight briefly then Teal'c is thrown to the floor. The replicator picks up Teal'c's weapon and primes it. Daniel runs for cover behind the control panel and pulls me down with him as Jack picks up the unknown device which he created and activates it. The replicator disintegrates. We stare at the replicator pieces, then Jack holds up the device.

"Had to do something." He said and the lights come back on. Teal'c walks over to his weapon which is covered in replicator pieces, lifts it and shakes off the debris.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked me and I nodded, although my heart was still racing.

"It seems to have permanently disrupted all communication between the individual cells, rendering each one inert. We explored such a technology in the past with no success." Thor said

"Great. Does that mean we can use this thing to whack the rest of those bugs?" Jack asked

"Even better, O'Neill." Thor studies a plan of the device on the viewscreen, "Now that I have seen what the device does, I may be able to modify a larger version to broadcast a disruption wave over all of Orilla."

"All good. While you're doing that…" Jack started to say

"I cannot transport you inside the replicator ship on the planet. Their defences prevent it, but I can get you close." Thor said

"Close is good."

Thor pushes a smooth palm-sized device across to Jack, "Take this, so we may communicate." Jack takes the communication device.

They start to get geared up and I'm standing by Daniel, "Be careful down there." I told him and he faced me.

"I will, you be careful too, I still don't like the fact that you're here." He said and put my hand on his face giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Do not worry Daniel Jackson, I will make sure Dr. Kate is safe. If anything goes wrong I'll beam her down to you." Thor said and Daniel looked at him then back at me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said and they were beamed down to the surface, then Thor flew the ship away from the area.

"O'Neill, I have successfully modified my ship to emit a massive destruction wave." Thor said to Jack over the communicator

 _"Excellent. I knew you could do it."_

"The weapon is fifty percent charged. If this works, you will have saved the Asgard once again." Thor said

 _"I'm real happy for you, I'm extremely proud but we've got a little bit of a problem down here. Fifth detected our approach and he claims he can kill Carter, instantly."_ Jack said

"O'Neill…"

 _"Hey, I know what you're going to say. Her life was already sacrificed and you've got your whole planet to worry about but I've got problems too"_ Then there was a pause _, "Hang on a second."_ After another pause, _"Thor, are you ready yet?"_

"What is happening, O'Neill?" Thor asked

 _"They're retreating."_

"You must stop them, O'Neill, The weapon is not yet ready. They cannot be allowed to escape." The viewscreen shows the device being powered, then it shows the device fully powered, Thor flies over the planet and activates the device. "O'Neill, the weapon worked. Reports from the colony say, all the remaining replicators have been neutralised. While the ship did escape, at least we have an effective means of fighting them now."

 _"Yeah, well, at least there's that."_

"O'Neill. I am detecting a fourth lifesign in your immediate vicinity." Thor said to him, _Sam._

After a while Thor beamed everyone back on board, I ran over and hugged Daniel then I went and hugged Sam. We got brought back to Earth and transported to the SGC, I headed to my room to change when I heard a knock on my door, I opened the door and saw Daniel standing there.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked walking into the room.

"Daniel how many times are you going to ask me that?" I asked and he came up to me and put his hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you and the baby." He said and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We're both fine, I promise." I said and pulled him into a kiss which deepened, I moaned as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, "Dr. Jackson I do believe you are trying to seduce me." I said and he grinned then moved his mouth to my ear.

"I cant help it, my wife is so damn sexy." He said and I kissed him deeply.

After we got done and dressed we met up with Sam, Jack and Teal'c in Daniel's office, apparently Jack was going to be promoted to General and run the base.

"Maybe you should break it down to the pros and the cons." Daniel said sitting in his desk chair with me on his leg.

"I've spent my whole life sticking it to the man. If I do this, I'll be the man. I don't think I can be the man." Jack said sitting across from us.

"You'll be inheriting a pretty big can of worms with the state of affairs out there." I told him

"If Ba'al truly is on the verge of dominance of the System Lords we face a formidable challenge ahead." Teal'c said

"Plus, who knows where and when Fifth and the other replicators will turn up." Sam said

"Here on Earth we've never been under so much scrutiny as we will be, now that so many governments know about the Stargate." Daniel told him

"I've never had a desk." Jack said and I looked at Daniel then back at Jack

"That's uhh…uhh…?" Daniel asked

"Con." Jack said

"Con." Daniel nods his head.

"For the record, sir. You do have a desk." Sam told him

"I do?"

"On the flip side of the coin there is the fact that nobody knows how this place should be run better than you." Daniel said

"Why, thank you, Daniel." Jack said

"With a little guidance from your good friends and advisors, of course."

"If you don't take the job, we could end up with someone much worse." I said and Jack looks at me, I look at Daniel then back at Jack, "Okay, that didn't come out right." I said and Daniel rubbed my back.

"I, for one will miss you accompanying us on our missions, O'Neill." Teal'c said

"Yeah, now see. I'm not sure I'm ready to give that up, either. Sitting back, watching you guys go off and have all the fun." Jack said

"Risking our lives in the face of grave danger." Daniel pointed out

"Yeah, that."

"How do you think I feel?" I asked him and he shrugged

"Well, I'm sure there'll be situations in which you can accompany us in the field, sir." Sam said

"You'll be in charge, you can do whatever you want." Daniel told him.

I can see the wheels turning in Jack's head, "I'll be able to do whatever I want."

We all look at each other, slightly alarmed, "Within reason…sir." Sam said

In the gate room, the ramp is red-carpeted, with a podium at its top. Four flags are placed behind the Stargate, the room is full of personnel and Weir walks to the podium.

"Although my time here has been brief, it has been, without a doubt, indelible. I will remember every one of you and I thank you all for your hard work." Daniel, me, Sam and Teal'c, standing at the foot of the ramp, "I'm not one for long goodbyes, so without further ado, it is with great pleasure I introduce you to your new Commanding Officer. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill." The blast doors open and people move to make a path, standing to attention for Jack He acknowledges us and nods to Weir as she steps off the ramp and he walks to the podium.

"At ease." He said and everyone but me Daniel and Teal'c shift, "You all know how much I love speeches, so, I'll make this short. I wish I could say I didn't owe anything to anyone. But the truth is, I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for the courage and support of each and every one of you. I hope I can be as good a leader as we've had in the past and as good as you deserve."

"Here, here." Daniel said and everyone applauds.

"The other reason I took this job was so I could do really cool stuff like this." Jack said and, "It is with great pride that my first order of business as Commander of this base is the announcement of the promotion of Major Samantha Carter to Lieutenant Colonel." Sam looks surprised and smiles, me, Daniel and Teal'c smile as everyone applauds and Jack raises his eyebrows at her, "Come on." He gestures for her to come up to the podium, which she does and stands to face Jack.

"The President of the United States has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity and abilities of Major Samantha Carter. Major Samantha Carter is promoted to the grade of Lieutenant Colonel, United States Air Force." Walter says as Jack removes the Major insignias from Sam's epaulettes and replaces them with Lieutenant Colonel insignias, they both salute each other,

"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter." Jack said and they drop their hands, "Now, raise your right hand and repeat after me. I, insert name."

"I, Samantha Carter.."

 **Fifth's POV...**

I step up to the wall that my bretheran are working at, "Don't be afraid. I know the first moment of consciousness can be frightening. I will show you everything, share with you all I know. You have no idea how happy I am we were able to collect enough neutronium." A human-like figure steps out of the wall, covered in a gel-like substance. I step back as the naked figure steps up to me, "We have much time to share. We must search for a new home for our brethren to propagate. It will pass quickly for us, though. Soon enough, everyone will know. Together, we cannot be stopped." I walk up to the human-like figure and caress its cheek, the figure is a likeness of Major Carter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Falling in love with my best friend**

I am now five months pregnant, and yesterday me and Daniel found out that we are having a boy, we decided to name him Melburn Benjamin Jackson after Daniel's father and my brother. Daniel and I were eating lunch in the commonsary and he told me that Rya'c, Teal'c's son is getting married and Teal'c was, well, not to happy about it.

Daniel, Teal'c, me, Sam, O'Neill, and Ishta are seated in the briefing room, Ishta was telling us that Haktyl is compromised.

"How do you know?" Daniel asked her

"Yesterday, we were to meet one of our contacts. A High Priestess stationed within Moloc's temple. She failed to appear at the allotted time."

"You must evacuate immediately." Teal'c said

"I agree. But we know not of another unihabited planet like Haktyl. Hiding a large group of female warriors and children within a populated planet in Moloc's domain is difficult and dangerous." Ishta said

"Well, I'm sure we could help you folks out. Carter?" Jack said

"Uh, no problem. We have a number of possible worlds on record, but they should be explored more thoroughly before you take up permanent residence." Sam said

"I can help her that sir." I said and Jack nodded

"If Moloc is aware of our location, every moment my people remain on Haktyl puts them at greater risk." Ishta looks at O'Neill, who nods, and then we all look expectantly at him. He finally realizes what we were getting at

"Oh, um, you're welcome to stay here. I'll go start the paperwork." Jack said and leaves the room.

Later I'm standing in the gate room with Daniel and the wormhole is open. The female Jaffa warriors and young girls are coming through in their rustic clothing, carrying their belongings. There are also horses laden with packages or people, Daniel and I watch as Rya'c and a young woman come through.

"Dr. Kate, Dr. Jackson." Rya'c said to us

"Rya'c, it's good to see you again." I said to him

"This is my simka, Kar'yn."

"Rya'c, stop using those old terms. We are betrothed. And it is an honor to meet friends of my husband to be." Kar'yn said

"Right back atcha." Daniel said

"Is she not the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"Stop it. You're embarrassing me. I'm not an object to be worshipped." Kar'yn told him annoyed

"Thank you for agreeing to host our union ceremony. It will be an honor to be betrothed among friends." Rya'c said

"Oh, you're going to have the wedding here?" Daniel asked

"Of course. Ishta said it may take some time to find a suitable planet for our new home. We are to be married in three days." Kar'yn said, Daniel puts his hand on my far shoulder, and I puts her hand over his, we put on fake smiles, "There is much to do. Rya'c?" She is pulling him by the hand.

"Excuse us." Rya'c said and they leave

"They're having the wedding here." Daniel said to me and we kept our smiles on

"Yeah."

"Does Jack know about this?" He asked

"I'm gonna go help Sam with finding them a planet. Yeah." I said avoiding the obvious answer to his question, He nods and I gave him a peck on the lips and headed to the control room.

Me and Jack enter the corridor from another room as a female Jaffa walks by. Jack grabs me by the arm, "They want a what?"

"A goat, sir." I said and we start walking down the corridor,

"You can tell them lamb is far less gamey." He said

"They want it for a ritual sacrifice." I told him

"Yeah, well you can tell them that's not gonna happen."

We pass some female children playing a game next to a wall, "Yeah, I was hoping you'd say that." I said

"They can have a piñata. That's always fun."

"I'll suggest it, sir." I told him and a horse is led past us. Jack pushes at its backside in irritation as it passes by. With the horse continuing down the hall behind us, Jack grabs me by the shoulders.

"Please tell me you're close to finding a planet."

"They scouted one yesterday that Ishta seems comfortable with. Fresh water, stable climate." I said and Jack looks at his hands that are still on my shoulders.

"Good. When's moving day." He asked and we continued walking

"Istha thinks it'll take about a week to get a livable camp going." I said

"A week?"

"Yes, sir." I see Jack turn and see him looking at a female Jaffa and I turn him, "The wedding is still gonna happen."

"Have you seen Teal'c?" He asked

"I think he's locked himself in his room."

"That chicken." Jack said and I made my way to my room for the night.

When I opened the door I saw Daniel standing there, "Hey you." I said and he turned to look at me.

"Hey beautiful." he said and I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "How are you?"

"Better now." I said and gave him a kiss which he deepened it, I moaned into his mouth and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him gently, "What are your intentions with me Dr. Jackson?" I asked and he moved his lips to my ear.

"This." He said and moved us over to the bed and laid me downwithout breaking the kiss, he trailed his hands under my shirt up to my breast and squeezed it while moving his lips from my mouth to my neck.

I moaned putting my fingers in his hair and he pulled my shirt off then started kissing the tops of my breasts while unbuttoning my pants, I reached for the bottom of his shirt and took it off as well.

Once he got my pants off I worked on his pushing his down as well, then he grabbed my right thigh and moved it to rest on top of his arm, he propped himself on his other arm and slammed into me just rough enough to make me moan with pleasure. He started of slowly at first moving his lips from my mouth to my neck biting it lightly.

"Daniel..." I moaned as I reached up into his hair again, "Harder...please"

"Say please again." He growled into my ear making every nerve in my body go crazy

"Please..Daniel...Harder..." With that he shifted my leg that was resting on his arm and moved it up a little more then started to push himself into me so hard I bite into his shoulder to keep myself from screaming his name. He tightened his hand in my hair moving my head back so he could have access to my neck again. He picked up his speed and went into me so hard and so fast I thought I was going to pass out from the pleasure.

"Oh...god" I silently screamed as I felt myself getting close to the end, I could feel him getting ready to finish as well so I decided to move my mouth to his neck and I bit hard enough to send shock waves through him but light enough to not leave a mark. He seemed to to really enjoy that because he thrusted his hips once more causing him to finish inside me and I followed right after.

He moved and laid down next to me and I turned to face him, "Well this was an unexpected surprise." I said and he smiled then kissed me.

"Sorry, I was remembering our wedding day, you looked so beautiful and all I could think about was how I am so lucky to have you after so long. I love you Kate, I am never going to leave you ever again, and no matter what I'll always come back to you." He said and I kissed him.

"I love you too Daniel, I dont know why I waited so long to tell you, I was stupid."

"All that matters now is we are together, married and in 4 months we will get to meet our son." He said and I kissed him again.

"I can't wait." I said and snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

The next day after we find out that Ishta has been captured by Moloc and Teal'c was still on the planet. Me, Sam and Daniel are there talking to Jack and Bra'tac.

"We're preparing a UAV to drop Tretonin for Teal'c." Sam said

"He will need all his strength if he is to rescue Ishta from the clutches of Moloc." Bra'tac said

"The UAV will then circle back and paint the targets on the Gate."

"Ishta did not exaggerate. The rebel Jaffa on Moloc's worlds are indeed a mighty force. As we speak, they prepare for war against those still loyal to Moloc." Bra'tac said to Jack

"You think they can win?" Jack asked

"I do not know."

"Even if they do, it's possible another Goa'uld could simply take his place. Or worse, come in and wipe them all out to prove this whole rebellion is a bad idea." I pointed out

"Indeed. That is something we asked them to consider. And yet, such reason is beyond them now." Bra'tac said

The next day after Ishta and Teal'c have made it back safely, we all stood in the gate room for Rya'c and Kar'yn's wedding. Jack and Sam are in their dress uniforms, Daniel in a suit, Teal'c in his robes, I'm in a simple dress standing next to Daniel who has his hand holding mine, other SGC personnel and the female Jaffa are present as well.

"Kar'yn, speak of your love and devotion to Rya'c." Bra'tac said to her

"Rya'c, your heart is pure and your spirit strong. You give me strength and joy, and I will stand by your side, always." She said and I looked at Daniel and he smiled at me.

"Rya'c."

"Kar'yn, you are as beautiful as the Sun. My love for you is like the morning rays that dawn over an endless day." Rya'c said and Daniel gave my hand a ight squeeze.

Bra'tac joins their hands together, "The rite is complete. May you love and fight like warriors. Just not with each other." Everyone laughs and applauds as the couple kisses.


	25. Chapter 25

**Falling in love with my best friend**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry I havent wrote anything in awhile I got distracted by work and other things but I'll try my hardest to keep up on the chapters. Also I haven't been on in awhile and I see I have over 1,000 views, thank you so much for reading.**

 **Daniel's POV...**

Me and Jack exit the Level 27 elevator and walk through the corridor.

"Come on, Jack!" I said with frustration.

"Still no, Daniel."

"But, it doesn't have to be on a permanent basis." I tell him

"I didn't let you go in the first place. What makes you think I'm gonna change my mind?" He asked

"Because…"

"Can you try to do better than that?" Harriman hands Jack a clipboard with something for him to sign.

"Because they're going to need somebody who can translate Ancient. I'm the most qualified person, other then Kate, left on the planet for the mission." I tell him

"Which is exactly why you're gonna stay right here."

"Because I'll quit!" I said desperately

"Why don't you just hold your breath? You haven't done that in a while."

We come to the entrance to Jack's office and see Hammond turn around in the chair to face us.

"General!" Jack said

"Jack. I let myself in. Hope you don't mind." Hammond told him

"Absolutely not. Welcome."

"Thank you." Hammond said

"Miss the chair?" Jack asked

"Actually I do." Hammond said

"Want it back?" Jack asked him

"As a matter of fact, I do. My new one just isn't the same."

"That's not exactly what I meant." Jack said

"Doctor Jackson. Nice to see you again."

"Likewise; we miss you around here, sir." I said and out the corner of my eye I saw Jack look at me, "So, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I came to ask if you'd be interested in joining the mission to Atlantis." Hammond said

"You did?" Me and Jack asked at the same time

"He's the most qualified person on this planet, and the mission commander needs someone who can translate Ancient."

"Really." I said

"With all due respect sir, I think you should tell the mission commander that I need Daniel right here." Jack said

"You just did."

"I did. I did?" Jack asked and looked at him surprised, "You, sir?"

"Yes. Request denied. Doctor Jackson, you're with me." Hammond stands up, "I'll have the chair shipped to Washington. You can requisition a new one."

"I'll do that, sir." Jack said and Hammond moves between us.

"We leave tomorrow." Hammond said and looks at Jack, "Oh, and I'll be taking Walter, too." Hammond leaves the office, I almost smile but Jack looks at me sternly, I clear my throat and leave.

I was walking to my office when I saw Kate walking out of the elevator, "Hey beautiful." I said and she turned and looked at me smiling, I'll never get tired of that smile.

"Hey yourself." She said and I gave her a kiss, "Why do you look like a kid on christmas morning?"

"Because I saw you." I said and she stopped walking.

"Daniel." She said, _uh oh_

"Okay, Hammond stopped by, he is having me join him on the mission to Atlantis." I said and she pursed her lips and nodded, I'm in trouble.

"Well, I know how much you wanted to go and if Hammond wants you to then you have to, plus I'm not going to stand here and tell you no you cant leave your pregnant wife to go find the lost city." She said and I pulled her into my arms.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" I asked her.

"We finally told each other how we felt." She said putting her arms around my neck and kissed me, "Now go pack your stuff mister." She said and I let her go and she gave me a wink before walking away. _God I love that woman._

I get on Prometheus and as I walk out of the elevator I smile seeing General Hammond, "General!"

"Welcome aboard." Hammond said

"Thank you, sir. Again." I said shaking his hand

"My motives were purely selfish, Doctor Jackson. We haven't heard a word from the Atlantis expedition team since they first left. We have no idea what we're going to find in the Pegasus. Your knowledge and expertise will no doubt prove invaluable, I;m soory to take you away from Kate." He said and takes me by the shoulder, and we begin walking.

"Oh it's okay she understands and doesnt have a problem with it sir." I said and he smiles.

"You have an amazing woman Doctor."

"I sure do. General, if—if you don't mind my asking…" I said

"Why am I going?" He asked for me

"Well, you could have chosen anyone to command this mission."

"You know, I sat back and watched you people go on a lot of adventures over the years." He said

"It's just I thought when you were replaced at the SGC, you were sort of bucking for retirement." I told him

"And then I led Prometheus against Anubis's fleet."

"Got your dander up." I said

"That's why I took the job as head of Homeworld Security. And then this opportunity came along. Well, the President put me in charge, so I could choose anyone I wanted to lead the mission."

"So why not choose yourself?" I asked

"Like I said, I sent a lot of people into action over the years, and more than a few didn't come back. I'd like to see this one through personally."

"We've never left anyone behind, sir." I told him

"And we're not going to this time."

Prometheus is traveling through hyperspace and I'm in front of the the crew, including Hammond and Harriman briefing them. I'm now wearing a black tee-shirt and BDU pants. The others are wearing blue Air Force flight suits, "The last recorded malp telemetry from Atlantis indicated an enclosed space with viable life support." I said and a female civilian scientist enters and hiccups. I hear her tell herself to stop it as she sits down, "Now we're going on the assumption that the expedition team found the Lost City and was able to set up a base of operations there." the woman hiccups again. Everyone looks at her.

"Sorry." She said

"Doctor Novak?" Hammond asked her

"Uh, the Asgard hyperdrive is functioning at one hundred percent, sir."

"Thank you. Doctor Jackson?" He said

"I'm sorry. What was I saying?" I asked, I got ditracted by Novak's hiccuping

"Uh, you were assuming the Lost City was at the other end of this field trip." She hiccups again, "Please ignore me."

"It's hard to." I said

"You disagree, Doctor? Hammond asked her

"Well, as far as we know, the Atlantis team found another outpost like the one on Antarctica. Could be on a moon or at the bottom of some deep, dark ocean." She hiccups again.

"Which is why we're going. If they're trapped and need help—" Hammond started to say but Novak cut him off.

"If they're even alive at all." She hiccups again. Harriman quietly slides a glass of water toward her.

"As for why they've been unable to make contact with Earth, hopefully it's just a matter of being unable to locate a viable power source." I said

"Using information collected from the Ancient outpost on Earth, Doctor Jackson and his team have pinpointed our destination in the Pegasus galaxy." Hammond said

"Which is here." I said indicating to the map on the screen

Novak hiccups againm "Dammit to hell!"

While we watch, she takes the glass of water, turns her chair away from the conference table, leans over and tries to drink from the far side of the glass to get rid of the hiccups. There are loud slurping sounds. Harriman is trying not to laugh.

Later I'm waiting for the elevator when Novak joins me, "Doctor Novak." I said to her

"Doctor Jackson."

"Daniel." I said

"You can call me Lindsey. Um, sorry for contradicting you in the briefing." She said to me

"Oh, no, don't be, I mean, you were right." I said and we enter the elevator, she reaches around me aggressively to push the button for her floor and I have to duck out of her way, "The fact that we haven't heard from the Atlantis expedition since they left is a bad sign." She hiccups again, "Tried holding your breath?" I asked

"God, I've tried everything."

"Yeah, that doesn't work for me either." I told her

"It's been like this since I was a kid." she said and we exit the elevator, "It uh, it comes on when I get scared, but this is the worst it's been since my Ph.D. presentation. I mean, I don't really do well in stressful situations. I guess that's why I turned down going to Atlantis the first time."

I glanced at my watch, "Well, I'm sure you're gonna be fine. General Hammond says you're, uh, very good at what you do, so…"

"Oh, thank you." She said and an alarm siren begins to sound in the corridor, "What's that? What's wrong?"

"I don't know." I said and left

"We're picking up what sounds like a distress call." Hammond said to me as I entered the bridge.

"Where are we?"

"We're still well inside the Milky Way." He said, "Play it back." Hammond told Walter

"Yes, sir."

 _"_ _Help. Require assistance…have failed…lost power to… Repeat, stranded and—_ _"_

"She sounds human." I said

"What do you think?" Hammond asked

"Well, as much as I'd hate to delay this trip, I think we have to check it out." I said

"How far away is it?"

"The message is originating just over fifty light years off our designated route. We could be there in…twenty minutes." Walter said

"Set a course."

Twenty minutes later the Prometheus exits hyperspace to find two smaller ships adrift in space in front of us, "Set shields at maximum. Arm weapons." Hammond said

"Looks like an Al'kesh and a cargo ship." Reynolds said

"Scans indicate they've suffered significant damage. The distress signal is originating from within the Al'kesh." Walter told us

"I don't understand. A human distress call from a Goa'uld ship. That makes no sense." Hammond said

"I agree sir. It could be a trap." Reynolds pointed out

"Look, I know this looks suspicious, but what if there was an uprising on board one of those ships? There could be human prisoners in need of our help." I said

"Open a channel." Hammond said to Walter

"Yes, sir."

"This is General George Hammond of the Earth vessel Prometheus. We're answering your distress call and standing ready to assist you." No answer

"We can transport a portable sensor unit on board to determine life support viability." Walter said and Hammond nods.

"General, an Al'kesh is a potentially valuable ship. Even if there are no survivors, we need to determine if it's spaceworthy. If it is, we should salvage her." Reynolds said to Hammond

"Take a team."

"Yes, sir." Reynold's said and leaves

 _"_ _Prometheus, this is SG-3. We are on board_ _"_ Reynolds said over the radio, _"_ _General, we're seeing some energy weapon damage_ _."_ There was a pause, _"_ _We have one Jaffa, KIA._ _"_ Another pause, _"_ _Make that four Jaffa. Looks like these folks had a little on-board firefight. Still no sign of life. We're heading to the bridge._ _Prometheus, someone just activated the_ _-_

"Colonel Reynolds, say again!" Hammond said

"Sir, our rings just activated." Walter said to him

"Security team to Level Four ring room. Visuals onscreen." Hammond said and the screen shows nothing but static from the ring room, "Seal it off."

"Controls are not responding, sir." Walter tells him.

"Security team, report!" Hammond said

"All ship-board communications are down." Walter said

"Initiate emergency lock down." Hammond told him

"I can't sir. It may be possible from the engine room."

"Go." Hammond said to me and I leave followed by two others.

I come around the corner of the corridor first and see the Super Soldier, I duck into another corridor as the Soldier turns and zats the three men following me. I peek out from my hiding place, hearing stomping boots and more zat firing and I run across to another corridor. I make my way down the corridor to the armory, I enter and take a vest and one of the Super Soldier-killing guns. I sneak into the bridge, aiming the gun at the Soldier, who is faced away from me and I fire at the Soldier, but there is no effect. It turns around to look at me, raising a zat and I fire again, and it aims the zat at me.

"Oh, crap." I said and the Soldier fires the zat, I yell in pain and fell down unconscious.

After awhile I wake up and I'm sitting in one of the command chairs where my hands are tied to the armrests by plastic tie-wraps. I turn to look at the Super Soldier, who is faced away from me working on the ship controls.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" I said to it, "Guess it's just you and me, huh? It's a little strange isn't it? You see, that weapon I shot you with should have killed you. What's even stranger is you guys usually don't take prisoners, either. I mean, it's kinda kill first and…no, that's generally just about it. Just the killing." I said but got no reponse, "I'm just gonna talk to myself here for a while, 'cause you're not gonna talk to me. Not that you guys are very talkative, but uh…"

The Soldier finally turns around to face me, "You may prove useful."

"Okay, now we're gettin' somewhere. Where's everybody else?"

"I transported them onto the Al'kesh." The soldier said

"Well, you kept the wrong guy, 'cause I don't know anything about the ship." I said

"But you are very attractive."

"What?" I said coughing and the Soldier walks slowly and loudly toward me, stepping up onto the platform to stand just in front of me, "Hey, you know, big guy. I'm flattered, really I am, it's just that, uh, you're not my type. And I'm more than a little disturbed that I might be yours, plus I'm married." the Soldier begins to remove its helmet, I turn my head and closed my eyes in anticipated disgust, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you don't have to do that! Don't, don't, don't! No." I opened my eyes and the Soldier is revealed to be a woman with long, dark hair that she flips as she removes the helmet.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." She said

"Thank God."

"Much. I hope." She said with a smirk.

Vala starts removing the Super Soldier armor pieces, leaving on the one-piece cloth uniform, "I wish to send a long-range transmission using the communications systems."

"Sorry, don't have a clue." I told her

"You lie."

"In general? No. Yes, well I try to be honest, but uh, occasionally a little white one slips out every now and again—" Just then she slaps him across the face, "Ah! Ow?"

"Shall I kiss it better?"

I looked at her confused, "Um, no. Just don't do it again." I said, "Hey look, even if I knew what it is you wanted me to do, what makes you think I'd tell you? How the hell do you think you can steal a ship when you don't know how it works?"

"I got the sublight engines going." She said

"Yeah, so you did."

"You really expect me to believe you don't know how your own ship works?" She asked me.

"Uh, okay, um, look. My name is Daniel Jackson. I'm an archaeologist, a historian. I study ancient cultures, histories of the past, ancient civilizations. Have you heard of Earth, Tau'ri?"

Vala moves to sit in the command chair next to me, "No."

"Okay, well we were on our way to rescue a few friends who are trapped—"

"Oh, I really don't care." She said cutting me off.

"Look, this really isn't necessary—"

Vala starting using her hands to indicate two people talking to each other, "Can I have the ship? No. Okay. Discussion over." She hits something with her fist and sees a message on the computer screen, "Oh. Here we go." She said then started speaking intp the comm system, "Tenat of Oran. Tenat, this is Vala, if you can hear me, please respond. I've managed to procure a vessel, bigger and better than what I hoped for. Tenat, if you get this message, I apologize for the delay and will meet at the designated coordinates in one day. Vala out." She then looked at me, "Now, about the hyperdrive…"

I gave a tired sigh, meanwhile I have been working to cut through the plastic tie around my right wrist, which she can't see from where she's sitting.

Vala is still working at the console in front of her chair and I'm still rubbing the right hand tie warp on something sharp.

"Access is restricted by a code." She said

"Yeah. Too bad."

She suddenly fires an energy blast at me from the Super Soldier weapon she's wearing on her left arm. The blast burns a wound into my left upper arm, leaving the flesh and tee-shirt smoking.

"Ah! Gaw!"

"That hurts?" She asked me

"Ah, yeah!"

"I can fix it." She holds up a small device on her right-hand fingers.

"I don't know the code!" I said breathing hard

She moves seductively to sit on the console right in front of me. She aims the device at my wound and activates it. The wound disappears and the pain on my face fades. The hole in my tee-shirt remains but the skin underneath is healed.

"There. Feel better?"

"You're a Goa'uld." I said

"No. But I was once a host to one."

"Which would explain the naquadah in your blood that lets you use Goa'uld technology." I pointed out

"And how I can quickly learn to fly this rather primitive ship." She said

"Yeah, so primitive, one would wonder if it was worth the bother."

"Well, in this case it's the size that matters. Actually, pretty much in every case." She is looking downward at my lower body and suddenly I feel violated, "Tell me the code." She started touching my skin through the hole in my shirt on my arm, "Please."

"I don't—I don't know it." I said to her.

"Fine." She says, moves away and leaves.

I finally managed to get free, found a zat and made my way to the engine room, Vala is at the hyperdrive control panel. The screen indicates that the hyperdrive course is plotting.

"Much better." She said and I appear behind her aiming the zat.

"Lose the weapon; move away from the console."

"I liked you better tied up." She said

"Against the wall. Lose the weapon."

She removes the Soldier weapon from her left arm, along with the glove underneath, "This suit still absorbs zat blasts."

"Then cover your head." I said

"So, you should probably let me take it off."

"I think I'll turn the ship around, instead." _The only person I want to undress is Kate_

"I don't know. If I had me at gunpoint, that wouldn't be my first choice."

"Yeah, well…" I said and moved over to a console and enters the security code. It is rejected, "What's going on?" I asked her

"I rewrote the access codes, so I'm the only one who can use the navigation systems."

"Undo it." I said

"Listen, hundreds of lives are at stake. I'm trying to save the last of my people, and this ship is their only hope." She said

"Maybe if you'd mentioned that off the top."

"Would you really have helped?" She asked

"Look, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we were also on a rescue mission." I said and there is a beeping sound coming from the console.

"What is it?" Vala asked

I looked at the radar, "A ship just appeared on our radar. It's an Al'kesh."

"This quadrant is crawling with Goa'uld vessels. Chances are it's not your friends. I made sure that ship was fully disabled when you showed up."

"We'll see." I said and started typing into the computer

"We have to raise shields and arm weapons."

"I'll try and hail them first." I said and started to walk away, and she kicks her foot knocking the zat out of my hand then back-hands me across the face. She swings again but I stop her and elbow her in the nose.

"Oh, oh, oh. You hit me."

"You hit me." I told her

"Yeah, you know we could just have sex instead." She hits then kicks me, sending me part way across the room to land on my back. She runs over and grabs me by the ear, pulling me up, I grab her hair and pushed her to the wall. I go to hit her but hits a glass panel instead when she moves. She drops down and grabs a fire extinguisher and hits me in the groin with it _Oh god! I'm gonna feel that later_. I double over in great pain. She pushes me back to the console and slugs me so that I fall over it backwards. I crawl around from behind the console, I see her and started to crawl away. She jumps on top of me, trying to squeeze my head with her thighs. I stand up with her on my shoulders. She grabs a beam overhead, then I pushed her off me and stepped away. Hanging by her arms, she kicks me, and I fall to the ground and she jumps on top of me

"Are we done?" She asked

"I am." She pulls me up by my shirt and kisses me hard several times, _No! Nope!_ I thought to myself and stopped her, "You're a fruitcake!" She head-butts me hard, and I fall back, dazed. She goes back to the navigation controls, I grab my zat and fire it at her.

I sat at the console looking out the front viewscreen at the hyperspace view, through an audio feed I hear Vala moving around and grunting. Reluctantly I bring up the live video feed of her on my computer screen.

"I see you." I said and she walks over to the video camera, I wave at her image.

"Did you have fun taking off my clothes?" _No_

"It was your idea." I said

"No, I meant when I was conscious, you know, so I could distract you and kick you in the head."

"I kept my eyes closed the whole time." _Trust me I only ever want to see Kate naked, although when I tell her about this woman kissing me I dont think I'm going to see her naked again._

"I'm sure you did." She said and I move my fingers over her moving image, pretending to squeeze her head.

"So, where're we goin'?"

"I told you, to save my people. Can you please let me out of here?" She said

"Ummm…no."

She sits down using the toilet as a chair, "You know, I haven't eaten in days."

I rolled my eyes, "Could you please tell me how to access the navigation controls?"

"It isn't very nice, you know, starving a prisoner to death. Come on, you've seen me naked. The least you could do is cook me dinner." She said and I rolled my eyes again

We sat at opposite ends of a long dining table. Vala is eating a whole array of fruits and other food while I sit still holding a zat aimed at her, ready to fire.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked and rolled an apple towards me and it falls on the floor.

"No."

"Thank you." She said gesturing towards the food, "You know the Tok'ra?"

"Yep."

"Ten years ago, a Tok'ra incited a rebellion on my planet. When people rose up against the ruling Goa'uld and, once the Jaffa had been overcome, the Goa'uld was captured alive, tortured and beaten for days on end. I was host to that Goa'uld at the time. The people didn't understand that it was the symbiote that had ruled over them so harshly. I guess the Tok'ra felt responsible. He rescued me, removed the Goa'uld symbiote, nursed me back to health."

"You said your people are in trouble now." I said

"Well, it was only a matter of time before the forces of another Goa'uld showed up. A system lord named Camulus. That's when the Tok'ra disappeared. The people still refused to surrender. Camulus ordered that they be wiped out. We controlled several ships: troop transports, cargo ships, Al'kesh. Many people were saved, flown to an inhabitable nearby moon in the system. The ships made several trips before most of them were intercepted and shot down. Camulus never knew there were any survivors, so we were safe. Only problem was, the moon didn't have a Stargate." She said

"So you were trapped."

"We only had a few ships left. Not enough to relocate everyone again. It wasn't a problem. Camulus seemed to have little interest. On the other planets in the system he'd left behind a small force to guard the Stargate. We used the ships to keep appraised of what was happening and to steal supplies and technology when we could."

"You know that Camulus is gone now. He was beaten by Ba'al." I said

"And Ba'al's forces are searching every inhabitable world in Camulus' territory. His ships are everywhere. It's only a matter of time before my people are found."

"So you got desperate and tried to steal that Al'kesh." I pointed out

"It was damaged in the firefight. I was hoping one of my ships would answer my distress call. I'm sure you can imagine how lucky I felt when this ship showed up. It's big enough to rescue all my people and take them to a world far away…free from the Goa'uld." She said, I feel very unsure whether to believe her or not.

I open the door to the cell and ushered Vala inside, "You don't have to lock me up."

"Oh, I think I do." I said and leaned my hand on the door frame.

"What difference is it going to make? The ship is automatically flying to my homeworld. You can't stop it."

"Well when I get to your planet, I'll just explain the situation to your people. Maybe there's something we can work out." I said

"My people are not going to trust you. You have to let me talk to them."

"No." I start to close the door on her.

"Daniel." She said and I closed the door and moved away.

I walk into the bridge and sit in the command chair, I immediately hear a voice over the comm system.

 _"Vala, this is Tenat. We have you on our scanners."_

"Uh, yeah. Hi." I said into the comm

 _"Where is Vala?"_

"She's here. She's just indisposed at the moment." I said

 _"She did not mention she was working with someone."_

"No, I guess not. Look, I realize I owe you an explanation, and it's a bit of a long story, really."

 _"We will hear it in person and inspect your vessel."_ Tenat said

"That's good. Because apparently we're coming in for a landing."

 _"We will meet you at the designated coordinates."_ Tenat says

"Okie dokie, see you there."

I approach the aliens wearing the Super Soldier fabric suit and the armor and weapons pieces but my head is uncovered. The aliens are decidedly not human, with slitted eyes and appendages extending from the backs of their heads.

"Hi guys!" I said

"Who are you?"

"Uh, name's Olo, Hans Olo." _Damn it Jack_

"Where is Vala?" The alien I assumed was Tenat asked me.

"She's inside."

"We will only do business with Vala!" Tenat said

"Business. Yeah, that figures. Not that I'm surprised or anything. I don't look surprised to you do I?" I asked him

"What?" Tenat asked me confused

"It's just I was expecting some refugees in need of transport to another planet. Human sort of refugees. Not that there's anything wrong with you guys, that I know of."

"We have the naquadah." The other alien said and Tenat opens the chest revealing many bars of metal.

"Refined weapons grade." Tenat said

"Ooh, that's nice." I said looking in the box

"This was the price we agreed upon. This ship is impressive in size, but we cannot—"

"Okay, you know what? Uh, seriously, there's been a big misunderstanding. I don't care what you've got, I'm not gonna sell you the ship, so—" I said with a shrug, the aliens draw weapons, and I draw my zat, "Okay, you know what, that is not necessary."

"We had a deal. We must have this ship!" Tenat said and suddenly we are under fire from death gliders swooping in and firing on Prometheus, "Goa'uld gliders! Fool, you were followed!"

"Of course we were. Okay, you know what? I'd love to stay and chat but—" I zat the one alien, then Tenat fires at me but the shot has no effect due to the Super Soldier suit. I zat Tenat then turned and ran back into Prometheus.

I run through the corridor, taking off the Super Soldier armor as I go, the ship is under attack and there are impacts and sparks flying. I arrive at the bridge and take a seat. Vala is visible on the video screen.

 _"Daniel? What's going on?"_ Vala asked me walking over to the camera

"We're being attacked by gliders! Tell me how to access the ship's systems."

 _"Let me out, and I'll help you."_ she said

"You gotta be kidding me!" There is a small explosion nearby and I look back at the screen. _I'm gonna regret this._

I arrive at the brig and opened the door, Vala is standing there with a big fake smile, I keep my zat aimed at her, "Let's go. No funny stuff." We enter the corridor and head toward the bridge.

"What did you do with my buyers?" She asked

"We'll talk about that later." I said trying to move her along

"And the naquadah?" She stops in the hallway.

"Move!"

"Do you have any idea what that is worth?" She asked, I got frustrated and picked her up and bended her over my shoulder, against her protests. I ru with her toward the bridge then set her down just outside, and we enter and sit in separate chairs, "All right, raise our shields." She said and I did

"What are you waiting for? Let's go to hyperspace!"

"I can't it's not working. We've already taken too much hull damage. But we have incoming Al'kesh. Arm weapons." She said and the ship keeps taking hits, "Shields are failing." The ship's weapons system takes out a glider, there is intensive sparks, smoke, and damage appearing on the bridge, "And shields are down. We're almost out of weapons."

Just then a ship fires on another, destroying it, I watch the ship blow up on the viewscreen.

"What just happened?" Vala asked

"An Al'kesh just took out one of its own."

 _"Doctor Jackson? This is General Hammond. Do you copy?"_

I move to the command chair, "Uh General, it's me. Good to hear your voice, sir."

 _"Likewise. You all right, son?"_

"We're fine Sir." I said looking from Vala back to the comm

 _"Are we clear to ring aboard?"_

"Stand by." I looked at Vala, "Unlock the system. Those gliders likely retreated to a nearby mothership. We have to get out of here now. Unlock the system." Vala nods and does so, "You're all clear, sir."

"What are you gonna do with me?" She asked

"I'm not sure."

"Look, Daniel, whatever happens, I just want you to know—" I held up my Zat and shot her to shut her up, then rolled my eyes shaking my head.

After arriving back at the SGC after about a week I went to the infirmary to look for Kate but the nurse told me she was in her room for the night, well our room, I nodded and headed there. Once I got there I opened the door and saw Kate sitting on the bed reading then she looked up at me.

"Hey you." I said and moved onto the bed next to her.

"Hi husband." She said setting the book down then leaned in and kissed me, "How did everything go?"

"Oh it's a long story," I said and put my hand on her belly, "I'm just happy to be home." I said and gave her one more kiss, "Listen Kate I um...something happened on the mission."

"Is Hammond okay?"

"Yeah, yeah he's fine. There was um...well before we even got to Atlantis we got a distress call from a cargo ship. Well long story short is was basically a set up and there was a female alien named Vala who lured the crew to the cargo ship but I managed to stay on Prometheous-"

"Sweetie I'm gonna need you to get to the point." Kate said and I took a deep breath.

"Well she um...we kind of got into a fist fight and after she had knocked me to the ground she jumped on top of me and well um...she kind of kissed me." I said and looked back up at Kate, "But I stopped it right away and pushed her away and she head butted me but I zatted her, she was wearing the super soldier suit and you know how the fabric underneath absorbs the blasts, I put her in the brig and keeping my eyes closed I um...well I changed her clothes." I looked at Kate and she nodded her head.

"So you're telling me that an alien woman took a hold of our ship and kissed my husband then my husband undressed her and changed her clothes?" She asked me.

"Yes but like I said I-" I started to say but she held up her hand.

"Daniel...stop...I'm not mad." She said and I looked at her in shock.

"Y-you're not?"

"No" She chuckled, "Daniel she only kissed you to distract you and you changed her clothes so that you would be able to zat her if need be. I mean yes if I ever meet this woman I can't promise that I'm not gonna want to punch her in the face but no Daniel I'm not mad at you." She said and I pulled her to me and kissed her deeply putting my fingers in her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too Daniel." She said and kissed me, I moved us so that I was laying above her, "But like I said, if I ever meet this alien you better make sure I dont have my gun on me."

"There's the woman I married." I said with a smile and continued kissing her.

 **A/N: Again I'm so so so so so so sorry for the long awaited update, I kind of got sidetracked by life but I promise I will try to keep updating. Also I created a pinterest board for my stories, they have who I see playing my characters and as much as the outfits I could think of, they are still a work in progress (much like my life lol) but if you want to view them the name is hilaryh21.**


End file.
